Lost Souls
by IsabellClair
Summary: Alternate ending to Breaking Dawn, and continues on. What if Jacob had to run with Renesmee? Follow in Renesmee's POV as she is raised by Jacob. Will she ever find out the fate of her family the day the volturi came for her? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I decided to post it! This is a story in Renesmee's POV, but might switch on and off with Jacob's POV as well. This story is a continuation of Breaking Dawn IF Jacob had to run with Renesmee. This may or may not mean that all or some of the Cullens die. I am not going to give any of that away, but most of you should know me well enough to know what I can and can't write ;). **

**I don't want to read any reviews yelling at me to NOT kill this person off or NOT kill that person off. I already know where this story is going to go, and if I recieve a review yelling at me for changing the ending of Breaking Dawn--I will be blocking you. **

**I thought long and hard whether or not to post this story, but I think once you get into it, you will find it interesting. If you have read my other fics, then you should know me well enough to know that I throw in some big twists... this story will be full of them. One of the twists, many of you who have read the first chapter already [thank you for the feedback!] have guessed it. I'm not mentioning who thought of it, but there was quite a few of you. **

**I would also like to thank Shante for helping me out A LOT with this story. I seriously don't know what I would do without her!**

**I think that's about it, so enjoy the story and I look forward to reading what you have to say, and I have quite a few reviewers who never let me down! **

**Thank you to all who voted in the poll. That helped me out a lot.**

**Also, remember at this point in time Renesmee is only the size of a 5 year old, so my writing is trying to sound like a little girl, as well as keeping the maturity there. Since Renesmee is more mature than other 5 year olds.**

* * *

**Lost Souls**

It all happened so fast that it felt like a dream, but I couldn't wake up from it. I clung to my mother, not fully understanding that it was the last time her arms would wrap perfectly around me.

I tried holding onto her tighter, but she was too strong for me. She reached up and loosened my arms around her neck, forcing me to lean back so I was looking at her face. I studied every feature, knowing this could be the last time I ever saw her.

"You remember what I told you?"

I wanted to flip out of her arms and run towards the bad vampires. It was me they wanted to kill. I was the freak--the misfit in their world. But I knew no one standing around me would let me get very far. I was a child and had no say in any of this. So instead, I let the tears well up in my eyes and nodded. "I love you," I whispered, touching her face to reinforce my words with pictures.

"I love you, too," she said, reaching for my locket, holding the only picture I had of proof of my parents. My parents that were handing me off to a werewolf for protection. Parents who are giving up their lives to keep me alive. She smiled as if she was reading my thoughts. "More than my own life." She kissed my forehead.

I heard Jacob wine uneasily beside her. He was going to have a hard time leaving, too. My mother and Jacob had a friendship that was rare, and now he had to leave her.

My mom reached up on her toes to whisper into Jacob's large ear. "Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."

The small bag on my back suddenly felt like it weighed over a hundred pounds. Up until now I didn't think of what could be in there.

I felt my dad stiffen behind me, his chest colder against my back. I turned in my mom's arms to reach for him. He took me in his arms without hesitation. For the moment I felt safe as he held me tight to his chest.

"This is what you kept from me?" My dad whispered over my head. I dug my face in his neck to try and stop the tears from escaping.

"From Aro," she corrected him.

"Alice?" My dad asked her.

She was quiet, and I didn't want to pull away from my father just yet to see what she was doing.

Too soon he loosened my arms and cupped my face in his hands, kissing my forehead and both my cheeks. He lifted me onto Jacob's back, and I horridly scrambled into place.

My body trembled from Jacob's grumbles that were vibrating his entire body.

"You're the only one we could ever trust her with," I closed my eyes as I listened to my mom's voice. "If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her, Jacob."

I let go of the fur on his neck when he leaned his head down to butt his nose against her shoulder.

Both my parent's said their goodbye's to Jacob. I couldn't tell which was worse--hearing them say goodbye to Jacob, or saying goodbye to me.

"Is there no hope then?" My grandfather--the most gentle person I would ever meet in all my life. I would never look up to someone the way I do to him. Carlisle is the head of our family, and besides my parents, I will miss him the most. I smiled slightly to myself. What I would give to have him come towards me tomorrow with measuring tape. As much as I hated having to be measured. I would do it every day for the rest of my life if it meant keeping him alive.

"There is absolutely hope," my mom murmured. "I only know my own fate."

I laid flat on Jacob's back, hiding my face in his fur as I tried to keep my crying silent. The only one that noticed was Jacob, he turned his head slightly, whimpering. I reached up, touching the side of his head, letting my mom's last words echo in his head. I threw in my guilt all over her words. It was my fault.

Jacob shook his head, grunting. For once, he didn't like what I was showing him. I let my hand fall and dangle at his side.

As far as I understood, my mother was still able to protect us all. I wasn't sure what the other side was capable of, and I didn't want to know.

Aro spoke, I could barely pay attention. My head was spinning, I felt like someone was pulling a rug out from under my feet. My ears were ringing so loud, I don't think I would be able to hear my parents if they were to talk to me. I hid my face once more, and clapped my hands over my ears.

It seemed like forever, and I was hoping it was over. I felt a cold hand touch my leg. I sat up quickly to see my mother's frantic eyes gazing into mine as she shoved Jacob back.

"Go!" Her voice raised high enough to cause Jacob to whimper.

I peeled my eyes away from my mom to see Aro's guard stalking towards us, all of their eyes on me.

They voted. I die.

"No," I whimpered, sliding off Jacob's back. I don't know where the sudden urge to throw myself into the line of fire came from, but I knew I wouldn't get far. I had to try. I leaped to the ground on the opposite side of where my parents stood.

"Emmett grab her!" I heard my mom yell. She leaped over Jacob, but I fell to my knees, crawling between legs until someone clasped onto my ankle, pulling me back.

"Let her come." Caius smirked. It made me shudder.

"No," My dad growled, putting me back on Jacob's back. My entire family merged into one line in front of us. My mother and father in the center, directly in front of Jacob and I. "You have to get through us."

"Edward, you're making this more difficult then it has to be. Hand over the child and we will be on our way." Felix chuckled, his evil laugh sending chills down my spine.

"No." The entire line of my family and friends said at once. The wolves stepped closer to their backs as they growled.

Felix stepped directly in front of my mother, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream out in terror.

My dad took a half step, placing himself partially in front of my mom.

"You touch her and I will rip you apart." My dad's snarls were fierce. I've never seen him that mad. It made him look scary.

Before my dad could react Felix reached out and slapped my mom on her cheek. Jacob took a step forward along with the other wolves at our sides.

I couldn't hold back the gut wrenching scream as I watched my father lunge for Felix at the same time the rest of the guard filed in, attacking my family. My mom spun around too quick for me to register at first. She shoved Jacob once again.

"I love you both, always remember that. Jacob she's yours. Protect her with everything you've got." She gave one last shove and Jacob leaped away from her.

He stood frozen as he stared at his pack, they gave a quick glance and nudged him with their noses, before turning to fight.

"Momma!" I cried out as loud as I could, reaching for her as Jacob turned, without taking one last glance behind him, and ran as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to the twenty-something reviews for this story already! This chapte was actually harder to write than the first... I really hope I captured both Renesmee and Jacob's emotions the way I wanted it to lol. This story will get better... promise! ;)**

* * *

We ran until Jacob's sobs caused his tears to disrupt his view. My throat hurt from screaming the past four hours. The screams turned into muffled cries for my mom, dad, and the rest of my family. I wish I looked behind me to see if my mother was able to save our family. Not to sound selfish, but I wouldn't mind if it was just her and my dad that walked away. It wasn't fair for them to lose their lives because of me. I was never supposed to exist in the first place.

I collapsed on Jacob's back once more, at the same time he fell to the ground. We had to be miles and miles away from Washington by now, but I had no idea where we were. We've been running for more than twenty-four hours. It was hot.

"Jake, get up!" I shrieked, afraid the bad vampires were coming after us. I tugged on his fur on the back of his neck, but his body raised and fell as he cried. I slid off his back and crawled in front of him, I could see the reflection of my dirty, tear stained face in his eye. His fur was wet on his face from his tears. "We have to keep going. It's what she wanted." My voice shook as I cried. He whimpered and pulled himself closer to me, licking the dirt off my face. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and soaking his fur with my tears.

Jacob stood up and pressed the top of his head against my chest and pushed me back to a small cave made from rocks. Without asking questions I frantically scrambled into the cave. I couldn't go far, but I curled myself into a ball. My eyes popped wide when I saw Jacob back away from the cave.

"No!" I cried out. "Please, don't leave me!" I started to crawl out of the cave, but he pushed me back in. He shook his head and leaped into the bushes.

I was alone, he left me. I didn't blame him, who would want me. I was the reason my family is dead. He should be mad at me for making him lose his best friend.

My sobs echoed off the walls around me, and then a soft thud startled me. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shh…" Jacob appeared in the opening of the cave. "It's just me." Even though it was dark, I could see him clearly.

"Jake!" I scurried out of my hiding place, understanding why he put me there. He wanted me out of sight so he could change back to his human self. I didn't have to touch his face for him to see the relief in my eyes.

"Nessie, I'm not going to leave you. Ever. You're going to be ok, we're going to be ok." He picked me up and sat down, leaning against a large tree, and holding me tight on his lap.

"Are they going to find us here?" I whispered.

"No, I'll be listening." I thought of his words and looked up at his face. He looked down, waiting for me to ask my question.

"You could hear the rest of your pack, right? Are they ok?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He shook his head slowly, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "No," he sighed. "My last command to them was to have them go back to Sam. I didn't want to see the fight through their eyes. I couldn't handle that. I need to stay focused on you right now." Jacob reached up and swiped his finger under both my eyes. "No more crying, you know how much your parents hate seeing you upset."

"They can't see me anymore." My voice raised as new tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Yes they can," he whispered, his own tears sparkling in his eyes. "They're all around you. You're never alone, remember that."

"I can't see them." I pouted, looking down at my hands. He hooked his finger under my chin, bringing my face up to look at him.

"No, but if you close your eyes you can see them anytime you want. Their both there in your own face. Listen closely to the wind and you could hear them telling you they love you. Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there." He sniffed, wiping his own cheeks dry.

"I miss them." I whispered, hiding my face in his neck.

"Me too," he sighed and took a deep breath. "Ok, lets see what we have." He said, taking the bag off my back. I watched him open it and his eyes popped wide. "Ok, so your mother made sure we were set forever," He chuckled softly. "That's my Bella."

"What?" I asked trying to peer into the bag.

"Money, and it looks like we've got passports, birth certificates, and I have a license." He laughed, followed by a small sob.

"Can I see?" I reached for my passport and opened it. My face twisted in confusion. "That's not my name."

"No, it's a new identity, it makes it a little harder for you to be found. I could still call you Nessie, though. Vanessa is a pretty name."

"I like Renesmee." I groaned. "And I'm not a Wolfe, I'm a Cullen." I threw the passport on the ground and Jacob picked it up.

"Well we have to make some changes."

"I don't want to! I want my own name, I want my Mommy!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's going to take a while to get used to, but we have to stick together."

"Please, Jake, please don't make me change my name! Why would she make me do that!"

Jacob rocked me as I cried. "She's protecting you, this is the only way. Calm down, it's all going to be ok."

He rocked me until my eyes became heavy. When I opened them, the sun was shining brightly. Jacob seemed a little more relaxed. He walked around our small, non-existent campsite, smiling up at the sun every once in a while. On his way past me, I reached up, stretching my palm towards his face. He knelt in front of me so I could press my palm to his cheek. I wondered why he was so happy.

"The sun's out, no one will come looking for us in the daylight like this. Relax those tense little shoulders. I caught you some breakfast. Hurry and drink. Then I'm going to get you cleaned up and we've got to catch a plane."

He helped me to my feet and I sniffed the air, smelling the scent of the dead buck laying by the river. I scrunched up my nose.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Do you have to be so picky? It's better than nothing. We're not stopping for food for a while, drink up." He placed his hands on my shoulders and lightly pushed me in the direction of the buck.

I sat down in front of it and kicked it into the river.

"What was that about? That was a perfectly good deer. It was more than enough to fill you."

"I can't drink blood like a vampire and have my last name Wolfe. It's wrong."

"Ok, your loss." Jacob shrugged and picked me up. He brought his right foot up to rest it on a rock and sat me on his raised leg, pulling my shoes off.

"What are you doing?"

"You're filthy and we're going to be interacting with people. You're dress is ok a little dirty. You're a child, you're supposed to be messy."

"How do you know so much about kids?" I asked as he lifted my dress over my head and laid it on the rock he had his foot on.

"I was one once." He said, placing me in the river. The water felt good against the warm sun. He scrubbed the dirt from my arms, legs, and face.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around our sacred area.

"Florida." He said, sitting me down to dip my head in the water to get my hair wet.

"Wow, that's far." I sighed. I was already homesick. As much as I was enjoying the sun, I missed the cold rain. I looked down at my skin, wishing it sparkled like my dad's.

"We still have a long way to go." He forced a smile and lifted me out of the water. I shivered and he took his t-shirt that was in my bag and dried me off.

"You will make a good Daddy some day." I pointed out as I watched the way he acted around me. Before all this happened, Jacob was like a big brother, always there to play with me when no one else would. Now he suddenly knows exactly how to comfort me, like my dad used to. Weird.

"You think?" He asked, leaning away from me to stare into my eyes.

"Well you have no choice now. I'm sorry for that."

"Hey," he cupped my face in his hands. "No apologizing for anything. Especially any of this. Got it?"

"Got it." I repeated, nodding.

He helped me back in my dress, and we were off running again, but this time he ran in his human form instead of wolf.

When we got to the Jacksonville airport we walked quickly to the ticket counter. Jacob gripped my hand tightly as we walked through the crowd. I had to run a little in order to keep up with his long legs.

"May I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I need two tickets to Detroit, one adult and one child." Jacob spoke quickly, looking around him.

I watched the woman eye him cautiously. Then she looked down at me. "You have ID?" She asked him, but she was still looking at me. I forced myself to smile at her. I wish my dad was here to listen to what she was thinking.

"Yes, yes I do." He pulled me in front of him and dug through the bag. He handed her our ID's and she relaxed once she looked at them.

Our tickets printed out and Jacob snatched them out of her hand, picking me up as he walked away from the counter. With the way Jacob was acting, she much think he was kidnapping me. I decided to look over Jacob's shoulder and smile and wave as he walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked when Jacob settled into a chair with me on his lap, his arms wound tightly around me.

"Detroit."

"And from there?"

"Don't you worry about it." He said, kissing my forehead. I reached up and touched his cheek. I was hungry.

Jacob chuckled, shaking his head. "You should have ate when you had the chance."

I pressed my palm harder against his cheek, reinforcing my thoughts of hunger.

"Okay, okay," he sighed, standing up and balancing me on his hip as he searched for a place I wanted to eat at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for all the reviews I have been getting for this story. The support all of you are giving has me speechless. I hope you like this chapter as much as the other two. I know one or two of you have asked me about the letters Bella wrote to Jacob and Renesmee. Well I didn't forget about them! lol I just didn't want to hint about them until now. Hope they're close to how you imagined Bella writing in the letters. **

* * *

When we landed in the Detroit airport it was snowing outside. I sat on Jacob's lap at our next gate. Jacob insisted we fly a few different places in the states to spread our scent out. I didn't want the scary looking vampires to find us, so I sat patiently. But my insides were screaming for my home, my room, my family.

"Great," Jacob groaned.

I reached up and touched his cheek. I wondered why he looked so mad.

"Because," he sighed. "Our flight is delayed."

"How long?" I asked, leaning against his warm chest. I was exhausted.

"I don't know. The snow is getting pretty bad out there."

"Jake, I'm tired."

"I know, Ness, but I want to at least make it out of the states before we stay somewhere." He slid down in his chair and wrapped his sweatshirt he bought in one of the little shops in Florida around me. I was glad I was small enough to lay on him comfortably. I turned on his lap, placing my knees on either side of his hips and laid flat on his stomach and chest. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes when his hands gently rubbed my back. It wasn't a comfy bed, but I was comfortable.

When I woke up I was on a plane, but still in the same position in Jacob's arms. My ear was pressed to his chest and I could hear his deep and even breathing. He was asleep. I shifted slightly and his arms automatically tightened around me.

"You ok?" He mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I sat up on his lap and reached for the closed window and slid the shade up. The sun was high in the sky. I squinted against the light, and looked back at Jacob.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "Mexico, then Venezuela, Bolivia, and finally, Rio de Janeiro."

"We're not in the states anymore?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering. I knew we were stopping a few times before leaving the states, but I didn't realize I slept through them.

Jacob touched his fingertips to my quivering lip, tears showing in his eyes. "You were so tired, I didn't want to wake you."

"I wanted to say goodbye." Goodbye to my old self, goodbye to Renesmee Cullen. That moment was gone, we were on our way to being Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe.

"One day, we will come back, so there is no need for you to say goodbye." Jacob reached into my bag and pulled out an envelope with _Renesmee_ written in my mothers handwriting. "We both got one." He said, handing me the envelope. "I think now is a good time for you to read it."

I reached for the envelope with shaky hands, the tears already running down my cheeks. "She wrote to me?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He nodded. "To both of us and her parents."

"Parents?" I knew her dad, but I never thought about her mom.

"Yes, don't worry about it yet, go on and read yours."

I nodded and opened my envelope, touching Jacob's cheek so he could silently read my letter along with me;

_  
To My Sweet Renesmee,_

_If you're reading this, your father and I didn't make it out of the fight. Please don't cry. We did this because we love you. Don't even think of blaming yourself for our fate. Our time on earth was up, but that doesn't mean you need to go on feeling guilty. I would do this all over again for you. I want you to do me one last favor; take me with you wherever you go. Hold your father and I close to your heart with whatever you do. You are the best little miracle that had ever happened to us. I am proud to be your mother. Be good for Jacob and listen to him. He means more to you than you can ever imagine. You'll understand when you get older. Be strong my little nudger, it's in your blood. Wherever I end up, I will find a way to watch over you every second of your life. The day you get married, the day you become a mother, take me with you. I know you will be wishing I was there, honey, I will be; you just wont see me. Take care of Jacob, he loves you more than you know. I love you, Renesmee, always know that. You're father loves you more than his own life. He's just as proud of you as I am. You carry so much of him in you, don't lose that. I'm not going to say goodbye to you, we will meet again one day. One day when you're old and gray, surrounded by all the people you love._

_Love You Always,  
__Mom  
_

I looked up at Jacob, the lump in my throat choking me. I couldn't breath. His face was red, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched me. I dropped the letter between us and fell against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He held me close and rocked me in his seat.

"It's all true, you know," Jacob whispered in my ear. "She fought for you the day she found out she was pregnant. She fought so hard to keep you alive."

"She lost." I whispered.

"No," Jacob smiled through his tears. "She won."

"How?"

"She got you, she made sure you were safe. She did all she could do."

"Love you, Jake." I sighed.

"You have no idea, Ness." I smiled and sat up to look at him. "There it is, there's that smile. You know, you look like her when you smile like that."

"I do?" I asked, my voice raising with excitement.

Jacob nodded.

"What did your letter say?"

"You might not understand some of it." He said nervously.

"Try me. I let you read mine." I held my hand out and he lifted his hips to pull the note out of his back pocket.

He cleared his throat before reading it to me;

_Dear Jacob,_

_Where to start with you, I love you, Jake. We've been through a lot together, and I owe you my life. You were the only one that made my life worth living during my darkest time. You taught me how to be young and have fun. You're my best man, Jake, my best friend. If you're reading this, it means you actually listened to me. You let me walk into a fight where you couldn't protect me from. I gave you something more important to protect. At first I hated the fact that you belonged to her as much as she belonged to me. Now, I give her to you completely. I know you are the only one in this world, besides Edward and I, who can love her unconditionally. Take care of my little girl, take care of her like you always took care of me. Don't think you failed me by letting me die. It was meant to be like this. You already know I can't live without Edward. Raise our girl right and you could never fail me. Please, give her space to grow before explaining everything to her. Let her decide her own fate. You know, when you first told me about imprinting, I always thought; whoever you fall in love with, she wouldn't be good enough for you. I never even pictured my daughter being that girl. Now it's the other way around for me. Prove to me you're good enough for my baby. No matter where I am, Jacob, I'm watching you. Don't you ever hurt her. You're all she has right now. Be who she needs you to be and I will gladly watch her spent the rest of her life by your side. I love you, Jake. Always will. I gave Alice a hint of where you will be. She will come find you one day, stay put, you know she can't see either of you._

_Love Always,  
__Bella_

_P.S I have included notes for Charlie and Renee. When the time is right, take her to Charlie. Tell him everything, tell him how much I loved him and that he was an amazing father. Introduce Renesmee to Renee, tell her I loved her as well. Thank you, for everything.  
_

The tears started all over again. I didn't understand most of the letter, but I didn't want to try to understand it--not yet anyway. All my thoughts were focused on picturing the faces of my family. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on Jacob's cheek. I remembered times mom, Jacob, and I would go hunting; Him and my mom together; me and my parents together. I remembered as much as could with the short time I had with my parents.

"Is Alice going to meet us there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait and see."

I nodded and yawned.

"Close your eyes, rest. You're body needs it."

I had more trouble falling asleep this time. I cleared my mind and only played the lullaby my dad wrote for me. When that was done I played the one he had written for my mom. I could easily remember him at the piano. His eyes closed as his fingers danced gracefully across the keys. I remembered the smile that spread across his face when he played my lullaby for me, and the gleam in his eyes when he played my mom's for her. I remember one night right before the fight, I couldn't fall asleep with all the noise from our friends. My dad carried me over to the piano and sat me down on the bench. I laid down, resting my head on his lap, and listened to him play for me. It was easy for me to fall asleep when he played.

I nestled into Jacob and replayed my lullaby once more, finally sleep took over and my dreams were full of the faces of my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know the last few chapters have been Renesmee falling alseep... I'm only pointing it out because in one of my other stories I did that for a few chapters in a row and a few people called me out on it. In this story they were travelling, so how else was I going to end it? Anyway, I'm just pointing it out before anyone goes and writes it in their review.**

* * *

"Ok, now what?" I asked when we finally stepped off a plane for the last time. This trip was finally over, we were at our new home. I didn't know were to go from here, we had nothing waiting here for us. No one to tell us what to do next.

"Beats me." Jacob sighed. I looked up at him and watched him look around the large airport.

"You're not supposed to say that." I couldn't keep my bottom lip from quivering. My parents never _not_ knew what to do. They were always making sure I felt safe, even the day they died.

He looked down at me, his expression seemed as if he was scared. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Anything that wont scare me." My voice shook. Jacob's breath caught and he dropped down on one knee and pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't mean to scare you, honey. I just meant… Ok, you know what? We're going to check into a hotel until I can find us a house." He stood up, taking me with him.

"That's better." I sighed, relieved that I was going to sleep in a bed tonight.

He carried me over to the car rental counter. Jacob sat me down on the counter, but kept his arms around me. I turned to look at the woman smiling at him and looked back at Jacob smiling back at her.

"Hello, you're daughter's adorable." She said waving at me. I glowered at her. He was _not _my daddy.

"Oh, no, she's not…" Jacob trailed off and I stared at him as he looked into my eyes. "She's my stepdaughter, and thank you." He grinned and patted my leg. What was a stepdaughter? Was he adding to our new life? Was this who I was supposed to be now? His _stepdaughter_? Did that mean I was no longer Bella and Edward's child? I pushed these questions aside, not wanting to throw a fit in the middle of the airport.

"Oh, so you're married?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, nope, not me. Well, I mean I had to be in order to have a stepchild, but… er… we're no longer married." I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry. The story he was making up was hard to hear, but it was quite funny to see him squirm as he tried making it up.

"Well, I guess that's good." The woman leaned on the counter smiling at him.

Jacob's arms tightened around me. "Yeah… so actually, I'm not looking to rent a car."

"Me either." She winked and I stared at her confusingly. Her voice went low and she leaned further over the counter. I turned to fully face Jacob and reached up to touch his face. Before my fingertips could make contact with his skin, he grabbed my hand and placed it back on my lap.

He laughed uncomfortably and shook his head. "I mean, I want to buy one off of you."

"Oh, well we only rent out."

"Name your price…" He reached out and poked at her nametag. "Katie."

"Well, let me get the manager."

I heard Jacob's teeth lock together. "We don't have time. We have been traveling for the past two days and I would like to shower, give my daughter a bath and put her in a warm bed. Please, listen, I have cash to give you right now if you sell me a car. Who knows, maybe if you place your phone number in it I'll take you for a ride in the car." My jaw hung open as I stared at Jacob. He shifted uncomfortably and refused to look down at me. Was he really looking for a date? I haven't been around too many new couples in my life, but I've seen it on TV.

"Jake… dad… whatever, I'm tired. Can we just go?" I knew we could run wherever we wanted to go.

"Please." Jacob said, ignoring me.

"Well, we have a few Mustangs on the lot. I'm sure the manager won't miss it if I sold you one of them." She shrugged.

"Thank you, that's fine. I'll give you five thousand more than what the car is worth on a dealership lot." Jacob reached around me to my bag and pulled out one of the many bundles of money my mom placed in there. "I think this will cover it." He said placing the money in front of her.

She handed him the keys with wide eyes. "Wait! You forgot my number!" She called after us as Jacob hurried away.

"I'll look you up." He said over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

"You can't go on dates unless you bring me along. No babysitter, remember?" I pointed out.

Jacob stopped and placed me on the ground, kneeling in front of me. "I'm not going on a date with her. I won't leave you. It's you and me, Ness. I just had to do that in order for her to sell me a car. I'm sorry if it upset you."

"Why would it upset me? I was only pointing out the obvious… _dad_." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I know I should have discussed that with you first, but I had to think on the spot and it also explains why we have the same last name, but you look nothing like me."

"Oh, ok, but you have to explain to me what a stepfather is."

"It's someone who is married to your mother." He said picking me up and walking into the lot to find our new car.

"My dad?" I asked, confused.

"No, sometimes parents get a divorce and then remarry. The person they remarry would become your stepmother or father." I stared at him wide-eyed.

"So I have to pretend my parents didn't like each other anymore and split up? That's impossible!"

"I know it is, and you know it is, but no one else knows that. It's how we have to live now. Unless you want to tell everyone the truth." Jacob shrugged and sat me on the trunk of our silver mustang. The roof was soft, so it must go down. It was pretty. A car my dad would have liked.

"No, I suppose not," I sighed. "But do I have to call you dad?"

"No, you can call me Jacob. That's perfectly fine." He chuckled.

"Good." I nodded once and jumped off the back of the car.

We got to the hotel and Jacob held me close to his side as we checked in. "How long will your stay be?" The man behind the counter spoke with a heavy accent.

"I'm not too sure, Is there a way I can pay you weekly? I'll even give you a down payment if you would like."

"No, sir. I will put you down for a week and then we can go from there." The man smiled warmly.

"That's fine." Jacob reached into his wallet and pulled out more cash. "Also please disable the housekeeping in our room."

The man nodded and started typing on the keyboard. I gripped the edge of the counter and stood on my tiptoes to try and see what he was writing. "Can I have the bellboy's help you bring your luggage up to your room?" He asked. I turned to see two nicely dressed young men walking towards us with a gold cart.

"No, we're fine." Jacob spoke quickly. We didn't have any bags besides the one on my back. He took my hand and we hurried over to the elevator.

Jacob slid the key in the door and pushed it open. I raced inside and flung myself onto the king sized bed. I leaped to my feet and jumped around on it. The excitement to finally not be traveling anymore took over.

"Easy, there, jumping bean. Don't fall off." Jacob said, crossing the room. He shoved the curtains to the huge window out of his way.

"Oh!" I gasped leaping from the bed to Jacob's back. The scene in front of us was beautiful. The setting sun reflected off the ocean. We were on the eleventh floor, so we had a view of the entire beach and the ocean went on forever. It was beautiful. "Can we go?" I asked, touching Jacob's cheek to envision us making sandcastles.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now I'm going to order us some room service, then it's a bath for you, and bed."

"I want to go to the beach." I wined, sliding off his back, landing softly on the floor.

"Tomorrow, then we're going shopping for clothes."

"A new dress?" I asked excitedly.

"As many new dresses as you want, but first we eat. I'm starving." He sat down on a chair and I crawled onto his lap looking at the menu with him. I reached up and touched his face. I didn't want food, I wanted to hunt.

"Please?"

"No, not tonight. We just got here."

"Can I try calling Alice?"

"No, if she wants to she can find us. I don't want to risk anything by calling anyone. Not until things blow over."

"How long is that going to be?"

"A while." Jacob kissed my forehead and reached for the phone to order us food.

I made it clear that I didn't want to eat my chicken tenders, but I ate them anyway. I was actually starving.

After Dinner Jacob ran me a warm bath in the huge round bathtub. Four people could have fit in it. I swam around while Jacob fished for me with his hands to try and wash the caked in dirt.

"Can you sit still? You can play around as soon as I'm done washing you up." Jacob tried to sound serious, but I could easily see he was trying not to laugh.

I ducked under the water, dodging his hands. When I came up I splashed water down the front of him. It was no use since he was shirtless.

"I mean it, Rene--Vanessa."

"Ew!" I screeched and covered my ears.

"It's a pretty name! I like it." Jacob smiled.

"Well then you can be named that. I like Renesmee. My mommy gave me that name."

"And she also gave you Vanessa." Jacob pointed out, his eyebrow raised when he realized he got me.

"Fine," I groaned and closed my eyes so he could wash the soap out of my hair.

When I was all clean, Jacob let me play in the water until my fingertips became all pruney. He helped me dry off and shook out his t-shirt he washed while I was in the bath.

"Why am I wearing your shirt to bed?"

"Do you want to sleep in your dress?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"Ok, then. Arms up." I did as he asked. He slipped the shirt over my head and laid my washed dress on the chair by the bed. I noticed the pull out couch was made up and grimaced. I didn't want to sleep on that, but I would if I have to. It was a mattress and not a lap or a plane seat.

"Up you go." Jacob said, patting the king sized bed.

"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"No, the little girl behind you." Jacob chuckled. "Yes, come on." He pulled the blankets down and I crawled in. He tucked the blankets around me and I settled into the comfy pillows.

Jacob switched on the TV and laid sideways across the pull out. The bed felt too big, and it made me nervous to be this far away from him. I felt safer when he was close to me.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay with me? Until I fall asleep?" I was scared to roll over and look at him. I didn't want him to think I was some scardy-cat. The bed moved slightly under me and I smiled when I felt his arms encircle me. I turned in his arms and he laid flat on his back. I curled into his side. "Thank you." I sighed sleepily.

"You're safe, I'm not going anywhere. Sleep."

"Promise?"

"On my life." He spoke softly and he kissed the top of my head and turned his head to rest his cheek where he kissed me. The bad vampires could barge into the room right now and I would still feel just as safe and protected as I do at this very moment. Somehow I knew there was nothing in this world that he would let pry me from his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and peered around the quiet room. The only sound was Jacob's snoring beside me. I was happy to see he stayed with me the whole night--either that, or he just fell asleep while he was waiting for me to go to sleep. Didn't matter. Now we was flat on his back snoring with his mouth open. I giggled and stood up on the bed to stretch. I looked down at Jacob and jumped onto his stomach. He woke with a loud huffing sound.

"Good morning, Jake!" I said once his hands found my knees. His eyes weren't open yet, but he was trying.

"It's early." He moaned.

"It's time to wake up. You said we can go to the beach today."

"Let me sleep a little while longer." He begged.

"I'm not sleepy."

"You shouldn't be. You slept almost the whole way here. It's my turn. Here." He mumbled into the pillow, groping the sheets beside him then handing me the remote. "Watch something until I wake up."

"You're cranky." I scrunched up my nose and poked his stomach.

"Ok," he sighed sitting up, which caused me to fall backwards onto the mattress. "Get dressed. We have to go shopping first." He rolled his eyes. I knew he wasn't looking forward to that.

After Jacob ordered us breakfast and I complained once again for having to eat human food, we went shopping for clothes. He let me pick out anything I wanted. It was probably because he had no sense of style. I was grateful for my Aunts teaching me what little I knew. So when it came time to shop for Jacob, I helped him pick out some shirts. Onlookers thought it was cute that I was helping him. Some of them even asked if my mother was a stylist.

"Oh, my," the woman gasped when Jacob dragged his feet out of the changing room. "You picked that out young lady?" She asked me.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Jacob. "I like it. Ok, try on the orange shirt with the dark jeans." I sat back down on the bench just outside the men's dressing room.

"You're mother taught you well, is she a stylist around here?" I looked down at my hands and kicked my feet. I was having fun and not thinking about my parents. Why did she have to bring it up? Jacob's laughter from inside the dressing room made me smile.

He walked out in the outfit I told him to put on. "Her mother? Hardly." He snorted. "Her Aunts were the stylists in the family." Our eyes met and a flicker of pain and sorrow swept from his eyes to mine. He said _were._

"Oh, well, very talented little girl." She said and hurried away to finish her shopping.

"Can I be done now?" Jacob asked.

"No, you only have three outfits."

"Ness, I hate shopping. And these clothes cost more than Billy's house." Be blinked a few times when he looked at the price tag.

"Why are you worrying about money?" I asked and slid off the chair to touch his cheek. I remembered the amount of money my mother left us.

"I know, but this is something I have to get used to." He was right, and I understood that.

He tried on a few more outfits and then we went back to the hotel to put our bags down and change into our new bathing suits.

Jacob stood at the door with my new bucket and shovel set while I slipped on my flip-flops. "Ready?" He asked pretending to look at a watch on his wrist.

"Yes," I giggled and skipped over to him. He opened his arms just as I leaped for him.

The beach was quiet, so it was easy to find a secluded area. Jacob laid out the towels and I immediately dumped out the contents of the bucket. I stood up with my empty bucket and started walking down to the beach. My toes dipped into the warm water and I looked up at the blue sky. I walked down the beach a little ways and picked up shells, placing them in the bucket. Jacob grabbed the top of my arm and spun me around.

"Don't walk away from me!" He yelled, his eyes wide.

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Sorry," I looked down at my feet. "I was picking out sea shells for our castle." I couldn't keep my bottom lip from quivering.

Jacob dropped to his knees and pulled me against him to hug me. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I was setting up the towels and when I turned around you were gone. Scared the crap out of me, Ness."

"Sorry," I sniffed, resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"No need to be sorry, just stay close." He held me at arms length so he could look at me. He swiped his hand across me cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Come on, lets find some more shells." He stood up and held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and we continued down the beach. When my bucket was full Jacob carried it back to where we were sitting and we got started on the sand castle.

"We need more water." I pointed out and looked at the water only a few feet in front of us. The only other people around were some older kids playing Frisbee.

Jacob looked at me and then the water and nodded. "You can go fill up the bucket if you want."

I smiled and took the bucket and made my way down to the water. The guys playing Frisbee were loud and not talking nicely to each other, but it looked like they were having fun. The Frisbee flew over one of the guys heads and landed in front of me. They all raced towards me to reach it before the others.

"Ness!" I heard Jacob call out for me. His voice sounding unsure. The stampede of teenage boys made me freeze right where I was.

"Move kid." One of the guys mumbled and reached for my shoulder to push me away.

"I don't think you want to touch her." Jacob growled, reaching across my chest and pulled me behind him.

"She was in the way, dude."

"She was going to the water to fill up her bucket. Take your game down the beach before I sent you down there myself." His arms started to shake and I tugged at his shorts.

"Sorry, man, wont happen again." The smaller guy stammered and backed away from Jacob. I was glad to be standing behind him and not seeing the anger in his face. He stood tense until the guys were far enough away where they wouldn't bother us again.

"Get your water." Jacob said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you ok?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to phase in front of everyone.

"Don't worry about me." He placed his hands on my shoulder and turned me to face the ocean. I walked forward and filled my bucket. Jacob took my hand as we walked back to our castle.

When we were finished people walking by stopped to marvel over it. Jacob and I lounged on the towels and watched them.

I sat at the edge of Jacob's towel, between his bent legs as he laid on his back. I dug my fingers and toes into the warm sand, occupied, as Jacob relaxed. "Jake look," I smiled when my hands and feet disappeared. Jacob sat up behind me and looked over my shoulder. "I have no feet or hands." I giggled.

He reached out and pulled my hair behind my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "Well if you have no hands and feet, how are you going to go hunting?" He whispered into my ear, then letting my hair fall back over my shoulder.

"Really?!" I squeaked, turning to look at him.

His fingertip grazed the skin under my eyes and nodded. "You need it."

I pulled my hands and feet free of the sand and crawled over his leg to get to my towel. "Can we go now?"

"No," he chuckled. "It's still daylight."

"You think you'll be able to talk to Sam?" I asked nervously. Knowing that Jacob would be in his wolf form while I hunted.

"I don't know… depends…" He shrugged. I knew why he didn't finish the sentence. It depends on if he survived or not.

My stomach turned with the thought and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Nessie, you ok?" Jacob's hands cradled my face.

"Fine." I lied. I suddenly felt guilty for this entire day. Playing out in the sun, having fun when my family and friends were gone. And I could see in Jacob's eyes that he was still grieving over the losses. "I want to go back to the room." I stood up and kicked at the sand castle until it was non-existent.

"Ness, what are you doing? You worked hard on that."

"No." I cried and picked up the shells and throwing them back into the ocean. "It's not fair." I mumbled through my tears.

"What's not fair?" Jacob's hands pinned my arms to my sides. I struggled to get free.

"This entire day. Why should I have fun? I see it in your eyes, you're not having fun. You still miss everyone. I'm evil."

"Hey!" Jacob shook me once. "Listen to me, you're not evil. You're allowed to have fun. It's perfectly fine. It's what your parents would want. They would kill me if I let you mope around all day." He smiled, but I didn't smile back.

"I want to go back to the room!" I yelled, new tears streaming down my face. I turned and stormed towards the hotel.

"Renes--Vanessa!" Jacob called after me. I could hear him hurrying to gather up our things. I stopped and turned to watch him, standing there sobbing. I couldn't stop. Jacob wrapped my towel around me and picked me up. I hid my face in his neck as I cried. He took my towel and flipped it over my head. Being in the dark felt nice. I felt secluded from the world, exactly where I wanted to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so this chapter is a big one!! It has a lot of info in it. Info that I know a lot of you have been waiting for. After this chapter, I'm going to skip ahead about a year. **

**

* * *

**

*Jacob's POV*

I sat down on the bed, cradling Renesmee on my lap. I looked up at the white ceiling and prayed for the first time in a very long time. _Please,_ I thought silently, closing my eyes to keep my tears from spilling over. I needed to be the strong one. _Please just take her pain away. Give it all to me. Her tiny shoulders can't handle the burden anymore. Please help her. _I opened my eyes and looked down at the bundled up little girl in my arms. She was still. The only sound coming from under the towel was shallow uneven breaths. She had fallen asleep, but was still weeping as she slept. I held her closer. Her head rested on my chest, and both her tiny arms were stretched out on either side of her, gripping my bare arms.

She shivered and I decided to lay her on the bed and change her out of her damp suit. Once she was changed I laid her in bed, letting her nap a little longer. It was a few hours until we were going hunting anyway.

I sat at the bottom of the bed and let myself slide off until I was sitting on the floor with my back against the bed. My elbows rested on my bent knees, and I bowed my head, moving my hands to grip my newly cut hair. If Renesmee was to wake up I didn't want her to see me crying. I was terrified to admit it, and I knew I never would, but, I was scared to phase. I was terrified to find out the fate of my brothers. Which ones survived, which ones were lost. I began to see each of their innocent human faces. Most of them were children, much younger than me.

I could see Sam, his mature face faded away to the pained Emily he would have left behind. I shook that image out of my head and went to the next. Seth, the only other werewolf who respected the Cullens. He respected them longer than I have. There is no way that kid would have turned his back on the fight _I _turned my back on. I had someone else to protect, leaving Seth to, most likely, be the first to jump in front of an attack on one of the Cullens. The pained look of his sister flashed through my mnd. Leah never wanted to be a werewolf. She hated every part of it. Would she have thrown herself into the fight, hoping to die with her brother? I hoped, for Sue's sake, that she thought of her mother. I found myself praying again that she made it home.

Quil and Embry were next. My two best friends now most likely gone forever.

Paul's face screamed in my mind. The tears stramed hotter down my face. I let my sister down. Paul was strong, but easily distracted. He always took on more than he could handle. I was sure Bella's shield couldn't protect them all for long. I had a feeling he never made it home to Rachel. The hurt in her eyes for losing him and the saddness when she found out I was missing as well. I shook my head free from that picture. I didn't want to see her face anymore. It hurt too much.

I went through the rest of the pack quickly. It was harder to imagine the younger ones.

I suddenly found myself thinking about which of the Cullens might have walked away. I knew there was Jasper and Alice. They weren't there in the first place. Part of me hoped they were coming for us. It would be nice to see them. I scratched the back of my head. I must be going insane for thinking that.

The dumb blond and her big bodyguard might have made it out alive. Although Emmett enjoyed his fighting a little too much. I was sure if the volturi took him down, it would have been easy to get the blond. Part of me wished I gave her a little more time to hold Renesmee. I suddenly felt selfish.

It was hard to think of Carlisle and Esme. All they did to keep my pack comfortable and fed. I never showed them how much I appreciated them for that.

The last two were impossible for me to see im my mind. How hard it was to see that hand come up and slap my best friend. I couldn't do any thing about it. I loved Bella, loved her like she was my own sister. No. More than that. She was… is… was one of the most important people in my life. I shook my head once more. I didn't want to think of her anymore. I didn't want my sobbing to wake up Renesmee.

Edward's face popped into my mind. I tried pushing it away, but he wouldn't leave. I saw the love in his eyes for his tiny family. I now understand exactly how much Bella meant…means to him. Watching him say goodbye to his daughter was hard. Someone we both fought to destroy, now held our hearts forever.

"Jake?" Renesmee croaked. I heard her sit up, and I hurried to wipe my cheeks dry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Why are you on the floor?" She crawled to the bottom of the bed and peered over my shoulder.

"Just sitting here. How was your little nap?" I looked around the room to find a clock. The room was dark. She slept longer than I thought.

"Good, I'm wide awake for hunting!" She jumped around on the bed.

I silently thanked whoever answered my prayer earlier. This chipper little girl was my Renesmee.

"Ready?" I asked her, standing up and turning my back on her. She leaped onto my back and we hurried out of the room. We walked until we came to the forest.

"Now?" Renesmee asked for the sixth time since we stepped foot into the protection of the trees.

"Just a little further." I said once again. I couldn't tell if I was being safe and bringing us deeper into the forest, or is I was stalling because I was scared to phase.

On the way here, when I ordered my pack to go back to Sam, it was just me in my head. I refused to let Sam in. I had to focus on Renesmee's safety and not the fight. Now I was scared Sam wouldn't be there to take my request to talk to him. Would any of them? The next alpha. Whoever that would be.

"_Now_?" Renesmee spoke through clenched teeth. She was growing impatient. I couldn't stall her much longer. She needed to hunt.

"Yes, just let me phase first, please." My heart felt like it was beating in my throat.

"Cant I just find something small until you come back?"

"No, you know you're father or mother never let you hunt on your own."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "They're not here." She half growled, half whimpered.

"No, but that rule still stands. Now stay." I pointed to her and tured to walk behind the large tree.

"Hurry!" I heard her moan.

I folded my shorts and placed them in my ankle strap and let myself phase. It was quiet in my head and I wasn't sure if I should try to look for Sam now or wait until Renesmee was drinking. Her impatinent huffs answered my question.

I walked around the tree and nodded, letting her take the lead. She found an animal quickly. Without hesitation she went for it. I circled her making sure nothing was to bother her while she drank. When the smell of blood was gone she leaped to her feet and moved on. She moved quickly, not even bothering to wipe her mouth.

I followed after her slowly, listening to every sound around us. I knew she wasn't.

_Jacob?_ The sudden voice caused me to whimper. It wasn't Renesmee. It was inside my head.

_S-Sam?_ I looked at Renesmee, she was too occupied to notice my whimpers.

_Yes, Jacob you're alive! Where are you? _Sam's voice rang out in excitement in my head. I closed my eyes happy to hear his voice. _It's good to hear yours, too, brother._

_I can't tell you where I am…_ I trailed off, focusing on Renesmee. Letting him know I had to protect her.

_I understand. They were not happy when you left. _I could see it clearly in his thoughts. We didn't leave unnoticed. The big guy, the leader of them saw us. Tried getting Bella to talk, but she refused. Took three of their guard to restrain Edward. The leader, Aro, Sam thought his name was, threatened Bella to lower her shield.

_How did he know her power?_ I asked Sam, but he didn't answer. He kept remembering the fight.

When she refused to pull it down, he threatened to sent half his guard after Renesmee and I. He had the vampires bring Edward out in front of her. Threatened to kill him. She broke, collapsing onto her knees. Carlisle and Esme trying to help her up, but she shook her head.

"It's down." She whispered.

"Very good, my Dear, now, what little plan did you have for your child?"

"You'll have to kill me. I'll never tell you." She growled.

Sam and the others tightened their distance around the line of friends leaning in to protect Bella.

"If that's what you wish." Aro sighed.

Edward thrashed his body, trying to get to Bella as Aro closed in on her. Aro hesitated, his hands stretched out towards her neck.

"Join us." Aro hissed, leaning down so his face was inches from hers. "I like your gifts."

"No." Bella spit back.

"Join us or your daughter will be hunted until she's killed."

Sam watched Bella's eyes fall on Edward.

"Of course your mate too, but he already knows that." Aro said cheerfully.

Bella looked around the now small group of vampires. It was the first time I noticed most of them were gone. Sam skipped over some of the fighting. He didn't want me to see exactly how the people missing were killed. I silently thanked him.

I couldn't see half of the wolves, I couldn't see Rosalie or Emmett. Carlisle held Esme tight to his side as Bella glanced at them. They nodded and I couldn't take anymore.

_Stop, please._ I begged Sam.

_I'm sorry, I should have asked you how much you wanted to see._

_No, I wanted to know, but it was hard to watch. So, Bella and Edward are alive?_ I couldn't help the excitement that ran through me.

_I don't know, Jacob. Bella surrendered herself to protect you and Nessie. Edward followed her into the line of the volturi. The fighting was done. Lives were already lost. There was nothing else she could do. They retrieted with Bella and Edward dragged along like prinsoners. None of the volturi looked back at the rest of us. Bella's surrender saved whoever was left. _He started to go down the line of survivers. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones there from the Cullens. Besides Bella and Edward. I sighed with relief when I saw Seth sitting with his head bowed as the line of dark cloaks disappeared. Quil was there too, Paul, and Leah. They stood close to Sam.

_Jared? Colin? Brady? Embry? The others? _I tried so hard not to cry. Renesmee was still in front of me, on her third kill.

_I'm sorry, Jacob. Some were lost._ Sam whispered, he was trying not to cry also.

_Please, no more. I don't want to know. Tell my father I'm ok. Tell my sister I love her. _

_I will. Keep in touch bro. We'll let you know when it's safe enough to come home. I understand you need to keep her safe. _

His words triggered Charlie's face in my mind. Sam saw it too and he sighed.

_Charlie knows something bad happened to Bella and Edward. He's hurting quite a bit, but he is keeping strong. He tries to get Leah and Seth to talk to him, but they wont budge. He's not ready to know the truth. Right now we're letting him think all four of you are gone. _

Poor Charlie. I sighed to myself. I wanted to bring Renesmee to him to show him she's ok. I wanted to tell him Bella and Edward are alive and together. I wasn't sure if they were ok or not, but at least they were together.

_Thank you, Sam. I'll talk to you soon._ I said when I smelt the blood drain from Renesmee's kill. She stood up and finally wiped her mouth clean.

Sam laughed lightly as he saw her though my eyes. _Keep her safe, and we'll do our part here. I don't think they're going to come back looking for her, but we're prepared._

I showed him my thanks again and blocked him. I needed my mind to myself.

"I'm full."

She should be! I barked a laugh and nudged her back with my nose. She leaned against a tree waiting for me to phase back.

"Did you talk to Sam?" She asked after I walked over to her and took her hand.

"No." I lied. I couldn't tell her the truth. No matter how much she begged. She could never know her parents are now her enemies. They would not be the same people she knew and loved. They were being trained to fight and be evil. Part of me wished they had died. At least they would be in peace.


	7. Quick Note

Hey Everyone!

I know I haven't updated in a few days, but I got invited to the Oprah taping with the Twilight cast. Well, just Rob, Kristen, and Taylor, but, anyway, I have been so busy in getting ready to leave for that. OH, and I get to see _Eclipse_!! I'm overflowing with excitement right now. I just want to let you all know that I have NOT forgotten about my stories… I would NEVER lol! So, it just might take me a little bit longer to update. I'm seeing the movie on Tuesday and the taping of Oprah is on Wednesday, so I will be back to writing by Thursday some time.

If anyone want's to know about the movie or the taping before the show airs on May 13th, head on over to my site! I will be giving EXCLUSIVE info on anything you want to know. You won't find info like this anywhere else. More info is at sickliondumblamb[dot]com.

Wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write, but as most of you know, I had a busy week. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I laid on my bed in my room. It was the first day in our new house. Jacob and I had nothing to put in the house once he bought it, but after our shopping trip, we now had everything we needed.

My bedroom set was white. My blankets were pink, and they were soft. The house was small. I was happy Jacob agreed to find something that wasn't too big. This tiny place reminded me of my old house. The cottage I spent the first few months of my life. Jacob seemed relieved that I didn't want something that resembled my grandparents' house. This was perfect.

I heard Jacob in the living room. He was talking to someone. I sat up to listen better.

"No, that's fine. I can place it where I want. Just sit it right inside the door."

"Yes, sir." I heard a man's voice answer him. It must be the delivery guy bringing the couch. Jacob and I picked out the living room and kitchen things together. He let me choose everything for my room on my own, and Jacob chose his stuff for his room on his own.

"Ness, I ordered pizza." Jacob said, knocking softly on my door.

"Ok," I called back. "Do you need help moving things?" I offered, already knowing his answer.

Jacob laughed, opening my door. "No, I don't need help, but you can come _tell_ me where you want the couch and TV to go."

"Ok!" I cheered and leaped off my bed.

I followed Jacob into the living room and helped him unwrap whatever needed to be unpacked from their boxes. When we had everything unwrapped and ready to be placed in it's spot, I sat in the middle of the messy living room with my pizza.

"Over there." I said with my mouth full, pointing towards the wall where I wanted the TV.

"You got it." Jacob lifted the TV with ease and placed it where I asked. "So does that mean you want the couch on the other wall?" Jacob asked, taking a piece of pizza and shoving half of it in his mouth.

"You're smart." I giggled.

I watched Jacob place our couch and love seat where I knew they would look good. When he was done I helped him bring the empty boxes down to the end of the driveway.

"Can I stay up later tonight? I want to play on the computer." I was too excited to have a computer again. We had it set up in the dining room.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow." Jacob spoke flatly.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because it's already late."

I narrowed my eyes, too mad to talk to him. Jacob seemed to see through me. Almost as if he was reading my mind. I looked down at my hands to make sure I wasn't touching him.

"You can be mad and not talk to me all you want, but it's bedtime." He said, holding the door open for me.

I stepped past him and stomped my feet into my room. I slammed my door and immediately burst into tears. I didn't want to be alone. It was dark outside and this was my first night I would be sleeping without the protection of Jacob's arms around me. My room felt empty and cold.

I pressed my back against my door, fighting the urge to run from my room. I had to remember I was mad at Jacob for not letting me stay up. Very slowly, I made my way to my big white dresser. I found the pajamas I was looking for and put them on. Before I climbed into bed, I slowly reached for my lamp and turned it off. The only light in my room was the light from the hall showing from under my door. I gasped when Jacob turned the hall light off and I heard him close the door to his bedroom. The moonlight outside my window cast shadows that didn't look very nice across my bedroom floor. They stretched out for me.

"Jake," I whimpered through my silent tears.

Not two seconds after I whispered his name I heard his door open and the hall light came on. My bedroom door opened, causing me to jump. Jacob's eyes fell on me, standing frozen, in the middle of my dark room.

"What's wrong?" His eyes grew wide with wonder.

"I--" I swallowed loudly. "I don't want to be alone." My voice squeaked with my whispers. "I'm scared."

Jacob dropped to his knees in front of me. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'm right across the hall. I'll leave my door open and leave yours open, too." I knew it wasn't necessary. Jacob heard me perfectly fine with my whisper, but it made me feel better.

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Will you tuck me in?" I felt childish to ask, but then again, that's exactly what I was.

Jacob's smile let me know he was waiting for me to ask. I forgot I was supposed to be mad at him. I couldn't be when he made all my fears go away.

I reached for him at the same time he took me in his arms, and carried me to my bed. He placed me down gently. I laid my head on the fluffy new pillow and Jacob's warm, soft hands cradled my face. I closed my eyes as his face lowered to mine. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Love you, Jake." I said softly.

He pulled out of my arms, pulling my blankets up and over me. "Love you too, Ness. Goodnight, Sweetie."

I watched him walk towards my door. He turned slightly and smiled before walking out and back to his room. Like he said, he left both our doors wide open. And the hall light on.

"Thanks, Jake." I whispered and rolled over, closing my eyes.

The next morning I woke up to find Jacob sitting on the living room floor in his wolf form. He turned to look at me and he stood up, pressing the top of his head against my chest. I was backed up to my room, and Jacob motioned with his head for me to go back into it.

"Why?" I asked him. I couldn't help but sound a bit annoyed. Why was he in his wolf form in the first place?

He rolled his large dark eyes and poked me on my arm with his nose.

"Ok, ok." I grumbled and walked into my room. I heard Jacob's door shut quickly and leaned out of my room. "Man, he's fast." I gasped. I knew he couldn't make it into his room in his wolf form. He phased back pretty quick.

His door opened again and he was in his usual cutoffs.

"What were you doing?"

"Getting changed." Jacob said and walked towards the living room.

"No, before that." I said, following him.

"Just checking on things-- just checking to see if I could get a hold of anyone back in La Push."

"Oh," I stared at him. Not sure of his tone. "Did you talk to anyone?" I asked, remembering two weeks ago, when we were hunting and he tried to talk to Sam.

"N-no." Jacob seemed to suddenly be interested in the paper that was left on our doorstep. "It's supposed to rain today, we'll have to stay inside. Or we could go see a movie."

"No, I don't want to." I crossed the room, then crossed the room and crawled onto his lap, touching his face. I let him know I knew he was lying to me, or keeping something from me.

His eyes tightened as he stared into mine. When he didn't answer me I pressed my palm to his cheek more firmly.

I let him know that my parents would never lie to me. Even when my mom knew telling me the truth was going to hurt me. She still told me.

"It's not like that, Ness, and they did keep things from you. You just don't know them."

"But they knew how to hide it well, you don't." I whispered coldly and slid off his lap.

"Ok, hey, stop." Jacob grabbed my arm, keeping me from going to my room. "I was talking to Sam."

"Sam?!" My voice rose with excitement. "Sam's ok!"

"Yes," Jacob nodded. "He's keeping tabs on things there. He's going to let me know when it's safe to go home."

"Did he say anything about my mom or dad? Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett? Grandma or Grandpa? Anyone?"

"No, he… Ness, you know what happened. I'm sorry I can't tell you otherwise. You know if things went well you would be back in Forks by now." Before I could say anything else, Jacob stepped around me and shut himself in his room. I knew it pained Jacob to tell me that. But it hurt me more. My last little flicker of hope was blown out. There was nothing left to hope for. I knew I would no longer dream of the day my parents would show up on our doorstep with their arms open wide, ready to take me home. I knew by the sound of his voice that they didn't make it. No one did. "Honey, I'm so sorry." Jacob seemed to be choking on his words as he reached for me. I didn't realize he walked back out of his room.

"I'm ok, I should have known." I was proud of myself for keeping the tears from spilling over until I was alone in my room.


	9. Chapter 8

"Stupid damn nail." Jacob grumbled as he walked into the living room. His hands were dirty from working in the garage. Jacob noticed the tire was flat when we were going to leave for the park this morning. Instead of going to the park, we had to go buy a tire, and Jacob insisted on fixing it himself. He's been locked in the garage most of the day. He figured while he was at, could change the oil and stuff. Apparently the cause of the flat was a nail.

"It's evil," I mumbled, not looking away from the TV.

"Get you're butt up off that floor and go do something." Jacob kicked my leg lightly and I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"There's nothing to do."

"Go play outside. I need to shower, so don't leave the yard."

I sat up, looking out the window. I could go out and play, but there was no one to play with. Since Jacob took on the role as mommy and daddy, he hasn't been in the mood to play.

The doorbell rang and I jumped to my feet. Jacob wiped his hands down his chest, and grunted, moving his hands away from his skin to his shorts.

"I'll get it!"

"I got it." Jacob grabbed the back of my shirt in his fist and pulled me back. Well, there went the excitement of my day. I plopped back down on the floor and went back to watching TV.

"Hi… H-Hello, I'm Carla, I noticed you just moved in. I just wanted to make sure you were settling in OK."

"Yes, we are, thank you." Jacob answered her. I reached out in front of me and pulled myself forward, sliding on my stomach to peer around Jacob's leg.

The woman was older, almost as old as Jacob looked. Her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail.

"You seem to be hard at work, am I interrupting?" She asked him.

"No, not at all. I'd ask you in, but it's sort of a mess. We're still trying to get unpacked."

I looked around the tidy room and snorted.

"That's not a problem," she said quickly. "Listen, there is this festival going on downtown, I was wondering if you would like to go."

"Like…" Jacob coughed. "Like a date?"

"Well, yeah." She laughed unevenly.

I didn't know where the feeling came from, but I knew I didn't want him to go out. Not with her. I got up and walked towards the front door. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's leg and he laid his hand flat against my back.

"Oh, you have a little one. Well, I know someone who could baby-sit." She offered.

I squeezed Jacob's leg tighter.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on. You look like you need a night out. My niece is a great sitter. Seems like you're little girl will be an angel."

"Am not." I mumbled. No one has ever called me that. I was always a little monster. I knew no angel came from what I was.

Jacob's hand tightened on my back, and his other hand reached across his body and covered my mouth.

"Sorry. I'm not available." Jacob backed away from the door, keeping me tight to his side.

She nodded and walked away.

"You like her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, kiddo, it's just you and me."

"Let's go on a date!" I jumped around in front of him.

"You're asking me out?" Jacob laughed. He seemed more amused than I was.

I stopped jumping and threw him a confused glance. "Why not?"

"I don't know. So, where do you want to go?"

"Hunting!"

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "You're easy to please." He took a deep breath and sighed. "If that's what you want."

"No. I changed my mind." I smiled as innocently as I could.

"Well, what do you want?"

"What's a festival?" I asked him, remembering that's where the woman wanted to go.

"It's… you know what, get dressed and I'll take you."

"But what is it?"

"You'll like it. Get changed."

I did as he said, and changed into my new lavender dress. I looked in the mirror and had no idea what to do with my hair. My mom was always the one to do my hair. I shrugged, keeping it hanging down in my usual ringlets.

When Jacob and I arrived at the festival, it was more than I expected. There were rides in the streets, tiny stands with people selling stuff, and the smell of fried food filled the air. I couldn't do anything but stand, eyes gaping, at the bright lights in front of me.

"I knew you would like it." He took my hand and pointed out in front of us with the other. "The night is yours, my dear."

"That!" I gasped starring at a big tent looking ride. It went in a circle with animals that other children were sitting on.

"Merry-go-round? Let's go." I tugged at Jacob's arm, leading him towards the end of the line. I looked up at Jacob, catching him smiling down at me. I smiled back and looked around at the other kids running the street, pulling their parents around. I waited for the tears to come, but I only felt happiness. Seeing the other kids pulling their mother or father towards something they wanted didn't seem to bother me. I had that, too. I had Jacob. He wasn't my dad, but I still fit in with all the other kids.

"Which one do you want?" Jacob asked, lifting me onto the ride. I scurried through the other kids to find the one I wanted.

"This one!" I said, pointing to a pretty blue horse. My dad liked blue.

Jacob lifted me onto the horse and slipped the belt around me. He patted my leg and turned to walk away.

"No!" I gasped, and he turned back to look at me. "Stay with me."

"I got you, it's ok. This ride is nothing." His arms wound around me and the bell rang. Shortly after the ride started to move. Jacob was right, it was nothing, but it was fun.

"You need to eat something." Jacob towed me towards a stand with sweet smelling food. I wasn't hungry for dinner yet.

Jacob ordered two cotton candies and a candy apple. I stared wide-eyed as he held out a big pink and blue cloud towards me.

"Eat it." He chuckled and took a bite of his. I followed his motion, and looked up at him as I tasted the candy for the first time.

I shoved the stick of sticky goodness back into my mouth and ate it until it was gone. For the first time, I beat Jacob.

"What's that?" I asked him, pointing to the candy apple sitting between us.

"Can I clean your sticky face and hands first?"

"No." I shook my head.

Jacob laughed and handed me the apple. We shared this one.

We walked around the rest of the festival and Jacob let me ride on some of the other rides. The flying planes was my favorite. Jacob leaned against the fence, waving at me every time I came around. I waved back, my smile twice the size of his. This time around was different. I smiled and waved, but Jacob's back was towards me. That girl, Carla was here. She was talking to Jacob. When the ride came around again, I caught both of them laughing and Carla slapped his arm playfully. I growled. The kid next to me leaned away. Good.

I let the man working the ride help me out of the seat and I walked over to Jacob and his new friend. I stepped between them and held my arms out to Jacob. He picked me to and I wrapped my arms around his neck, starring at the woman.

"How was the ride?"

"You didn't watch me."

"I was, then Carla came over. Seems she decided to come with her sister."

"That's nice. Can I have some more cotton candy?"

"How about dinner first?"

"Sure." Anything that would get him away from her. She seemed nice, but this was my Jacob. She needed to find someone else.

"Nice meeting you, again." I waved after Jacob said goodbye and started walking away.

"You're so cute!" She called after us waving as if I was an infant.

"Does she realize, I'm mature for my age?"

"No." Jacob laughed. "You're only slightly more mature than the average five-year-old."

"By now I should look almost six." I pointed out. It's been three weeks since the fight. I should have grew a little since then. I didn't notice anything, and Jacob hasn't mentioned anything.

"I suppose you do." He looked at me and smiled.

I yawned as we walked back towards the car. Without breaking his stride, Jacob picked me up, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, knowing I was too tired to stay awake until we got home.

"Thank you, Jake. Best night of my life." I mumbled, already half asleep.

"Glad to hear it, Ness."


	10. Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday!" Jacob sang as he walked into my room. "One whole yea old."

"And I look seven." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh, come on. Be a little bit happier. Today, a year ago you were born."

"It's not a pleasant day to look back on." I sat up to look at him. I have a good memory, but thankfully I don't remember much from that day. I do know I almost killed my own mother. I would have if my dad didn't put his venom into her. I snorted, shaking my head. "My whole life… the second I developed into a baby, I was destined to get my mother killed."

Jacob's teeth clenched together. "Don't you dare think like that."

"Why not?" I shrugged. "It's true. The second I was conceived I was killing her. When I was born I almost killed her. And look, I killed her." I was surprised this didn't cause tears to stream down my face. I guess I've accepted it. I should have. We've been out here for eight months.

"You--" Jacob started, but snapped his mouth shut.

"I what?"

"You're too smart for your own good. Get up and come eat your birthday breakfast."

"Blood?" I asked, sliding out of bed.

"No, later." He winked and I followed him into the kitchen.

"Jake." I asked once we were at the table eating our eggs and pancakes.

"Hmm?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

"You were there the day I was born. I don't really remember it."

He swallowed hard and stared at me from across the table.

"You were there, right?"

He slowly nodded his head.

"That bad?" I whispered.

"No," Jacob said quickly and shoved more food into his mouth.

"Can you tell me about it? Who was the first to hold me? How did my dad change my mom? Where were you?"

"I-I don't think I'm the best person to talk to about that."

"Why? Who else am I going to ask?"

"Ness, it was difficult for me. Your mom was my best friend. I- I loved her. It hurt too much to see her… to see her in so-so much… it was hard for me."

"You were standing there with her?"

He nodded, not meeting my eyes this time.

"Was she awake the whole time?"

"Some of it."

"Did she see me?" I said softly, poking at my eggs with my fork.

"She was the second one to hold you."

"Who was the first?"

"You're father. He delivered you."

"Cool." I smiled. I liked that.

"Mmhmm…" Jacob mumbled and continued shoveling food into his mouth.

"He handed me to mommy?"

"She demanded to hold you. She was the first person you ever bit, you know."

I laughed at that. "Really?"

Jacob forced a smile and nodded.

"But she was human then, right?" I could remember seeing her face. Her bloody, tear streaked face. That was the only memory I had of her as a human. It was my first memory I had of her. "If she was human, and I bit her…"

"I think you should finish your breakfast."

"I will, but I want to know this. It's interesting. I swear, it's not upsetting me."

Jacob sighed deeply and dropped his fork onto his plate. "You bit her, she lost more blood. That little bit was too much on top of all the blood she already lost giving birth to you. You're father had to work fast to get the venom into her system. He handed you off and your aunt took you away."

"What did I look like?"

"I don't know, Ness." Jacob got up and started clearing his plate.

"You said you were there…" I trailed off when he spun around, glaring at me. I swallowed loudly.

"I didn't see you, not until you were all cleaned up. I stayed with Bella. I needed to stay with my best friend. I needed to try and save her. She promised me!" Jacob's bottom lip quivered and he stormed off, slamming his bedroom door.

"What did I say?" I mumbled to myself.

I waited a few minutes before I cleared my own plate and walked silently towards his bedroom door. I didn't bother knocking. I reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly, the door creaked open and I peeked in. He was laying on his back across his bed. His feet planted on the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered, crossing the room and climbing onto his bed.

"No, honey, I'm not mad." He held his arm out for me and I curled into his side. "That day is bittersweet for me. It's hard to talk about, but I do think about it all the time." He smiled and touched my cheek. "It's the day I thought…" He swallowed. "I thought I would lose my best friend. It was the most hardest thing I ever had to watch. It takes a lot to scare me, and she had me terrified. Then it was the day I met you. You were this perfect little monster. It was hard for anyone to not look at you and fall under your spell." He laughed once, amused at whatever he said.

"As long as the day has a happy ending." I sighed.

"It does. You're father saved your mother, and you were not this scary little monster everyone was waiting for."

I laughed once at the thought of everyone being afraid of who I would be.

"I remember seeing mommy when she was clean. When was that?" I tried piecing my memories together, but as a baby I didn't have the understanding to keep them all in line. I could only recall bits and pieces.

Jacob nodded, kissing the top of my head. "As soon as Bella's heart kept beating the venom through her, Carlisle came back to help Edward. They cleaned her up and Alice helped dress her. I sat downstairs with you while things were cleaned up. Your father left her side only once the entire three days she was up there. He came down to get you. His eyes gleamed when you looked at him and smiled. That was the first time he smiled that day. It's hard not to smile back at you." He laughed and touched the corner of my lips. I smiled and nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Keep going." I whispered, closing my eyes to try and match his words with my memories.

"He took you in his arms and he stared at you for a while. He waited until Carlisle and Alice came downstairs and he took you up. I don't know what happened while you were up there, but the three of you were together."

"I like that story." I sighed.

Jacob laughed lightly. "That's good."

"Are you sad?" I asked, sitting up to look at his face.

"No, I'm OK." He smiled and I relaxed.

Jacob took me shopping for a new dress to wear for my birthday. I took my time, hoping to make nighttime come faster. I couldn't wait to go hunting. Jacob promised me that we were going somewhere different. New animals were always a good thing.

"It's time." Jacob smiled as he walked into my room. I quickly shut the little box I had. It held my locket that my mom gave me for Christmas last year, and the letter she wrote me. It was the only thing I had of her and my father. I shoved the box back under my bed and jumped to my feet. I walked over to Jacob and held out the locket. He took it in his hands and I turned around so he could put it on me. When he was finished I turned around and raced for the door.

"Ready!" I cheered.

Like always, I knew to stand against a tree while Jacob went to phase. I heard his paws walking slowly towards me. He nodded and I took off running in the direction that smelt the best.

I hunted my first birthday kill and stood up, ready for more. Jacob, as always, circled around me while I drank. I learned to ignore him while I fed.

I was off running again and crossed a path that smelt off. It wasn't an animal. Jacob barked behind me. I figured he was telling me I was going too fast. I slowed down and turned towards the heartbeats. I didn't notice Jacob fell further behind.

I stopped, crouching to attack my final kill of the night and paws were thudding rabidly towards me. I turned in the direction they were coming from. Jacob howled, but that howl came from further behind me.

"Jake!" I gasped, not sure where he was.

Something shoved me hard and I was flat on my back. I looked up into the red, bloodthirsty eyes. One other was circling around me. Not even a second passed and they were thrown off. Jacob stood directly overtop of me. His head low to the ground as he growled and snapped in the vampires' direction.

They both got up and circled him. I curled myself into a tight ball, not sure what I should do.

I peeked out from between my fingers and saw the male inching closer to Jacob. The female hung back and glared at me underneath him.

Jacob disappeared from above me and I gasped, scurrying on my hands and knees to a safer place. The fight between Jacob and the male moved quickly. I heard Jacob yelp and I clamped my hands over my ears. My heart leaped into my throat and I caught the female take a step towards me. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact.

When it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see Jacob tear at her limbs. I snapped my eyes shut again.

When her last screams cut off, Jacob leaped over to me and nudged for me to move. I looked into his frantic eyes and scurried to my feet to run towards home. I didn't stop until Jacob leaped in front of me. I forgot he was still in his wolf form. I was still panting from the terror I felt, I didn't want to be away from Jacob, so I shook my head and tugged at his fur.

"Don't leave. I'll cover my eyes. Just stay right here." I said breathlessly.

He nodded and I clapped my hands over my eyes.

I should have known it was him, but the hands suddenly on my wrists caused me to scream out.

"You're safe." Jacob whispered, picking me up.

"Did you get them?" My voice shook.

"Both of them."

"Good." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He set me down and took my hand. We stepped out of the woods and walked towards where our car was parked. Jacob froze, yanking my arm, and pulling me tight to his side.

"What the hell is this, national vampire hinting night?" Jacob growled.

"More?" I gasped, trying to find the scent.

"By the car." He spoke too low for anyone else to hear.

"Relax, Jacob." A familiar voice spoke from off in the distance. Jacob stiffened. "It's just me. How many trails are you going to leave in this place? You were making it very difficult for me."

I tried searching for the face that I knew would unleash the bubble of excitement boiling over in the pit of my stomach.

"Alice," Jacob sighed when she stepped under the streetlamp next to our car.

"Aunt Alice!" I screamed as loud as I could. Jacob let his arms drop and I ran towards her.


	11. Chapter 10

Both of our bodies relaxed as soon as her arms were tightly wrapped around me. The front of her shirt was immediately wet from my tears. I couldn't breath in her scent fast enough. The sweet scent of my vampire family filled my nose. I closed my eyes and tugged at her right arm until she loosened her grip on me. I brought her hand to my cheek and smiled against it. I was being selfish, but I didn't care. Even though I was ecstatic to have my aunt here, I was imagining my mother's hand on my cheek.

"You're way too big. Stop growing." Her voice sent a wave of warmth through my body.

"Sorry," I sniffed, looking up at her and smiling.

"You're beautiful, look just like your father." Aunt Alice leaned forward and her cool lips touched my forehead. "You're mother's still there, though." She added, leaning away to wink at me.

I giggled.

"My turn?" His voice made me gasp loudly. I pushed away from my aunt and hurried towards my Uncle Jasper.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and turned to look at Jacob. Uncle Jasper held me against him, his arm draped across my chest.

"You did everything Bella has asked you to do. She looks perfect. I know this must be difficult for you, on behalf of all the Cullens, we thank you, Jacob. Thank you for keeping Renesmee safe and happy."

Jacob shook his head, tears threatening to escape his eyes. "I'd do just about anything for either Bella or Renesmee." He spoke softly. His voice breaking.

"I'm so sorry all this was put on you." She stepped forward and Jacob leaned down to hug her.

"You went hunting?" Uncle Jasper asked me.

I turned, nodding and touched his cheek. I showed him the two vampire that tried to attack me.

Uncle Jasper pulled my hand away from his face and his eyes shot to Jacob. "They're dead, right?"

Jacob nodded. "Both of them. I think they were just out hunting and caught Renesmee's scent. They're gone."

"Well done." Uncle Jasper commented him.

Jacob shrugged, but he was starring passed us.

"Ness, come here." His voice was low, cautious.

Without looking behind me I walked away from Uncle Jasper and stepped behind Jacob.

"Who are they?" Jacob asked my aunt and uncle.

"They came with us. They wont hurt her, Jacob." Aunt Alice assured him. She sighed and nodded to herself. "I understand you are very protective over her. I don't blame you. Do know that Jasper and I wouldn't put her in any kind of danger. Could we please go somewhere secluded to talk?"

"Who are they?" Jacob asked again.

"Huilen, and her nephew Nahuel." Aunt Alice answered. "They were the ones I went in search for as soon as we got word that the volturi were coming. I found them, but as you can see I was still too late. They still wanted to come meet Renesmee. They mean her no harm, Jacob."

"We can go to our house." Jacob nodded slowly and motioned to the car. He reached behind him and held my against his back as Aunt Alice got in the back seat with the two strangers. Uncle Jasper got in the front seat and Jacob instructed for me to sit on his lap.

Like I did with my Aunt, I closed my eyes and curled myself up on his lap. His cold, marble arms were easily imagined as my fathers. To make the thought seem more real, Uncle Jasper kissed the side of my head. I leaned into him and sighed.

Jacob pulled into our driveway and hurried over to help me out of the car. I was just as nervous as him with the strangers around, so I attached myself to his side. This seemed to keep him calm.

"Homey." Aunt Alice commented as she looked at the house.

"Jacob and I picked it out together." I told her excitedly.

"I can see why." Uncle Jasper chuckled. "Looks like your cottage."

I nodded and smiled. "Yup!"

We walked into the house and Jacob took my hand, walking me over to sit on the couch. He stood in front of me, blocking the newcomers. Aunt Alice sat down beside me and I curled up into her side. I touched her cheek and she laughed.

"I missed that." She touched my hand on her cheek and sighed. Her eyes baring into mine. She looked like she was seeing something else but my face. "They're not a threat." She answered my silent question about the two vampires… maybe one vampire standing behind Uncle Jasper by the door.

"Who are you?" I asked, leaned across my aunts lap to peer around Jacob.

"I'm Huilen, and this is my Nephew, Nahuel. He's just like you." She smiled nervously.

"How?" Jacob asked before I could.

"Nahuel's mother was human, her father was a vampire."

"Wow!" I gasped, my eyes popping wide in amazement. I wasn't the only outcast in the world. There was another like me. I stood up on the couch and leaped over my aunt. I landed in front of Jacob and he placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me from walking up to them.

"I'm Renesmee." I waved excitedly.

"So, you're his aunt? Like Aunt Alice is mine?"

"Something like that. I'm his mothers blood sister. She passed on during the birth, but I raised him."

"You're not human." Jacob pointed out.

"He bit me while I was trying to help deliver him."

I giggled. "I bit my momma, too."

"You changed her?" Nahuel spoke softly. His eyes never left my face.

I shook my head and looked back at Aunt Alice confusingly.

She stood up and stepped beside Jacob. "No, Her husband changed her."

"I'm not venomous." I added.

"Odd, neither are my sisters."

"There's more?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

Nahuel and Huilen nodded.

"That's… cool." Jacob was taken by surprise. "How old are you?" He asked him.

"Over a hundred and fifty," Nahuel shrugged. "We don't really keep track anymore."

"Wait--What?" Jacob's hands gripped my shoulders.

"Yes," Aunt Alice smiled widely beside us. "Tell them how old you were when you stopped growing."

"Seven."

"Today is my birthday! I'm one." I smiled, leaning back against Jacob.

"Makes sense. She's growing much like I did."

"She will eventually stop growing? As in… doesn't grow anymore when she's seven? _Seven_." I heard Jacob's teeth grind together.

"That's how it went for my sisters and I." Nahuel nodded.

"Oh." Jacob sighed and loosened his grip on my shoulders.

"Did your sisters kill their mothers, too?" I asked him, and Jacob shook me lightly.

"Nessie!" He hissed.

I looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"It's ok." Nahuel said in a soothing voice. "Yes, they did."

"My mom's dead, too. But she died because the… volturi?" I turned to look at Aunt Alice and she nodded, but her face looked confused. I ignored it. "Because the volturi killed her and my dad."

"Wait…" Aunt Alice trailed off. "You didn't tell her?"

Jacob's hands tightened on my shoulders again, tighter than before. I stretched my neck to look back at him.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, my." Aunt Alice looked down at her feet.

"What?" I demanded. "Jacob." I choked on his name. Was he keeping something from me? We had no secrets. There must be a mistake. My mind went through the conversation to see if I missed something. I said both my parents were dead… Aunt Alice seemed surprised by me saying that. My head snapped up and I heard Uncle Jasper's teeth clench together. "They're alive?" My voice shook. "Jacob, are they alive?" I stared into his eyes, but he refused to look back into mine.

"Yes," he whispered.

I shrugged his hands off of me and tried blinking away the hot tears. "You lied to me! How could you make me think I killed my parents when they're alive! I hate you Jacob! I hate you for lying to me!"

He dropped to his knees, pleading with me. His face broken as he watched me crumble in front of him. "Baby, I didn't tell you because I don't want to hurt you. They're alive, but they chose a different life than what you used to live. They're with the volturi."

"What?" I sniffed.

"They gave themselves to the volturi in order to keep you from being found by them. They're not going to be the same Bella and Edward you know. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I'm so sorry." Aunt Alice touched his shoulder and he shrugged her off.

"You didn't know." He mumbled.

I stood, motionless. My mind flashed to the dark cloaks walking towards me. Wanting to kill me. The front of the line were two red-eyed vampires. My parents.

"No, no, no!" Jacob shook me and I realized my hand was on his neck. He saw the nightmare with me. "They would never do that. They're protecting you just like I am."

"Ness, sweetheart, they're not bad. I've been keeping an eye on them." Aunt Alice said, tapping her temple. "They refuse to drink any human blood. They are allowed to hunt animal blood. They miss you."

"Will I ever see them? I want to see them now!" I cried.

"As of right now, I'm sorry, honey. Aro keeps a close eye on them. He's constantly touching Edward to make sure they're not planning an escape. I'm watching Bella the closest. She's got a few tricks up her sleeve, but Aro is watching her the closest." She sat on the couch and pulled me over to her. "If it's one thing I know about your mother, she's determined. She's always been this determined, stubborn thing. If she wants to see you, well, she will find a way. It might not be tomorrow, but she's trying."

I nodded and looked back at Nahuel and Huilen. "I'm tired, excuse me." I whispered, feeling the lump in my throat threatening to turn into sobs.

"Want me to--"

"Leave me alone!" Jacob's voice sent the lump into hysterics. I spun and darted into my room, slamming my door shut. I buried my face in my pillow to muffle my sobs.

I heard someone at my door and I peeked at the time. Twelve-thirty, the time Jacob came in to check on me.

"You're still dressed…. And awake." Jacob pointed out the obvious.

"So." I mumbled into my pillow.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's killing me to be the reason why you're so hurt. I didn't mean to upset you, sweetie, I was just trying to keep you from getting too excited over something that might not happen. I know Alice said your mom was trying to come back to you, but Ness, you have to understand that it might not happen." Jacob was right. I knew he was right, but he still lied to me.

"We have no secrets, Jake. You lied."

"I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"Go get my mom and dad."

"I would. I would leave right now and take their place, but it would probably just get all of us killed."

"Probably." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee." I couldn't be mad at him anymore. I couldn't take the pain in his eyes for causing me pain. It was truly making him sick to see me so upset from something he did.

I sat up and crawled onto his lap. "It's ok. I don't hate you." I said against his shoulder.

He held me close and rocked me until I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

When I opened my eyes it was still dark. I tried to sit up to look at the time, but something was weighing me down. I shifted and the restraint tightened. Someone sighed in the darkness and shifted behind me. It took me a little while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I was in my room, on my bed, but not alone. I sniffed the air and relaxed. Jacob's arm was draped over my side, his chest pressed against my back. He must have fallen asleep while he was trying to calm me, or he was too scared to leave me alone with the company in the living room.

My eyes opened wider. I forgot about Alice, Jasper, Nahuel, and Huilen. I had to get up and go to the bathroom anyway, it wouldn't hurt to peek in and see what they were doing.

I shifted in Jacob's arms and he grunted, mumbling my name. I stayed quiet letting him believe I was still sleeping.

His head hit the pillow with a soft _thud_, and he was snoring again.

When I moved this time I ducked under his arm. He didn't wake up.

While on my stomach I slid myself, feet first, off my bed. My nightgown hung to my feet as I stood up and situated myself. I tiptoed out of my room and stood in the dimly lit hallway. Jacob kept a nightlight on in the hall incase I woke up at night so I could see into the living room, but there was no sound. I darted into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. I was too scared, the stillness in the house seemed too eerie. It didn't feel right.

When I was finished I closed my eyes, wishing I could silence the water as I washed my hands.

I poked my head out of the bathroom and looked into the living room again. I saw a dark figure sitting on the couch, but the nightlight in the hall messed up my vision. I couldn't see their face.

"You ok in there?" The voice startled me because it wasn't Jacob's. I jumped a foot in the air and clamped both my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Fine," I whispered when I had my self in control.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He spoke softly.

"'S okay." I muttered.

I found my feet moving without my permission. They were bringing me into the dark living room, away from Jacob. I looked behind me as my feet dragged me forward. I needed to get a grip, Nahuel was just like me. He wasn't going to hurt me. My aunt and uncle would never allow them near me if they were going to hurt me. I was safe. I stood at the end of the couch, keeping a barrier between us.

"It's ok, you can sit." He smiled in the darkness. I could just make out his facial features.

"W-where's Alice, Jasper, and your aunt?" I asked him. I couldn't help but sound nervous.

"They went on a quick hunting trip, and your uncle was a little uneasy about those vampires your protector killed. He just wants to secure your hunting trails with vampire scent. This way no one else will bother you."

"I'll have to thank them." I sighed.

"Have a seat." He patted the couch cushion beside him.

I shook my head. "I don't think Jacob would like that very much."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nessie. We're one in the same."

I took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly before I sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"My mommy and daddy thought I was going to grow old quickly." I mumbled too low for human ears to hear me. He didn't answer right away, so I thought I spoke too low for him. I flinched when his voice interrupted me from talking a little louder.

"My aunt thought that, too, until my father came looking for me." I caught the anger in his voice.

"You don't like your Dad?"

"I don't trust him. He's not like your Dad."

"How?"

It was his turn to take a deep breath and let it out. While he did that I moved an inch closer to him. He didn't seem to notice. "My sisters and I weren't conceived… made-"

"I know what that means." I cut him off. I was a little annoyed that he thought he needed to speak to me like I was a child. I knew more than any kid my size.

"Sorry," He smiled at me. "We weren't conceived from love, like you were. We were an experiment to him. He's interested in the breed. He asked me to go with him and my sisters, but he was raising them all wrong. We weren't these higher beings he made them believe we were. I couldn't bare the fact that they killed their mothers and never thought twice. Everyday I regret hurting her. I never got to know her."

I looked down at my hands, watching them move me closer to him. "I miss my Mom, too."

"She's alive, at least you have that much… and your father seems like an amazing man. Your aunt and uncle told me about them on our way here."

"Yeah, my daddy is the best. He always made sure I knew I was special." My voice was a whisper. I smiled with the memory of him.

"You are a special one, loved more than I could have ever dreamed of anyone loving me. Don't get me wrong, I will do anything for Huilen. She's the closest thing I have ever had to a mother."

"Our breed is a sad bunch." I chuckled, sliding the last few inches that would close the space between us.

"I don't know, I'm not so unhappy anymore." He reached out and patted my knee.

"Me either." It was true. It was nice to know I wasn't the only half human and half vampire out there. Plus it was exciting to see my aunt and uncle again.

"That's good, I'm glad you're feeling better."

I nodded into the darkness. "Is it just you and your aunt? I mean, it's hard to think of a small family. All my aunts and uncles and grandparents were all paired up."

Nahuel chuckled. "It's just her and I. For now. I'd like to find someone to love, maybe, when she's older."

"That's nice." I smiled, then it faded as I thought about what he said. "You're not aging anymore, right?"

He nodded.

"So why are you waiting for her to get older?"

"She's rather quite young right now. Plus I've heard there is someone else that will fight for her love." He smiled down at me.

"Oh," was all I could say. I was confused.

"Renesmee." Jacob's voice was deep and angered. I jumped to my feet and Nahuel followed. I leaped away from him when his hand reached out for me. "Ness." Jacob spoke through clenched teeth. I looked at him and saw him pointing behind him.

I darted towards him, moving to my normal spot, safely tucked away behind him. "You have nothing to say to her."

"We were just talking. No harm done." Nahuel spoke calmly.

"She's not old enough to understand the hints you're throwing at her. That's actually quite sick, dude."

"I meant nothing by it." Nahuel shifted his weight and Jacob copied, moving himself more in front of me.

"Then you shouldn't have said anything. She's gotten a lot of information to process today, leave her alone." I looked at Jacob's bare back and could see his spine shudder. His arms shook and I tugged on his shorts.

"You want to do that so close to her?"

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Jacob yelled. His voice echoing off the walls. His body shook violently and he reached behind him, shoving me back and away from him.

"No!" I yelled and stepped behind him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "He was just talking to me, don't hurt him. He's nice."

Jacob growled. I could feel the vibration in my chest as it pressed against him.

"You speak to her when I'm around. Other than that, you've got nothing to say to her." Jacob muttered and spun around, picking me up and walked back into my room. He slammed my door shut and sat me on my bed.

"It was my fault. I went to go talk to him."

"You have any questions?" He asked me.

I thought through the conversation and shook my head.

"Ok, then. Go back to sleep."

"Wait," I said quickly, reaching out to grab Jacob before he could get up. "I do have a question."

He took a slow breath in and let it out even slower, "What?"

"Will you tickle my back?" I smiled innocently.

His body relaxed and his smile made his eyes sparkle. "Lay down." He ordered.

I did and his fingers made designs across my back. The soft motions quickly sent me into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

I woke before Jacob again, this time I was curled up to his chest. It was easier to weasel myself out of the confines of his arms. Carefully, I laid my blanket over him and tiptoed out of my room.

Light snoring floated down the hall form the living room.

I quietly made my way towards the kitchen where a hushed conversation was going on. They stopped talking when they heard me walk into the living room.

I peered over the couch to see Nahuel asleep. That was the source of the snoring. Alice, Jasper, and Huilen must be the ones talking in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Alice stood from her chair and rushed over to give me a hug. Again, I imagined the way my mother used to greet me every time I woke up in the morning.

"Morning." I spoke cheerfully.

I wondered over to where my uncle was sitting and he leaned over and hugged me. Then I made my way to the cabinet to pour me some cereal.

"Human food?" Nahuel's voice caused me to jump and I dropped the bowl. It bounced once on the counter and clattered to the floor. I shrieked as glass pieces slid across the kitchen floor.

"Damn it!" I heard Jacob growl and his bare feet pounding on the floor as he rushed towards the kitchen.

My feet left the ground as Nahuel lifted me away from the broken glass.

"Nahuel, maybe you want to give her to me." Uncle Jasper reached out for me as Aunt Alice and Huilen cleaned up the glass shards.

"She's fine where she is." Nahuel snapped.

"You're neck." Uncle Jasper stepped aside as Jacob charged into the room.

"You ok?" He asked me, as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Fine," I nodded. "Nahuel just startled me. I dropped the bowl. Sorry." When I spoke his name Jacob seemed to notice that he was holding me.

"Give her to me!" He yelled. I automatically reached out for him and Nahuel loosened his grip.

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck tightly, trying to keep myself attached to him so he wouldn't do anything to Nahuel.

Jacob sat me on the counter and slid his hands from me knees to my bare feet. Checking each one for glass.

"It wouldn't have pierced my skin anyway." I reminded him.

"Just making sure." He forced a smile and lifted me off the counter, carrying me over to the table. "Stay put. I'll get your breakfast." He turned to Aunt Alice and took the garbage bag out of her hands. "Thank you." He said and opened the back door to put the bag outside.

I turned to see Nahuel placing a bowl of cereal in front of me. Jacob growled, but walked out of the kitchen.

"Excuse me." Aunt Alice spoke quickly as she followed Jacob. I caught the nervous look on her face as she rushed after him.

"What are they talking about?" I asked, chewing my cereal.

"Grown up stuff." Uncle Jasper reached across the table and touched my cheek.

"I'm old enough. I just turned one, and in my half human-half vampire years, I'm seven." I couldn't help but be smug. I wasn't a baby.

"Alice just needed to talk to Jacob about something important." Uncle Jasper patted my arm and leaned back against his chair.

"I don't like it, Alice." I heard Jacob say impatiently.

"Keep your voice down." Aunt Alice hissed.

"If Bella can do that, you think they won't come after her and Edward? We bring Renesmee to them and the volturi see the three of them together… They won't think twice in killing all three of them. It won't work, and I wont put Renesmee in that sort of danger. What if Bella doesn't get far? What if we tell Ness and Bella doesn't make it? Think about it, Alice."

"Alice." Uncle Jasper muttered as he stared at me.

My eyes were wide, a smile playing at the corners of my lips. She had a plan. My mom was coming for me. I could feel my breathing speed up as the screams of delight build inside my chest.

"You did it now." I heard her hiss and hurry back into the kitchen.

I was already standing on my chair. "She's figured it out!" I shrieked, leaping off my chair and landing in Jacob's arms.

"Honey, please don't get excited. The volturi are very talented bloo-vampires. They're watching your mother closer than anyone else. It's going to be hard for her to get out-"

"Are you doubting my visions?" Aunt Alice snapped, cutting him off.

"Yes, I am."

"I saw her plan. It's going to work."

"Your visions change all the time."

"Bella will get out."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

"Alice, she could easily get caught!"

"Edward will be with her. Between the both of them they can get passed Jane and Alec. No one else will be a threat to them."

My head whipped to Jacob and Aunt Alice's face as they argued back and forth. Everyone else in the room stayed quiet. Frightened tears trickled silently down my cheeks. My body began to shake from the terror I felt for my parents.

"What exactly is her brilliant plan?" Jacob snapped. "Grab Edward and run for it? It won't work!"

"No! She's offering to go hunting with Heidi. Edward's a little confused as to why she's so willing to go hunt humans, but she has to keep it from him. She's trying to convince him to go too, but he's trying to convince _her_ not to go. He thinks she's turning. That she wants to give herself in to human blood. He's trying to think of everything he can to keep her there with him. He's even going as far as trying to remind her that she won't be able to see Renesmee again if she gives in to human blood."

"She's going to hunt humans?" I gasped.

Aunt Alice reached out and rubbed my arm. "The volturi don't hunt humans the way we hunt animals. They send someone out to bring back the humans alive. She won't be hurting them. It's not her intent. She's going to act as if she was going with Heidi, and her and Edward will break away from her. Both of them are faster than Heidi, and they could easily outrun her. Plus, Heidi has a job to do, she's got to get the humans back to the volturi as soon as she possibly can. She will have to wait and inform them of the break until she gets back. Giving Bella and Edward a chance to be in the air and on their way here."

"They're coming here?" I whispered.

"No, back to Washington. Bella won't lead a trail here. Just in case her plan doesn't work out. You still have this place to come back to."

"Smart, definitely thought through, but I can't put her in danger like that." Jacob shook his head, holding me tighter to him.

"She's doing it, Jacob. Edward will eventually break down and go with her. He doesn't let her leave his sight. I can already see him wavering on just going with her. He's torn between following her and trying to fight to keep Bella from turning to human blood."

"But she wont, right?" I spoke softer than a whisper.

"Yes," Aunt Alice nodded. "It's just a ploy to get her and your father away."

"I can't do it again, Alice. I can't watch the volturi closing in to kill Bella and Edward again. I can't take Renesmee and run for our lives again. I don't have it in me."

"It's her parent's, Jacob. Bella has more of a right to her daughter than you will ever have. She wants her back and you have to hand her over."

Jacob's arms tightened even more around me, his whole body shaking. I heard his jaw lock. "Not if it puts her life in danger. I won't bring her back." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Listen, if they get caught on their way than you can leave with her and come back here. But I need you to trust in what I see. I will be constantly watching the volturi to see what they do before they take action. She's my niece, Jacob, I don't want her hurt just as much as you don't. You have to trust me."

"I do." I nodded.

Jacob growled.

I reached up and touched his cheek. I showed him the faces of my parents. The last time I saw their faces. The pain twisted in them when they told us goodbye. The fear in my mothers eyes when she shoved him away from the fight. I let him know how much I missed them, how much I knew he missed them.

I pulled my hand away from his cheek slowly and we both focused on each others eyes. My desire to see my parents were reflected in his eyes. And his fear for our lives reflected back to him in mine. No words needed to be spoken between us. We knew exactly how the other was feeling, we knew what the other needed.

Jacob breathed in an unsteady breath and blinked, releasing my eyes from his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. His palms laid flat against my back and he held me against him. He made his decision and I knew it was hard for him.

"Fine, but only because if I make you leave right now, I know Renesmee will probably never speak to me again. I swear, the moment her life is in danger, she's gone. Whether Bella sees her or not." Jacob's voice broke at the end. It upset him to have to choose me over his best friend. I could see in clearly in his eyes.

"We're going home?" I asked him, my voice raising with excitement.

"We're going home." Jacob nodded, and leaned in to touch his lips to my forehead.

"Please understand you might not see your parents. You have to realize that your mother's plan might not work."

"I understand." I tried to make my voice sound a little more calm, but it wasn't working. If Jacob wasn't holding me so tightly I would have flipped from his arms and ran around the house cheering.

"Don't worry, Jacob. We're here to help protect her." Nahuel smiled at me.

"I bet you are." Jacob grumbled.

"When are we leaving?" I asked as Jacob sat me back down on my chair to finish my breakfast.

"When your protector gives us permission." Nahuel's voice turned cold.

I saw Jacob glare over my head at Nahuel. I had enough of him looking so mad. I spun around in my chair.

"He's not my protector," I narrowed my eyes at him. Jacob wasn't a bodyguard. He was so much more than that to me. "He's my Jacob."

Nahuel leaned back, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

Jacob snorted behind me and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok, sweetie, finish eating. Don't get yourself worked up."

I did as he asked and turned my back on Nahuel. I don't know how, or really understand it, but he was getting on my nerves. Probably because he seemed to be happy when he makes Jacob upset. It wasn't very nice.

* * *

**Ok, so quick question! You guys want to hear from Bella and Edward as they try and escape? I'm not saying if they will make it or not, but do you want a chapter in Bella's POV? Or Edward's-doesn't matter which one. Or I can just stick with Renesmee. It's up to all of you! So Either Edward, Bella, or just stick with Renesmee's story and not put in the extra chapter. I figured I'd leave it up to you guys, since you're all amazing and the best reviewers EVER! So I want to let you guys decide on what you want to read. So when you review, just let me know if you want to read Bella and Edward's attempt to get away, and if you want it in his or her POV, or if you just want me to leave that out and stay with Renesmee's POV. I think I know what most of you will say, but I wanted to put the choice out there. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So yes, Edward's POV won with the amount of messages I got and the reviews. I was actually excited to write it in his POV. Next chapter will be back to Renesmee's POV as she's on her way back to Forks. So those of you who wanted to keep her POV, nothing of her story will be missed. **

**

* * *

**

*Edward's POV*

I couldn't believe the words that just left my wife's mouth. I stood, just as dumbfounded as the rest of the guard. Aro took a step towards Bella and I positioned myself between them. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips.

"Patience, Edward. You know I mean her no harm. I would simply like to talk to our Bella." Aro spoke with the same softness in his voice as he always did. I couldn't find anything threatening in his thoughts, but it still took all my strength to let Bella walk around me.

She placed herself directly in front of me. I could feel her body tremble slightly without me between her and Aro. My hands reached out and gripped the tops of her arms over her black cloak, ready to pull her away as soon as she showed any sign of pain. Not that anyone standing in front of us could hurt her. Jane was the only one who constantly tried. Now I glared at her as she focused her energy on my Bella. Her eyes flickered to me at the same time she let out an angry hiss. This was normal when she knew she couldn't get through Bella's shield. She turned her frustrations on me. She usually waited until Bella was distracted, but not this time. She was prepared.

My body stiffened, ready for the imaginary fire to burn my body, but it never came. Jane cut off Aro before he could ask Bella his first question.

"You're shield is _not_ to protect him!" Her high pitched child's voice echoed in the room we were in. "No one gave you an order to repel it! Drop it!" She yelled.

"No." Bella growled.

"Master!" Jane screeched.

"Easy, my dear, Bella drop your shield please."

"When Jane stops attacking my husband! I don't see her burning anyone else on the guard."

"You're absolutely right, my Bella." Aro reached out and took her hand while he spoke to Jane. "You will not point an attack on Edward anymore, Jane. He's one of us now." His voice became strained as he saw nothing from Bella's touch. "You think you can learn to lift that shield away from yourself?" He asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"No." Bella snapped quickly. Aro raised his eyebrows as he stared down at her. Bella's head dropped and she looked down at her feet. I pulled her closer to me until her back was flush against my chest. "I mean, no, Master, I can't pull it from my mind."

"Surely you must know your gifts by now, you can't feel where it wraps around your mind?"

"No, Master." She said softly. The pain in her voice, and the way she forced herself to use the word Aro makes us call him, broke my heart. I didn't know how much longer I can watch her go on so unhappy. He was taking control of her and I didn't like it. The way he claimed her as his turned my stomach. She was mine. Part of me thought Aro just spoke as her being his to aggravate me. He seems to be amused by my thoughts whenever he calls her his while he's connected to my mind. I could easily hear the amusement in his thoughts.

"Well, now, now my dear," I froze again, clamping my hands tighter around Bella's arms. Her hiss echoed mine as Aro brought his lips to her forehead. "No reason to be so hard on yourself. You'll get it someday. I'm sure of it. Now, back to your request."

Bella nodded and straightened up. For the first time since we got here her shoulders squared and she held her chin up high. "I would like to be granted permission to join the hunting party with Heidi." She repeated her request.

"But you have a job here, young Bella." Aro answered her, griping her hand tighter.

My head spun once more. Why would she want to hunt humans? We both promised the other we would not turn ourselves in to human blood. We would stay away from it for Renesmee. Why was she turning on her daughter?

My own thoughts were echoed by Aro, Jane, Alec, Heidi, Caius, Felix, and Demetri. They were all trying to figure out why she wanted to go out. All of their eyes were on her, and she cringed into my chest from it.

"I know, Master, but I think I could do more good out with Heidi. There is no danger causing me to be here and protect you."

_Good, we don't need her anyway. He should let her go. I was here first._ My eyes flickered to Renata. Poor thing. Since Bella and I arrived, she's been forced into she shadow. Bella's shield is stronger than Renata's. Her job now is to protect Caius or Demetri when needed. Bella's assigned to only shield Aro constantly, but stretch her shield to the wives if needed. And if someone we're up against has an active power, Bella will be forced to protect us all. I agreed to this only because Aro will make sure she's protected the most since she's the most valuable to him. Plus, Aro placed me as her guard.

"She's got a point." Heidi spoke up. "We could bring back double the amount I normally do."

_I wonder if her own personal bodyguard will go, too_. The thought belonged to Alec. His eyes were locked on me. He was right, I would go with her… if I couldn't convince her not to become one of them.

_Well, well, well… She's finally crossing the line. Why should I deny her the chance to hunt human blood. Maybe she could persuade her mate to join us as well. Will make it a little tough to face a fight with our two strongest members having gold eyes._ I listened to Aro's thoughts more intently than the others. I hoped with everything I had in me that he would be the one to keep her here, but his thoughts were making that possibility look grim.

I tried focusing on Bella. I knew she could feel my eyes on the back of her head because her left arm slid behind her, sliding onto my leg and she gripped it.

"Well then, we will discuss it. Go on, now." Aro lifted his chin and nodded towards the doors behind us.

As always, Felix and Alec walked with us back to our room. They were going to let her go off on a hunting trip alone with Heidi, but we couldn't walk to our room alone. Made no sense to me.

As soon as we were alone, I spun and shut the door, keeping my eyes on Bella. She backed towards the far wall, her eyes on me. "Edward," She whispered when I crossed the room towards her.

"What are you _thinking_!" I hissed. I heard the vanity clatter against the stone wall as she backed into it.

"Edward, please," she begged, wrapping her arms around my waist."You have to trust me." She was trying to tell me something with her eyes, but I could only think of her mouth wrapped around a human's neck, drinking their blood. The face of our daughter faded from my mind until it was nothing but black. Blood ran through her veins. If Bella was giving herself to human blood, she must have lost hope of ever seeing our Renesmee ever again.

My hands cradled her face and I tried harder to see what it was she wanted me to see. "I trust you, love, but why are you doing this? Bella, you know you give yourself to human blood and you can't be around Renesmee."

"I'm-That's-Come, Edward. Come with me. They'll understand that you can't leave my side. You're my guard anyway, Aro would expect you to come with me."

"Do you understand what you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Edward."

"Human blood?"

"Human's, I'm not hunting their blood, I'm simply bringing live humans back here for the others." I was even more confused by her words. Did this mean she just wanted to get out? I knew there was something, but I couldn't figure it out. Part of me wished Jacob was here to knock me over the head with the obvious. He would be the only one to know exactly what it was she was thinking. It wouldn't have taken him this long to figure it out.

"I need you to stay strong, Bella. I'll get us out of here, but you need to stay away from humans." I reached up and touched the purple bruises under her eyes. They were as black as mine. Aro didn't let us hunt often, he hopes he'll starve us enough so we take the human blood he constantly offers to us. Until now, we've been strong and we wait for permission to hunt. I had no idea it was this hard for Bella. Of course it is she's… "A year." I whispered, hugging Bella tightly.

"I know." She was thinking the same thing as I was. Our girl is a year old today meaning Bella was just about a year as well. What I would give to see her open her beautiful brown eyes and wish her a happy birthday when she woke up. "How big do you think she is?" Bella hid her face in my cloak as she spoke. I could hear her tearless sobs, and held her tighter. I was fighting off my own.

"She should be the size of a seven year old." I said softly, closing my eyes and trying to picture what she looks like. I could see her golden hair just a little bit longer, her body taller and leaner, her face just as beautiful as ever. My little girl was growing up without me. Already we missed so much of her growth. I knew it.

"I miss her so much." Bella gasped. I moved us to our couch and cradled her on my lap.

"I do, too, love, but she's in good hands. She's safe."

Bella nodded against my chest. "We're her parents, Edward. We should be the ones keeping her safe."

"We are." I assured her. With us being here, we were keeping the volturi from searching for her and Jacob.

"Bella, Edward." I heard Heidi walking down the corridor towards our room.

Bella and I got to our feet before she had the door opened. I clenched my teeth together when I saw their decision in her thoughts.

"Aro would like to see you once more before we head out."

"We?" Bella asked excitedly.

Heidi nodded.

She was faster than my hand. Bella was out of our room and following Heidi back into the big room before I could stop her.

"I'm glad you agreed, Master. I would like to request Edward come with me." Bella was talking as if she knew exactly what she was doing. She was wrong.

_Why wouldn't I send her guard with her? Of course._ The thoughts inside Aro's head reflected the look he gave her. But before he could open his mouth to talk I was in front of Bella.

"Bella, listen to me!" I was through with talking to her. I dropped to my knees in front of her. "This is your last chance. I know you're thirsty, so am I, but please, for me-for Renesmee!" I didn't care who was watching us.

Aro stood over me, his hand stretched out. It was the first time I noticed Bella's hands folded tightly behind her back. I narrowed my eyes confusingly at her and held my own hand out for Aro. It was a constant gesture from him. It was his way of seeing inside Bella's head. Although, I didn't see much.

"Seems fair enough." Aro fed off my confused thoughts and all the pleading I was doing in our room. Aro saw it didn't work, and I wasn't letting her walk out of here without me. That was for sure. Aro knew that. "You three be back within three days time. That should be enough time to bring back a nice group. Heidi, make sure our new blood drinkers hunt just outside town. They need it."

"Yes, Master." Heidi smiled and led the way out of the room.

"Bella, it's not too late." I whispered low enough where only she could hear me. She ignored me.

"Heidi, I would like to stop at my room for a moment."

"Of course." Heidi turned down our hall and Bella's shoulders seemed too stiff for her.

Bella pulled me into our room, her hands gripped my face tightly. "Just listen to me, please." She begged urgently.

I nodded, waiting anxiously for her to speak.

_Don't freak out, I really hope you can hear me…_ Her thoughts trailed off when my body stiffened. Her smile flashed across her face and her lips crushed mine.

"Bella!" I gasped against her lips.

"Shh! I know! Listen! We don't have time." Her hands tightened on my face. She went through her plan in her head. This entire time she's been thinking of Renesmee. Her thoughts were the exact opposite of mine. I could see everything she had planned. We were only posing as hunters with Heidi. We were going to break away from her once we were far enough away where Heidi can't turn around and come back here. "You with me?" She whispered, starring into my eyes.

"Yes," I hissed, crushing my lips down on hers once more. "Whatever happens, I love you Bella Cullen."

_I love you, too._ Her voice floated through my mind. She's been working on a lot more than I thought. But then again, she's my Bella. Always coming out on top, always surprising me.

"How did you-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I don't have time to explain. I had to keep all of this from you because of Aro. I had to." She kissed me once more. I could almost see the weight lift off her shoulders. She hated keeping things from me. I made sure to kiss her back the way she likes me to. I showed her I wasn't the least bit upset with her. Bella was the one to break the kiss, but it took all her strength. I could see it in her eyes that she was fighting with herself. I couldn't help but smile at her as she bit her bottom lip, took my hand, and reached for a random item off the vanity. A reason why she needed to go to our room. Clever.

We were a days trip from the rest of the volturi. Bella and I forced ourselves to convince Heidi that we didn't need to hunt right yet. I constantly had a tight grip on Bella as we passed humans on the street. Her muscles would lock under my hands when one passed too close to her. We were making our way to our destination where we were going to pick out a group of tourists.

"We should split up, could get more that way." Bella spoke like a true vampire out on a hunt. Her voice was low and eager. It almost startled me to start my begging again, but I knew what she was doing. "Heidi, you take the northern route, I'll head South, and Edward make your way East."

"Perfect." Heidi's smile gleamed as she strode off towards the north.

I turned to wait for Bella's next order, but her hands were already flying to my face. Her eyes locked on Heidi's back.

_Go East incase she follows your trail. Meet me once your about fifty miles out, swing around and go South then follow my scent in. I'll run slower than normal so you can catch up to me. _I couldn't help it, but I found her unbearably sexy at this moment. She was a woman on a mission and there was nothing that was going to stop her. I would make sure of that. I kissed her once more before watching her run south.

"Now what?" I asked her once I caught up with her.

"We run like hell." She took off at full speed and I stayed at her heels. We darted through a field that belonged to a farm. Bella didn't pause to evaluate. She leaped towards a cow and he fell limp.

I listened for any sign of human life, but there was none. I followed her and hunted as well.

We continued towards the airport, both of us ripping at our cloaks until they were shreds blowing in the breeze. We still wore all black underneath, but at least the cloaks were gone.

"Renesmee." Bella sighed once we were on the plane and it's wheels left the ground.

"Renesmee." I repeated, taking Bella into my arms.

"You have a plan on finding her from here?" I knew Bella told Jacob to run with her, but to where, I had no idea.

"Alice knows." She said confidently.

"You think she's still-" I cut myself off. I didn't want to think of her not making it. It was already hard to remember my brother and sister, lost forever. The vision of Emmett lost in the fight and Rosalie stopped fighting. She gave herself to die. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head to rid of the memory.

"Why wouldn't she be? They never made it to the fight on time. And you haven't heard anything in Aro's thoughts that he found her."

I shook my head. "No, he's wondering where she went also." I paused, leaning in closer to her so no one else could hear us. "How long have you known you can lift your shield from your mind?"

"Since Zafrina and I have been working on my shield before the volturi fight. I know my shield better now."

"You are the most amazing creature I have ever come across." I was completely amazed at everything she's been working on all on her own. She took a deep breath and started talking again. "Alice will meet us back home…" She trailed off smiling, leaning into my side. "Home, Edward."

"Home to our daughter."

"You know we only have a certain amount of time, right? They're going to come looking for us." Bella pointed out.

I nodded, but I didn't want to think of that right now. My daughters smiling face was the only thing I could concentrate on. My arms were already aching to catch her in them and never let her go.


	15. Chapter 14

***Renesmee's POV***

The flights back to my first home were long. I was comfortable in Jacob's arms, but I wanted to sit in my own seat. This reminded me too much of our way away from our home. He was terrified though, so I stayed put. I was scared, too.

"Can he hold her any tighter?" I heard Nahuel mutter from the seat across from us. His aunt shushed him.

I peeked out from under my hair to look across the aisle at him.

"Seriously," he whispered.

"Leave them alone." Aunt Alice hissed from the seat in front of us.

Jacob was asleep or I knew he would have leaped across the plane to rip Nahuel's head off. I wasn't a violent person, but part of me wished he would. Why couldn't he see that Jacob was just keeping me protected? Why couldn't he see that I _wanted_ to be in his arms, protected.

I took a deep breath and stretched my arms out to wrap them around Jacob's shoulders, and I closed me eyes.

When I woke up I felt movement. I was still hugging Jacob, but he was walking. I picked my head up off his shoulder and looked around.

"Mornin' sunshine." Nahuel said behind Jacob. I looked over the shoulder I was sleeping on and glared at him. "She can walk you know." He informed Jacob.

I growled before Jacob could answer him, tightening my hold around Jacob's neck.

He patted my back and turned his head to kiss my cheek and whispered, "Don't be anxious."

"I'd let her be." Uncle Jasper warned Nahuel.

He shrugged, but kept his mouth shut.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. We were walking through the woods, but I couldn't smell anything familiar. "Where's Grandma and Grandpa Cullen?" I added.

"They want to see you, but I told them to hold off until your parents see you. They went to grieve for… the people lost. They needed to be alone." Aunt Alice's voice was strained. I knew she would be crying if it were possible. It made the tears fill my own eyes. I hoped to keep the crying to myself, but I had Uncle Jasper here.

"Ness?" He asked and I glanced up at him, pleading for him to keep quiet. I didn't want to upset Jacob.

Uncle Jasper nodded and snapped his mouth shut, but he kept worried eyes on my face. I smiled reassuringly. He didn't buy it. I sighed and laid my head back down on Jacob's shoulder.

By the time we arrived into the meadow just outside the big white house, I was bouncing in Jacob's arms. He sniffed the air once and loosened his arms so I could flip out of them. I was excited when he let me run ahead towards the house.

"Daddy? Momma?" I called out as I darted up the stairs to the door.

"They're not here yet." Aunt Alice was right behind me.

"Oh," I sighed and turned the knob to the front door. The musty air inside hit me in the face as soon as I stepped inside. No one has been here since we left the house to go meet up with the volturi. A blanket was still thrown on the couch from where I slept the morning before we left to camp out at the field.

I walked slowly to the couch and touched the blanket. I didn't want to pick it up. It was a reminder of days I spent with my parents. I wanted it to stay exactly the way it was.

Our scent was faint, but I could still smell it. I followed the scent around the house, looking at everything placed just the way it was before we were ripped apart. Slowly, I made my way up the stairs that led to everyone's rooms. I never slept up here, but my parents' room was here, and I wanted to go inside.

My hand hesitated on the doorknob to their room. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Their scent was stronger in this room. They were the last ones in here. My fathers scent was the strongest since this was his room before it was my mom's too. Their closet was open, so I ran my hands across anything I could touch as I made my way across the room. There were many pictures of the three of us all over the place. We really did look happy.

"Renesmee, are you ok, honey?" Jacob called up the stairs. I was glad he wasn't coming up after me.

I controlled the tears I didn't realize were streaming down my face. "I'm fine." I called back.

I stepped into their closet and their scent was the strongest in here. I skipped over the section that held my clothes and went straight for theirs. My hand gripped a gray t-shirt that belonged to my father. I recognized it. He wore it before he changed to leave for the clearing. It smelt like him the most. I tugged lightly and the shirt fell off the hanger, landing in my hands. I slipped it over the t-shirt and shorts I had on. It wasn't as good as his arms around me, but it was as close as I could get until I saw him again. I found the shirt my mom wore the day we left and I held it up to my nose, bringing it out of the closet with me. I wished they would hurry up and get here already.

My eyes scanned the room and I saw the bed my dad had bought from when my mom was human. I wondered over to it and noticed the blankets were ruffled on the edge. They were sitting here right before we left. I wondered what they were talking about.

I climbed onto the bed and kicked the blankets down. My mom's human scent was almost undetectable, but it was there in the pillow. All three scents were around me now. The mother that carried me as a human, the vampire mother who loved me more than anything, and a father who loved me just as much.

A light tapping on the door broke my concentration. "Come in." I said, sitting up in bed.

"You have visitors." Jacob said, smiling and more relaxed now. The old Jacob, my fun Jacob, was showing through. For the first time I listened to the noise downstairs. I was too wrapped up in my moment to even realize there were a bunch of people talking down there. "Look at you," Jacob chuckled, crossing the room and untangling me from my parents clothes. He unwrapped my mom's shirt from around me, but I held my arms tight to my sides so he couldn't pull my dad's shirt off of me. "Okay, you can keep it on." He said and held out his arms. I stood up on the bed and leaped for him. He placed me on the floor and I ran out the door. I knew my parents weren't here. That door wouldn't have been on the hinges if they were. And they wouldn't have let Jacob come up to get me.

I ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. I stopped short when I saw everyone starring at me. Small gasps were echoed through the room as smiles spread across their faces. This was a first. The wolves were all here, standing inside the forbidden Cullen house. The group of them was smaller than I remember, and part of me grieved for that, but most of me was excited to see whoever was standing in front of me.

One small sniffle and my eyes shot to the person who was crying. My tears matched his as he met my gaze.

"Grandpa." I whispered.

He stepped forward, slowly dropping on one knee. The smile on his face took my breath away. It was my mothers smile.

Jacob's hands pressed against my back, urging me forward. I pulled myself out of the shock of seeing everyone and threw myself into my grandfathers waiting arms. I knew to be careful, he was only human. He still staggered from my force, but didn't fall over.

"You're a spitting image of your mother." He let out a quiet sob. "Oh, Bella." He whispered quietly to himself.

I hugged him tighter. I knew I looked more like my dad than my mom, but in his eyes I could understand what he saw.

"I missed you, kiddo."

"Missed you, too, grandpa." I whispered. I didn't know how to get my voice any louder without giving way to hysterics.

"What's this?" He chuckled, tugging on the gray t-shirt I wore.

"Daddy's. I found it in their closet."

New tears filled his eyes and I was frightened I said something wrong.

"She's alive, Charlie." Jacob said from the stairs somewhere behind me.

"They both are." He corrected him.

"Yes."

"But they're not happy, they're forced to stay where they are?" Grandpa asked, speaking to Jacob over my shoulder.

"Well…" Jacob shrugged. So my grandpa didn't know they were on their way home to me. I guess it was a way to protect him.

" Pass her over." I heard Seth say somewhere in the room.

My grandpa laughed and stood up, touched my cheek, and took my hand to lead me into the waiting group behind him. I was passed along from person to person. My feet left the ground when I got to Seth. I laughed as he swung me around.

"You grew way too much. Stop that." He laughed and placed me back on my feet.

"Sorry, Seth." I giggled.

"We missed that sound." The deep husky voice said behind Seth. I glanced at Jacob with tears in his eyes. We both knew that if things turned bad we had to leave again. I could easily see it was going to be harder for Jacob to leave again.

"Billy," I smiled and hugged him.

"Great to see you, sweetie."

"You, too." I agreed. I saw Jacob's sister standing beside him. She bent down and tucked my hair behind my ears before hugging me.

"It is… nice to see you. I'm so sorry about everything you went through." Leah smiled and I stepped away from Rachel. I've never seen her smile. I've rarely seen her in her human form. She was really pretty when she smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything you guys went through."

She crouched down and shook her head. "Not your fault."

I hugged her and then stepped aside. I caught Jacob mouth "Thank you" to her, but I pretended not to see it.

"Ness, outside!" Aunt Alice darted into the house. I didn't realize she was outside. "They're almost here." She choked out.

I was the first out the door, my eyes frantically searching for the only arms I wanted around me.


	16. Chapter 15

My eyes scanned the outer perimeter of the yard, but I couldn't see anything. I inched forward, but Jacob's grip was tight on my arm. I twisted my arm to try and get it out of his grasp. He was stronger.

"There." Aunt Alice hissed pointing to where I could hear leaves rustling in the distance and feet thudding on the ground as they ran.

Tears clouded my vision and I tried desperately to blink them away. I didn't want to miss anything.

"Renesmee!" I heard my mom's voice before I saw her. I staggered backwards, the force of her voice outside my memory knocked me breathless.

"Momma!" I screamed as loud as I could. I saw everyone, but uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, cringe from my heightened cries. "Daddy!" I choked as they appeared in front of me at the exact same time.

The vision of them in front of me was like a dream. I couldn't feel my body, I was floating. They both paused at the river, the sight of me was having the same effect on them as they were having on me.

"Bells." Jacob sighed and let go of my arm.

I stumbled forward, tripping over my feet as I forced them to move faster. They were moving, too. Their approach was much more coordinated than mine. I didn't run for one of them in particular. I couldn't make the decision of who's arms I wanted around me first. It was an even divide.

"Momma, Daddy!" I sobbed, the tears in my eyes completely ruining my vision of them. I could only see colors. The faster I blinked the tears away, new ones were forming and spilling over.

"Right here," they both said at the same time. Their voices low and soothing.

Neither one of them moved to claim me first. They slowed at the same time, knowing I wasn't going to stop running until I was in both of their arms.

They reached out at the same time and I collided into both of them. Neither staggered backwards as my weight hit them. The air rushed from my lungs as my chest smashed into my parents stone hard bodies, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

My arms wrapped around their waist as my dad's hand tangled in my hair and my mom's hand pressed tightly on my back, crushing me against them. No other words left my mouth. I could only cry out to them over and over again.

"My sweet little Renesmee." My dad whispered and bent down to pick me up. His lips touched my forehead and I was home. I didn't need to imagine this now. My daddy had me. Everything was going to be ok.

"My beautiful baby girl." My mom said behind me, her chest pressed against my back as my dad held both of us. I could live in this moment for the rest of my life.

"Same here." My dad whispered in my ear. I smiled knowing he read my thoughts. I missed that.

"Me, too." He smiled and looked down at my hands.

My smile was wider as I placed my hands on his face and showed him how much Jacob has been taking good care of me.

"Wait," my dad said quickly, taking one of my hands and holding it towards my mom. I leaned towards her and she leaned further into me so my hand could touch her face. Together they watched everything Jacob and I went through up until this very moment. I didn't want to leave anything out. Even the harder parts to remember. When we first left.

"Jake," My mom called out softly and he stepped forward, tears streaming down his face. "Aw, Jacob." She slid away from me and they both walked towards each other.

My hand still on my dad's cheek, I turned to watch them move towards the other. My dad held me tight against his chest and despite how cold it was here, I melted against him.

"I'm so sorry," My mom gasped as she flung her arms around Jacob's neck.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Jacob mumbled, trying to hide his tears from the others standing behind him.

"Yes there is." My mom disagreed.

"It was nothing."

"That's why we gave her to you." My mom leaned away from him, but Jacob kept his arms tight around her waist. She didn't seem to mind.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he leaned down and kissed her forehead then both her cheeks, and finally looked over her head towards my daddy and I. "Both of you." He nodded towards my dad.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my dad's neck as he walked towards Jacob. "Don't worry about us, we were fine. We've been worried about the both of you." My dad paused as he handed me off to my mom. I turned and watched Jacob hold his hand out in front of him for my dad to shake it. My dad shook his head and opened his arms. "I owe you better than that." My dad hissed and pulled Jacob in for a quick hug. "I owe you my life for keeping my daughter alive."

"Our lives," my mom corrected, holding me tighter against her. I hid my face in her hair, taking in her scent. I could feel her doing the same.

"I'll be honest with you, it wasn't easy," Jacob's voice got deep, he was serious. "But I'll do it again if I have to." I turned my head slightly, not wanting to disturb my mom's hair around me, and looked at Jacob and my dad. Jacob's face was as serious as his voice, and my dad gave one quick nod.

"You were in our room," my mom pointed out as she tugged lightly on my dad's shirt.

I nodded, blushing.

"Now that face of yours is perfect." My dad chuckled, reaching out to touch my reddened cheek.

My mom handed me back to my dad as she found her daddy in the crowd of people. They hugged and my mom let my grandpa cry as he held her.

I turned my attention back on my dad. I wanted to make sure it was really his arms holding me and not my uncle. I laughed inside at the memory I had of seeing my aunt and uncle for the first time since the volturi. Pretending Uncle Jasper's arms were my fathers was nothing compared to what was holding me now. Uncle Jasper's embrace was soothing, careful. The arms that held me now were protective, strong, tight… they were a fathers arms only made to embrace his daughter.

My daddy chuckled and nuzzled his nose against my cheek. "You couldn't be more right."

"Missed you, Daddy." I whispered, laying me head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, princess."

We slowly made our way inside and for the first time my dad set me on my feet. It still felt off to be on my feet. Made me feel like I was in a dream. I had to scrounge around in my head for the memory of how to walk.

"Volturi, huh?" Jacob asked, eyeing my grandpa. He didn't seemed into the conversation at all. He sat, starring at my mom, then at me. His smile lighting up his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about that." My mom grumbled, looking at me still standing in front of my dad by the door.

I walked across the room as I usually do and climbed onto Jacob's lap. For the first time… ever… her hesitated to put his arms around me. It took me a minute to realize what I did.

My mom, sitting beside us, stared at Jacob, then to me.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered and placed me on her lap.

I should be the one that's sorry. It was out oh habit to go to Jacob. I hoped she wasn't mad at me.

"Don't think that way." My dad was in front of my mom and I. He bent down and kissed the top of my hair. "We understand."

I leaned back against my mom's chest and turned slightly to curl up against her.

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me. "Not as small as you used to be." Her face fell sad as she looked into my eyes. "You look like we've been separated for two years." She sounded like she was crying. My dad reached over me and touched her cheek. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over. "We lost so much time."

"No…" my dad trailed off and looked towards Nahuel. "Excuse me," my dad's eyes narrowed as he placed himself in front of my momma and I. "Who are you?"

"My names Nahuel, I came with Alice and Jasper." Nahuel held out his hand and my dad reached for it slowly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward."

"Alice?" My dad turned towards her and she kept her mouth tightly closed, but they both stared into each others eyes. She was trying to be serious, but the excitement of having my momma and daddy home was showing through. "Oh," my dad gasped when she was finished with whatever she was silently telling him.

"What?" My mom asked impatiently, holding me tight against her when she saw Nahuel starring at her.

I narrowed my eyes at him. _My Momma._ I growled in my head.

My dad's head snapped down to look at me, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" My mom asked again, but for a different reason.

I ran through my discomfort with Nahuel and how he is not nice to Jacob in my mind as I touched my mom's cheek. I also informed her on what he said about me not growing anymore once I turned seven.

My dad saw the discomfort and aggravation in my thoughts with him and stepped more in front of me, completely blocking his view to me.

Jacob snorted smugly beside me.

My dad asked Nahuel and his aunt a few questions on who he was and how I will stop aging at some point in time. This info seemed to relax my parents.

My daddy then walked over to Sam and shook his hand. "Sam, I'm truly sor-"

"No, Edward. There is nothing to be sorry about. We lost some and you lost some. We're both missing some of our family and there is no need to feel guilty. We came into that fight to protect Renesmee because she's as important to us as she is to you. We protect the ones me love. We grieve for our losses, but we honor them as hero's, along with your brother and sister. They are honored in our hearts."

"Thank you, Sam." My dad choked out.

"Thank _you_, Edward. You're daughter is something special, and we would do it again if needed. Jacob is our brother and we will always stand between him and anything threatening to take away his happiness." Sam smiled at me and I smiled back.

My dad nodded and looked over the group of humans who stood beside him as werewolves to protect me. "It's so nice to see so many faces here today." His eyes fell on Leah and she nodded, smiling slightly, but her eyes fell to her feet.

The crowed slowly grew less and less as it got later. Jacob was paranoid and asked Sam to order some of the pack to run the perimeter of the house.

Billy, Grandpa, and Sue were the last to leave. Seth and Leah were part of the group running outside. I felt safer having them out there. They've been running, protecting me since before I was born. It make it feel normal to know they were there.

"Will you come home tonight?" Billy asked Jacob, smiling as the words left his mouth.

"I think…" Jacob trailed off as my dad shook his head.

"Go stay in your old room, Jacob. You deserve it. Renesmee will be perfectly safe."

"Right," Jacob shook his head. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make it seem that you weren't capable…"

"It's ok, Jake," My mom stood up with me still in her arms. "You've been focused only on her safety for almost a year, it's understandable. Go home, be with your family."

I swallowed nervously. This was the first I would be without Jacob. What happens if I have a bad dream? Jacob always knew the exact moment when I needed to be checked on. What if I need him for something?

"Maybe he should stay…" My dad eyed me warily.

"She'll-" Jacob's sentence cut off as he swallowed loudly. "She'll be fine, won't you, Ness."

I nodded slowly, not too sure of my answer.

"Be sure," Jacob read the fear in my eyes as if he was reading my thoughts. My dad stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

"I am," I whispered, tightening my arms around my mom.

Jacob crossed the room and reached for me. My mom tightened her grip on me and Jacob placed his hands on my waist. "I just want to say goodnight, Bella."

My mom nodded and loosened her grip, but kept her hand on my back as Jacob turned me to face him.

"Let me see the brave face." Jacob pursed his lips as he waited.

I giggled and furrowed my eyebrows.

"That a girl, I'll be just down the street."

"That's farther than down the hall." I whispered.

"But you have your mom, dad, Alice, and Jasper here. Plus the wolves outside. You're safe. I'll be here in the morning."

"We'll be here, too" Nahuel pointed to himself and his aunt.

Jacob and I ignored him.

"You're not leaving me, right?"

"Never." He vowed.

I nodded.

"Goodnight, Jake." I forced myself to keep my bottom lip from quivering. Why was I so upset to have Jacob leave? I should be happy to have my parents back.

"Jacob, if you think it's better to stay-" My dad started, his eyes still watching me, but Jacob raised his hand to cut him off. He handed me back to my mom and I had to force myself to unlock my arms from around his neck and reach for her.

"It's ok, Edward. She needs to be with you. Who knows how much time the three of you have." He patted my back and smiled. "If she can't fall asleep she likes her back rubbed, and you might have to lay with her until she falls asleep. It makes her feel safer."

"Look who went all papa Jacob." Aunt Alice chuckled.

He shrugged and kissed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and laid my head on my mom's shoulder. I didn't want to see him leave.

"Are you tired?" My mom asked me as she rocked me in her arms.

"No, I don't want to sleep." I was afraid to wake up and all this be a dream.

"I assure you, sweetheart, we're right here." My dad patted my back.

I sighed sleepily and yawned. "It is past my bedtime."

"She's honest." Nahuel chuckled.

"Daddy," I narrowed my eyes at Nahuel and reached for my dad. He pulled me into the safety of his arms and I glared over his shoulder. "I don't lie." I growled.

"She's got Bella's temper." Aunt Alice smiled as my dad walked me up to their bedroom. I froze in his arms when I realized where he was taking me. I shuddered.

My dad paused on the stairs and my mom watched us. "What's the matter?" My dad asked, leaning back to look at my face.

"I've never slept up here." I whispered.

"Did you want to sleep on the couch?" My mom suggested.

I shook my head. "It's ok." I smiled at them.

My dad placed me in the middle of their big bed and I settled into the blankets.

"You want to take that shirt off?" My dad asked.

I shook my head.

"How about taking off those clothes underneath, then." My mom asked.

I nodded and she helped me undress and put my dad's shirt back on me.

"Sleep tight." My mom whispered and kissed my cheek.

"We're going to be right down stairs if you need us." My dad said and kissed the same cheek my mom did.

"Wait!" I sat up and they both froze at the door.

"Jacob sometimes stays with me until I fall asleep. He does it when I'm scared…" I trailed off not wanting them to know I was scared without him near me. I shouldn't be with my parents here.

"We'll stay." My dad smiled and walked back to the bed. He laid on his back with his head resting on the headboard. I curled into his side and reached behind me for my mom's arm. She laid it over my side, her hand resting flat on my dad's stomach.

I closed my eyes with the smile glued on my lips.


	17. Chapter 16

I opened my eyes and searched the bed around me. I was alone. My mom and dad must have left the room when I was asleep. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and peered over at the clock. It was just after midnight. The time Jacob always came in to check on me. I waited, starring at the closed door for someone to check on me. No one came. There were muffled voices coming from downstairs, so I knew everyone was still here.

I slid out of bed and walked quietly over to the door, feeling my way across the dark room. Another thing Jacob already knew, I liked sleeping with my door open a little for the nightlight from the hall to shine in.

The door opened silently and I peered into the dark hall. I swallowed nervously and made my way down the hall.

"Bella," I heard my dad hiss. Then my mom's soft footsteps as she hurried up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked, kneeling in front of me.

"It's midnight." I said looking down at the floor between us.

"Oh, we could hear you perfectly fine. You were sleeping…." She trailed off. I had upset her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Just then I heard the phone ring and my mom stood up as my dad answered the phone.

"She's up there with her now, Jacob. Yes, she's awake. Bella is putting her back in bed… hold on." My dad sighed and I heard him walking up the stairs. I tried hiding the smile. Jacob was checking on me, as always.

My dad handed me the phone and I reached for it at the same time I held my arms out for him to pick me up. He did and carried me back into the bedroom.

"Hi, Jake!" I said into the phone.

"Why are you awake?" He was all business, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You didn't check on me." I mumbled into the phone.

"I am now, so let your parents put you back to bed and close your eyes. I'll be there in the morning before you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Ness, now go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jacob. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." I handed the phone back to my dad and he placed me back in bed.

"Do you want us to stay with you until you fall asleep?" My mom asked, the hurt still there in her eyes.

"No, I'm okay, but could you turn the light on in the hall?"

"Of course," She forced a smile and kissed my forehead.

"If you need anything just call for us. We can hear you." My dad said, leaning in to kiss the top of my head.

I nodded, yawned, and closed my eyes.

"Edward, we're horrible parents. We should know what she needs." I could just make out their voices as they walked slowly out of the room.

"We just have to get used to the schedule her and Jacob have."

"It shouldn't be this way. I should know what my own daughter needs. Not have to have _Jacob_ calling in to do my job for me."

"Love, they've been together for almost a year. It'll take time, but we'll get settled into our own routine with her…"

Their voices faded when they reached the stairs. I rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning my eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet. My eyes searched the room and I found who I was looking for. Jacob stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded against his chest.

"Jacob!" I cheered and hopped to the edge of the bed and jumped off. He caught me in his arms.

"Told you I'd be here."

"Missed you." I sighed, locking my arms around his neck.

"You have no idea," He kissed my cheek and carried me down the stairs. He set me on my feet and I crossed the room to where my parents were sitting. My mom was on my dad's lap as they shared the recliner. I climbed up and placed myself between them, both of their arms wrapped around me.

"You hungry?" My mom asked while she worked on smoothing down my curls.

"Not yet." I shrugged.

"She usually waits for about…" Jacob trailed off when he saw everyone looking at him. "You know what, I'm going to join the others outside." He scratched the back of his head and hurried out of the house.

"Let me know when you're hungry. I'll make omelets." My dad offered.

My eyes widened with interest. It's been a while since I had a full homemade breakfast. I remembered the one and only time Jacob and I tried making French toast, omelets, and bacon. We ended up going out for breakfast that morning.

My dad laughed at my memory. "You have a lot of fun with Jacob?" He asked, seeing how Jacob and I were hysterical in the middle of our mess from my memory.

I nodded. "I like it with Jacob, but I like it here, too."

"Well, we're not here to make you choose."

"I know." I was glad I could have them both. I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't have them and not Jacob.

After a few minutes my stomach growled and I followed my dad into the kitchen. He placed me on the counter and I got to help him make breakfast.

He worked on the pancakes as I told him stories of my time with Jacob. It felt right to be here with my parents. It was nice to see my dad smiling, his eyes crinkling as he laughed at my stories.

"Daddy?" I asked as I played with the egg I was holding until he needed it.

"Yes?" He asked warily. He knew what I was going to ask.

"What's it like living with the bad vampires? Are they mean to you?"

He dropped the spoon he was using to mix the pancake batter and looked up at me. "Don't worry about that, we're here now."

"I want to know."

He sighed and swiped his flour covered finger across my nose. "They're not mean to us. When we were there, we were a part of them."

"Your eyes are still gold." I pointed out. "Their's were red." I shuddered at the only memory I had of them.

"You know that's because of the blood we drink."

I nodded. "But if you're one of them, shouldn't you drink human blood, too?"

"That's our choice, and we wouldn't do that. Not ever."

"That's what Aunt Alice told me."

"She's right." He smiled and held his hand out for the egg.

"Can I crack it?"

"You most certainly can." He placed the bowl by my leg and I cracked the egg.

"You're a natural." He said as he watched me.

"She should be," My mom said as she walked into the kitchen, standing behind my dad and snaking her arms around his waist. "She comes from two good cooks." She winked at me and I giggled.

The day was rainy, but that didn't stop me from wanting to go outside. Jacob and I were constantly outside. Both my parents thought it was a bad idea since the wolves were out running patrol. They settled on taking me to the cottage instead. Jacob had offered to stay behind before I could even ask him to come along. My parents seemed relieved to have it just the three of us.

All of our stuff was just like the big house. Left exactly the way we left it. None of us spoke as we took in our home, the way we used to live. I was in my mom's arms and she held me tight as we wondered around the house.

"Could I take some stuff?" I asked, knowing we would never live here again. I didn't know what the future held for the three of us.

"Of course you can." My dad touched my cheek and my mom placed me on the floor.

I took both their hands and led them into my room, taking a few stuffed animals, then to my parents room to take a necklace from my mom's dresser.

She knelt down and unlatched the chain, pulling the diamond off and unlatched the necklace around my neck. She added the diamond to the locket that hung around my neck. "Perfect." She smiled and tucked them back under my shirt.

I noticed my dad move towards where his side of the bed was. He had some of his things sitting on the nightstand, but he was reaching for a picture of the three of us. This picture was from when I was very small. He took it out of the frame and placed it in his pocket. He reached for another picture that was sitting next to the one he took. It was one of him and I on Christmas morning. He placed that one in his pocket as well.

I wondered back into the living room and copied him. By the time we were done, no picture was left behind. They even let me take the picture from their wedding day.

Seeing a picture of my mom as a human, I could see where my grandpa would say I looked like her. Of course I wouldn't look like her as a vampire.

When we got back to the big house Aunt Alice was pacing the floor nervously.

"They're not sure, though." My dad said quickly. "They haven't decided to come yet."

"No!" My mom gasped, pulling me into her arms. I didn't understand what was going on, but the terror streaming off my mom was enough to have me in tears.

"No, they're thinking you are still hunting. They are assuming you've taken to human blood a little too well." Aunt Alice answered my dad.

"Good, let them think that." My mom hissed, her voice was ice cold.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I asked my parents.

"Not… right now." My mom answered me.

"Here," Jacob's voice shook as he held his hand out with an envelope in it.

My mom moved me to her hip and took the envelope.

"I saw the pile of old pictures you let Renesmee have, I brought some new ones of her for you to have." So that's why he always took pictures of me. I had pictures of me in the bath, on the beach, eating, watching TV, modeling a new outfit, at the festival, playing outside, laying on my bed reading, laying on the living room floor coloring… anything I did, Jacob took pictures.

"Thank you, Jake." My mom handed the envelope to my dad and leaned us in to hug Jacob. His hands laid flat on my back when they pulled away from each other.

"They won't come here." My dad answered whatever thought Jacob had.

"Good," Jacob growled. "They won't have a chance of finding her." His eyes narrowed as he glared at my parents. "The second Alice sees them coming for you, we're gone. They have the slightest chance of finding out where we've been staying, we're going someplace new, someplace you don't tell me to go, Bella." His voice broke on her name as the tears welled up in his eyes.

"Wait a minute. You have no right to take their daughter from them like that." Nahuel stepped in.

"You stay the hell out of this! One more word comes out of your mouth directed to me, I'll kill you!" Jacob's arms started to shake and I wiggled until my mom put me down. She gripped my arm as I tried walking towards him.

I looked up at her, pleading with my eyes. She sighed nervously and dropped my arm. I stood in front of Jacob, reaching up for him. He picked me up and held me tight, his tremors dying down.

Nahuel took a step towards us and Jacob laughed once. "I dare you to try something with her in my arms."

Before he could finish his sentence my parents, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper were between Nahuel and Jacob and I. Huilen was tugging at his arm to stop him.

"Jacob's right," my dad snapped. "He's not taking her from us, he's protecting her. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate all the information you gave me on my daughter, but I think it's time you leave. I've had enough of you're attitude, and I wont tolerate those thoughts towards Jacob." My dad's voice was calm, but cold.

"Look, I'm sorry, but look at them." Nahuel pointed to Jacob and I. "She's clinging to him as if _he_ was her father. You can live with that?"

"I can because Jacob loves her the way I do. She trusts him as much as she trusts me."

"She's a lucky little girl. I see you have things in control. Good luck with life." Nahuel took his aunts hand and they walked out the door.

My dad turned to check if I was ok. I reached for him and he took me into his arms.

"I think I should go see Charlie." My mom said, her voice no higher than a whisper. "He deserves some sort of goodbye…" She trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"He's not living in your old house, Bells." Jacob said quietly.

"What? He's never lived anywhere but there… well since my parents were married."

"He lives in La Push, with Sue."

My mom nodded slowly. "I guess I should have saw that one coming. I'll have him come here, since, I guess I can't go see him."

"No," Jacob shook his head. "There's no treaty anymore. Of course you can go see Charlie."

"Are you sure? Jake, I know I'm your friend, but I'm a Cullen. No Cullen has walked on your land since-"

"I don't care, there's nothing keeping us as enemies anymore. I'll take you into La Push if it makes you feel better."

My mom and dad stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I think that's a good idea, take Renesmee with you." My dad finally said and put me down.

I took my mom's hand and Jacob took the other. My stomach turned. I knew why we were going to see him. The volturi were getting suspicious. I only had a limited time left.


	18. Chapter 17

My mom drove my dad's old car to my grandpa's. She smiled slightly as she slid into the drivers seat. Jacob noticed and smiled back at her as I settled in on his lap.

"Which part of the car? Please don't tell me the seat I'm sitting in." Jacob teased. I didn't get the joke but it made my mom laugh.

"Nice, Jake. And I wasn't smiling because of _that_! I was smiling because of the car itself."

"That didn't answer my question." I looked from my mom to Jacob as they spoke, both of them kept glancing down at me. I was concentrating on trying to understand their conversation, but they were speaking in a code that I couldn't crack. So this is what young kids feel like all the time. I didn't like it. I decided to ignore them talking and crawled into the back seat to look out the window. The tree's whipped by fast as my mom drove down the road.

"Nothing happened in the car, and can we stop talking about this?" I caught her looking at me in the rearview mirror. I quickly turned back to my window.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to see my grandpa. We needed to rush.

My mom laughed, turning her head to look at me. "Almost, relax, my impatient one."

I smiled back at her.

Seconds later we pulled into the driveway. Jacob was the first one out because we were greeted by a line of wolves. I got out after him, but before I could go far my mom had me in her arms and she positioned herself behind Jacob. A stance I knew well. Jacob was protecting us from is pack brothers and sister? This didn't make sense to me. Why are things too complicated for me to understand? I wish I was older.

"It's okay, you guys know there's no reason why she can't be here. I gave her permission, treaty's dead guys. It was destroyed when I…" He trailed off, turning to look at me. "When Renesmee was born," he turned back to the wolves. "You know what I'm talking about. Bella is coming to see Charlie, she's got a right to say goodbye to her own father."

I saw the big black wolf walk in from behind the others. He looks surprised that they were all starring at Jacob. That must be Sam.

He gave one loud bark, it was unexpected to me, so I jumped, startled, in my mom's arms. She gripped me tighter. The wolves disappeared into the trees. Sam trotted over to where the wolves disappeared and came back as a human. I was right, it was Sam. I was proud of myself for making that connection. I smiled, content with my findings.

"Hey guys, sorry about that, Bella. They're not used to a Cullen on our land. Just took them by surprise, that's all. Jacob's right, Charlie lives here now, you're welcome to come see him whenever you would like. You don't need to have Jacob escort you. You may bring Edward as well. We trust that you know better not to hunt on our lands though."

My mom gave a quick nod. "Of course, Sam, thank you."

"I thought I heard people talking out here!" Grandpa Swan said from the open front door. I wiggled until my mom placed me on the ground, and skipped over to him. His arms were already open for me.

"Hey, Dad." My mom spoke softly, as if she were trying to hold back tears.

"Everything okay?" He asked her warily, his arms tightening around me.

"Fine, nothing for you to get all worked up about."

He shook his head, not buying her lie. "I know my own daughter better than that. You're lying, you've always been a horrible liar."

She took a deep breath, patted my back, and looked into his brown eyes. "We're leaving… again. I'm so sorry to be doing this to you, but I have time to say goodbye. I can keep that promise I made to you." I sighed. Didn't understand that one either. But Grandpa knew what she was talking about. His eyes filled with tears.

"I appreciate the chance to say goodbye, but you don't look excited to go. Are you being forced into something?" Grandpa reached out with his free hand and gripped her arm. I could tell he was holding onto her with all his strength.

"I can't talk about it, Dad, sorry… but yes, we have to leave. Jacob is going to take Renesmee again. You can't know anything. It's for your own protection."

"Need to know," he growled. "Well I _need_ to know if you're the ones in danger. Bella you look beat, you're terrified. The light that's always shone in your eyes is completely gone. Where's my daughter? The one that was so in love with life, her husband, and her daughter. I can't take seeing you like this. Damn it, Bells, I hate not being able to keep all the horrible things out of your life. That's my job." I smiled to myself as I watched grandpa look after my mom the same way my dad looked after me. So it was a daddy thing, not just a Edward Cullen thing.

My mom shook her head, smiling at him. "I'm all grown up now, Dad, I don't need your protection. Plus this is something you can't stop; you can't protect me from."

"Are you being hurt?" I noticed my grandpa running his hands up her arms, she quickly pulled her arm away.

"No, no one's touched me," she smiled widely, but it wasn't a happy one. She was smug. "They couldn't, even if they wanted to."

I leaned towards her to touch her face. I wondered if it was her shield she was talking about.

She gave one quick nod.

I was ecstatic that I got one thing from that conversation. I looked around to show Jacob that I could somewhat understand what was being said, but I didn't see him. My heartbeat picked up, faster that my normal thrumming.

"Ness?" My mom asked, placing a protective hand on my back.

"Where did Jacob go?" I didn't know why I was so terrified. The feeling of abandonment washed through me. We were saying goodbye and he wasn't here.

"He's out talking with the pack, honey." She eyed me and I knew he was saying goodbye to them. I sighed, of course he was doing that. Why would I even think he didn't want to be with me anymore?

My mom sucked in a sharp breath, and I realized I had my hand still on her cheek. I let it drop quickly, leaning back into grandpa. I knew we would be talking about that later… if we had a later.

I sighed unevenly and laid my head on my grandpa's shoulder. "She has to go away, too?" My grandpa asked, holding me tighter against him.

"Yes, for her own protection as well. There's problems in my world, dad, problems with her existing."

"_What_? Why would someone not want you to have a child? Is it because she's… different?" He looked down at my quickly, adding, "Different is a good thing, honey, you're special."

I rolled my eyes. I've heard that one time and time again.

"Well… I honestly don't know how to explain it… Obviously you know Edward and I were different when we got married-"

"I know that now." He cut her off.

"Anyway," She groaned. "He had this condition to have me marry him before he makes me like him." She looked down at the floor as if she was embarrassed. "When I got pregnant it was a complete shock-actually, I don't think _shock_ is the word. We had no idea his kind and… mine, could conceive. It was never researched. We didn't think anything of it; since we were the first of our kind to fall in love. I'm not going to go into detail, but the _law_ enforcers saw Renesmee as a threat since they never knew anyone like her. I had to leave with them, join them, in order for them to leave her alone. I'm with Edward, we're perfectly fine where we are. It's just hard not being with my kid."

Grandpa nodded, tears silently streaming down his face. "I know the feeling of your daughter growing up without you. But I never knew you went through all that."

"I'm perfectly safe, dad, so is Renesmee and Edward." She assured him.

"As long as that's true, I guess I could live with the rest. I just miss you, kid, all three of you." He looked at me and kissed my cheek. "She's growing up a lot faster than a normal child, I'm missing all the time I missed with you."

"I'm so sorry, but it has to be this way. Jacob could bring her back once in a while to visit, but I don't think I could come back. Not for a while."

My own tears streamed silently down my face. This was the last time I was going to see her for a very long time.

Jacob walked through the door and I threw myself at him. I was happy he came back for me. My mom and grandpa didn't seem to notice me gone, even though I was no longer in my grandpa's arms. They were deep into their conversation.

"You ok?" He asked, seeing the tears on my cheeks. I shook my head and hid my face in his neck. He held my close, rocking me from side to side.

"We should get going." My mom's voice shook as if she was crying.

"I'll miss you, kid."

"I love you, dad." My mom hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder once again. I could feel Jacob shake under me, but I kept my eyes away from his face. I didn't want to see him crying.

"I love you, too, always will."

Jacob put me down and I walked slowly to my grandfather. The man I wish I knew better. After all, I had a lot of him in me, or on me. My mom had his brown eyes, they matched mine perfectly. His curly hair also matched the curls on my head.

He knelt down on one knee in front of me. I walked into his arms and he hugged me tightly.

"You are a tough one, always remember how loved you are, Renesmee. Don't forget your ol' grandpa."

"I won't. Promise." I whispered into his ear.

"We'll visit, Charlie." Jacob said. I turned my head to look at him. He had his arms around my mom.

Sue walked in the house with Leah and Seth. Tears in her own eyes. That confused me. I barely knew her, and I knew my mom didn't know her very well either.

"Take care of Jacob, will ya?" Seth smiled, leaning down to hug me.

I nodded.

We said our final goodbyes and headed back to the big house.

My mom froze in the garage, her eyes wide. "No way!" She gasped and took my hand as she ran into the house. I tripped over myself as I tried to keep up with her speed. I could hear Jacob right behind us.


	19. Chapter 18

My mom let go of my hand as she threw herself across the room. She collided with someone and I glanced at my dad, grinning from ear to ear as he watched her.

My eyes met the man holding my mom tightly in his arms. I breathed in a loud gasp and found myself darting across the room. "Grandpa, Grandma!" I cried. My grandma Cullen stepped out from behind my mom and grandpa, still hugging. "You came!"

"Of course we did." My grandma's voice was music to my ears. "You're so beautiful, Renesmee. More beautiful then I ever imagined." I couldn't help but blush.

"I missed you." My grandpa let go of my mom and stepped behind me, in my grandma's arms. They both hugged me.

"Missed you, too." I sighed between them. My grandma put me down and I walked over to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we watched my parents, aunt, uncle, and grandparents reunite.

"Is there anything we can do?" My grandma begged my parents. She didn't want them to leave just as much as I didn't.

"We'll be fine. We don't have to stay with them forever. Just until Renesmee's grown up enough to prove she's no threat."

"I'm not bad." I pouted, looking down at my feet.

Jacob knelt down behind me, his arms tightening around my shoulders. He held me against him, whispering into my ear. "No, you're not. The volturi just don't know that yet, but they will." He said and kissed my cheek.

"So you can come back for good when I'm bigger?" I asked my parents.

They both nodded.

"What will they think when you guys go back? Doesn't the leader just have to touch you and he will know where you've been?" Jacob asked. I cringed into his chest, nervous at his words.

I could remember the weird, red-eyed vampire holding my dad's hand as he read all his thoughts. He would have done the same to me if I didn't suggest _me_ telling him what I wanted with my own gift.

"He won't come anywhere near you." Jacob noticed my panic.

"Okay," I whispered. I trusted him.

"So, what are you going to do to help me make sure I didn't just tell her a lie?" Jacob stood up, taking me with him. I felt better in his arms than on the ground. Apparently he felt the same way.

My dad stepped forward to answer him. "I can't hide anything from Aro, but I don't know where you've been keeping her. Bella never told me where she sent you. As much as it pains me not knowing the whereabouts of my own daughter, I would never ask Bella to give up that information."

"Aro can't read Bella?" Jacob asked.

"No," my mom said smugly. "He thinks I don't know how to completely lift my shield from my mind."

"He will now." Aunt Alice grumbled. "He's not going to be happy, Bella." She looked passed my mom to stare at my dad. "Keep her close, he's going to try just about anything to get her to let him in."

My dad growled, wrapping his arms around my mom.

She whimpered, hiding her face in his chest. "I should have thought of another way to communicate with you."

"We'll figure it out when the time comes."

I had to do something. There had to be a message I could get to Aro. My dad met my gaze, his eyebrow raised as he listened to my thoughts.

"Of course!" I smiled, slipping from Jacob's arms. I crossed the room, holding my arms open for my dad to pick me up.

"Renesmee…" He trailed off when my hand touched his cheek.

_Listen to me, Mr. Volturi leader, please. _I begged. My dad tried taking my hand away from his face, but I had to get it through so Aro could hear me. Technically I didn't have to keep my hand there for my dad to hear me, but I wanted to make sure. _I love my momma and daddy. I would never do anything to harm anyone. Please, I will stop growing in a few years. I will look just like any of you, but with a heartbeat. Don't be mean to my parents. Being bad is not nice. I may be a child, but I'm not stupid, I know you're keeping them because of me. That's not nice either. Always remember, karma is out there._ I took my hand away from his cheek, only to place it back for a second more. I didn't use words, I simply wanted to place my memory of seeing my parents for the first time since we parted in my dad's mind. I wanted to make sure Aro saw the love I had for my mom and dad.

"We love you, too." My dad whispered, holding my hand to his cheek this time. He liked what I was showing him.

I enforced my memories, something I've never tried before. The emotions running through my mind were completely real, I showed him as I felt them. The way it hurts me to think of having to leave them; The happiness I feel when I think of being with them once again; How wrong I think the Volturi are for tearing apart my family.

"You're really giving them a head full, aren't you, my dear." My dad forced a smile as he gazed into my eyes.

"It's all I can do."

"It's more than enough."

"Only a few hours." Aunt Alice whispered.

"No!" I cried out, locking my arms around my dad's neck. "It's not enough time!" My tears flowed like waterfalls down my cheeks.

"We'll see each other again, promise." My mom's hands rubbed my back.

"It's too long." I wined. "You're going to miss so much."

"No, we'll make sure they see you growing up." Jacob spoke with tears in his eyes.

I nodded. There was nothing I could say to make them stay.

"We'll go back with you." Aunt Alice stepped towards Jacob.

He nodded.

"Alice, Jasper, we're going to be here, you're coming back, right?" My grandma asked them.

"Of course, we're not going anywhere, Mom." Aunt Alice crossed the room and hugged her momma.

"We'll be counting the days until we're all together again." Grandma tucked Aunt Alice under her arm as she walked over to my parents and I. This was my cue to let them be together.

My dad willingly put me down just as my grandma and grandpa wrapped their arms around my aunt, uncle, and parents.

"We'll do our best to make it happen." My mom said softly.

"Take care of each other." Grandpa told my parents.

"Always." They both sighed at the same time.

"Don't worry about us." My dad said, holding my mom close.

"Well, it's getting too close to them coming…" Jacob trailed off, sniffling.

"You're right. Go, we're going, too." My dad backed up towards the door, holding my mom at his side.

"Oh, Jacob…" My mom trailed off as she focused on him. My dad looked at Jacob confused and glanced quickly at my mom. "Edward, I have to block him, I'm sorry." She mumbled and whispered something too low for anyone to hear.

Jacob nodded. "I can do that."

"We love you, Renesmee. We'll see you again."

"Promise."

I smiled as best as I could as I watched them disappear.

The house seemed too empty now. Almost like it was just filled with hundreds of people, and now it was just me. I didn't like the feeling.

I stood in the middle of the room, all eyes were on me. I knew that much. I didn't want to see the looks of their faces, so I closed my eyes and turned around slowly.

"Jake," I whispered, holding my arms open. Seconds later his arms were under mine, lifting me into the comforts of his embrace. This kept the hysterics in. I was okay as long as he had me. "I want to go home." I whimpered into his neck. I couldn't be here without my parents.

"Then lets go home." Jacob quickly handed me off to my grandma and grandpa.

"We'll visit." I told them, remembering Jacob saying that to my grandpa Swan.

"We cant wait." My grandpa touched my cheek. "You're so much like your parents. So strong, tough. You're a miracle."

I could only smile at him. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell them to come with us, but I knew they couldn't know where we were. It was to keep the volturi away.

"We'll be back." Aunt Alice said, hugging her parents goodbye.

"We'll be here." They answered.

Again, I hid my face in Jacob's neck as he carried me out of the house. I didn't want to see anyone's goodbye face. I wanted to remember them all smiling and all of us together.

"How long until we're home?" I asked once we were outside.

"A while." Jacob sighed. "But we're not staying there."

I threw him a confused glance. "Why not?"

"Alice and Jasper can't know where we are. Don't worry, you're mother still knows. She gave me directions."

I was happy to know we were at least going to pack our stuff. I didn't want to shop for all new things. They were mine and Jacob's.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I have a special surprise for you! A lot of you read last chapter and requested to hear from Bella. Well, I wrote it for you! I'm going to go post it over on my forum as soon as I'm finished typing this. Most of you should already know how to get to the forum on my site. The link to the main site is on my profile. Then you can just click the tab that says 'Forum'. Scroll down until you get to the FanFiction section, and the chapter will be posted under Lost Souls. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Also I am going on vacation starting Friday, so I probably won't have time to write and post anything. I'll be away for a week. I've never left my stories for that long, but I'll be busy the entire week. I'll try and write some, but don't expect anything. I will update as soon as I get home though! **

* * *

Settling back into a routine with just Jacob and I was much easier than I thought. We moved as soon as we got back from Washington, but as a last minute decision, Jacob decided we were going to stay in Rio. Supposedly my mom had told him to take us out of the country. My Aunt and Uncle knew our home, so if the volturi came looking for them, they would easily have given away our hiding place. I was glad Jacob decided to stay, if my mom was forced to let Aro into her mind, he would have known she told him to run somewhere else with me. It was clever of Jacob to want to hide me, "In plain sight." as he put it.

A year has gone by-much quicker than I expected-since I last saw my parents. As Jacob promised, he's taken many pictures of me growing up. When I last left my parents, I was around the size of a seven-year-old. Now I could pass as a pre-teen, just on the verge of ten or eleven.

As I've grown and entered new stages of my life, Jacob's grown to be more of a father figure. Just going to the beach is an argument between us. He doesn't like the bathing suites I pick out, or the fact that I love to lay out in the sun, or that I am a huge sports freak and always join in a game of volleyball on the beach. I do play volleyball with a lot of guys, but I don't see what Jacob's so worried about. I don't find any of them attractive; And Jacob's banned me from dating until I'm eighty-something. I figured my own father would act the same way, so I don't argue.

I sighed deeply as I stared out my window. The rain was pounding on the roof of the house. It was a peaceful sound, but I was getting bored of just laying on my bed. I decided to go see what Jacob was doing. He always made up fun games when it was raining. I pushed myself up off my bed, leaping towards my door.

"Jake!" I called through the house.

"What's wrong?" I heard him answer quickly. He was in the garage working on one of the neighbors car. He has become the known mechanic in our neighborhood. He actually looks forward to having the chance to work on a car. He says it reminds him of home; Plus he enjoys doing it.

"Nothing," I sang as I skipped into the garage. "I'm bored."

"Ness, you know I don't like you messing around in here when I'm working." He mumbled, his bare back was towards me as his torso was half hidden by the hood of the car.

I crossed the garage, taking a part of the car, that was sitting on the floor, with me. "I'm not touching anything." I groaned, leaping onto the counter. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Trying to get Colleen's car fixed."

I snorted. "You're new _girlfriend_?" I teased.

Jacob smacked his head on the hood and cursed. He backed himself out, narrowing his eyes at me. "Why do you think every girl's car I fix is my girlfriend?"

I tossed the part up in the air, catching it as I bobbed my eyebrows at him. "Because you never charge them. You only charge the men. Oh, actually, you do charge a few women, but those are always the married ones." I puckered my lips, kissing the air between us.

He hurried over to me, catching the part before it landed back in my hands. "I thought you weren't touching anything. And no she's not my girlfriend." He reached out and messed up my hair. "Just us kiddo."

I snatched the part back, returning to my tossing game. "Then why do you not charge all the single _good_-looking girls?"

Jacob caught the part again, this time turning to go back to work. "I don't know… keeps 'em coming back for more."

I leaped off the counter, laughing at him. "So you do like some of them?"

"Renesmee!" He hissed.

"It's _Vanessa_." I stuck my tongue out at his back. He couldn't see me to yell at me.

"Go find something to do."

I walked over to the other side of the car, peering in at what he was doing. "I can't." I pouted.

He paused, looking up at me. "Why not?"

"It's raining."

He stared at me for a brief moment, before going back to work. "That's never stopped you before. You used to love puddle jumping."

I rolled my eyes. "That was so four months ago… you know… when I was little."

Jacob chuckled, shaking his head. "How could I forget." He stopped working once again and stared at me for a long time.

"What?" I demanded.

"Four months ago? Ness, you were outside in the rain last _week_."

"Not jumping around in puddles… at least not like I used to. I was playing football with a few kids on the neighborhood."

"So why don't you go see what they're doing?"

"No," I sighed heavily. "I think I'll hang out here." I poked around the engine of the car.

"Nessie, don't touch-" he was cut off when a piece of the engine I was playing with broke off in my hand.

I laughed unevenly, handing him the newly broken piece. "I think I'll go now."

"Nope," Jacob chuckled, taking my hands and placing them back to the engine. "You broke it, you are going to learn how to fix it."

"And get my hands dirty?" I gasped.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!" I shrieked. "Look at all the grease on your hands! That's gross."

I recognized the smirk slowly spreading across his face. I dropped the part-it clanked through the engine, falling with a _plunk_ on the garage floor under the car-and backed away from him.

"Where are you going, Ness?" His voice was low, his grease filled hands stretched towards me. "You afraid of a little grease?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"Learn to get down and dirty, little girl." He laughed loudly, then leaped towards me. He moved faster than me; his hands clamped down on my upper arms.

I screamed when he brought one hand up and speared the dirt and grease across my cheek.

"That's it!" I screamed through clenched teeth. Jacob was too busy laughing at me to notice I was coiling to spring. I collided with him, knocking us both to the floor. "You got me dirty!"

"Aw, you poor baby." He said through his laughter.

I leaned down and bit his shoulder.

"Ow! Ness!"

"That was for the grease on my face."

"I thought you grew out of that." He muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

I sat up on his stomach, laughing. "Never. And stop being a baby," I pointed to the faint red mark my teeth left on his shoulder. "I didn't even break the skin."

"So now I'm the baby… Let's go, I'll teach you how to fix the part you broke."

"I don't want to." I complained when he stood up, taking me with him. He placed me back on the ground in front of the car.

Three loud knocks sounded on the garage door. Jacob grabbed my arm, shoving me behind him. He sniffed once, relaxed, then walked to open the side door.

"Hey, Mr. Wolfe. Can Nessie come out?" Two kids from down the street, Conner and Melanie, stood in front of Jacob.

"She's actually quite busy-"

"No I'm not!" I rushed around him, turning to shove him back. I turned back to Conner and Melanie. "I can come out."

"It's raining, remember." Jacob nudged my side with his elbow.

"So, that's never stopped me before." I winked at him and hurried out to start another wet game of football. I heard Jacob laughing behind me as I ran into the back yard where a few of the other kids were already waiting.

"All right, Nessie!" Max ran up to me. His accent was the heaviest out of the others around me. He was a little older, and a lot of the girls on our street had a crush on him. Again, I didn't see anything attractive about him.

We played until we were all soaked and dirty. I knew I was going to hear it from Jacob when I went inside. But at least this mud was easier to get off than the nasty grease that was still on my cheek. Most of us were called by our parents, Jacob included.

"Ness, come in and get dried off. It's getting cold."

"Coming!" I called back. I waved goodbye to the other kids and hurried into the house. Jacob was standing ready with a towel.

"Okay, mud-monster, hit the showers." I shook my head in surprise. He didn't tease me because I was telling him I hated to get dirty.

"Going." I said quickly.

When I was finished showering I took an extra towel and wiped the mirror so I could see. "UGH!" I growled. The grease was still on my cheek.

"You okay in there?" Jacob asked, knocking softly on the bathroom door.

I tightened my towel around me, making sure it wasn't going to fall off, and swung open the bathroom door. Jacob jumped back as if I was some huge scary monster that just jumped out at him.

"What is it?" He asked, then burst out laughing when he saw my cheek.

"It's not funny! Get it off!" I screeched, stomping my foot.

Jacob wrapped his arms around his torso as he laughed even harder. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pointed to my foot. "Did you just stomp your foot?"

"Yes," I growled. "Now fix it!" I yelled, pointing to my cheek.

"Okay, okay," he stood up, wiping the tears from his face. He lifted me onto the counter, taking a washcloth and baby oil out of the cabinet. He went to work, keeping focus on my face.

"There," he sighed, kissing my now clean cheek. "Beautiful."

"Thanks Jake." I smiled, hugging him before letting him help me off the counter.

"Get dressed, I ordered pizza."

I rolled my eyes. We always had pizza.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm back from vacation! I wrote a longer chapter for all of you! This chapter doesn't have much action in it, and some of you might find it boring, and possibly confusing... But I wanted it to be that way-confusing, not boring lol. But when you read this chapter, you have to remember that Renesmee is just over two years old, but the size of a ten or eleven year old. Just keep that in mind. ;)**

* * *

"Thank you, Jake." Colleen said as she followed Jacob in from the garage. He was finally done fixing her car. Of course, my little incident with the part in the engine had to delay him another day.

I peeked up from under my lashes. Neither of them looked down at me from where I was laying on the living room floor, painting my nails.

"Not a problem, Colleen." Jacob shook his head, shrugging it off as if the job was nothing. His voice grew louder, as he glanced down at me. "Sorry it took me a little more time than expected. _Someone_ had to touch things."

Colleen giggled like some teenage girl talking to a guy for the very first time. I rolled my eyes and went back to work on my red nails.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can give for my appreciation?" She asked in a voice I wasn't familiar with. Her body motions I recognized from watching my aunts and uncles when I was younger. The way she slowly ran her right hand down his arm; The movement of her hips, turning them to face him; The tilting of her head, showing him her bare neck. I chuckled at that one. She could do that to me and I'd have a snack.

My muffled laughter must have reminded Jacob that a child was in the room. My eyes narrowed when I caught him starring at the neck in front of him, his bottom lip turning white from him biting it. My eyes shot down the moment his hand moved slightly. He wasn't fast enough.

Sometime during Miss Body-language's movements, Jacob's hands found purchase with her hips. When he noticed my eyes moving towards his hands, he quickly pushed her away from him.

"How about those amazing double chocolate chip cookies you made last time. We really enjoyed them." Of course he couldn't resist getting _something_ from her. Although I was grateful for him asking for food. I wasn't completely sure why I was so… jealous? No, that's not the word. Protective? No, not it either. Territorial, that's it. I've heard my parents talking about it when I was really little. They always noticed how territorial I was with Jacob. I guess that's our relationship. I can't help the way I feel towards him.

I snorted as I shoved myself up off the floor, walking towards the kitchen. I walked directly between Jacob and Colleen, not glancing up at either of them. Jacob's hand slid along my back as I walked past them, but I shrugged away from him.

"_I _didn't like the cookies, they were a little well done." I muttered as I made my way to the kitchen. It wasn't in my nature to be mean, but when the moments right… I guess I get that from my dad. I knew I was being rude, considering the fact that I didn't even try any of the cookies she made before.

"Vanessa!" Jacob snapped. I cringed from the tone in his voice. He has only raised his voice like that to me once or twice. But it was because I would wonder away from him, or he couldn't see me. It was a worried tone. Until now.

"What?" I asked, turning to glare at him. "It's true." It was almost impossible for me to talk back to Jacob the way I was, and I could see it in his eyes that he was having trouble being mad at me. But I was the child and he was my parental authority, this moment was bound to happen. I would act the same way if I was standing here looking at my biological father. Although he would never have his hands on another woman.

"I'm so sorry, Colleen. I don't know where she got those manners from." He said, his narrowed eyes never leaving my face.

"I got them from him. He can be a real smart-alec most of the time." I figured that would be enough to scare her away. Why I wanted to do that, I wasn't sure. Of course Jacob was a man, who should be with a woman, but no woman was right for him. He was mine, in the sense that we didn't need someone else in our family. We're just fine the way we are.

"Enough!" Jacob stormed towards me, clamping his hands down on my shoulders and turned me to face the hall, shoving me in the direction of my room. "Go, now. We'll talk about this later." He said, the unfamiliar tone sent a feeling of guilt through me.

My brain was screaming at me to be more supportive for Jacob. He's given up a lot to stay here, protecting me. He had a right to do what he wanted. Then my heart was saying something totally different. It was breaking in a million little pieces. This was harder for me to figure out. I shouldn't feel this bad when Jacob shows an interest for someone. The screaming in my head, and the pain in my heart was enough to drive me insane.

I walked slowly to my room without looking back. I could hear the hushed conversation just fine.

"Again, I'm so sorry…" Jacob trailed off when I heard movement. I fought with myself to not turn around and see who was reaching for who. I didn't want to know. I cleared my throat loud enough for them to hear, and the movement stopped.

"Don't worry about it," the smile in her voice caused a faint growl to rumble in my chest. Did my attitude not scare her away? "She's becoming a teenager, I was a young girl growing up with just my father, too. I know what she's thinking; Wanting daddy all to herself." She was only half right. I didn't want _Daddy_ all to myself, I wanted Jacob. "She's got to learn to let you go, Jake. She's got to realize you have needs."

"What needs?" I snapped, turning back to stare at Jacob. We had everything we would possible need. What else is there?

"Ness, GO!" Jacob's voice rose to a level I have never heard before. I flinched from the sudden tone and stomped into my room, slamming the door shut. I didn't want him to see the angry tears that were threatening to escape.

"Look, it's not a good time. I think it's best if you leave. Keep an eye on your oil, it should be changed soon." I heard Jacob say. Part of me wanted her to stay and delay the screaming fit Jacob was going to have with me, but the other part of me wanted her gone.

She's a nice woman, and her niece is fun to play with, but she was stepping over the line. Our family is complete. We couldn't have a human in our lives. Jacob should know that.

"Well then, I will be sure to give you a call. I'll make sure to come by with the cookies as soon as I get them finished. I'll even take them out a little sooner than normal."

"You really don't have to. Ness liked the cookies just the way they were." I rolled my eyes, clapping my hand to my forehead. Now he was lying to her to make her feel better. I didn't touch the cookies. I'm not a big fan of human food, and I only eat the things Jacob asks me to. Of course he wouldn't make sure I ate a cookie. It's not a main meal.

"Okay then, I'll see you later. And don't be too hard on her. She's just trying to keep you close to her."

"Oh, you have no idea." Jacob sighed.

I couldn't help but smirk. At least he understood the reason for my acting out. Probably wont help me any when he breaks down my door to yell at me.

The front door closed and I didn't hear any movement from Jacob as I heard Colleen walk to her car and drive away. When the sound of her car faded I heard Jacob's heavy feet walking towards my bedroom.

I stumbled over my bed, making sure it played a barrier between Jacob and I. My eyes closed when I heard him pause outside my door. I took a deep breath, preparing myself to take his yelling without crying. I wasn't sure how long I would last.

He was yelling before the door even opened. "What the hell got into you out there?"

"Why the hell were your hands on her?" My tone startled me. I've never reacted this way, and I was sure my mother or father would have yelled at me for using an inappropriate word. Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"Wha-" Jacob snapped his mouth shut as he stared at me. He took a deep breath, calming himself before he spoke again. "You will not treat another human being like that again. You understand? I'm sorry you saw her like that, but you must control your emotions. She's a friend."

"Control _my_ emotions? Why don't you tell her to control hers! She's the one coming between us-" I cut myself off, covering my mouth with both my hands. That was something I wish I kept quiet.

"Renesmee… nothing or anyone will ever come between us. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You're hands were all over her." I said softly, trying to keep the lump in my throat from turning into a sob.

"No they weren't." He answered quickly.

"Then what were they doing on her hips?"

"Why are you so observant?"

"That's not an answer to my question."

"What answer will not upset you?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I listen to his heart beat two times, before I sat down on the other side of my bed.

"It's really annoying that I don't understand a lot of things when it comes to adults. I guess that's what I get for being younger than I look. Half of my brain knows that certain motions mean… love?" I thought about the motions shared between my parents, aunts, uncles, and my grandparents. They pretty much matched what Colleen and Jacob were doing. They were in love, so those motions must mean the same thing.

"What…" Jacob trailed off, breathing in an unsteady breath. His heartbeat picked up and I noticed the beads of sweat spread across his forehead. He was nervous about something. "What motions are you talking about?" It took all his energy to ask me that. He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

I sighed, not sure how to explain it all, so I leaned towards him, touching my palm to his cheek. I showed him mainly my parents, memories from when I was little. They're a couple, so I interpreted gestures between them as things only couples would do; holding hands, my mom sitting on my dad's lap, his hands around her waist-I placed the picture of my dad's hands on my mom the way Jacob was with Colleen. I moved on to a memory of my mom walking up to my dad after he played the piano for me one morning. She was leaving to go somewhere. My dad stood up and my mom's hands slid up his arms then locked around his neck. Her hips turned towards him-just like Colleen did. I closed out the picture with my dad's hands bringing my mom closer to kiss her goodbye. Enforcing my reasoning for making that connection.

"You love her?" I whispered, dropping my hand from his face. He caught it before it fell to the bed.

"No," He giggled. "Not even close. You're right with the motions, but it's a little more complicated than you think. Yes, _most_ of the time, those gestures are for couples like your parents, but with what happened earlier… well that's just a girl flirting."

"Flirting?" I repeated.

"It's what one does when their interested in someone else."

"So you were flirting with her?"

"No." He answered before I was finished asking my question.

"But your-"

"Ness… I don't know how to make you understand."

"Then tell me this; what _needs_ do you want?"

Jacob laughed uncomfortably and I stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"I want to understand now." I demanded.

He shook his head. "When your older. I'm sorry you heard her say that."

"You're awfully sorry today." I muttered.

"It's been a bad day." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I know," I huffed. "I'm sorry I was mean to her, but we don't need someone else in our family."

"You chose a great way of showing her your feelings on that."

I shrugged. I wasn't giving in.

Jacob sighed. "You really are your mother's daughter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're so stubborn, but I suppose you get the jealous streak from your father."

"I'm not jealous!" I disagreed.

"Oh," Jacob leaned back, his hands in the air, palms facing me. "Sorry."

I growled, looking away from him. There was no way I was going to tell him how I felt. He didn't need to know.

"It's all confusing now, but you'll understand someday."

"Understand what? Your needs?"

Jacob tried to swallow, but choked. "No," He forced the words out, through his coughing fit. "I wish I could help you understand better, but there's just no way I'm having _the talk_ with you."

"The talk?" I repeated. Then remembered that phrase from another conversation I overhead my parents talking with my grandparents one night. They all thought I was sleeping, and too into their conversation to even realize I was listening from my bed.

My grandparents had asked my mom and dad about when the right time was to have _the talk_ with me, being that I was growing quickly. I ran through the conversation, connecting the dots I couldn't when I was younger.

Jacob saw the light bulb go off in my head and he jumped off my bed. His hands in the air again.

"You're needs are sex?" I shrieked. Again, I don't know why I was flipping out the way I was. I've seen enough TV and movies to make all the connections I needed.

"Jeez, kid, you trying to give me a stroke? I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Good!" I yelled. I didn't want to have it with him either. I was more embarrassed that I actually figured it out. I wish I hadn't.

Jacob stood by my door while I sat frozen on my bed. Both of us looking down at my floor.

Why was I so mad? I saw how it was like to see people in love; How happy my parents were when they were together, and then how eager my dad was the one time my mom left to go on an errand. He hated being apart from her. The whole day he looked lonely. Maybe I was keeping Jacob from being happy with someone. Maybe he was lonely when Colleen wasn't around.

My heart broke, but I didn't want to be the cause of Jacob being unhappy. I could be happy as long as he was. "Jake," I breathed.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, not looking up from the spot on my floor.

"You can love her, you know. It's okay. I mean… I'm okay with it. You deserve to be happy… you deserve to have someone the way my dad has my mom, Aunt Alice with Uncle Jasper, Grandpa and Grandma Cullen…" I trailed off when Jacob's finger swept across my cheek, wiping my tears away. I hadn't even noticed I was crying, let alone Jacob back sitting in front of me.

"Thank you for that. Trust me, I know how hard that must have been for you to say, but honey, I don't love Colleen. Like I said before, she's a friend."

"She likes you." I stated the obvious.

Jacob nodded.

I looked down at my hands. "I'm tired." I sighed, sliding off my bed and grabbing pajamas to go take a shower.

I felt Jacob's eyes on me as I walked out of my room. I didn't look back. I didn't want him to see the tears streaming down my face. I could hold the sobs in until the water drowned out the sound.

I wish I had someone else, besides Jacob, to talk to. I needed my mom. Growing up is a lot harder than I thought. Especially with a single parent.


	22. Chapter 21

The sun was warm on my face as I laid in the backyard. Jacob laid beside me and we were laughing at each others pictures we made out of the clouds above us.

"I still say that one looks like a monkey. Look," he pointed straight up. "He's even holding a banana."

I turned my head, squinting from the sun, and stared at him. He waited a minute before turning his own head to look at me. A smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"What?" He shrugged, his smirk growing.

"You're blind." I concluded, shaking my head.

"I'm the blind one? You're the one trying to tell me it looks like an ant climbing up an ant hill."

"Carrying a leaf." I added.

"You're the blind one my darlin'. There is no way my monkey could be your ant."

I sighed, another argument that will last forever between the two of us. It's these rare moments when my old Jacob shines through; The fun Jacob. My best friend.

He has been acting like this a little more since our talk two days ago. My attitude with Colleen hasn't changed though, and Jacob seemed to loosen up about it.

When she came to drop off the cookies he wanted, I answered the door. Not because Jacob wasn't in the room, he was sitting on the couch, ten feet from the front door. I heard her coming up the walkway, and Jacob watched me from the corner of his eye as I jumped to my feet. He let me answer the door without hesitation.

"Hello, Nessie." Colleen said, her natural smile on her unnaturally red lips.

I eyed her new outfit with a growl deep in my chest. Did that skirt have to be _that_ short? My eyes fell on the plate of cookies last.

"Thanks!" I said as sarcastically as I was possibly capable of, took the plate, and shut the door.

"Ness!" Jacob hissed, leaping off the couch.

"What?" I asked, jumping out of the way as Jacob snatched the plate out of my hands.

He placed his free hand on my shoulder and backed me away from the door. Then he pointed to my feet. "Stay," he ordered.

"Hmf," I groaned, folding my arms against my chest. At least he didn't make me go to my room.

I watched him back up towards the door, his eyes locked on my pouting face. He turned to face the door quickly and threw it open.

"I'm-"

"Sorry," Colleen said patiently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," Jacob laughed unevenly. Something he did when he wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you for the cookies."

Colleen shook her head, waving her hands in the air between her and Jacob. Her right hand came to rest on his upper arm. "Please, it's my thanks to you. Without you I wouldn't be able to drive to work tomorrow."

"How old are you?" I asked, stepping between her and Jacob.

Jacob laid a restraining hand on my shoulder, tightening his grip when I shifted slightly. I wasn't going anywhere. I just wanted to position myself between them more.

"Excuse me?" Colleen chuckled, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"How. Old. Are. You." I said slower.

Jacob kneed me in the back, but didn't say anything.

I ignored him. "Well," I started when she didn't answer me. Fine. I can make my own assumption. "You look to be… almost thirty? Or in your early thirties? Right? Well, Jacob," I turned to look at him. He was staring at me wide-eyed. I threw him a quick smirk before continuing. "He's only-"

"Oh!" Jacob's gasp cut me off. He understood where I was going with this conversation. Jacob was still a teenager, even though he looked much, much older. I wanted to tell her that he was only eighteen, but it was wrong of me. I can't blow our cover.

I laughed and walked away.

"Don't answer her question." Jacob said, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks again!" Jacob smiled and shut the door.

"Don't yell." I begged, standing behind the couch.

"I'm not." Jacob rolled his eyes. "But if you want to ask her for her age, that's fine. Don't be giving away mine." He walked passed me, patting the top of my head.

I leaned over the back of the couch, slipping over to the cushions. I was relieved that he wasn't going to yell at me.

"And I think she was in her mid-twenties." He added, with a mouth full of cookies.

I chuckled at the memory and Jacob eyed me suspiciously.

"This is a very serious matter Vanessa Wolfe, I don't see where you find this funny." He said through clenched teeth and rolled over onto his side, facing me, bringing his hands up to tickle me.

"It's an ant." I gasped through hysterics.

"Monkey!" He demanded, ticking my sides.

"Okay." I said breathlessly. The sound of my voice was no higher than a faint whisper.

"What? Couldn't hear you."

"I said okay!" I yelled. "It's a dang money, now stop tickling me!"

"Good to hear." Jacob touched the tip of his finger to my nose, and laid back on the grass.

We were silent for a moment while I got my breathing back to normal.

"You know what that one looks like?" I asked, pointing to a cloud down towards our feet.

"A palm tree?"

I snorted. "No, a bear. And that smaller cloud next to it is me."

"The small cloud that looks like a frog?"

I punched his side.

He laughed, poking me back. Rolling onto his side again. He picked himself up to rest on his elbow, bringing his hand up to trace the dark circles under my eyes. "It is time to take you hunting, isn't it."

I nodded. "I think so." I could feel the burning in my throat getting hotter and hotter as each day passes. I wanted to hunt.

"I should check on things back home anyway." He sighed.

"Can you tell everyone I said hi?"

"You can tell them yourself." He suggested, taking my hand in his, and pressing my palm against his cheek.

I nodded excitedly. I could easily tell Sam I said hi while Jacob was in his wolf form. I would have to just touch Jacob. Then the rest of the pack would hear my thoughts as well.

"I wonder what everyone is up to. I haven't talked to them in months." Jacob wondered.

I shrugged. "I don't know, cant be anything too exciting. Sam said if something was wrong that he would request to talk to you when your phased, right?"

"Yes, Ness. Nothing's going on. Your mother seems to be keeping her thoughts to herself. Don't know how, but she's a talented one. Always finds a way out of everything."

"That's my momma." I sighed, looking up at the sky.

"That's my Bella." I turned to see Jacob smiling as he stared above him.


	23. Chapter 22: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

My hunter stood ready while she waited impatiently for me to phase. Her back was to me, but I could see her stance perfectly. I smiled as I leaned against the tree to watch her. Her body tense as she crouched, ready to dart away as soon as I gave her the signal. Her stance reminded me of the way Bella used to be when she got ready to hunt. Granted, I've only hunted with her a few times, but I remember her technique. It's the same as her daughter.

"Jake!" She called out for me impatiently. I chuckled and stepped behind the tree I was leaning on and phased.

I barked once when I was ready and she reacted as if I was a gun setting her off on a race. She was off in the direction that smelt the best to her. I followed more slowly behind her. She no longer needed my assistance when she hunted, but I couldn't let her fully go off on her own. My circles around her as she drank were larger than the ones I did when she was little. She appreciates the space, but I can still keep an eye on her.

I made my circle when she took down her first kill. She was occupied, so I decided to try and check on things at home.

_Sam?_ I asked, opening my mind up for him.

_Jacob!_ Sam was happy to hear my voice. _How are things? Nessie hunting?_ I was glad to hear the calm in his voice. Nothing involving fear or anxiety was anywhere in his thoughts.

My shoulders relaxed. _Things are great on my end. Ness is feeding as we speak. _I focused on her so Sam could see how big she's gotten and share with the rest of the pack.

_She looks well, Jake. Who knew a werewolf was capable of raising a vampire._ Sam laughed.

_Half-vampire. _I reminded him. _But you're right. It is a first._

_She's growing rapidly still._ Sam pointed out.

_Yes, and she's developing certain emotions. _

_Really?_

I ran though the passed week for Sam. I focused on Renesmee's reactions to Colleen, and the talk we had.

_That's perfectly normal for your imprintee. Especially since she's only a child. She's going to be territorial because that's what her heart is telling her. She doesn't understand love yet, being territorial is the next best thing. Both of you will go through stages as she grows. Right now she's at the age where most girls start realizing boys are not an enemy, so she's picking out little things _you _notice in women. She wont like it._

_I don't see other women like that, Sam. I don't know how to tell her that._

_She wouldn't believe you anyway_. Sam chuckled. _You have to let her be. It's normal for her to feel territorial over you. That's the only thing she knows right now._

I sighed deeply and nodded. So this was only the beginning. I decided to change the subject. _Any news on the home front? _

_It's been quiet, Alice never even saw a vision of the volturi coming to look for the two of you. Alice said that Bella realized she could show Aro _some_ of her thoughts without showing him all of them. She's good. _

I couldn't help the fierce growl that vibrated my chest. I was grateful to be too far away for Renesmee to pay any attention to me. _I could only imagine how Aro forced her into that one._

_Edward's there, Jake. He wouldn't let him threaten her. _

_There's ways around it._ I sighed deeply as I looked back at Renesmee just as she took down her second kill of the night.

_I wouldn't doubt the leech used her to get to Bella's thoughts, but the important thing is, Bella didn't give anything away. Alice is certain that it's safe for you to come back. Although we wouldn't have you back in Washington just yet._

_I agree, it's too soon to have her back there, plus I don't think it's a good idea, anyway. She knows that place with only memories of her parents. I don't want to start new memories in the same place without them with her. _

_Completely understandable, Jake. I would suggest somewhere a little more sunny. Somewhere where both of you have the advantage of walking around in the sunlight. The volturi will not come for her with the protection of the sun. _

I snorted. _She's got me. What good would the sun do._ I knew what he meant. I just found it comical.

Sam laughed along with me.

It felt nice to be able to laugh with him. Neither of us had bad news, and we could talk without having to plan an escape route. Maybe things were finally going to slowly go back to normal.

"Jake!" Renesmee yelled, hopping around in front of me. "Are you talking to Sam?"

_I can't get over how happy she looks. _Sam sighed as he watched her bouncing with excitement in front of me. Her long copper curls bouncing around her face.

I nodded at her, and smiled. _She wants to say hi, Sam. The rest of the pack phased in? _

_It's Seth and I right now, but I will pass along the message when the others phase in later. _

_Make sure you do that. She's been asking to say hi to all of you. _I leaned my head down, and she reached up, placing her palms on my face.

_Hi everyone! I miss you and hope you're doing okay. Jake and I are pretty good. Have him tell you about his new girlfriend. _

I growled low and Sam laughed.

_Don't listen to him! He likes her._

_I do not, Sam! _I thought over her.

_I know, Jake. Let her talk._ Sam was happy to be able to hear Renesmee in his head. She proceeded on showing him some of the highlights on the past few weeks. Then a heartbeat in the distance caught her attention and she hurried off to finish her hunting.

_She's certainly one of a kind. _Sam laughed as we watched her bound away.

_She's going out of our range, Sam. I'll talk to her about a move and get back to you. Tell the Cullens we miss them. _

_I sure will. Take care, and I guess I don't have to tell you to take care of Renesmee._

_No,_ I laughed. _You don't. _

Sam was gone and I focused on following Renesmee's trail. I caught up with her in seconds, and she was already drinking. She was getting faster at her hunts.

"I'm full." She groaned, standing up and patting her stomach. Her eyes were a softer brown than they were before. Back to Bella's perfectly matched eyes. Her cheeks flared a faint pink from the fresh blood. She was finished.

We ran side by side on the way back in.

"Did Sam hear me?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Anything going on back home?"

I shook my head no.

"Really? My mom and dad are okay?"

I didn't really know the full answer to that, but I nodded anyway. As far as what Alice has informed everyone, they're fine.

When we got back home she changed for bed and curled up on the couch beside me, molding herself into my side. She laid her head on my shoulder and looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing there was something there in her eyes.

Her hand came up and touched my cheek. _Home,_ she sighed flashing me visions of the pack, Billy, and her family.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Going home?" She asked, taking my left hand in hers, pulling my hand onto her lap, and started playing with my fingers.

"Something like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sam gave us the okay to be back in the states, but we think it's a little too soon to be in Washington."

"Okay, so where would we go?"

"Well first off, would you want to stay right here, or move back to the states?"

"Move," She nodded against my shoulder.

I knew that answer without having to ask her. "Okay, but we would still be a ways away from your aunt and uncle, and grandparents. We would have to stay somewhere sunny."

"Mmhmm.." She nodded, focused on trying to fold each one of my fingers over the other.

"Ness, honey, this is important."

"I know, but I'm sure whatever you decided will be safe."

"Well, I appreciate the confidence in me, but this is our decision. Not just mine."

"I don't know what's in the U.S. I know where we landed when we were on our way here, but other than that I was never taken from Washington. What else is there?"

"Here," I untangled her from me and walked over to the desk to take out a map I had from when she was little. I kept in just incase she asked where we were compared to home. I laid the map out on the living room floor and sat down. She stepped in front of me and sat on my lap.

I kissed the back of her head before pointing to where we were now, then moved my finger up to where Washington is.

"See?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"We could probably move somewhere over here." I said, running my finger up and down the East coast. "And further down here it's warm and sunny."

"Well, you said sunny, right? So how about…" She leaned forward so she could read the name of the state. "Florida."

"Disney World." I chuckled.

"What?"

"Disney… you know, Mickey Mouse?"

"A mouse has a name?"

"Renesmee Cullen, I have officially raised you all wrong. Don't tell me you're parents never even played a Disney movie for you.

She shrugged, looking back at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, up." I patted her thighs.

"Why?" She asked, jumping to her feet.

"Come on," I took her hand and dragged her behind me.

"Where are we going?" She asked frantically. "Jake, I'm not dressed to go out!" She yelled as I dragged her out the door.

"Then you can stay in the car, but I am buying you a Disney movie and your going to love it."

"I thought we were discussing where we were going to live."

"If you choose Florida, then you are going to be taught about Disney."

She laughed as I shoved her into the car. Her excitement grew as we got closer to the store.

I picked out a few for her, and we brought them back home.

She curled into my side once again as we settled in to watched movies all night. We both laid on the couch, wrapped in blankets. She was overwhelmed with excitement that we had plans to watch movies all night long.

She managed to stay awake for Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and most of The Lion King, but slept all the way through The Little Mermaid. We both woke up late in the afternoon.

"I want to watch them again." She cheered, dropping to the floor and crawled to turn on the movie again.

I really didn't want to sit and watch them again, but when she asked me, I couldn't tell her no. I didn't know the word when she pleaded with me with her eyes. So I settled back on the couch and we watch the same movies for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Jacob? When we move to Florida, can we go to Disney?"

"Was already planning it." I mumbled, half asleep.

"You're not watching the movies with me." She accused.

"Yes I am. The dude just took the girl on a carpet ride."

"I'm watching The Lion King."

"That's what I said."

She giggled and I peeked at her through my eyelashes. She seemed happy enough to have me sitting with her, so I wrapped my arm around her and let sleep take over.


	24. Chapter 23

"Hello?" My aunt said into the phone. Her voice was strained as if she wanted to cheer with excitement, but wasn't too sure about it.

I giggled knowing she couldn't see me calling her, so she must be hoping that it's me on the other end.

"Aunt Alice!" I squealed happily.

"Hey, sweetheart! Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine! Jacob and I talked yesterday and guess what!"

She snorted. "I honestly have no idea."

"We're moving to Florida!"

"Florida?" She asked, a little alarmed. "Where in Florida?" I heard her whisper something about Jacksonville to whoever was standing with her, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

I opened my mouth to ask her what Jacksonville was, but Jacob had the phone out of my hand.

"Alice, really? You think I would bring Ness there? I wouldn't want to risk running into Renee. Not that she would know who Nessie is, but she does resemble Bella enough to cause her to take a double look if we were to pass her on the street. I'm not that crazy! I was thinking a little further south. Ocala, maybe?"

I couldn't hear, or understand the conversation they were having. The name, Renee, sounded familiar. I sucked in a sharp breath when I remembered my mom's letter to _her_ mom. Her name's Renee.

"Momma's mom lives in Florida? Can I see her?"

Jacob laid the phone on his shoulder and knelt in front of me. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't know how she'd react to you."

"Mom said in her note to you that you should take me to her one day."

"One day I will, but that day's many years from now. When you actually look your age, and Renee can grasp that Bella had a daughter. I don't know how she will handle it right now with Bella married two years ago and here you are looking like your ten."

I pursed my lips as I thought about it. He had a point. "Can I finish talking to Alice, please?"

"Sure," he smiled, handing me the phone.

"Don't try and talk him into anything, Renesmee." My aunt said the second I placed the phone to my ear.

"I wont, I understand." I nodded. I did understand that it was hard to believe my mother is only twenty-one, and I look ten. I could see where a normal human wouldn't understand.

"Thank you, and I'm glad you're going to be closer to us. Would be nice to see you a little more often."

"Same here! I miss you guys."

"We miss you." I heard the smile in her voice.

"How's my mom?" I asked her nervously.

"Your parents are fine, honey. They were just hunting the other day."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "I hunted last night…" I proceeded to tell her that I got to say hi to Sam's pack. Then I decided to fill her in on my Disney obsession. She giggled along with me when I told her about the movies. She made me promise her that Jacob and I would send her pictures when we go to the park. She even insisted on a picture of Jacob with Mickey.

He laughed from the couch, overhearing her talking to me. "In your dreams!" He called out.

Aunt Alice laughed again and then had to go because they were going hunting. She promised to inform the others on my move and even offered to come help. Jacob said he would have to think about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know exactly where we were moving. Just incase.

Jacob had Sam and Paul come help us move. He figured it was safe to have them, since the volturi most likely wouldn't think to go to them for information. It was fine by me.

I ran circles around Jacob, sitting on the couch and tying his sneakers. We were getting ready to pick them up from the airport. I leaped over boxes as I ran around the couch.

"How long does it take you to tie your shoes?" I huffed, leaning over the back of the couch to peer over his shoulder.

I saw half of his smirk when he turned to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

My eyes narrowed. "You're doing it on purpose!" I pointed out. I knew that smirk.

He laughed as he got to his feet. "You have your shoes on?" He asked, kneeling on the couch to look over the back. He peered down at my bare feet.

I turned and raced towards my room.

"Now I'm waiting on you!" He laughed.

"You're not funny." I pointed out as I slipped on my sandals and walked out the front door.

"I find myself hysterical." He said as he followed me to the car.

I rolled my eyes. "You would."

I smiled to myself when I heard his footsteps speed up to catch up to me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, and tucked me into his side.

"You're the one that's always laughing at me."

"Yeah, because it's funny that you think you're funny."

"Get in the car," He placed his hand on the top of my head and shoved my towards the passenger door.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he held the door open for me.

"Paul! Sam!" I yelled as soon as I saw them walked into the baggage claim.

Jacob dropped my hand when they were close enough. I hurried over to them and hugged them both at the same time.

"Who are you and what have you done with the little girl we saw last year?" Sam asked, kissing the top of my head.

I giggled, blushing a little. "I'm right here," I smiled up at him.

"Ah, yes," he nodded, touching the corner of my lips. "There you are."

Paul scooped me up into his muscular arms and placed me on his shoulders.

"Hey, bro." He smiled, punching Jacob's shoulder. "I mean that literally."

"What?" Jacob gasped.

"Paul, you couldn't wait?" Sam asked him.

He shook his head.

"Wait for what?" I asked.

"She actually said yes?" Jacob asked him. I couldn't tell if his face was angered, or if he was in shock. I've never seen this face on him before.

"Rach hopes you'll come home for the wedding. She wants you to call her."

"Paul…" Jacob trailed off, looking up at me. "Your lucky there's a kid on your shoulders." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, poking the top of Pau's head.

"He's going to marry my sister." Jacob huffed, holding his arms open to me. I leaned over, reaching for him. He took me off Paul's shoulders and took my hand as we walked to the car.

"Will you at least pretend to be happy when you call her?" Paul stifled a laugh.

"Yes," Jacob huffed.

"Are you going to come home?"

Jacob paused in the middle of the parking lot and turned to face him. "Of course I am!"

"Yay!" I cheered jumping up and down. I've never been to a wedding.

Jacob, Sam, and Paul looked down at me and laughed.

Jacob called his sister as soon as we walked into the house. He barely did any talking as she squealed to him about the news. Paul sat on the couch with a goofy grin on his face. It was a strange look for him. I always knew Paul as someone serious and sort of mean. But he was completely different when the subject was Rachel.

I took his motions into consideration with the way Jacob acted with Colleen. My shoulders relaxed and I breathed out the gush of air I didn't realize I was holding in. Jacob didn't like Colleen after all. He never got the goofy smile like Paul has. And he didn't ask her to marry him, so that's always a plus.

"Ness?" Jacob asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked a few times, dropping my eyes from his face. I didn't realize I was starring at him.

"You okay?" His eyebrow raised slowly as he waited for me to answer.

I nodded, trying to hide the red on my cheeks.

I peeked up at Jacob through my eyelashes and saw him turn towards Sam. Sam was watching me closely, too closely for my liking. I felt like they were expecting me to do something.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, kneeling in front of me.

I didn't want to talk out loud, so I pressed my palm to his cheek, stepping between his bent knees to wrap my free arm around his neck. I placed a picture of Jacob and Colleen next to a picture of Paul when he thinks of Rachel. I let him know that I made the connection of those two being completely different.

"Oh," he chuckled, reaching up and taking my hand in his. He kissed the back of my hand and sighed. "Glad you see it my way." He winked and got up. He turned back to Sam and they exchanged glances.

Jacob turned back to face me. "Why don't you go say goodbye to your friends. We're packing up the rest of the stuff and leaving."

I nodded and walked out the door. I paused as soon as I had the door shut and pressed my ear to it.

"What did she show you?" I heard Sam ask.

"Colleen, again," Jacob sighed. "She made the connection of Paul's smile with Rach, she realized I wasn't like that with Colleen."

"It made her happy." Sam pointed out. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No," Jacob answered quickly. "She's my responsibility; I'll deal with it the way I know she can handle."

That conversation confused me even more than I was, so I hurried away before I heard more that I didn't understand.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! If you've read The Host, check out my new story! It's my first Host fic ;). Also I just finished my Host website dedicated to the book and soon to be movie. Check it out: thehostfandom[dot]com. Sorry about the [dot], we can't post links on here lol. **

* * *

"I get to choose my room!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the empty house.

I heard Jacob, Sam, and Paul laughing as they finished talking to the realtor.

"You're daughter is adorable." I heard him say.

"Thanks," Jacob answered. "She's something else."

"My work here is done, enjoy the house, and it's been a pleasure." The realtor said. I figured he was overly excited to be getting the asking price for the house, and the fact that Jacob handed him cash for it.

I ran down a long hallway where three bedrooms and a bathroom were. I knew I had the choice of either room, since the master bedroom would be Jacob's and that was on the other side of the house.

I chose the room closest to the bathroom, it was the biggest of the three. The carpet was white, and would match my white and pink bedroom set perfectly. I looked out one of my three windows and smiled. We had an in-ground pool with a fountain in the deep end. I had a clear view of the entire screened in patio. Two of my windows were along the same wall, so they both were facing the pool. The third window was on the far side, facing the backyard. On the opposite wall was my closet. I turned to face my door and noticed a speaker to the right of the door. I walked towards it, noticing that it was an intercom system. I pushed the call button and spoke into the speaker.

"Jacob!" I yelled, and laughed when I heard my own voice echoing through every room in the house.

"Jeez!" I heard Jacob gasp. I had scared him. "Where are you?" He called out.

"In the walls." I giggled.

Sam and Paul thought I was funny.

I heard Jacob walking towards me and I stood in the middle of my new room.

"I see you chose which room you want."

I nodded.

"How were you talking in all the-"

"Jake," Paul cut him off.

Jacob turned towards him and he pointed to the intercom system I was just playing with.

"Nice!" Jacob hissed as he walked over to start playing with it. "See, Ness, you might be on the other side of the house, but you can talk to me in my room."

"Can I see your room?" I asked, already running through the three men standing in the doorway. They followed me as I ran back down the hall. I passed the living room to my right as I reached the end of the hallway. My bare feet slapped against the white tile floor as I hurried through the dining room, passing the kitchen just off of the living room on my right. I took note of the door leading out to the pool right in the dining room to my left.

I turned a sharp right and was back at the front door. A small hallway to the left of the door led to Jacob's room. The door was open so I hopped inside. The tan carpet was soft under my feet. He had a bay window facing the front of the house, and on the opposite side was his door to his own bathroom. Complete with a Jacuzzi tub and a stand up shower. I knew where I was going to be taking most of my baths. The bathroom by my room was just a normal bathroom, but it had a door that also went out to the pool area.

"This is amazing," I was in complete awe at this house. I think this is going to be my favorite one I have ever lived in.

"Yes, it's nice." Jacob said, walking into the room.

"It's huge," Paul grumbled.

"A major step up from Billy's place." Sam added.

Paul nodded, then his face fell serious. "Don't ever invite Rachel here. She'd never stop begging for a house like this. I would have to befriend a Cullen and care for their child to be able to afford something like this."

Jacob rolled his eyes and punched Paul in his gut.

"Can I go swimming?" I asked, jumping around in front of Jacob.

"After we unload the truck."

"Why cant I swim while you unload it?"

"Because I'm not back there to watch you."

"I'm not going to drown or anything."

"Ness, when we're done unloading."

"I know how to-"

"Renesmee."

"But-" I cut off when Jacob's eyes narrowed. I decided to change my sentence. "Can I sit by the pool?"

He nodded and I was out of his room and back running towards the back door.

The air was hot and dry. I walked around the pool, towards where the fountain was. I stepped up on the large platform where flowers were planted. There were two on each side of the fountain, making a pyramid against it. There was a small square where the water from the fountain filled up and spilled over the edge of a marble ledge, and into the pool.

The small square was filled almost to my shorts. I stood in it and ran my hands through the water shooting up in the middle. I turned to the ledge and stood up on it. It was slippery, and I was careful not to move. The water felt good rushing over my feet.

"Hey!" Someone yelled and I turned, losing my balance, and slipping on the marble. I didn't have anything to grab onto, so I tumbled forward falling into the pool.

My head broke the surface and I swam quickly to get out. I didn't want to get in trouble by Jacob.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" The voice asked me. I turned to see where it was coming from. It was a girl around my size. She was pressed against the screen door as she peered in at me. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's okay. I'm not hurt."

I reached for the door and opened it for her.

"I'm Nessie." I said, shaking the water off my arms, and ringing my hair out.

"Nicole." She smiled. "I live right next door. I saw the moving truck and was watching you guys. Are all of you moving in?"

I shook my head laughing at her. "No, it's just me and my… dad. The other two are… his brothers. They're just helping out."

"Cool! Where did you move from?"

I bit my bottom lip, not sure what I should tell her. I decided to go for where I actually came from. "Washington," I answered.

"Wow, that's on the other side of the country."

I nodded.

"Ness? What was that… why are you wet?" Jacob asked, pulling on my soaked clothes.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. She fell in when I came over. I scared her." She smiled up at Jacob and he smiled back.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Glad to see you're making friends. I'm Jacob."

"I'm Nicole." She waved shyly and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. She had really pretty blue eyes, eyes I have never seen before. I've only been around gold eyes, or brown. I didn't know there were other colors.

"Company!" Paul cheered as he walked into the pool area. "Ness, I think a bathing suit is meant for swimming, not your shorts and shirt."

I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"These are my dad's brothers. Paul and Sam." I said, pointing to each of them.

"Hi," Nicole waved again.

Both Paul and Sam stared at Jacob, and I knew exactly what they were thinking. It was the first time I called Jacob "Dad" in front of them.

"Well, Nicole, we're just getting ready to order some dinner, would you like to stay?"

"Actually, it's my brother's birthday, so we're going out to dinner. I just saw there was another girl my age and wanted to say hi. There's no other kids my age on the street." Made sense, since there are only a handful of houses on this dead end street. Which is why Jacob liked it so much. Plus plenty of woods for me to hunt in.

"Oh, well, Happy Birthday to him." Jacob smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Will you come again?" I asked her as she backed towards the door.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll come over tomorrow after lunch." She waved and ran out the door.

"Let's get you into something dry," Jacob said, wrapping his fingers around my upper arm.

I let him lead me into the house and he lifted me up, tucking me under his arm. I was dripping wet, and the floor was tile, I figured he was saving me from slipping.

The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and again, I played the designer, pointing to everyplace where I wanted something to go.


	26. Chapter 25

**I'm glad everyone is loving the house I described for Jake and Ness! It's actually my grandmother's house (she lives in Florida) ;)! I think I might have some pics of it. I'll look around for them and post them on my site. They'll be in the forum topic. Lost Souls, under the fanfiction section. **

**And someone - I think it was this story - asked me how old Renesmee was and Jacob. It was a anonymous review, so I couldn't send a message back. But Renesmee is 2 making her the size of a 10 or 11 year old. Jacob is obviously the same size of looking like he could be in his mid 30's (remember, I'm going by the book, not the movie) , but actually 17.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, and the water was the perfect temperature. Florida has been my favorite spot to live so far. Even Jacob seemed more relaxed here. We said goodbye to Sam and Paul yesterday, driving them down to Orlando, to the airport. I was excited when I saw the signs for Disney. Jacob promised to take me before the summer was over.

"Jacob, watch me!" I yelled, waving to him from on top of the waterfall. He looked up from the diving toys he was lining up to throw in when I was ready.

"Go ahead, but be careful up there." He warned.

I nodded, leaping into the air, and tucking my knees to my chest. The water hit me hard, and I smiled when I knew the splash would hit Jacob.

When my head broke the surface, I cleared the water from my eyes and laughed as Jacob stared at me, water dripping into his eyes from his hair.

He stood up slowly, swinging his arms, bending down to jump towards me.

I screamed, turning away from him when his body hit the water. His arms wrapped around me and I laughed, sucking in a mouth full of water. I choked it up and continued laughing.

"Hey," Nicole said, knocking on the screen door.

"Come on in." Jacob said between laughs.

I climbed onto his back, wrapping my legs around his stomach and my arms locked around his neck.

I screamed again when he threw himself backwards into the water. It was a continues game we always played. He tries to throw me off his back, but I was strong. I rarely fell off.

When Jacob and I came up for air, Nicole was sitting with her feet in the pool, laughing at us.

"You coming in?" Jacob asked, splashing her.

She smiled, jumping to her feet and diving head first into the water.

"Wow!" I gasped, holding myself higher on Jacob's back, to look over his shoulder. I watched her fly across the bottom of the pool and poke her head up on the opposite side she dove into.

"I want to do that!" I said pointing towards her. I slid my free hand up onto his cheek to show him my vision of me diving like she did.

Jacob held his hands behind him and I took them in mine, using my feet to climb up his back. I stood on his shoulder as he walked over to the side of the pool. I stepped off his shoulders and hurried to the deeper end.

He pulled himself out, following me.

"How do I do it?" I asked as Nicole got out and stood on my right side, opposite of Jacob.

"Hold your hands like this," Jacob instructed, laying his left hand over his right.

I followed his directions, holding my overlapping hands over my head.

"Okay, good, now just dive in head first." He nodded at Nicole and I watched her dive, barely making a splash.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and jumped off the side of the pool. The sudden thought of going headfirst into the water freaked me out. I flailed my limps, trying to stop myself from falling. I landed hard in the water, it slapped against my stomach and face. The air rushed out of my lungs, and I swallowed a mouthful of water.

Jacob's arms were around me, keeping my head above the water. He bent his leg, sitting me on his knee. I choked up the water, and rubbed my stomach.

"You okay?" He asked, patting my back.

"I didn't like that."

"That was a belly-flop." I can't tell you how many of them I did when I was learning to dive.

"Try it again." She urged.

I shook my head.

"Oh, come on." Jacob said pulling me out of the pool. "You're no quitter. Try it again."

"My lungs are full of enough water." I peered over to side of the pool and stared at the bottom. Jacob saw the fear in my eyes. I could never hide anything from him.

"I'm right here. You're not going anywhere." Jacob pushed me towards the edge of the pool.

I took a deep breath before getting into position again. I leaned forward, chickening out last minute and shrieked as my foot slipped.

Jacob grabbed my arm and I no longer saw the water rushing up to slap me in the face.

"Thanks," I sighed, relieved.

"Try it again." He demanded.

This time I closed my eyes, picturing the way Nicole dove. With my eyes tightly shut, I went into the water. The rush of water was smooth as I swam through it. I opened my eyes and saw the wall coming towards me. I popped my head up, grabbing onto the side of the pool.

"I did it!" I yelled, jumping around.

Nicole jumped with me and we screamed with delight.

"I'm surrounded by screeching girls." I heard Jacob mutter.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jacob threw in the diving toys and Nicole and I raced to get them.

It was nice having a friend like Nicole. When we lived in Rio, I talked with a few kids that lived near me, but I never had someone close. Jacob was really the only friend I had. We always tell each other everything, but I was finding out more and more that I liked talking to a girl rather than Jacob. It was a lot easier to talk to her about boys, anyway. Jacob will always be my number one best friend, but Nicole was the best friend that was my age. I couldn't paint my nails, or do my hair with Jacob. I've tried; Didn't work out too well. Nicole liked staying over my house a lot. I barely ever went over to her house. Her brother was fun to play with when I went over there. They also had a pool. But Nicole tells me all the time that I had the cool dad, and she liked hanging out with us.

Jacob may be almost eighteen, but he looks like he could be in his early thirties. It was nice to have him look so old, but be so young.

The clouds got dark and Jacob made us get out of the pool, reaching down and taking our hands to pull us out.

"Can Nicole stay until the storm is over?" I asked him.

He nodded, hanging us our towels.

"Cool," I cheered, taking her hand and towing her into the house. "Let's go into my room."

The house was completely decorated, and my room was my favorite part of the house -besides Jacob's bathroom.

I gave Nicole clothes to borrow, so she didn't have to sit in her wet suit. She walked into the bathroom to change, while I changed into my room. As soon as I was dressed, Jacob knocked on my door.

"Can I have the wet bathing suit, please?"

"Yeah, hold on." I answered, buttoning my shorts. I grabbed my suit and towel and threw my door open. "Here."

"Thanks," he smiled. Then turned holding out his hand towards Nicole, who walked up behind him. "You want me to hang up yours, too?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Wolfe."

"I really like coming over here." She sighed as she watched him walk away.

"Why?" I asked, laughing as I pulled her into my room and shut my door.

"Can we go out and hang with your dad?"

I crossed my arms against my chest, narrowing my eyes at her. "Do you have a crush on him?"

"Hah!" She snorted. "No."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't."

"Whatever." I shook my head, trying to ignore the sudden urge to yell at her.

"My brother likes you." She pointed out, shuddering from the thought.

I shuddered with her. "Ben? He likes me?" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. I never even noticed him as a potential guy to like. I was still barely understanding that whole concept.

"Yeah, it's gross. He wanted to come over and swim today, but I made him stay home." She laughed, then added, "I told him your dad didn't allow other guys to swim in the pool. I think I made him scared of him."

I laughed, nodding. "Well, he's very protective over me, so you're only half wrong. I'm sure he would have let Ben swim, though, he would have watched him the entire time. You should bring him over next time."

"No!" She yelled.

I jumped from the tone of her voice. "Why not?"

"You're my best friend. I can't have you and my brother, like, together." She made a face equivalent to what I look like when Jacob forces me to eat human food.

"Hey," Jacob barged through my door, causing us to gasp. "How about a movie? In the living room? Come on." He ushered us out of my room. I was confused about the urgency of his tone. I reached up and touched his cheek when Nicole's back was towards us.

_Were you listening to us talking?_

He took my hand away from his face and placed it at my side, patting it. "No." He shrugged and shook his head.

"Liar." I muttered and walking into the living room. I smiled as I climbed onto the couch beside Nicole. "On second though, I think you should invite your brother to swim tomorrow."

Jacob choked on his soda.

Nicole laughed at him.

"You ok, _Dad_?"

"Fine, Ness." He said, wiping his mouth clean. "Watch your movie." He turned on the TV and walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, watching him walk towards his room.

"I want to… call Sam." He winked and walked out of sight.

I wondered why he wanted to talk to Sam, and what was so important that he needed to phase with Nicole here. I could hear him locking his door and knew he was phasing. But why?

I snorted when I realized he must not want me to hear either end of the conversation. If he was to just call Sam on the phone, I could easily listen to what he wanted to talk to him about. With him in his wolf form, I couldn't hear anything he said. It's times like this that I wish I fully inherited my dad's gift, and not reversed it.


	27. Chapter 26: Jacob's POV

**You're wish is my command! lol A lot of you requested to have this chapter in Jacob's POV because you wanted to hear hs conversation with Sam, so here ya go! Just for you!**

**

* * *

**

*Jacob's POV*

I walked to my room quickly. Why I was completely and annoyingly jealous of a kid, was beyond me. Hence the reason why I needed to talk to Sam. Renesmee is too young to even think of a relationship, but was it the father in me that is dead set on not _ever_ letting her date, or was it the imprint? I couldn't figure it out, but I knew my feelings for her were strictly that of father-daughter relationship. Nothing more.

I slipped into my room and locked the door. Nicole didn't need to walk in on a huge wolf sitting on the floor of my room, and Renesmee didn't need to come in and demand me to tell her what I need to talk to Sam about.

Before I phased, I listened to Renesmee and Nicole giggling over the movie I had put on for them. The smell of popcorn filled the house, so I knew they were settled in for the remainder of the movie.

I shut the curtains and stripped down in my now dark room. The heat spread through me, and the wolf in me took over.

_Sam?_ I called uneasily. I wasn't exactly sure what it was I wanted to ask him.

_Oh, Jake, what's going on? How's the sunshine? _He asked, enforcing his vision of the rain soaking his fur.

_Sunny,_ I said impatiently. _Listen, what do you take of this?_ I asked, remembering the conversation I overheard. I tried keeping the vision of me out of my head, pacing up and down the hall silently as I listened to them.

Sam laughed at the vision I tried so hard to not think about.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob,_ he mentally shook his head at me. _Let me just tell you this one tiny bit of information: What goes around, comes around._

_What's that supposed to mean? _I growled.

_Was it not you that was asking me, not too long ago, about Ness showing signs of jealousy?_

I nodded mentally.

_And was it not me that said it's just part of your growing relationship?_

I nodded again.

_Welcome to the other side of the fence._

_So, it's the imprint in me that's…_

_Jealous? No, not fully. Jake, you're more her father right now than anything else. She looks to you as a father figure. Heck, the kid's just as comfortable calling you 'Dad' as she is calling her own father, 'Dad'. But the part of you - the imprint part of you, already knowing what the future holds for her-_

_Only if she wants it._ I cut him off.

_I know that, but you need to let her at least try and get herself interested in boys her age- er… size. I can bet my life that she won't find them too interesting. Power of the imprint, bro. She's just got to grow and realize it._

_So I'm just supposed to sit back and watch her _try_ and be interested in this kid?_ I shrieked, giving myself a headache.

_Well, see, here is where you have the advantage. Daddy. _

My smile spread across my face, both physically and mentally. I did have the power to tell her when she could and couldn't date.

_Jacob, don't mix your feelings together. She needs the father in you before the imprint. She'll come to her own one day. Just like Claire will. It's up to them to grow and learn. She's young and claims you as hers because you're all she's got. Of course she's going to hate every woman who comes into the picture. _

_Sam, she's all I've got._ I sighed, laying down on the floor and resting my head on my paws.

_She doesn't see that when you're talking to another woman. Just like you're overreacting because her and her friend are talking about a guy. The conversation you played for me seems as if she's not too sure about it. Let her grow. _

I nodded, said a quick goodbye, and shifted back into my human form. I wanted to think on my own, and I didn't like being a wolf when a human was in the house. It made me feel off.

I slipped on my shorts and threw myself onto my bed. "Edward, will you come and tell me what I should do?" I groaned into my pillow. I figured he would probably have her locked in a room the moment he overheard her talking about some kid. I was hoping that was what he would do. It's what I wanted to do.

"Could things get any more complicated?" I muttered, shoving my face in my pillow to grumble away my problems.

The doorbell rang and I heard two sets of bare feet slapping against the tile as they raced for the door.

"Who is it?" I smiled at the way Renesmee knew not to open the door before asking.

"Ben."

I bit my pillow, "Thanks," I muttered.

"Don't open the door!" Nicole hissed. I liked her.

"Why? He already knows we're standing right here."

I sat up in bed to listen.

"Go home!" Nicole yelled.

"I'm bored."

"Ness!" Nicole groaned, and I heard the door opening.

"Hi!" Renesmee said excitedly. That was my cue. My feet were moving before I even told them where to go. "I'm Nessie."

"Whoa," Ben gasped, looking up at me as I stood behind Renesmee. "You're… tall."

Glad he noticed. Hopefully he would keep that in mind before he went after my girl. She's too young to be liking someone like him anyway. He looks to be at least two years older than her. I snorted at the thought. I'm sixteen years older than her. I would still technically be sixteen years older than her when she's fully grown.

Renesmee reached back and took my hand. _Go away!_ She growled in my head.

I squeezed her hand. "Actually, we have to get going soon, so we'll-"

_Liar! _Her screams cut off the concentration of my sentence.

Sam's words from earlier echoed in my head. I had to let her grow. I had to let her experience things her own way. I took a deep breath and released her hand. "Go play." I nodded towards the backyard.

"Can we go back in the pool? The storm is over." She asked me, unleashing the full force of her brown eyes on me.

I nodded.

"Great! I'll go change!" Ben ran from the house and both Nicole and Renesmee went to go get their suites back on. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I went to walk outside, but the phone rang, startling me. There were only a few people who knew the number.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Jake!" Bella hissed. My heart leaped into my throat, my legs gave out, and I slumped into a chair.

"What's wrong? Bells? Where's Edward?" My arms started to shake.

"I can't talk long. I went into town to call you, and I have to get back. Edward's fine. He's not with me right now, but he's… fine. Listen, I don't know where you are, and please don't tell me, but if you're back in the states I need you to be aware."

"Of what?" My mouth went dry, I couldn't breath.

"We're all being sent to stop an army of vampires. Keep Renesmee out of the south, please."

I had to grip the phone to keep it from falling from my numb hands.

"Which part of the south?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"Texas." The word was music to my ears.

"What kind of army? And why are you going?"

"Remember the newborns that were after me?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice shaking.

"It's like that, but bigger. They're a bunch of newborns, and we have to find out what's going on."

"Why do they need _you_?"

"I'm not there as a warrior. I'm meant to protect the guard. Edward will be with me, but he's only to fight if I'm in the line of danger. We'll be fine. I just wanted to give you the heads up."

"We're not anywhere near the outbreak, but I will be patrolling. She wont be touched."

She sighed into the phone, and I could mentally see her shoulders relaxing. "Thanks, Jake."

"Dad, are you coming outside?" I cringed into the phone, wishing Bella didn't have to hear Renesmee's voice. Not if she needed to focus.

"She sounds so big. And you're Dad, now?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea." I lowered my voice to answer the second part of her question. "She's got a friend over."

"Who are you talking to?" Renesmee asked, leaning onto my lap and poked at the phone.

"Please, Jake, I have a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Give my daughter the phone." She demanded.

"Hold on." I took Renesmee's hand and stood up, turning to Nicole.

"Wait outside for your brother. Don't go in the pool until I come out. Ness has a very important phone call."

Nicole nodded and skipped outside.

Renesmee reached up towards my face, tears already falling from her wide-eyes. _Momma?_ She asked me silently.

I nodded as I led her into my room. "She only has a few minutes." I whispered.

"Love you, Bells." I said into the phone.

"Love you, too, Jacob." She answered, and I handed the phone to Renesmee's outstretched hand.

"Mom?" She sobbed. "I miss you, too! I'm being good. Jacob and I moved. We have a pool now. Can I tell you where we are? Okay, I wont say anything. I made a friend! She's really nice, and Jacob and I play this fun game in the pool…" She went on talking, not bothering to stop for a breath. Her sentences merged to one big one. She knew she only had a few minutes, and wanted to get as much in as she could.

"I'll be outside." I whispered, remembering Nicole was waiting in the heat.

Renesmee nodded, waving me away. She scooted to the middle of my bed and rolled onto her stomach, kicking her feet around behind her.

"When am I going to see you again? Is Daddy there? Oh, there's this guy, and he likes me!" I decided to leave Bella to that conversation. I couldn't wait to find out the other end of that conversation.

I turned to walk out of my room. "He's my age, Momma. Well… okay, he looks my age." Her giggles echoed in the hallway. They were haunting me as I walked away.


	28. Chapter 27

I hung up the phone, smiling. I got to talk to my mom! The smile was glued to my face as I skipped out to the pool. Jacob was sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet in the water. He turned to smile at me as I bounced over to him. His arms opened automatically and I fell onto his lap.

"How was your phone call?" He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Amazing!" I said excitedly. I took his hand in mine making it look like I was playing with his fingers. _Thank you for letting me talk to her._

He ducked his head down, brushing his lips past my ear. "Anything to put that smile on your face."

I hugged his shoulders and Nicole splashed us.

"Come in!" She giggled when Jacob kicked his feet, splashing her back.

I went to get off Jacob's lap to jump in, but he balanced me on his hands, holding me over his head. I screamed as he threw me into the pool.

Ben swam over to me and took my hand. "That was awesome! Are you okay?" He asked, pulling me into the shallow end.

"I'm fine." I said quickly and took my hand out of his. I glanced at Jacob from the corner of my eye. He was glaring at Ben.

"Ness!" Jacob huffed impatiently.

"What?" I spoke quickly, as if I was a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar right before dinner.

"A few more minutes. Then we have to get ready for dinner."

I nodded, diving into the water to swim towards Nicole, who was playing under the waterfall.

Ben made his way over and Nicole and I started a game of Marco Polo with him. We played until Jacob stood with a towel, calling me to get out. I said goodbye to Ben and Nicole and skipped inside. The good mood from talking to my mom was still bubbling inside me.

Jacob boiled hot dogs while I changed out of my wet suit.

"I see you made a new friend today." Jacob said once we were sitting at the table.

I bit into my hot dog and shrugged.

"Did you talk to Bella about that?"

I nodded, taking another bite.

"Can you stop shoving your food in your mouth?"

I giggled with my mouth full and put my hot dog on my plate. "Sorry."

"What did your mother say about your… friend?"

"She said it's nice that I'm meeting kids my size."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"That's all?"

I shrugged. I wasn't sure what he was asking.

He shook his head, giving up. "Just eat."

I stared at him for a few seconds, then picked up my hot dog again.

"Jake?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"When can we go to Disney?"

"Erm… soon. Promise. I want you close to the house for a little while. I mean close as in you don't go any further than the screen around the pool."

"What? Why?" I wined, sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms against my chest.

"Because I said so. I need you in my sight at all times. Please. This is important."

"When am I _not _in your sight?" I grumbled. "I can take care of myself."

Jacob snorted. "No, you can't. Do as I say."

"Can I go over to Nicole's?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Ness, please."

"Jake!"

"There's something going on, and I need you close to me."

"What's going on?"

"Vampires. Not here, but I want to be on alert. Don't worry about it."

"I can still go out during the day." I pointed out.

Jacob shook his head and shoved away from the table to bring his plate into the kitchen. "Just as stubborn as your mother." He muttered as he walked away.

"Well then you should already know I'm not going to stop until I win."

He chuckled as he put his plate in the sink and spun around to face me. "I'm more stubborn than your mother. So I wont stop until I win." He winked at me and walked over to take my plate.

I glared at him.

He acted as if he didn't see me and turned on the water in the sink to wash the dishes.

I stomped my feet into the living room and threw myself onto the couch.

The phone rang when Jacob was just finishing the dishes. I beat him to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo."

"Grandpa!" I yelled, happy to hear my Grandpa Cullen's voice. "I talked to my mom today!" I told him excitedly.

"So she did call. I bet you enjoyed that as much as she did."

I nodded. "I did, I did!"

He laughed at me and took a deep breath. "Can I please talk to Jacob?"

"Sure! Love you Grandpa."

"Love you, and we miss you." He said and I handed the phone to Jacob's impatient hand.

"What's the news, Doc?" Jacob asked, glancing at me before walking towards his room. I followed, dodging his hand as he waved me away.

"Okay, so she called you first." Jacob nodded and looked at me, tucking a curl behind my ear. "I was wondering how she got our number."

"She wasn't sure if she was going to have enough time to call you." I heard my grandpa say.

I rolled onto my back on Jacob's bed as I listened to him talking.

"I'll do a quick run, but they're not anywhere near us."

I sat up quickly and stared, wide-eyed at Jacob. My hands flew out and cupped his face. _You're not leaving me here alone, are you?_

"No," he said quickly and shook his head. "No, Carlisle, I was talking to Nessie."

_Then I'm coming with you?_

"Like hell you are." He flinched. "No, not you, Carlisle… Ness can you stop that?" he hissed at me.

I dropped my hands.

When Jacob hung up the phone he rolled onto his side to face me.

I pouted.

He chuckled and touched my bottom lip. "I'm not leaving you here alone. There's nothing out there."

"Where are the vampires?"

"In another state."

"Is that far away?" I asked, scooting my body closer to him.

"Yes."

I sighed. "That's good."

He laughed lightly and held me against him. I closed my eyes, falling asleep where I was.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in Jacob's POV! Also working on a chapter in either Bella or Edward's since some of you asked if you would hear from them. So it's up to you! Bella or Edward?**


	29. Chapter 28: Jacob's POVBella's POV

**Okay, so I was going to do this chapter is Jacob's POV and have the next update in Bella or Edward's, but I decided to do both in one! So, here's Jacob's POV first and then it goes to Bella's POV. **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

*Jacob's POV*

I waited until I was sure Renesmee was asleep before I slid her easily out of my arms. I didn't want to risk her waking up while I carried her to her room, so I tucked her in my bed. I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight anyway. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't let her know I was leaving her to run patrol. It would scare her more than it terrified me. I would be able to hear her every step of the way, so I wouldn't be far. I just wanted to check out the area around the house to make sure nothing was close to her. It's not like there was someone who would be able to sit here with her. I was on my own.

Renesmee sighed heavily as I slid my arm out from underneath her, but she didn't wake up. I was grateful for that. Before I left, I bent down and kissed her forehead. Her hand came up slowly and laid against the side of my face. She patted it lightly and rolled over. I smiled as I watched her sleep soundly.

I walked into the kitchen and wrote her a note incase she was to wake up. I knew she'd be disoriented that she was in my room, and figured she would come out here to see if I was asleep on the couch. I scribbled quickly on the piece of paper.

_Nessie,_

_I'm just outside. I already heard you awake and am on my way in. Go back to bed and I'll be in to tuck you in again. Don't come outside to wait for me. _

_Jake_

I laid the note on the back of the couch so she would see it as soon as she came to see where I was.

The night air was warm and muggy as I stepped outside. I jogged towards the trees that lined the backyard, ducking out of view to phase.

I ran quickly through the lines of houses in the surrounding neighborhoods. There were a few people still outside, in their pools, but I was too fast and quiet for them to hear me over their chatter and music.

The woods around me were clean. I didn't pick up on anything besides the animals that lived here.

_Jake?_ Sam's voice startled me. I faltered in my step, but got back on track.

_What's going on?_ I asked him.

_Same thing you're doing._

_You're patrolling?_

_We're just making sure things are staying in the south and it's nothing to do with someone trying to find you and Ness, or the other Cullens._

_Ah, so you're protecting the Cullens now, Sam?_

_No way, bro. We're just running patrol with them. They don't need protection. There's only one Cullen who needs looking out for. Speaking of which, where is she?_ Sam listened carefully in my head to see if he could hear her around me.

_She's home, sleeping. _I shifted my attention to the sleeping girl back at the house. _I'm not too far from her, see._

_I'm sorry, Jake. It must be tough having to run patrol by yourself and then have to listen for the one you're protecting. Do you want me to send someone? I'm sure Leah would like to get away for a while. I could even send you both Leah and Seth; would be like old times, eh?_ Sam chuckled at his words.

I rolled my eyes. _No, no need to send anyone. I've got it under -_

"Jacob!" Renesmee yelled. Her voice echoed from the high ceiling. She was in the living room.

_She's quiet._ Sam pointed out.

_Yeah, she must have read my note._ She called my name in frustration, not panic.

I went to turn back towards home when I caught whiff of a scent I was looking for. _Damn it_! I snarled.

_I say go back to her. The scent isn't leading towards the house, and it only smells like one. Might just be a wanderer passing through on a hunting trip. Go back to it later. I'll send Leah in the morning. _

I sighed. I could use the extra hand. _Thanks Sam._

_Good luck with the wrath of Nessie._ He laughed and was gone from my head.

I darted in a straight line towards home, leaving the scent behind me.

I phased and tripped over myself as I tried pulling my shorts on and run into the yard at the same time. I burst through the screen door to the pool and leaped over the pool, reaching the glass door to the house, throwing it open.

Renesmee was there, glaring at me from the counter. She sat holding the note I left her.

"I thought I said go back to bed and I would be right in."

"I thought you said you weren't leaving me."

I held in the laugh that was bubbling inside me. I couldn't believe just how much she looked like Bella. Everything about her screamed Bella. The way she was sitting and glaring at me, to the tone of her voice.

"Well?" She demanded when I didn't answer.

"Well, I think that I'm here now and you should go back to bed."

She shook her head quickly, her curls flying out around her head. "No way. I was scared, Jake. This house is freaky when I'm all alone."

"I'm in for the night." I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to go back out and follow that trail, but it could wait until Leah was here to… baby-sit while I patrol. Oh, she's going to love me.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" She asked, folding her arms against her chest.

I walked up to her and placed my hands on the counter on either side of her, and leaned in so my nose was an inch away from hers. "I swear to you, Ness, I'm not leaving again tonight." I stared her in the eyes until she believed me. It didn't take her long.

She relaxed and smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her against me and lifted her off the counter. She laid her head on my shoulder as I brought her into her room.

She slid her hands down my stomach as I laid her in her bed, her fingers searched for something to hold onto. I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed while her eyes drooped. Her fingers found my shorts and she gripped them tightly.

"I'm here, Ness." I whispered, patting her hand.

"Why did you go out there? Vampires? Bad? What's going on?" She mumbled, half asleep.

"Stop worrying." I chuckled softly, and reached out to swipe a curl out of her face.

"I cant help it. Did you find anything."

"No…" I trailed off when she peeked at me through her lashes. "Yes."

She sprang up into a sitting position, her eyes wide with fear. Her hands flew to my face as she demanded details.

I shook my head, taking her hands and pulling them from my face, and quickly pulled her trembling body into my arms. "You know I would never let anything hurt you. It's just one, and he's going away from here. Leah will be here tomorrow to look after you while I find out more."

"Leah?" She asked against my shoulder.

I nodded.

"I don't want Leah to come watch me. I can help you, Jake. We're a team, remember?"

"No way are you coming patrolling with me."

"I could help!" Her voice was pleading. "I'm big enough to help."

I shook my head. There was no way she was going to get me to let her go. I admit, there's a lot she could make me do, but not when it involves me going against her safety. That would always come first. No matter what.

The concentration of her safety was enough to bear the power of her eyes she was forcing on me. I leaned in to kiss her forehead, and moved to lips to both her eyes. "Not gonna work, Ness. Go to sleep."

She pushed away from me, throwing herself face down into her pillow. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was cute when she was mad at me. And I knew it wouldn't last long. She would come to terms that I was just keeping her safe. After all, what pre-teen likes having a babysitter.

**

* * *

**

***Bella's POV***

After Bella's phone call to Jacob and Nessie

I kept the phone to my ear, refusing to let go of the conversation I didn't expect to happen. I only wanted to call Jacob to warn him about the outbreak in Texas. I didn't think I was going to have the chance to talk to her. I also didn't expect the guy she threw at me. Couldn't wait to tell Edward about that one. But I knew that wouldn't last long. The pride in her voice when she spoke of Jacob was evidence that she didn't have anymore room in her heart to love someone else. I smiled at that as I walked back to where I knew Edward would be hiding. He couldn't have me out here alone for too long, since I was supposed to be back underground five minutes ago.

I flipped the hood of my cloak down when I stepped into the shadows of the alleyway. Sure enough, Edward stood leaning against the stone wall. "Hey, stranger." I smiled, leaning against him and kissed him.

"You look cheerful."

I nodded. "I am, very."

"You enjoyed your conversation with whomever you had to call?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your daughter says she loves you." I watched Edward's face light up and his arms tightened around my waist.

"You went through all this to call Renesmee?"

"No, I wanted to call Jacob. I don't know where they moved to, but I wanted to make sure he had her away from where we're going."

"So you talked to Jacob?"

I nodded. "I was just about to hang up when Renesmee's voice appeared in the background." I reached up and touched his face, remembering the sound of her voice clearly.

He gasped, holding my hands to his face. "She sounds so big."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Wait -" He tensed when I remembered her telling me about her new friend, Ben. "I hope Jacob intervened."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a Dad. I'm sure Jacob wouldn't let her…" I trailed off. There was no way I would picture my tiny little girl _dating_. The last time I saw her, she was no bigger than a seven-year-old. She's just a baby in my eyes.

"We need to get back." Edward hissed, and slipped his arm around my waist as he hurried back towards our prison.

Further around the corner we met up with Felix and Demetri. They were sent to escort me to make sure I wasn't going to try and escape. They both relaxed when they saw me walking beside Edward.

"No," Edward growled at Felix. "I told you I just wanted to make sure she was okay. It's the middle of the day, why would we expose ourselves?"

I raised an eyebrow at Felix. Whatever he was thinking was not going over well with Edward.

When we got back to Aro, he was standing and waiting with the rest of the guard. "We want to leave soon. More are being added to this army, and I must say, they're not clean about this." Aro said as he walked swiftly over to me. Edward tightened his grip on me. Aro ignored his movement and reached for my hand. "Show me, my Bella." He demanded in his soft voice. "I know you can, my dear."

I sighed, defeated. I lifted my shield just enough to show him my conversation with Carlisle. I even let through that I was asking about Jacob and Renesmee because Carlisle didn't know where they were, as I wanted. But I knew I had to ask him for this very moment. I had to make it look like I tried to Aro. And it worked.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Bella. I do wish you could have found your little one, maybe she's a part of this situation you're going to stop?"

Edward shook his head, growling. "You're staying away from her. You're guard is not to go in search of her. That's not their mission right now. And we've followed your orders. There's no reason you need to look for her."

"Calm, dear Edward. I was only pondering over the idea. I would have loved nothing more than for you and Bella to see her. That would be the reason for my thoughts."

"Liar." Edward snapped. My teeth bared as I growled at Aro. I didn't have to hear his thoughts to know he was lying. She was still my daughter and I would do anything to protect her.

"Ah, to have that power." Aro sighed heavily and reached up to touch Edward's forehead.

I took a protective step in Aro's direction. I didn't like the way he reached out for Edward. Edward reacted faster than me. He stopped me, locking his muscles in place. I couldn't move.

Aro grinned widely at us and turned his back as he walked back to Felix and Demetri to get their side of the story. They knew nothing, so my story was the only one he could take. I was grateful that he skipped over Edward. He probably thought I was angry enough to have my shield around him. He was right, so Aro wouldn't have gotten anything from Edward anyway.

"Aro, wait!" Edward called after him. He turned slightly to face him. "There's no danger to the guard. I ask of you once more, leave Bella here. I'll… I'll still go, but let her stay-"

"No!" I yelled. "It's fine, Edward." I said through clenched teeth. "Where you go, I go. No matter what."

"Bella…" Edward started to shake his head, but I turned my attention on Aro.

"I'm going. I will do my duty and protect who I need to, as long as I constantly know the whereabouts of the guard. No one leaves my sight. No one goes in search for my daughter. I find out you sent someone to look for her, I will no protect them against any -"

"Bella, I tell you what the plan is. You -"

"Aro, I mean it." I growled. I knew he _had_ to listen to me. I was the only one who could protect them all.

"I believe we have some discussing to do. Edward, if you would excuse us." Aro stepped between Edward and I.

"Where she goes, I go, Aro." Edward spoke coldly.

Aro knew he wouldn't win this fight. He's tried many times and it was nice to see him giving in more easily than he used to.

I explained to Aro that I wasn't going to give up. I didn't know where Renesmee was, and by her not being anywhere near the outbreak, she he will know that she's not the threat.

Edward and I were dismissed for the remainder of the day. We were leaving as soon as the sun went down. We were the only ones in our corridor, since the others were drinking the meal Heidi brought back for them. As soon as I walked into our room, Edward had his arms around me. His lips found mine hungrily.

My head spun as I tried keeping control of myself. "What is this?" I gasped. Edward and I have barely touched each other since we arrived here. Mainly because we've been watched round the clock.

"I'm in a good mood, and the way you took charge over Aro was quite sexy, love." He muttered against my neck. He nipped lightly and I lost all train of thought.


	30. Chapter 29

"Ness, time to go!" Jacob called out to me. I leaped off the swing I was on and ran from Nicole's backyard towards my house.

"Do I have to go?" I asked running straight for Jacob's arms.

He caught me and kissed my cheek. "You absolutely have to go. We're picking up Leah, you should be excited."

"She doesn't like me very much." I groaned.

Jacob leaned away from me, his face serious as he stared at me. "What are you talking about? She likes you."

I shook my head. "She's only said one sentence to me my whole life, and she doesn't like Momma or Daddy."

He shook his head slowly as he placed me back on the ground and knelt in front of me. His hands laid on my hips to make me face him. "Leah's… Honey, Leah doesn't hate your parents. Times were a little… rougher before you were born. Werewolves and vampires didn't get along, but leave it to your mother to find a way to force us together." He snorted.

"My mom?" I asked, confused.

Jacob shrugged. "She was always trying to get Edward and I to get along." My eyes widened as I listened to him.

"You didn't like my dad?" All my memories of them together were nice. They always seemed to get along. They worked well together. Especially to protect me.

"Look, like I said before, vampires and werewolves weren't meant to be… friends, so Leah just needs some time to get used to it."

I nodded. "So she doesn't like me."

"She does." Jacob laughed.

"I'm half vampire."

"You're special."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him. I was still uneasy about Leah, but I could trust Jacob's word.

"How is she with kids?" I asked as we walked towards the car.

He snorted. "Looks like we'll find out." He looked down at me as he held my door open and winked.

I smirked. I was mature for my age, but not that mature. There were ways I could get back at her for not liking my family. That is, if she starts with me first. But when I was home to see my parents the last time, she was nice. We'd just have to wait and see.

"Oh, no… no, no, no." I jumped from the sudden urgency in his voice.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I know what you're thinking."

I quickly looked down at my hands and balled them into fists. I wasn't touching him.

"You don't have to be touching me in order for me to see what you're thinking. Do not give Leah a hard time. I have a lot to do and she's here to help me out."

"I don't need a babysitter." I pouted. Jacob pressed his palm to my back, guiding me into the car.

He shut my door and I watched him walk around the car to his side.

"I don't!" I pressed.

He started the car and turned to look at me. "Don't think of her as a _babysitter_. She's here to help me."

"With what? Me? Am I that hard to handle?" I could be better.

Jacob shook his head and reached over to pat my leg. "It's not you… it's me." He laughed once. I didn't get the joke.

"I still say we don't need her."

He smiled my favorite Jacob smile. "Please?"

"Fine." I groaned and slumped back in my seat. I turned my head away from him to stare out my window.

"Don't be mad." Jacob sighed as he backed out of the driveway.

I ignored him.

The ride down to Orlando was long and quiet. I could feel Jacob's eyes on me every few minutes, but I didn't want to look back at him. I wasn't a baby. If he needed to be out running, I was big enough to help.

Jacob parked and took my hand as we walked towards the airport. We waited with a group of people as they waited for their family member to get off the plane. I stepped behind Jacob, nervous to see Leah. The last time she saw me I was little. I hoped it didn't scare her that I grew so fast.

Jacob must have felt my fear because he reached behind him and held me against him, patting my back every few minutes.

"Hey," I heard Jacob call out.

"Jake." Leah acknowledged him coldly.

"Nice," he hissed. "Two women pissed at me. This is going to be fun."

"I don't need a sitter!" I yelled at the same time Leah grumbled, "I'm not a nanny."

Jacob laughed as he shook his head and pulled me around to stand in front of him.

"Oh," Leah stepped back when she saw me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist, hiding my face in his side. "She's so big."

"Yeah, she sure is." He said in a calm voice, patting my back reassuringly. "Well, should we go?"

"I guess." Leah shrugged.

Jacob peeled my arms from his waist, and took my hand. I let him drag me along as he asked Leah about things back home.

I pouted on the way home; I had to sit in the back. Jacob kept glancing at me in the rearview mirror, but I avoided his gaze.

"This is some car, Jake. A lot different than your Rabbit that's wasting away in your garage."

"Rabbit?" I asked, picturing a furry bunny in my head. Jacob caught the look on my face in the mirror and laughed. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"No, honey, not an animal, a car."

Leah looked over her shoulder at me and I stared back at her. She glanced at Jacob. "Was she doing that mind thing?" She whispered as if I couldn't hear her. I giggled.

"No, Leah." Jacob chuckled. "She has to be touching you. I just could see what she was thinking by the look on her face."

"Oh, right… of course. Isn't that wonderful." She rolled her eyes and looked out her window.

I went to ask her what she meant, but I caught Jacob's gaze and he shook his head. I folded my arms against my chest and leaned back against my seat.

"Nice house!" Leah gasped when she got out of the car. "Paul and Sam weren't kidding. You've got it made out here."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah, the time of my life." He muttered.

I stepped back, hurt by his words. He spun towards me, already knowing I would take what he said the wrong way. I couldn't help it. It hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ness. I just meant that it's been hard… you know, being away from everyone."

I nodded, forcing a smile. I didn't want to upset him. "It's okay, I understand."

"Am I on the couch?" Leah asked when we walked inside.

"No, guest room." Jacob answered her. He dropped her bag at her feet and patted her back. "It's that way." He pointed towards my hall and smiled.

"You're an idiot." Leah grumbled and picked up her bag.

"I'll show you." I offered.

"Er.. Thanks.." She said, her voice was unsure.

"You girls have fun, I'm going to shower real quick and I take a nap before I head out tonight." He said and turned towards his room.

Leah and I looked at each other and I turned to lead the way to her new room.

"You're in there." I pointed to her door and then turned to point to the bathroom. "And that's the bathroom, my room is here."

Leah poked her head in the bathroom and snorted. "I'm sharing a bathroom with the fairy princess. Wonderful."

"What?" I asked, looking into the bathroom. It had my pink and purple lace flower shower curtain, the white rugs on the floor, my matching pink and purple flowered toothbrush holder, and I had butterfly decals on the mirror. I also had a bucket of bathtub toys and bubbles beside the tub, but I didn't see a problem. I didn't understand why she looked so disgusted by it. It was pretty. Jacob let me pick out whatever I wanted.

"Nothing," she mumbled and walked into her room.

I followed her in, shutting the door behind me. She spun around to glare at me.

I walked up to her quickly and touched her arm. I knew Jacob would be able to hear me ask her the question I wanted to ask; he wouldn't approve, so I asked her silently instead. I wondered why she disliked me and my family.

She gasped and jumped away from me. "What the hell was that?"

I jumped back, startled by her reaction. "I asked you a question." I whispered.

"That's freaky, you _talk_ to Jacob like that?"

I nodded.

"And it doesn't freak him out?"

I narrowed my eyes, offended. "No."

"Oh. Okay, hey, don't get all mad. I was just wondering." She held up her hands, palms facing me.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"No." Leah said quickly.

I smirked, two could play this game. "Fine." I said and turned to walk out of her room.

"Hey!" She called after me.

I ignored her.

Jacob met me in the hall, his smile quickly faded. "Ness?" He asked when I slammed my door shut. I heard him growl. "Leah!"

"I didn't do anything. She touched my arm. I wasn't expecting that."

"She was probably just trying to ask you something." Jacob sounded annoyed. I smiled at that.

"Yeah, she wanted to know why I didn't like her or the Cullens. How would she have gotten that idea, _Jacob_."

"She asked you that?" He paused as if he was going to call for me, but spoke again. "She has a memory, you know. You were never around when she was born. Let's face it, Leah, you're not the brightest person to be around."

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

I heard Jacob's footsteps towards my door and prepared myself for him to yell at me.

My door opened slowly and he stepped in. I reached for him from my bed and he sighed and walked over to me, bending down so I could touch his cheek. I let him know I was sorry for showing her what I wanted to say, and let him know it scared me that she wasn't prepared for it.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. She'll get over it. Why don't you go see if Nicole is home."

"I can take a hint." I smiled and slid off my bed.

"I'm sorry, I just want to talk to Leah about adult things."

I nodded. "Sure."

Jacob stared at me confusingly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're not… I mean Leah is a female and I'm asking you to…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Nevermind."

I giggled. "I'm not worried about Leah. She doesn't seem like your type." I said and walked out of my room.

"You couldn't be more right!" He called after me.

I turned to wave before running out of the house.


	31. Chapter 30

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob call out for me.

"I have to go." I groaned. I should have known he was going to call me in. It was getting dark.

"You don't look too happy about it." Nicole pointed out.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "You have no idea," I stood up and handed her the doll I was playing with and ran from her back porch. "I'll see you later!" I called over my shoulder.

" 'Kay!" She yelled back.

"Ness!" Jacob's voice was annoyed because he had to call for me twice.

"Coming!" I said as I hurried across Nicole's backyard to mine.

"You come when I call you." Jacob hissed, taking my hand to lead me inside.

"You're grouchy." I pointed out.

"Sorry," he muttered as we walked inside.

His hand was already in mine so I made my assumptions for his attitude silently. I flashed him visions of his face when he found Leah and I talking. He was mad at her.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Don't worry about it."

When we walked into the house, Leah was sitting on the couch picking at her dinner. Jacob handed me my plate and I walked over to the table. Jacob paused as he started to walk into the living room with his plate. He turned to look at me, then towards the living room to Leah laughing at something on the TV.

I took a small bite of my sandwich, making a face as I chewed, my eyes stayed locked with his. I was trying to figure out why he looked so torn. He sighed heavily and walked back towards me, placing his plate on the table and sat down. In the living room, Leah snorted.

"Glad I'm not a puppet." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow at Jacob.

He shook his head.

After dinner Jacob sent me off to bed. I was in bed an hour before my normal time, but I wasn't complaining. Jacob was going out running, and I wasn't about to hang out with Leah until I had to go to bed.

He sat on the edge of my bed as he pulled my blankets up around me. "I'll be able to hear you, so I won't be far. You'll be safe here with Leah, please stay in bed. She needs to concentrate on you and me at the same time."

"Why?" I asked, looking up at him with wide-eyes.

Jacob chuckled and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. His hands came up and cupped my face. "She just needs to listen to what I find. I'm not in any kind of danger, and neither are you. Close your pretty brown eyes and go to sleep. I'll be back before you wake up."

I nodded and reached up for him. He hugged me and touched my cheek before walking out of my room.

"I'll be back in a few hours. She should be out soon, but check on her in about an hour. If she's out then you don't need to check on her again until midnight-"

"Jeez, Jake. What has she done to you?" Leah cut him off.

"Leah, I don't have time to argue with you right now. Keep her safe, please."

"Sure thing, but what if you need me? What if this new scent is closer to the house than last night?"

I sat up in bed, my chest raising and falling as I panted. Jacob found a scent. He was going out on his own to find it? I had to help him.

"Will you shut your big mouth!" Jacob hissed. "She's not asleep yet."

"She's a kid, Jake. She doesn't know any better."

"You don't know her. She may be small, but she's smart. Okay, look, I have to go. I'll howl if you need to be phased in."

I stood up on my bed, my lips forming around the words to call for Jacob. He couldn't go off on his own to fight vampires. They could hurt him.

I slid off my bed as soon as I heard the front door open and close and darted towards my closet. I made sure to be as quiet as I could be. Being that I was half human didn't always work out as well as I hoped. My elbow hit the side of the closet and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"You… er… you okay?" Leah asked as she knocked lightly on my door.

I ignored her and pulled on jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"Nessie?" She asked and I saw the doorknob jiggling.

I gasped and leaped towards my bed and bounced as I fumbled with the blankets. I had myself covered before she got the door opened.

"What is going on in here?"

"Nothing, I'm trying to go to sleep." I grumbled and rolled over so my back was towards her.

She muttered something too low for me to hear, and the light from the hall disappeared as she shut the door.

I waited a few minutes until I heard her on the phone with someone. I think she was talking to her mom.

I slipped out of my room and ducked into my bathroom. She didn't pay any attention, she was too busy talking. I could hear her pause every few minutes to listen for Jacob or me, but I moved when she wasn't listening for me.

I reached for the door that led out to the pool from my bathroom, but paused when I noticed the note.

_Renesmee, _

_Nice try, kiddo. Go back to bed. Leah will be checking on you soon, and she'll call for me if you're not back in bed._

_Jacob_

I rolled my eyes at the note and opened the door. I ran as fast as I could, following Jacob's scent. There were two different trails, and I couldn't tell which one was from last night or tonight.

The trail that crossed Jacob's was not a vampire, but it wasn't one I knew, either. I decided to leave it alone. I ran for a little while, following Jacob's trail when I came across the scent he must have found last night.

The rustling in the bushes ahead of my caused me to throw my head back and scream as loud as I could. I didn't care if it was a mouse in those bushes, I was alone and in the middle of the woods. I was terrified, but I had to make sure Jacob was ok.

Warm hands were on me, one clapped over my mouth and the other wrapped around my waist, picking me up.

"It's me," Jacob whispered in my ear. When he felt me stop shaking, he placed me back on the ground.

I looked up at his face and shuddered. I have never seen him look so mad before, and I've seen him pretty mad.

His hands came down on my shoulders. "What the hell are you doing out here on your own, Renesmee?"

"Leah said it was a vampire scent you smelt last night. I didn't want you out here alone. I just wanted to help…"

Jacob dropped down on one knee and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm not the one that needs protecting, Ness. I can't have you out here like this. How did you get past Leah?"

"She's on the phone, and I ignored your note."

He nodded. "I figured. Listen, Nessie, you're the kid not the protector. You stay at home safe and sound and I can concentrate on keeping both of us safe…" he trailed off and got to his feet. His arm stretched across my body and pushed me behind him.

I heard the footsteps as soon as he tensed in front of me. The wind was blowing away from us, so we couldn't get the scent.

My arms locked around Jacob's hips and I pressed myself to his back.

"Jake?" Leah's voice floated in from the darkness.

"Damn it, Leah! A little warning would have been nice!" Jacob yelled.

"Sorry, I was in my wolf form, but you weren't phased in, so I couldn't give you one. I phased back to search for your little runaway on foot. Figured she would have freaked if any wolf other than you was running after her.

"I'm not scared." I pushed my chest out and pulled my shoulders back to make me look taller.

Jacob laughed at me and patted my back.

A growl caused me to scream out once again. I half expected Leah to tease me for that but her and Jacob were immediately serious as they stared at the spot the growling was coming from.

"Get her out of here, Leah." Jacob ordered.

"I can't leave, there's more than one." She answered him.

"I can give you the order if you want. That's one alpha order I _will not_ hesitate to give you."

Leah stood her ground. It almost felt like old times the way Jacob was her alpha while she was here.

The red eyes glowed from the moon as he walked towards us. I gasped, shutting my eyes. He was looking directly at me.

"What is that?" The vampire's voice was deep.

"None of your damn business." Jacob growled. I could feel his trembling. Leah's fur rubbed against my arm as she moved in closer. I peeked out from my eyelashes and noticed she was phased, standing at Jacob's right shoulder. Her body was tense as she crouched to spring. I snapped my eyes shut again when the vampire was still looking at me.

"It smells human, but the sound-"

"Leave her alone." Jacob snapped.

"Eli, I'm thirsty and these people smell horrible. Let's go into town, please." A female voice spoke impatiently.

Jacob's hand reached behind him and held me against his back. I could hear their retreat.

"Take her home!" Jacob ordered Leah. He shoved me towards her and she shook her head, turning to look in the direction the vampires must have ran off in.

"I have to deal with them, please, take her back to the house."

She growled at him, but bent down to Jacob could lift me onto her back.

"Jacob! Don't go." The tears streamed down my face.

"I'll be home soon."

"No! Come home now. They're gone, please, Jake!" I leaped off Leah's back and Jacob caught me in his arms. I buried my face in his neck, locking my arms and legs around him.

"You're trembling." He whispered as his arms wrapped around me.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and showed him exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want him to make them mad. I didn't want to have them go to the volturi for revenge the way that lady did when the volturi came for me the first time. I already lost my parents to them, I couldn't bare to think of losing him, too.

"Okay, okay." Jacob spoke soothingly and he patted my back. "I understand."

He carried my back to our house and put me back to bed. I made sure to wrap myself around him so he would stay with me. He didn't protest, so I quickly settled in and closed my eyes.


	32. Chapter 31: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

"Well?" Leah paced the front yard as I jogged towards her.

"They went too far into town for me to follow in wolf form. It'll have to wait until tonight." I walked past her, towards the house. "How's Ness?"

"Still asleep," Leah sighed as she followed me inside. "I'm glad she didn't wake up. That kid would have freaked if she found out you left her again."

I gritted my teeth. "She would have gotten over it. I needed to make sure they didn't follow us back here." I dropped my gaze and sighed deeply, slumping onto the couch. "You didn't see the fear in her eyes tonight. Better yet, you didn't _see_ her fear. Leah, she's terrified they're going to think she's another immortal child and turn her into the volturi."

"She's afraid to lose you." Leah added.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Of course she would worry about that over her own safety."

She shrugged. "It's the imprint, Jake. You left your entire family for that kid. You thought of her safety before your own."

"I did it for both her and Bella." I said through clenched teeth.

"So what about this army forming in Texas? We going to-"

I cut her off. "We're _not_ doing anything about it. The volturi are stepping in. It will be under control."

"You're nervous." She annoyingly pointed out.

"No. I'm worried."

"Which are you worried about? About the fact that it's only a few states away and the volturi will be close, or that Bella is being pushed into the center of the fight?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's it to you?"

"Just making conversation," she said as innocently as was possible, for Leah.

"I guess both. I mean Bella said that Edward didn't see them wanting to come check on Nessie, but we can never be certain. And I know Bella is now capable of defending herself, but to me, she's still Bella. As her best friend it's my duty to worry about her." I stretched and yawned as I got to my feet.

"You want me to patrol while you sleep?" Leah asked. "The sun isn't coming up for a few more hours."

"Yeah, good idea. Stay close. I'm positive they're staying in town to finish their hunt," I shuddered from the thought of the innocent lives being lost. "They'll be in hiding once the sun comes out." I waved as I walked towards Renesmee's closed bedroom door.

I opened it slowly, the light from the hallway flashed across her sleeping face. She laid flat on her back, her arms and legs sprawled out over her bunched up blankets. Her head was tilted in my direction, her mouth opened slightly as she breathed deeply through it. Her fingers twitched from whatever dream she was having.

Curious, I wondered quietly to the side of her bed and took her hand in mine. She sighed heavily in her sleep, but didn't wake up. I placed her palm against my cheek and her dreams flooded my head.

She was in a happier place; sitting on her fathers lap while he played piano. This wasn't a dream, but a memory. I could remember this day, but I went along with it in her perspective. The sound of music Edward was playing for her made her happy. She was suddenly lost from the fear of what was happening around her. No worry about the coming fight was in her mind. Just the soft melody that filled the room.

I could remember Bella was outside with Emmett and a few others. They were working with her on learning how to fight. Edward had taken Renesmee inside when the rain started. He didn't like the fact that Bella insisted on being pummeled over and over again, and I knew he couldn't bare to watch it. He played the piano often when she was out training. It calmed him. I could see that. Normally Renesmee was in my arms sleeping while he played. But it was early, she wasn't tired yet.

Her memory continued as her lullaby morphed into Bella's. She loved hearing her father play for her, but it made her happy to hear him play for Bella as well. It was always a sign that she was coming inside. From my memory I remembered Bella walking in from outside, but Renesmee couldn't see her walking up behind them. She continued to be memorized at the way Edward's fingers danced along the keys. She looked up in time to see Bella's arms wrap around Edward's neck. She glanced over his shoulder and smiled down at Renesmee. She smiled back, happy in the moment she was living in. Her family was intact. Her family was happy.

Edward turned his head and kissed Bella. Renesmee stood on Edward's lap, reaching for her mother. She's been out of her arms for too long. She missed them. The dream was peppered with her wanting those arms around her now.

The dream ended with her and her parents going home for the night. The three of them walking towards their tiny house. She could clearly see the force of her parents' smiles as they chased after her on their way home. But nonetheless, she giggled with delight when they would catch her. Even then, their smiles couldn't be forced. There was nothing more important to either Bella or Edward, than their daughters happiness.

I smiled with tears in my eyes as I placed her hand back down on the bed. I leaned over her, swiping her hair from her face. "You'll see them again, someday, Renesmee Cullen." I whispered before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

I threw myself onto my bed, not believing how tired I was. It's been a while since I ran all night.

It only seemed like I was asleep five minutes instead of two hours when Renesmee threw my door open. I jumped, but didn't open my eyes. I could hear her heartbeat; I knew it was her in my room.

"Wake up!" She ordered, and jumped on my chest.

I grunted and gripped her sides. I couldn't tell her I needed more sleep. She would know I went back out patrolling when I told her I was staying inside. I couldn't tell her I waited until she was asleep to go back out.

"Go bug Leah." I grumbled.

"She's not here."

"What?" I hissed, sitting up quickly. Renesmee tumbled backwards from my sudden jolt upright.

"She's not in her room. Her bed's all made and her door was open. I wasn't going to bug her… I looked inside when I noticed it was open."

"No, it's okay…" I jumped out of bed and ran through the house. Leah's scent was only from last night. She never came back last night.

I looked at Renesmee, then to the front door, and back at Renesmee. I needed to go look for Leah, but there was no way I could take Renesmee with me. Though, it was daylight. And the sun was shining. As long as she was in a crowded place and in direct sunlight. The leeches wouldn't be able to harm her. I nodded at myself.

"You have two minutes, go get dressed." I demanded.

"Why?"

"I'll explain on the way, just do as I say. Please, Ness."

She saw the urgency on my face and in my voice, and was off running towards her room.

I yanked open my closet doors and reached for a pair of swim trunks. They would be easiest to run in.

I was tying my shorts when Renesmee barged through my door. "I'm ready." She panted. She had thrown on a blue sundress. Even in a hurry the kid has to be dressed up.

I walked towards her and lifted her up. She gave a slight squeak as I tucked her under my arm and hurried out the front door.

Once in the front yard I placed Renesmee on her feet and took her hand. "Try and keep up." I said as I ran much slower than I wanted to. Even then, she struggled to keep up with me. As soon as we were out of sight, I pulled her onto my back and took off running as fast as I could push my legs. Renesmee hid her face in my neck. She raised her hand and touched my cheek.

She wanted to know why we were running in the daytime. She let me know that she made the connection of us running and Leah. Leah was missing.

"I don't know," I said quickly. "We're following her scent right now. There is nothing else around her. Are you worried?" I asked her, surprised to hear the panic in her thoughts.

Mentally, she scowled at me and dropped her hand.

"Don't worry, I wont tell."

No other scent crossed Leah's as we approached a beach. We were two hours away from the house, and I wondered why Leah came out this far. As soon as I stepped out on the beach, Renesmee let go of me and dropped to the ground. She took my hand as we walked towards Leah, sitting on the sand, facing the ocean.

She jumped to her feet when she heard our approach and noticed it was me.

"Ah," she jumped back when she saw the furious look on my face.

"You were sitting here basking in the sunlight when I thought I was dragging Renesmee out to save you! What kind of idiot are you! You were supposed to report back to me, Leah! Not come and suntan!"

"Calm down, Jacob, I-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I agreed to have you come here to help me! Not have me running all around the damn state with Renesmee to look for you on some beach! If you don't want to help me, Leah, GO HOME!"

"Chill out! I ran patrol. There was nothing there. I found this beach and decided to watch the sunrise. I was on my way back to your house soon. I just liked the peace and quiet."

"Yeah," I laughed without humor. "I would love some peace and quiet, too, but I have a responsibility." I pointed at Renesmee standing beside me. "She's the number one priority in my life right now. You need to take this seriously, Leah! You need to realize just how fragile her life is. You want to come bask on the beach all damn day, that's fine, but you report back to me first! I want to know if someone is hunting her down, or if a trail comes close to the house. You need to help me with this, Leah! You can act like a bitch as much as you want, but when it comes to Renesmee, I need you to tell me everything. You don't know how important she is to me, so maybe you don't understand-"

"I do understand!" She exploded, leaning towards me so our faces were only inches apart.

"Ness, go see what shells you can find, but stay out of the water." I looked down at Renesmee and she shook her head, her eyes baring into Leah.

I bent down to whisper into her ear. "We're just talking. She's okay. She's not going to hurt me."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at Leah before walking towards the water, slower than a normal human would walk and glanced over her shoulder every few steps.

"She's too protective." Leah shook her head as she watched Renesmee's retreat.

"We're not discussing that. You want to get pissed off at me for some unknown reason, fine. But do not do it in front of her! We need to work together on this."

"Stop overreacting, Jake." Leah rolled her eyes. "I would have let you know if something was wrong. Honestly, because she's so important to you, you know how important she is to the pack."

"Good." I growled and walked past her towards Renesmee.

"Jacob," Leah called after me. I turned towards her. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Thanks for coming to save me, though." She smiled, which was rare for Leah.

"Sam would have had my head if I didn't." I smirked.

"Doubt that." She snorted.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Give it up, woman."

"Jacob!" Renesmee screamed at the same time I heard Leah's fast approach. I turned my head in time to see Leah's grinning face before she collided with me. I stumbled backwards into the rolling waves. Renesmee waited until I laughed and pushed Leah back, and she giggled as she watched us.


	33. Chapter 32

"But it's been two days… what do you think happened?" I looked up from my drawing at Jacob and Leah walking across the living room. They both stepped over me and continued their way to the kitchen and walked around the circle again. This would mark their tenth lap.

"I don't know, Leah… I… don't know. Maybe they moved on."

I went back to my drawing when I understood that they were talking about the vampires we ran into the other night. Neither Jacob or Leah had seen them again.

"You think they're a part of that war?" Leah asked. I looked up from my picture again to see Jacob's reaction.

He paused before stepping over me again and was staring down at me with a thoughtful look. "No.." he said slowly. "I don't think so." He peeled his eyes from me to look back at Leah, then started walking again. I grabbed the red marker.

"What if they know about the war and bunkered down? Maybe it's bigger than what Bella gave off…"

"No!" Jacob snapped. I flinched from his tone, dropping the marker to the paper. "Bella would have told me if it was bad. She wouldn't leave out information when it involves her daughter!" He hissed.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way, Jake. I meant that maybe it was more than she expected as well."

"Oh, well… ugh!" He growled.

They stepped over me again as they walked another lap. This time I kicked my feet up behind me and laughed when Leah had to jump over me in order to keep from tripping. I peeked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye, but he was already around the corner.

"Can't you _not_ be sprawled out in the middle of the floor?" She grumbled.

Jacob poked his head back around the corner and looked down at me. I kept my features innocent. "What?" I squeaked. "I'm just coloring."

"Leah, leave her alone!" Jacob shouted and went back to his lap.

Leah waited until Jacob was in the kitchen to glare down at me. My face hardened as I stared back. I made sure to have my face relaxed by the time Jacob walked back into the living room.

"Oh, you're good." She whispered when Jacob walked away, mumbling to himself. "You've got a lot of your mother in you, kid. Not as innocent as Jacob thinks you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sat up and folded my arms against my chest.

"You're smart. Figure it out."

"Leah!" Jacob barked.

"What?" She gasped, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"And? What do you think?"

She stood frozen and slowly shrugged.

"You weren't listening to me." He accused.

She shook her head.

"I said, 'Should we take her up north?'"

Leah shrugged and pursed her lips. "Wouldn't hurt. She's got the protection of the Cullens and the pack. Here, she's just got you and me."

I jumped to my feet and hugged Jacob's waist. "Oh, please! I want to go!"

His hand laid flat against my back and I felt him take a deep breath. "You're right, Leah. It'll be safer for her."

"See," she said, looking down at me. "I'm not as bad as you think."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Leah," Jacob growled.

She shrugged and turned to walk towards her room. "Just sayin'!" She called over her shoulder.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, jumping around him.

He laughed lightly. "I'll book us a flight first thing in the morning." He said and turned to grab the phone. "I suppose I should call Carlisle and Sam."

"I'll go pack!" I announced as I ran down the hall to my room.

I made sure to pack all I could in my suitcase. Jacob came into my room a few minutes after I heard him hang up the phone. He walked over to my closet and took out one of my smaller bags.

"Here, kiddo, pack some stuff for the plane ride. It's going to be a long one." He walked over to my desk and tossed my drawing books, a box of markers and colored pencils, and some books. "There, make sure you have enough to entertain yourself."

I nodded and went to work, shoving the things Jacob put on my bed in the bag. I was sitting on my bed, organizing my bag when Jacob's arms came down on either side of me. I looked up at him as he leaned down so his eyes were level with mine. Our noses were touching.

"Stop starting trouble with Leah." His voice was low. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"What?" I smiled up at him.

"Oh, no you don't. That innocent little smile isn't going to get you off the hook this time. You're not in trouble, but your barking up the wrong tree when it comes to that woman. You've got the fight in you, but don't start with her."

"But-"

He raised an eyebrow and cut me off. "For me?"

I forgot every word besides, "Okay."

He seemed to know the power his words had over me. His triumphant smile gave him away. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Renesmee." He said in a low, but soothing voice.

"You're evil." I narrowed my eyes at him, but locked my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"And I've got you under my spell." He cackled.

I laughed at his ill attempt at an evil laugh.

He rustled my hair and walked out of my room.

Jacob's hand was tight around mine as we stood at the ticket counter at the airport. I was pressed against the counter with Jacob and Leah shoulder to shoulder behind me.

Once we were checked in, Jacob towed me along as we walked down to our terminal.

We found seats away from everyone else and I settled on the floor at Jacob's feet. He took my bag off his shoulder and placed it in front of me. I settled for reading instead of drawing. I leaned back against Jacob's legs and his hand found it's way to my hair. His fingers twirling around my curls.

"What?" Jacob whispered. I peeked up at Leah through my eyelashes. She was actually smiling.

"Nothing, Mr. Mom." She chuckled.

I had to laugh at that.

"Don't start." He warned her.

The plane wasn't crowded. Not many people went from Florida to Washington often. We had two full rows to ourselves.

"Mine!" Leah threw her bag on the floor and flung herself across the three seats on the right side of the plane.

Jacob was already at work helping me settle in by the window on our side. He put my bag on the floor by the middle seat so he could reach it when I wanted something, and he settled in on the aisle seat.

"Sit by me." I demanded.

"Okay," he nodded, flipped up the armrest, and slid over.

"Want to help me color?" I handed him a blue marker and he took it from me. He glanced over at Leah, but she was already asleep, sprawled out across the seats. He sighed and started to color in the water on my drawing.

I yawned and shoved my picture away from me. Jacob reached across me and shut the shade. He asked the flight attendant for a blanket and pillow for me. She was quick to go get it for him.

"Here you go sweetheart." She smiled down at me.

"Thank you," I yawned again.

Jacob slid to the aisle seat again, but placed the pillow on his lap. I laid down and he covered me with the blanket.

When I opened my eyes, Jacob was walking with me in his arms. I picked up my head and looked around. "We're here!" I cheered.

"Yes, we are." He giggled.

"Hey guys!" Seth waved wildly as he stood beside my grandparents.

"Hi!" I said excitedly and Jacob let me go. I was running before my feet hit the ground.

"How big you've gotten!" My grandpa crooned as I hugged his waist.

"You look more like your father." My grandma said as she kissed my forehead.

"I say she's like Bella." My grandpa touched my cheek.

"Hard to say, really. It's got to be more even than anything else." Seth nodded to himself.

"Have you heard from them?" Jacob asked.

My grandpa nodded. "Edward's been keeping Alice informed. He's making sure to make clear decisions on their actions. They're en route right now."

I shuddered and my grandma felt it. She knelt in front of me and hugged me tightly. "They're going to be fine. They're going to be fine." She said as she rocked me. I wasn't sure if she was reassuring me or herself.

The house was still set up as I remembered.

"We kept your parents room the same. Just incase you came for a visit. Alice has some new clothes in the closet for you.

I turned in her lap and smiled at her. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure."

I looked around the room, but I knew Jacob was out running with the pack. It felt weird to be away from him. I was anxious to have him close again. It was almost as if I felt exposed without him near me. I didn't like the feeling. While my eyes searched the room, they swept across Uncle Jasper. He was watching me warily. I took a deep breath and slid from my aunts lap. I walked over to the large windows and sat down facing the forest outside. I could feel all their eyes on me, but I didn't care.


	34. Chapter 33: Jacob's POV Edward's POV

**Some of you have asked how old Renesmee is, or rather how old she looks. The question is answered in the chapter for you! And also, this chapter is split in Jacob's POV then, since MANY of you have asked, the rest of the chapter is in EDWARD'S POV! Next chapter will either be in Bella or Edward's POV... you choose! **

**

* * *

**

*Jacob's POV*

_Why don't you go back to the house, Jake_. Sam read the concern in my thoughts. Just one concern. Renesmee.

I shook my head. _I'm fine, keep running._

_What's this war in the south about, anyway?_ Seth asked as he ran happily at my side. It was nice to hear him in my head again. Sam split the pack between us.

_Carlisle said that Edward told him it was just a territorial thing. It's big. I mean Carlisle said the state is thinking of evacuating. The _murders_ are out of control. Many people have already fled. They started leaving when a few kids disappeared. _The worry was there in Sam's thoughts. All of us felt what he was feeling. All of their worries were focused on the innocent lives down south. My focus was only on Renesmee.

_How old are the kids?_ I asked him.

Sam saw my worry and was quick to reassure me. _They wont assume Renesmee is involved. The kids are older, ten and eleven. _

I placed Renesmee's face in my mind, showing Sam that she looked like a nine or ten year old. It wasn't that much of a difference.

_We'll keep her safe, Jake._

I slowed my pace and then found myself turning back towards the house. I couldn't make myself run another step away from the house without making sure she was okay. I was her protector, and I wasn't there.

"Jacob!" I heard Renesmee's voice before I saw her. I looked up through the large glass windows and she had her hands and face pressed against it. Her smile gleamed as she looked down at me.

"Nessie, stay-" I heard Esme start to say, but Renesmee was already out the door.

"You're back!" She yelled as she threw her arms around my leg.

I shook my head and pushed her away from me with the tip of my nose.

"Why not?" She asked.

I looked towards the forest, where I had just came from.

"Oh, well, of course. Go run patrol, then. I'll… I'll…" She trailed off when I growled at her and shook my head.

She stomped her foot. "But I _want_ to help! I can run!"

I shook my head and bumped it against her shoulder. She staggered backwards, towards the house.

I stared her in the eyes, and knew she could see the sincerity there. She sighed and stepped towards me to hug me tightly. Then turned to sulk back to the house.

I turned to catch back up with the others, but there was an eerie silence in my head. Sam, Leah, and Seth weren't thinking anything, they were listening very carefully. Listening to me.

_What?_ I asked, suddenly self conscious.

_Do you realize you just had a full conversation with her? She understood every single thought you had and answered it. Emily isn't even that tightly linked with me. _

_Renesmee's just a child. _It wasn't an excuse, but that's all I could come up with.

_Quil and Claire aren't like that. I bet it's because you and Renesmee rely on each other so much. Well, she relies on you more than she's ever needed anyone. Guess I understand. It's just… something I've never seen before._ Sam was in awe as he ran through mine and Nessie's conversation again.

Renesmee wasn't the only one I could communicate so well with. Bella was always good at picking up on what I was feeling. Even in my wolf form.

_He's right._ Seth pointed out, remembering when I was sitting with Bella during one of the practice sessions before the newborn fight.

_I guess so._ Sam noted the resemblance, but was still thinking of my relationship with Renesmee.

We ran in silence for a while, then turned back to call it a night.

I hurried up the stairs to the house and could hear Renesmee's heavy breathing from the third floor. She was asleep.

"Took us two hours to put her down. I think she exhausted herself and just fell asleep." Esme said as she patted my arm. "She cherishes you, Jacob."

"I know," I said softly. I did wish she would bond more with her vampire family.

"Not to worry. We all understand. She's very excited to be here. Alice painted her nails and did her hair." She said as if she read the concern in my thoughts. Must have not hidden it on my face too well.

I slumped down on the couch and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

*Edward's POV*

The walking seemed to drag on forever, and the slow, but steady pace we kept up was beginning to annoy me. I was used to run headlong into the fight, not approach confident that the fight would be stopped as soon as Alec and Jane entered the scene.

Thinking of them blinding and torturing the newborns reminded me that they were walking too close to Bella.

Jane, Bella, and Alec were our three members of the guard who were not to be touched. They walked enclosed around Felix, Demetri, and a few others. I didn't care about protecting Jane and Alec. Everyone knew I would make sure Bella was safe before anyone else. She walked in the tight circle, but my arm tight around her waist. It would stay this way until we were on our way back.

"Edward, front of the line." Jane's high pitched voice rang in my ears. No one else's voice bothered my, but hers.

"I'm not here to protect the line, Jane. I'm here to-" I couldn't finish. I was thrown to the ground. Hot, invisible flames licked along my skin. I couldn't see or feel anything around me.

As fast as the burning started, it stopped. I jumped to my feet in one jerky movement. Jane's eyes were still locked on me, but Bella was crouched in front of me. By the fury in Jane's thoughts, I knew Bella had her shield around me.

I forced myself to focus. My eyes dropped to the two sets of hands that were clasped around Bella's arms, but she didn't seem to notice they were there. She was growling fiercely at Jane.

"I have no more patience for you _witch_!" Bella spit out through clenched teeth. I shoved Felix and Demetri away from her and wrapped both my arms around her waist.

"Easy, Love. We have other orders right now. You can do whatever you please to Jane when we've finished."

Everyone growled at me, but they knew I was only making her feel better. It worked. She relaxed in my arms and let me lead her forward.

We heard the fighting before we arrived, and I wanted to walk faster. I could feel it in Bella's steps as well. Neither of us were used to handling a situation like this calmly. Part of me was nervous to have her here. The last newborn fight she was a part of, she was human. She only saw a glimpse of what that fight was about. I shuddered at the memory of Victoria.

Bella's hand slid into mine._ Edward, I'm scared. _Her thought was only a whisper in my head. Like the tiny voice, warning you not to do something.

I gave her hand a light squeeze and pulled her closer to my side. I ducked my head so my lips were at her ear. "You know I wont let anything happen to you. As much as I hate to admit this, none of the members of the guard are going to let anything happen to you. You're safe behind the line." I murmured too low for anyone to hear.

She gave one quick nod.

I kissed the top of her head.

_Could you guys save it? _Felix's thoughts were impatient. I looked up at him with my lips still touching Bella's hair and he looked away.

"Now, Bella." Demetri demanded.

She growled at him.

He sighed heavily. _Will you please tell your stubborn mate to put her shield up? _

"It's time, love." I said softly and kissed her temple.

Her hand found mine again, but she wasn't sharing her thoughts with me. She didn't need to tell me anything; I could feel how terrified she was. Her hand in mine was a comfort to her, reminding her that I wasn't meant to fight unless her life was in danger. I squeezed her hand.

The air rippled around her and shot out around the small circle we were walking in. She looked down at the ground as she walked. Again, I didn't need to hear her thoughts to understand what she was feeling. She never dreamed of using her shield to protect anyone but her family. Never thought she'd be forced to use her gift, rather than choose when she wanted to use it.

The fighting stopped as soon as we approached the large open field they were fighting in. It was just after midnight, no moon in the sky to reflect off of the figured around the field. None of our eyes were blinded by the blackness that surrounded us.

The growling and snarling were replaced by whimpers and annoyed gasps as Alec blinded them all, brought them to a place where they felt nothing around them. I shuddered at the thought of what they were going through.

"Sister," Alec spoke low. She stepped close to his side and took his hand. She started to burn all of the newborns in front of us just as Alec let them all feel and see again. The quiet field changed once again. Screams of pain and terror erupted across the line of newborns. Bella clasped her hands over her ears and hid her face in my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Okay," Demetri patted Jane's shoulder and every single body, besides ours were gasping for air on the ground.

Demetri and Felix stepped forward. "Listen up or you'll burn again. We can do this all night if we have to. I will ask this once and then start killing you off. Who is your creator. Bring him forth."

Eyes moved warily around the field until they focused on a figure further in the shadows. The woman I recognized, but I never seen her before; not with my own eyes, at least. She was from Jasper's memories. His past life.

"I know her." I said softly.

Bella stiffened beside me as she took in the face of the blond woman who stepped further back into the shadows. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jasper's past, my love, not mine."

Her eyes widened as she looked back at the woman. "Maria?" She whispered.

I nodded, impressed that she remembered the story from when she was human. Although it shouldn't surprise me. It was a story that interested her.

"You know her name?" Felix asked her.

She looked up at me. "She's an old… friend of … someone we knew." I answered him for her.

"Family reunion, how wonderful." Jane mumbled.

"She's no friend. I've never met her, neither has Bella. I know her from a memory of another. Not my own."

Jane snorted.

Bella growled.

"You two need to learn to get along." Felix sighed.

"We should have Aro lock them in a room when we get back. See who's the one to walk away." Demetri laughed.

"Can we focus here? Newborn battle, remember? I'm sure Aro would love to hear that they all got away because you were bickering over Jane and Bella." I snapped.

"You there!" Felix called out, his voice echoing across the open field. "Step forward."

She did as she asked, knowing who she was up against.

"Maria, you know what you've done here is strictly against the law. Who's the creator of the other side? Or are you at war with yourself?"

"His name was Anthony." She whispered.

"Was?" Jane asked.

She nodded.

"Was this a fight for territory?" Jane asked her.

She nodded again.

"Well if you defeated him, then why all of this?"

"I… I just killed him."

My eyes snapped towards a movement out in the field. A muscular figure retreated slowly.

"Stop!" I yelled at the man.

Maria gasped when she realized I noticed him.

I stepped forward as I listened to her thoughts. Fear for the man who's been caught. "So, Maria, up to your old tricks? You using another puppet to help you build up your army? You got caught this time."

She stared wide-eyed at me.

"Jasper." I said coldly.

She jumped back as if I slapped her across the face.

"I'm bored," Jane sighed. "I suppose this one is on Edward. Good job." She patted her brother's shoulder and everyone cringed in their dark worlds again.

I wished I could have talked to her more, but Felix and Demetri worked fast as the fires spread across the field.

I searched for the man who I had lost while I was talking to Maria. He wasn't among those on fire.

"Okay, job's finished. Shall we hunt before we head back? Aro isn't expecting us for two more days. This was too easy." Demetri licked his lips and they stalked towards town.

"Didn't they just stop a war because too many people died in this town?" Bella asked.

I shrugged and pulled her into me to kiss her lips.

She looked up at me, smiling. "What's that all about?"

"We have two days. Let's go see our family."

She looked down, knowing the one person she wanted to see wasn't going to be there. Neither of us had any idea where Renesmee was.

"It'll be nice to see family. If she's not too far maybe-"

"No." She cut me off, shaking her head. "I don't want her close to us when the others are here with us. She's fine where she is."

I nodded and Bella and I were off running. This felt more normal to me. Bella seemed to enjoy the speed as well.

_What am I going to do now?_ The thought startled me. I grabbed Bella's wrist and yanked her to a quick stop. She looked up at me with wide-eyes. I placed my finger against my lips and sniffed the air. There was no scent of whoever was around us. The wind must be blowing the scent away from us.

"Who's out there. We won't hurt you unless you show signs of a threat." I called into the darkness.

_That's the guy from the fight!_ The frantic thoughts attached to a rustling sound. He was running. The man I saw disappear was close.

"Stay behind me." I hissed to Bella and was off running. The rippling in the air surrounded me and I smiled. Of course she's going to protect me the only way she would know how. I didn't think this vampire had a power, he would have used it already, or thought of using it.

I was faster than he was. We caught up to him quickly.

I threw my arms around him and tackled him to the ground. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Eli. Please, look, I had no idea. She… Maria… she told me we would have all the land we wanted."

"I understand, Eli. I wont hurt you. Is there anywhere else she could have wanted to go? Any other coven working to protect their land?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly. "She was confident in winning this fight. Just a few days ago we were scoping out new territory in Florida. We crossed… something there. She wanted to investigate more once we were finished here."

"What did you find?" I asked, curious at his own curiosity. The faces flashed through my mind, knocking me backwards.

The face of Jacob standing tense, protecting my daughter. Her face was known by this vampire in front of me. Her features were different, she was older, but she was my daughter.

I lunged at Eli, punching his face.

"Edward!" Bella yelled behind me.

"You touch her and I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"Touch who?" He asked frantically.

"I read minds, I saw the face of the little girl in yours."

Bella's breath caught behind me.


	35. Chapter 34: Edward's POV

***Edward's POV***

I let go of Eli and threw myself at Bella. In less than a second she understood what I saw in his thoughts. Her body immediately coiled to attack him. Her teeth clenched together as my hands clamped down on her arms. She growled endlessly through her clenched teeth.

"His thoughts aren't threatening her, Bella. Renesmee's fine. She's fine. Jacob was there with her when they saw her. Leah was there, too. He only saw her face for a little while, Jacob was quick to protect her." I replayed the scene in my head, wishing I could place it inside hers so she didn't need to worry.

"Jacob," Bella whispered, finally unlocking her jaw.

"Yes," I nodded. "He seemed to be prepared for the encounter, but not so much as to having Renesmee with him. Would like to know why she was in the middle of the woods while he was out on patrol." I wondered aloud and turned to face Eli, still on the ground.

He shrugged, but I could see him running through the encounter in his head. He was trying his hardest to scrounge up any information he could give me.

I held up a hand to interrupt his frantic thoughts. "Could you speak out loud as you think, I would like my wife to hear what you saw as well. See, the little girl you saw is our child. She's not a full immortal child. She's half human and half vampire. Carried by my wife when she was still human. Don't ask any question." I spoke quickly, trying to get ahead of the questions that were in his thoughts. I didn't feel like explaining to him how a vampire could be close enough to a human and create the child he saw.

He cleared his throat and looked up at Bella.

Her patience was running thin and she stepped towards him, a growl rumbled in her chest.

Eli slid away from her, his back pressed against a trunk of the tree behind him.

"He's no thread, love. Don't be anxious." I touched the lines on her forehead and she immediately smoothed them out.

I nodded once she was relaxed and turned back to Eli. "Sorry about my wife. She's rather protective of our daughter as am I, so I suggest you start talking before I let go of her wrist." I held up Bella's left hand that had my fingers wrapped around it.

"Okay, when we were approaching them we were ready to hunt, but the scent was off. We decided to investigate instead. That's when we heard the heartbeat. Her-her heartbeat. She had the sweet scent of a vampire, but blood ran through her veins… pumped by her beating heart… strange. But when we arrived the man immediately stood to protect your… young one. May I-"

"No." I cut him off. He was wondering what Jacob's role was. Another story I didn't want to have to explain to him.

He nodded and smoothed out his dirty shirt. "We were only curious is all. Would have not been able to feed on her… or her smelly company. Maria was planning on coming back and… well…" he trailed off, but I saw the rest in his mind. I was thankful that he was too scared of Bella to say the rest.

Maria was planning on a kidnap to study Renesmee a little more. She had changed the other kids around her size to see if they would be like Renesmee. He was right not to say anymore. I could barely hold myself back from attacking him. The plan Maria and him laid out to take Renesmee was boiling the venom in my veins. I could only imagine what it would do to Bella. I didn't think my own strength would be able to hold her back.

"What?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Maria is gone. There's nothing more to worry about," I turned my attention to Eli. "You're not to hunt for her again. She's got vampires and werewolves to protect her, and that man she was with. He'll react just as fierce as my wife and I to protect her. But there's no one there to hold him back."

Eli nodded quickly. "I understand."

"I would like to have you come along with us. My family… more my brother would like to speak with you. He was an… affiliate of Maria's, and I'm positive he would like to hear what you've been through. He may be of some help."

Eli stood up and walked on the opposite side of me from where I had a hold on Bella.

When we hit the Washington boarder, we picked up our pace. It was then that I realized just how fast Bella was. I noticed I was running as fast as I could and she was at my right flank. Eli was a good minute behind us.

I looked over my right shoulder and smiled.

She grinned back and threw herself forward. Though she wasn't _as_ fast as me. She couldn't fully run at my side. She never stopped trying, though.

The scent hit us at the same time.

"No!" Bella gasped and spun on her heels, her arms out in front of her and slammed into Eli, taking him down.

"That's it! That's the scent!" Eli struggled to say underneath Bella.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice was outside with Jasper, Carlisle, and Jacob. Sam, Leah, Seth, and Paul crept out from the woods and flanked the four of them.

"Daddy!" Her voice was muffled from the glass, but it was her voice. I looked up at the glass wall to see Renesmee with her hands and nose pressed against the glass. Esme stood behind her, her hands tight on her shoulders.

She waved frantically when she saw me look up. I blew her a kiss, but knew I had to focus on Bella before she noticed her mother attacking another vampire.

When I turned around, Jacob and Carlisle were pulling her off of Eli.

"Carlisle, wait!" Jacob said and let go of Bella's arm. "Where's Renesmee! I know this guy! He knows Nessie!" Jacob snapped his head around to see the large windows vacant. Esme held Renesmee's hand tightly as she struggled to run over to us.

Jacob pushed through the line of wolves to get to her.

"I want to see my mom and dad!" Renesmee screamed and kicked in Jacob's arms.

Jacob's grip didn't loosen as she struggled.

I froze in place, stunned by the beauty of my own daughter. Her silky smooth skin looked so soft it was almost transparent. Her copper curls still hung long and loose down the middle of her back. Still the same exact color of my hair. Her eyes held not only Bella's color, but the same emotions. I could see so much of Bella in just the look in her eyes. Her face still resembled mine the most, but her frustration that caused the scowl on her face had Bella written all over it. I had to smile at that. She seemed to only grow a few years since the last time I saw her. She wasn't tall, like me. I knew her height was going to stay small, like Bella.

"Why wont you let me go!" She said as she struggled in his arms.

I wanted to go to her, but I felt better standing between Eli and Renesmee.

"Remember when you snuck out and we saw those vampires?" Jacob asked her.

She glanced up at Bella and I quickly as if she was in some sort of trouble, then looked back at Jacob and nodded.

"The male is here. Please just stay here for a little while until we figure things out."

She nodded more slowly this time and her struggles stopped immediately. Her arms that were shoving at Jacob's chest, now clung to him.

Jacob placed her on the ground and she automatically stepped behind him, a stance she knew well. The routine was there in both their thoughts. I couldn't help but stand amazed at the way they worked together. She knew the safest spot when she needed to be out of the way. Her stance was tense and still, her eyes on Jacob's back, not wanting to focus on the events going on around her. In his thoughts, Jacob was aware of what she was doing.

"I'm sorry if I startled you guys, but we were only passing through. I wont harm her." Eli said as he held up his hands, palms facing Jacob.

He reached behind him and held Renesmee closer to his back. Her arms wrapped around his left leg and she hid her face in his side.

I found my feet moving me towards her. She was scared. My arms reached out, ready to cradle the toddler I left behind, but a little girl filled them now. She quickly let go of Jacob and threw her arms around me, hot tears spilled from her eyes and soaked my neck and cloak.

I picked her up and turned, knowing Bella was right behind me. She seemed to have forgotten Eli for the moment and was lost in a trance as she saw Renesmee in my arms.

"Mama," she sighed and reached out for her.

I kept her in my arms and Renesmee clung to us both.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked Eli.

I hurried and took Renesmee inside. There was no reason for her to hear the story.

Bella and Esme followed me in. I knew Alice was going to stay outside with Jasper. She had seen it all already, and was standing tense in front of Jasper. It was odd for me to see her protecting him. With Jasper it's always the other way around, no matter what.

"You match." Renesmee pointed out as she gripped my cloak and Bella's.

We both quickly took them off and tossed them to the side.

"Is that what you have to wear?"

"Yes," Bella answered her, running her fingers through her curls. "You've gotten so big! I can't believe you're actually here. I didn't think we were going to see you."

"I didn't think so either. I'm glad we came. It was Jacob's idea to bring me here. He knew the fight was in the South."

"You know more than I thought." I said as I ran through her thoughts of the discussions she overhead from Leah and Jacob. I snorted when she thought about her dislike for Leah.

"What?" Bella asked, looking from me to Renesmee, who was sandwiched between us on the couch.

I took Renesmee's hand and lifted it to Bella's face. "Tell your mother everything you were just thinking of."

"Okay!" She said excitedly and I watched Bella's smile grow wider.

"She's definitely your daughter." I laughed and looked out the window at Leah pacing behind Jacob as he talked to Eli.

"Jacob's mad." Renesmee whispered and slid off the couch.

I got up to follow her to the windows. "He's just talking."

She shook her head. "He's making him mad. Make him stop."

Jacob leaned forward and yelled his threats to Eli. He had just told him about Maria's plan.

"Jacob will be back in soon. Don't worry about him."

"I have to." She whispered.

I turned to look at Bella but she was starring at Renesmee. Her head shook slowly as she looked up at me. "We've thrown them together and their all the other has. I think they know each other better than we know each other. Or even better than Jacob has ever known me." Her voice was a faint whisper. I heard her, but Renesmee was too focused on Jacob to pay any attention.

"Is this a good thing?"

She shrugged. "I guess, I mean look how protective he is of her and the same goes for her. See how protective she is of him?"

I had officially lost my daughter to the man she's always been destined to be with. She no longer belonged to me, or even Bella. She was Jacob's.


	36. Chapter 35: Bella's POV

***Bella's POV***

I got off the couch and walked over to stand beside Edward. I looked over Renesmee's head, down at Jacob. He was still threatening Eli, but I wasn't opposed to it. It didn't bother me to see him so protective, the way Edward felt.

"He's very mad." Renesmee whispered. Hearing her voice so close made me smile. I couldn't be upset when I had her so close to me.

I knelt down behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back against me. "Jacob's just protecting you, but I can go down and stop him if you want."

"No, when he's this mad you have to stay away from him. He can calm down by himself."

"He wont hurt me." I reminded her.

"I know, but that's the rules."

Again, I couldn't be mad at that. She knew to stay away from him when he seemed out of control.

"Impressive," Edward whispered behind me.

"Why don't we step away from the window." I told her and she let me lead her back to the couch.

She curled up on my lap, though she didn't fit like she used to. I still welcomed the weight of her and her scent so close to me.

Edward stayed by the window, watching Jacob closely. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but Renesmee had my attention, so I couldn't wonder about it for long.

Her hand was on my cheek and she smiled as she showed me her new friend and her brother-the boy she had told me about on the phone. She continued on to a more recent event. Leah was at their house, watching her while Jacob was out running patrol. She remembered getting out of bed when Leah was distracted, read the note that Jacob left for her and ignored it.

I laughed at that, and so did Edward from across the room. He turned slightly to look back at us and smiled. "Just as stubborn as your mother."

"Really?" Renesmee asked excitedly. And since her hand was still on my cheek, her excited thoughts flashed bright colors in front of my eyes.

"Exactly like her." He nodded.

She looked up at me with the widest, brightest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"So, let me guess, you snuck out to find Jacob because you didn't want him out on his own."

"Yes," she spoke with finality. She was set on making sure he was protected. Without another word, she continued on her silent story.

Edward and I both sucked in a sharp breath when we heard the approach though her memory and Jacob shoving her behind him.

"Eli and Maria." I whispered at the same time Edward growled out the window.

She turned towards Edward and focused her thoughts on him. She still had her hand on my cheek, but she was talking to Edward, reassuring him that no harm was done to her.

He smiled softly at her and crossed the room towards us. He knelt in front of us and touched her cheek.

"Thank you for the reassurance, Renesmee. I know Jacob wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, but I'm your father, and it's my job to worry."

Her smile gleamed, matching Edward's perfectly. She reached out in front of her and locked her arms around his neck.

"Beautiful," Esme whispered from the entryway to the living room. She was smiling as she watched my small family reunion.

Edward looked up at Renesmee and I, and touched both our cheeks. "Yes," he sighed.

"Jasper took Eli for a walk to talk." Esme informed us.

"I should go see if Jacob is okay." I said and got to my feet, and placed Renesmee in Edward's arms.

"I'll come, too." She offered, trying to get Edward to put her down.

"Your mother and Jacob have a lot to talk about. How about I play the piano for you while they talk."

"Oh, okay!" She said excitedly and slipped from Edward's arms. She tugged at his arm impatiently. "Give Jacob a hug for me." She grunted as she fought with all her strength to try and pull her father to the piano.

Alice walked around the corner and snapped pictures. I was happy that I would be going back to Italy with a recent picture of Edward and Renesmee together.

"I'll be back," I said to everyone and walked quickly out the door. Music from the piano started up immediately and Edward started off with my lullaby. I stopped, feeling my eyes go dry as tears should have fallen from them. It's been years since I heard him play anything on a piano.

"I'm not sorry I reacted that way." Jacob said, sitting on a boulder with his back towards me. His chin was in his hands as he slumped over.

"I'm not asking for an apology. Renesmee knows to stay away from you when you're uncontrollable. Thank you for teaching her so much and keeping her so sane. She's perfect, Jacob. Because of you."

"Not because of me. She's independent. She's a miniature you." He looked up at me and my favorite smile flashed across his face, but it didn't last long. He scooted over and patted the rock beside him. I slid next to him silently and reached across his lap to lay my hand over both of his, folded together in a tight ball.

His hands relaxed under mine and he flipped one of his hands over to take mine in his. "Miss you, Bells."

"Miss you, too." I choked out.

"Why can't you just leave? They should know by now that Nessie isn't a threat. She needs you."

"She needs you, too."

Jacob shook his head slowly, starring off into the trees in front of us.

"You're her mother, Bella. She's going through changes, and it scares the hell out of me. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to raise a teenager when I'm only a teen myself."

"So am I."

"But you took on the role as a mother perfectly. I don't know what I'm doing. I can't watch her go out on dates when…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"When she's supposed to be with you?" I finished his sentence.

He shook his head quickly. "I don't care if she never looks at me as anything more than a father figure. I just want her to be happy, but it's really hard for me to have to let her go like that. She may need me, but I need you."

The tears filled his eyes and he turned his head away before they spilled over.

"You're doing great. I can't tell you what to do because I have no idea. You think Edward would stand there and let her go out on dates without having something to say about it?"

Jacob snorted and shook his head. "No, I guess not."

"We handed her over to you for a reason. Don't ever doubt yourself when it comes to Renesmee. She adores you more than you could imagine. Edward and I may be her parents, and she holds a special place in her heart for us, but you're her entire world, Jacob. You could make the biggest mistake in the world, and she'd forgive you. The way she thinks about you is the way I feel whenever I think of Edward. She's devoted to you."

"She's a child."

I nodded. "Yes, but her devotion is different than mine and Edward's, Alice to Jasper, or Carlisle to Esme. I see that. Hers goes deeper than love, Jacob."

He leaned away from me, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. "And you're not going to pummel me into the ground for that?"

I giggled. "No, Jake. There's no romantic feelings anywhere in her thoughts. You're letting her grow up exactly like I asked. Let her choose her destiny, though, I'm positive she already has. She'll realize it when she's older. Thank you for giving her the freedom to choose."

"Of course. I would never-"

"I know, Jake. I know."

We were silent for a few minutes. Then Jacob sighed. "I miss the old days. I miss our bikes. I thought of buying one, but realized that if I had one, Ness would not stop bugging me until she rode on it." He looked at me quickly. "Which I would never let her anywhere near one of those things."

"But you let me?" I asked, laughing at him.

"I liked you, a lot. I would have done anything to impress you." He winked at me and my favorite smile flashed across his face again. This time he kept it there.

"Glad you did that. We did have some good times. I'm sorry I took all of that away from you. At sixteen I forced a child on you."

"I'm not sorry, so you shouldn't be either."

I shrugged. I really was sorry, though.


	37. Chapter 36

***Renesmee's POV* **

I watched my dad's fingers dance gracefully across the piano keys. Just like when I was younger, I was mesmerized by the music he was playing.

I closed my eyes and pretended I lived back when my family was always together. The very short time I got to stay with everyone. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled. The vision in my head was the same one I was looking at now. The only difference was, I could see over the piano now.

My dad chuckled lightly at my thought and leaned down to kiss the top of my head. "But your feet still don't touch the ground." He said softly.

I ducked my head to watch my feet swinging above the floor. I looked up at him and smiled.

He winked at me and looked back down at the keys as he played.

As I continued to watch him my fingers moved in the same pattern on my lap that his were on the piano. He seemed to notice it before I did and his smile was the brightest I have ever seen. His hands left the piano and he grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap. He took my hands and placed them on the piano. He then slipped his hands under mine and picked up where he left off.

I sucked in a sharp breath when I realized my hands were moving with his. It felt as if I was playing my lullaby with him.

He played a very small part and slipped his hands out from under mine. "See if you can copy what I do."

I nodded slowly, nervous, and played the notes he had just played. "Like this, daddy?"

"Perfect!" His voice matched the brightness of his smile.

I gleamed with the amount of pride that was flooding from him.

His hands went back under mine and he played some more before slipping them back out from under mine. I automatically copied what he played.

"That's my girl." He said as he listened to me play.

"Great," I heard Jacob say somewhere behind us. "Thanks Edward." He tried to sound serious, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Now she's going to beg me to buy her a piano."

I giggled, but didn't stop playing the short song I had learned. I didn't know the rest of my lullaby, but I played the beginning over and over again.

"She can have one if she wants." My dad's voice was a whisper. He was concentrating on what I was playing.

"Her style of playing is just like yours, Edward. You should see the concentration on her face. She looks so much like you." Grandma Cullen pointed out as she looked over our shoulder.

"I've noticed." My dad said and kissed the back of my head. His hand moved away from me to grab my mom. He pulled her down on the bench beside us and then moved his hands to stop my song.

"Would you like to play for your mom?"

I nodded excitedly. His hands slipped under mine and he went through half of her lullaby before letting me go. I made sure to concentrate real hard on what he was playing.

Without a pause, I immediately took over and started from the beginning. Just as I came to the spot where my dad left off, he slipped his hands under mine to play the rest. When he was finished I easily copied him.

"Can I write a song?"

Everyone in the room laughed lightly.

"One step at a time, sweetheart." My dad said, hugging me close to him.

"I want to write one for Jacob."

"You're on your own with that." My dad laughed and placed me on the bench between him and my mom.

"You did a great job. Just as talented as daddy." My mom beamed down at me.

I didn't think I was that good, but she was my mom, so I assumed she would think I sounded perfect even if I was horrible.

"But you weren't." My dad whispered.

I shrugged, not looking up at him.

"Weren't what?" My mom asked, immediately reaching for my hand. I wanted to pull it away, but I missed her touch too much to care what she saw in my thoughts.

"My hearing isn't faulty, Renesmee, trust me. You sounded perfect. Only the music a Cullen could play." She said softly and hugged me reassuringly.

"Thanks, Mama." I whispered, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

My dad got up slowly, kissing the top of my head and then my mom's lips. "Jasper and Eli should be coming back soon. I'm going to see what's going on."

I jumped to my feet on the stool and spun to face him. "Don't leave me!" I screeched and quickly covered my mouth. I didn't know where that outburst came from.

Everyone in the room was quiet besides Jacob's and my breathing. Though mine was more of a nervous pant than his quiet breaths.

"I don't want you near Eli, but I'll be right back in."

The tears fell from my eyes as a sob erupted from deep inside me. My whole body shook as I stood in front of everyone and cried uncontrollably.

"There… there _is_ no more… no more 'I'll be right back'!" I fought to get the words out between my sobs.

"Okay, okay. Come here, honey. I'm right here." My dad's voice brought more tears flooding down my face.

"Daddy!" I cried out when his arms wrapped around me. I fell into his arms and he carried me silently towards the door.

"You think this is a good idea?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing between us and the front door.

"She's not leaving my arms while we're out there. She's going to be just fine. I can protect my own daughter."

Jacob nodded, but he concentrated on my dad.

"That's perfectly fine, Jacob. I couldn't tell you no to that."

I wondered what he silently asked him, but when he stepped aside and then followed us outside, with my mom beside him, I realized what it was he told him. Jacob didn't want me outside without him there. I looked over my dad's shoulder and smiled at Jacob through my tears.

He smiled back and reached out to wipe my cheeks dry.

I caught my mom smile as she watched him, but I looked away quickly, wanting to be reminded that my daddy had me. I tightened my arms around his neck at the same time he held me tighter against him.

I shuddered in my dad's arms when Eli and Uncle Jasper walked into view. My dad patted my back reassuringly just as my mom and Jacob stepped in front of us, their shoulders touching, making it impossible for me to see between them.

"Bella-" My dad balanced my on his hip and reached for her with his free hand, but she leaped gracefully away from his grasp without even looking back at him.

I could tell by the tortured look on his face that he didn't like the fact that she was in front of him this time.

I looked up at him and sighed, _Welcome to my world. This is how I always see things. I've pretty much memorized every freckle and mark on Jacob's back. Momma will be okay, she's by Jacob, see…_ I let my thought trail off when I pointed down towards Jacob's hand tight around my mom's. _He's keeping an eye on her. He always keeps an eye the people he loves._

"Thank you for that." He whispered, too low for anyone else to hear. "Yes, she's fine beside Jacob. You're absolutely right."

I smiled and nodded just as my aunt caught my attention. She danced across the yard towards Uncle Jasper. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have inflicted on you and your girl." Eli said to Jacob. I watched his shoulders stiffen from having Eli talk directly to him. I reached out and patted his shoulder, sending him assurance that I was here every time my hand came in contact with his skin.

"I wont think twice next time, but being that there _wont_ be a next time, you shouldn't be saying anything to me."

Eli looked around him to try and see me. I hid my face in my dad's neck.

"I am sorry little one."

"I'm not little!" I yelled into my dad's neck.

"Calm down." He whispered into my hair and rubbed my back.

"Don't piss her off, leech!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob!" My mom hissed. "Look, Eli, we appreciate all the information you gave us, but it would be best if you moved on."

"Yes," Uncle Jasper said as he looked at Eli. "Thank you for everything you told me, and I'm sorry about M… your mate."

"It was nice meeting you." Eli nodded in his direction and backed slowly away.

My dad's head snapped towards Aunt Alice and I followed his gaze as they spoke silently to each other.

I reached up and touched his face, wondering what they were talking about.

He patted my hand and I dropped it, annoyed that I couldn't read his mind.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say a quick hello and see how everyone's been doing. I also wanted to take a moment out and thank ALL of you for being so patient with my lack of writing. I've been getting settled into a job, and am getting myself into a new routine. I will NOT let myself go as long as I did without an update like I have been for the past few weeks. Trust me, it drove me crazy just as much as it did for all of you! I KNEW what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't find the time to write it. Yup, that was annoying lol. But I got myself all situated now and I will be back to writing as often as I possibly can. And as you can see, it's pretty often since I just updated over the weekend and it's only Monday :)! **

* * *

I patted my dad's cheek, demanding his attention. His eyes stayed locked on Aunt Alice, but now they also had the attention of Jacob, my mom, Uncle Jasper, and my grandparents.

Uncle Jasper's eyebrows pulled together in a straight line as he concentrated on them. His eyes moving from my aunt to my dad and then back again.

"Someone better start speaking out loud!" Jacob yelled impatiently.

"I agree." My mom and I said at the same time.

"Edward, Alice?" My grandpa stepped towards them, his hands raised to each of them. I wasn't sure if he was going to comfort them, or force them to speak without their gifts.

"Eli is just curious, but Jacob, I would like a word with you." My dad said and quickly placed me on my feet.

I looked up at him as he pushed my shoulders back until I was pressed against my mom. Her hands laid gently on my shoulder, replacing my dad's.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked, watching Jacob start to follow my dad towards the privacy of the trees.

"I just want to talk to Jacob for a little while. We'll both be right back."

"Jake," I said warily and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his leg. The motion felt off with my mom moving with me, her hands still gripping my shoulders.

He patted my back and began to unwrap himself from my grip. "Stay with your mother and the others."

"I want to go with you."

He knelt down on one knee and placed his hands on my shoulders, over my mom's hands. "We're not going far." He said and looked up at my dad, who nodded in agreement.

Jacob squeezed my mom's hands and she was forced to tighten them on my shoulders. It was his way of telling her she was going to need to hold me in place.

He was right.

I struggled under her grip to follow after them. I didn't like being left alone; I didn't like not having one of them near me. When I couldn't see them anymore, I spun around and locked my arms around my mom's waist.

We walked silently back to the house and she sat with me on the couch. "You're anxious." She whispered softly as she watched me fidget in my seat. My eyes never left the front door.

"Jacob and Daddy… where'd they go?"

"I wish I knew." My mom answered me, and I could hear the anxiety in her voice. She didn't know, either.

I peeled my eyes from the door and looked up at her, surprise in my eyes. "You don't know?" I reached up and placed my hand on her cheek, remembering all the times Jacob and I have been separated and we didn't know where the other was. I let her know I understood the anxiety she must be felling.

The first memory was when I wondered off at the beach and how much it scared Jacob. I remembered the way he yelled at me because he was so scared.

"You were very little and defenseless. Daddy and Jacob can take care of themselves, and besides, they're not in any kind of danger."

"How do you know?" I wondered.

"Because I know both your father and Jacob well enough to know they would never put themselves in danger when they promised to come back to you. They're just going to talk some things over." She seemed to trail off as she looked up at Aunt Alice when she walked into the living room with my grandparents and Uncle Jasper close behind her.

"You mind keeping an eye on her?" My mom asked my grandparents.

"Now where are _you_ going?" I screeched. This wasn't right. I wasn't used to being handed off to others like this.

"Honey, will you relax? There's no danger."

I snapped my mouth shut. I was acting like a child. Of course they wouldn't leave me alone if there was something wrong.

I sat, frozen on the couch, as I watched my mom walk out of the living room.

"You know she's coming right back, right?" My grandpa asked as he sat beside me on the couch. My grandma sat on the other side and laid her arm across my shoulders. I leaned into her side and hid my face. It was hard to keep the tears in, or keep the trembling under control. I felt exposed, left out in the open. I felt like a helpless mouse left out in an open field while the vultures flew in tight circles above my head. There was no where I could go, no one to protect me.

"Carlisle, look at her. Look what this life has brought her-" Her voice broke off in a strange way. She sucked in a sharp breath and I peeked up at her. She stared at my grandpa over my head.

"I know, Esme, but there's nothing we could have done differently." He answered quietly. I wasn't sure if he was talking quietly to try and not have me hear, or if he was just being sincere.

I wanted to tell them that it wasn't their fault that things happened the way they did. Everything happened because of me. I knew and understood that. I've began to realize that all the negative events in my family's life stems from me-from my birth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My grandma hissed, locking both her arms around me.

I jumped, startled in her arms. "What did I do?" I asked and as always, my eyes shot down to my hands, laying flat against her leg. "Oh," I mumbled, and slowly moved my hands away from her, tucking them under my arms. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked from the front door.

I was grateful for the distraction and leaped off the couch.

"Jacob!" I yelled excitedly and jumped into his open arms.

"Ness…" My dad trailed off as he stared at my grandma. Her eyes were locked on him, and I knew what she was telling him.

"I didn't mean for her to hear that."

"Hear what?" Jacob asked happily, kissing my cheek. It was obvious that he was happier when I was with him. I couldn't help but feel better also.

"Seems my daughter has some wires crossed up there." My dad said as he tapped his index finger against my temple.

"No I don't." I disagreed.

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"She blames herself for all of this." My dad said and reached out for me. I went into his arms willingly and he sat down on the chair with me curled up on his lap.

"All of what?" Jacob's chipper voice turned into a slight growl. I couldn't meet his eyes, so I stared at my dad's arm that was wrapped around me.

"Ness?" My dad wanted me to answer Jacob, but I refused. I tucked my lips inside my mouth and kept it shut.

"Renesmee's got nothing to say all of a sudden? This is a first. Nessie, if something is bothering you, you know you can always talk to me about it." Jacob said, dropping to his knee in front of me.

"I've got nothing to talk to you about."

My dad chuckled and all eyes shot to him, confused at his laughter.

Jacob seemed to know what he was laughing about.

"She's Bella." They both muttered at the same time.

I couldn't help but smile. I didn't mind always hearing how much I was like either my mom or my dad.

"I got this…" Jacob stood up, but paused with his hands on my upper arms. He looked over my head at Edward. "I mean… may I?"

"She's all yours." My dad sighed and let me go.

Jacob tugged me off my dad's lap and he towed me outside. "Where are we going?" I asked, my voice bouncing as I struggled to keep up with him.

"To talk."

"What about?"

"You know."

"I don't think I do."

"You blame yourself, and I want to know why, Renesmee!" He stopped short, spinning around to face me. I couldn't stop fast enough and walked into his stomach. His arms caught me as I stumbled backwards.

"So what if I do!" I yelled, struggling to get my arms free from his grip.

"So what? So you need to talk to me about these things."

"Why?"

"It's important."

"What's important is that you keep me safe. You have been, so the rest doesn't matter."

"The rest still matters."

"What's going on?" I heard my mom ask from the porch behind us. I looked past Jacob and saw everyone witnessing our argument.

"Relax, love, Jacob's just getting Renesmee to admit some things." My dad informed her.

That reminded me that I didn't need to talk to anyone. My thoughts were meant to be my own and I never meant for my grandma to hear what I had come to realize. This wasn't the time to talk to him about it anyway. It was a time to spend with my parents. It was a time to be happy.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked him.

"No, we can talk about it now."

"Please," I whispered and lifted my hand to reach for his face.

He sighed heavily and bent down until my palm touched his cheek. I reminded him that this time with my parents was limited. I had to make the best of it.

"It's okay, Renesmee." My dad said, taking my mom's hand and walking towards us.

"No, really. I'm fine." I placed happy thoughts in my head to reassure him.

"None of this is your fault, baby." My mom said as she hugged me tightly.

"I know."

I kept my palms away from her skin so she wouldn't hear the lie in my thoughts. I knew my dad wouldn't take away her time with me by making her unhappy. I looked up at Jacob and he seemed to be on the same page as my dad, but I knew I would have to deal with Jacob as soon as we were alone. That was something I wasn't looking forward to.


	39. Chapter 38: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

"Jacob, I know I've asked you for too much already, but-"

I held my hand up to cut him off. He could never ask too much of me when it came to Renesmee. "It's okay, Edward. I'm on top of it."

Edward nodded, reaching out to pat my shoulder. "Never thought it would be like this. Never figured we'd share something so close to both of our hearts."

I smirked, nudging him with my elbow. "We talking about Bella or Renesmee?"

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "Yes, I do."

We walked until we reached a small clearing at the base of a mountain. I leaned against the rock and took a deep breath. "What's going on?" I knew I had to prepare myself for something big, because he wouldn't have taken me away from everyone to talk to me. I knew he could hear my heart pounding in my chest, but I didn't care.

"Eli… he's curious, too curious. Keep Renesmee close to you at all times. He knows where you live. I don't think he'd try anything too drastic, not unless he's got a death wish. He knows Bella and I are her parents; he knows we're with the volturi; and he knows that you're her… protector. I don't think he's going to test you, or us."

"Sure, sure." I said quickly, my heard racing as my hands started to shake. "No one comes near her. I swear."

"I know, Jacob. But I still needed to tell you. As your friend, I need to warn you about him, and as Renesmee's father, I have a need to tell you to keep her safe. I know you will, but I can't walk away from her without me saying something."

"I understand."

We were silent for a little while, before turning to walk back to the house.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"What was it like? I mean I know how it must have felt to be forced to turn your back on us and run, but that day with the volturi. How was Renesmee?"

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I thought back on that day. "It was hard," I tried hard to keep my voice deep and strong. "Hard for both of us. She begged and begged me to turn around. She cried for both of you, screamed for you."

Edward nodded, his eyes dropped to the ground, watching his feet as he walked. "You think she'll ever forgive me?"

"You? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Jacob."

I stepped in front of Edward, forcing him to stop walking. "She doesn't blame either of you for anything. She's been great on dealing with that. She's at her happiest, believe it or not, when she's with you and Bella."

"I think I might have to disagree with you on that one."

I shook my head. "She adores the both of you. There's nothing in her that could ever blame you for what happened."

"So much was lost that day." He spoke softly, his voice just above a whisper.

"I am sorry about Rosalie and Emmett."

"So am I. I wish we were fast enough to give in. It might have saved them. It might have saved everyone."

"But we'd still be where we are today." I interjected.

Edward's chin dropped closer to his chest. "But Rosalie would have seen Renesmee grow up, the others in your pack would have lived the rest of their lives; fallen in love, had kids of their own…"

"Everything happens for a reason."

"What reason do we have for all of this?"

"That I don't know."

Edward sighed heavily. "Me neither."

We started walking again and both of us fell silent.

It wasn't until we were close to the house when Edward broke the silence. "We've got to leave by tomorrow." He said quietly.

I nodded. "I figured. How are we getting the volturi to stay out of this?"

"We had time to do what we wanted. There's nothing wrong with what's going on here."

"I hate to say this, but I wish I never brought her here. I thought she would be safer. That leech saw her again. He knows her face, knows her scent better than he did before." I could feel my arms start to shake, but I could focus on the fact that we were back at the house. I could hear Renesmee inside.

I bound up the steps with Edward at my heels, until we reached the top. He slipped past me and hurried into the house before me.

"Jacob!" Renesmee squealed as she dashed across the room. The smile on her face warmed my entire body. The feeling of her safe in my arms was a flow of relief, like this was exactly where I belong- where she belongs.

It took me a while to catch on to the mood of the room. I forced myself to come down from my high and really look around.

Renesmee went to Edward and he placed her on his lap. My brain couldn't wrap around the conversation they were having.

I knew she wasn't going to talk with everyone around her, but I could get her to tell me anything. I hated to feel so smug about it, but it was the relationship we had.

As I promised myself, I waited until we were alone to finally talk to her. Everyone was running patrol to keep track of Eli and the volturi. Alice hasn't had any visions of any of them coming, but I was glad when both Bella and Edward were the ones to demand the patrol. I volunteered to be the one to stay back with Renesmee.

"Be good for Jacob." Bella told her and kissed her goodbye.

"Always. But…" Renesmee trailed off, trying her hardest not to get upset.

Bella smiled down at her and kissed her cheek once more. "We'll be right back. I swear."

"Okay, mama."

"Daddy!" Renesmee called for him and he appeared behind her, scooping her into his arms. She squealed with delight as he showered her face with kisses.

Bella laughed as she watched them, a gleam in her eyes that I haven't seen since Renesmee was only a baby. I couldn't not smile at the happiness she was floating in- the happiness they all were dripping with.

Edward reached out and pulled Bella into him so Renesmee was pressed against both their chests.

I backed further away from them as quietly as I could. This was a moment for them.

Edward finally placed Renesmee back on the ground and she skipped over to me. My arms opened automatically and she bounced into them, turning herself around to face her family's departure. I knelt down behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and she leaned back against me.

As soon as the door closed, Renesmee slipped from my arms and hurried through the living room.

"Freeze!" I yelled after her.

She stood motionless by the stairs.

"Okay," she huffed, slouching her shoulders as she walked back to me.

She stopped directly in front of me and peered up at me with wide eyes. It was the look of pure guilt. She knew she wasn't going to get away without having to confess.

"Couch." I demanded.

She nodded and went directly to the couch and laid down, curling herself up into a tight ball.

"You're not in trouble, honey, but we do need to talk."

"You would have never known if I just kept my hands to myself." She muttered.

"It would have come out sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner rather than later." I said as I walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Honestly, Jake, none of this would have happened if I wasn't born."

"You cant look at it like that, Ness. Look at all the good you brought by being born."

She snorted and sat up to look at me. "Name three good things."

"Easy!" I counted them off on my fingers as I went. "One, because of you I was able to stay best friends with your mom. Two, because of you the wolves and Cullens found a reason to finally end the feud we've had for centuries. Three, you showed your mother that your dad isn't the only thing in this world worth fighting for. Four, without you all of us would be living our lives either feeling guilty, unsure, or unhappy. I could continue if you want me to."

"No," Renesmee said slowly, her smile moving slowing across her lips. She crawled onto my lap and laid her head against my heart. "I get it, thanks for that." She brought her hand up and placed in against my neck. She showed my visions of her and I together, moments when she stopped and thought that she was truly be happy to be alive. Her visions turned to each one of her family members, remembering memories where she thought the same thing.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Agreeing with every detail she pointed out in her vision.

"Guess this talk wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." She sighed, and fell quiet.

"Be honest with me and they never have to be difficult."

"Okay," she said and pressed her ear further into my chest.

I held her close, knowing she was exhausted. I was pretty tired myself.

Renesmee's whimper woke me up, my arms gripped her tightly to my chest.

"Shh… it's just me, Jake. You're going to wake her up." Bella's voice registered before my eyes settled on her face.

"Oh, sorry." I whispered, loosening my grip so she could take Renesmee into her arms.

"I'm just going to put her to bed. You should head up, too."

I stood up, nodding. "Want-" I snapped my mouth shut and dropped my arms that were reaching for Renesmee. Of course she wouldn't want me to put her to bed. I wish I could remember to back off.

Bella laughed and motioned for me to walk with her. "I understand, Jake. It's hard to be her only guardian for so long and then just have to give her up for a few days. I actually like seeing you go to care for her, but pull back. Reminds me of how well you're doing with her."

"How was the run?" I decided to change the subject.

"Nothing for miles. Edward is running another lap with Jasper, but I couldn't stay away from her any longer."

"Hubby let you run alone?"

She rolled her eyes and elbowed me in the ribs. I clenched my teeth together to keep the pain in.

"Esme and Alice are coming behind me, but I was faster."

"I see," I said and nodded.

She stopped at her and Edward's old room and looked up at me. "Night." She smiled and reached up on her tiptoes. I leaned down to meet her, and kissed her cheek.

I leaned further down to touch my fingertips to Renesmee's cheek. I hated not putting her to bed, but Bella was here. She had to do it.

"You want to help me?" She asked, reading the torn expression in my eyes.

"No, no." I said quickly, backing away from her. "She's your kid. Spend the time with her while you can."

"Love you, Jacob."

"Love you, too, Bells."


	40. Chapter 39

Something warm and soft surrounded me. I was in bed and that's all I could figure out. I yawned and stretched, turning over onto my stomach to get comfortable. "Thanks, Jake," I mumbled. "Love you."

"It's me, sweetheart." I could hear the sadness in her voice and gasped as I sprang up.

My eyes were wide as I tried searching for her in the dark room. My hands began the search when my eyes failed me. "Mom? Mom?"

"Right here," she whispered, catching my hand and brought it to her face. My relief to have to here with me washed through both of us.

"You putting me to bed?"

"I could get Jacob if you would rather-"

"No, no." I said quickly, moving my hand from her cheek to grip her arm. "I want you."

I could almost feel her smiling in the darkness. I had to smile, too.

"Well, then, here I am." Her voice was light and calming.

I slumped down, resting my head on her lap and her hands moved to my hair, lightly running her fingers through it.

"I'm going to miss that." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Miss what?"

"The sound of your voice, the softness in your touch, I'm going to miss you." I whispered, scared my voice would give away the tears threatening to spill over.

"I don't want to think about leaving just yet. We don't need to spend our time together regretting the goodbye."

"Will you ever be able to be with me again?" I asked as I sat up. My eyes were adjusted to the darkness, so I could sort of see her. "Because if not, then this is stupid. We have to live the rest of forever seeing each other for a day or two? I don't know how many more goodbyes I can handle. What happens when I grow up? Where are you going to be when I get married?"

"We have a while for that." She answered quietly.

"But we don't have forever."

"Of course we do."

"Well, I don't want forever when I'm not spending it with my whole family."

"What are you saying, Renesmee?"

"Let me talk to the leader, Aro. Let me show him I'm-"

"No way." The stern, deep voice coming from the doorway caused me to jump slightly in my mom's arms.

"Dad, this isn't something you can say yes or no to."

"Wanna bet?" He flipped on the light and crossed the room quickly.

"Yes, I do." I made sure my voice was just as stern as his, and crossed my arms against my chest - mimicking his movements.

"I'm going to win."

"And why's that?"

"I'm your father… wow…" he trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

My mom snorted. "Bet you would never hear yourself say that one, now, did ya?"

He shook his head. "No. My father used to tell me that all the time. Never dreamt I would be saying the same thing." He looked back down at me and sat beside me. He opened his arms and I crawled onto his lap, wishing I fit the way I did when I was smaller.

"You fit just fine." He assured me.

"Please, let me talk to Aro. Let me show him just who I am. I'll stay with you guys for a while! It'll be fun and I can show the volturi just how good I really am!" I was getting way too excited by my own plan. I was working out perfectly in my head, but by the looks on both my parents' faces, they weren't as open to the idea as I was. "I would be protected by the both of you. No one would hurt me."

"No, Renesmee." My dad whispered into my hair.

"Please?" My voice cracked as the lump in my throat grew. "Please take me with you! I'm good! Let me show them I'm good!"

"I'm sorry. I can't have you so close to them like that."

I slid off his lap to stand on the floor in front of them. I couldn't stop myself now. I threw myself into begging and pleading with them. I couldn't take no for an answer. I couldn't take another goodbye.

I brought my hands up and folded them under my chin, my tears dripping off my cheeks and soaking my intertwined fingers. "_Please!_" I screeched. "Oh, please just take me with you! I'm good, Dad, I'll be good! I don't care if they lock me away; I want to stay with you! Please, Daddy! Don't say no! I will never ask both of you for anything again. I don't care where you live, I want to be with you. Please don't leave me again!" I slumped to my knees as I continued my pleading. I couldn't make out my parents' faces anymore, but they weren't breathing.

"What's going on?" I heard Jacob behind me, in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry to do this now, but…" Aunt Alice was standing beside him and her pained filled eyes were locked on my dad's.

"No," he whispered and stood up.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. "I can't do this again! Please, Daddy. Daddy! Take me with you!" My throat burned from my screams, but I couldn't give up.

Since I was still on the ground, I locked my arms around his legs.

"Baby," my mom's uneven whispers were close. She was on the floor with me, her hands frantically moving around my face and in my hair. "We…. We would want nothing more than to take you wherever we go, but not here… not with the volturi."

"No…" I sobbed, falling into her arms.

"They're close." I heard my dad whisper.

I locked my arms tighter around my mom's neck when I felt my dad trying to pry me away from her. He wasn't trying too hard because I was winning.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." My mom said over and over again.

"Don't! Please don't say no! Let me stay with you! I'm good!"

"I know you are, honey. We all know you are, but you just can't go with us. We will all be together one day." My dad tried calming me, but he only made it worse. I knew he was not telling the whole truth. He didn't know when the volturi would free them. No one knew.

"Jacob, please." My mom choked out.

Warm hands gripped my waist, but he, too, had no strength to fight against me. "Nessie, please, honey." He sniffed. I had made him cry.

"Don't take me away again! I'm staying, please let me stay with you! Momma!"

"It's for your own safety…" She shook her head slowly and I could see how hard it was for both my parents to watch me like this, but I had to fight. I couldn't let them go.

"Edward," Aunt Alice cried out. "It's too late."

They were here! This was my only chance.

"Jacob keep hold on her!" My dad read the plan in my thoughts.

"No, Jacob!" I screamed.

"Stay here." My dad said quickly and he darted through the window, followed by my mom and aunt.

"Let me go!" I kicked and flailed my limps in his arms.

"I know it hurts, Nessie, but you have to- AH!" He cut off with a loud scream when I locked my jaw around his wrist. Instinctively, he dropped me to the ground and I ran as fast as I could down the stairs.

"STOP HER!" Jacob yelled as loud as he could.

My grandparents met me at the foot of the stairs, but I dove onto my stomach and slipped through them.

"Please!" I begged, running directly for the small line of black cloaks. "Take me with you! I want to go! I'll show you I'm good. I want my family back together." I was panting by the time I reached them, and collapsed onto my knees again.

"Well, well, someone's growing up." One of the vampires pointed out. I shuddered from the sound of their voice. It was scary.

"Yes," I whimpered. "I'm growing, but I'm not a danger to anyone. Give me my parents back. I'm not bad. I'm not bad."

"That's not our decision to make, little girl." I looked up at the large male and cringed into my dad's leg. He immediately took me into his arms.

"Then take me to your decision maker."

"Gladly."

"Over my pile of ashes." My mom growled, stepping between me and the large male. My dad quickly reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"That could be arranged." The young girl smirked.

"No! Please no!" I begged.

"She can't hurt her, Ness." My dad reassured me. "She's got her shield up."

"We've got lot's to talk to Aro about when we return, so we better get going." The younger male took the girls hand and she stepped back with him.

I started my pleading all over again.

Both my parents held my tight, and my dad was stronger than before. He easily handed me to Jacob and got out of my grasp.

I leaned away from Jacob, reaching for my parents as they left.

"Don't go! Don't leave me!" I pleaded over and over again.

Both their shoulders were hunched over, and my mom hid her face in my dad's shirt as they walked. At least I knew it was just as hard for them to walk away from me.

I screamed for them until they were out of sight. My voice was a cracked whisper by the time I gave up.

Jacob set me on the ground and I stumbled forward, away from him. My shoulders shook violently as I sobbed for my parents. When I couldn't take the loneliness anymore, I spun around and ran into Jacob's open arms again.


	41. Chapter 40: Jacob's POV

**Sorry this took a little while, guys. I've been dealing with something personal and quite difficult. But I'm pulling through. Next chapter will be in either Bella or Edward's POV... YOU CHOOSE!**

**

* * *

**

*Jacob's POV*

I blinked away my own tears as I stood, helplessly, and watched Renesmee suffer. There was absolutely nothing I could do to ease her pain. My legs shook from the weakness her pain was causing me.

I watched her back as she sobbed for her parents. She spun around and fell back into my arms. I immediately took her into them, cradling her.

My neck was immediately wet from her tears, but I didn't care. I couldn't focus on anything but the aching in my heart. It was as if someone reached inside my chest and was pulling at my heart, yanking it and twisting it around. It hurt to breathe.

"Take me home!" She mumbled, her lips pressed into my neck. "Jake I want to go home!" Her voice cracked around her sobs.

"That I can do." I grumbled. This was it. I couldn't put her through this again. I couldn't have her tiny heart ripped apart one more time. I should have never brought her here. I should have never taken her out of Florida.

"Jacob-" Esme whispered behind me, but I shook my head, cutting her off.

"I'm not doing this to her anymore. I'm sorry, Esme, Carlisle, but I can't watch her suffer like this again. Please, understand that I'm not taking her away from you. You can come see her when you want, but she's got to stay away from… them." I didn't want to say Bella and Edward in front of Renesmee to upset her more than what she already was.

"I don't think they could have handled another goodbye, either." Jasper said softly. I didn't realize he backed away from the small group. His own face was twisted in pain.

I nodded once and gripped Renesmee's hips. "Can you say goodbye to everyone?"

Her arms locked around my neck and she threw her legs around my waist, holding onto me tightly. "I want to leave, _now_!"

"Not until you say goodbye." I wanted to listen to her. I wanted to turn and run with her, but I couldn't just turn my back on her family.

She lifted her head and her bloodshot eyes stared into mine. I could see right through her eyes and into her soul. I could see all the pain she felt. I could see her heart breaking as she looked at me. She was torn; wanting to leave, but wanting to be together with her family. I knew she couldn't stand to be here without her parents. I could see it clearly in her eyes. She kept her eyes locked with mine, and she didn't have to be touching me for the questions she was asking.

"I'm right here." I vowed and held her close to me as I walked towards Esme and Carlisle first.

She stayed in my arms, refusing to let me go, and leaned over to kiss both of them goodbye. Esme patted her back and took a few deep breaths as she watched me take Renesmee over to Jasper and Alice.

They both said their goodbyes and Renesmee was crying into my neck once again.

"Hey, bro…" Sam sighed as she stepped into view. He reached in front of him and patted Renesmee's back.

She whimpered, and kept her face hidden.

"So, this is it?" Sam asked, punching my shoulder.

I nodded. "I can't keep watching her go through this."

"What about your sister's wedding?"

"I have to think about it." I knew it was insane to be choosing a child over my own sister, but Sam of all people would understand why I needed to think about it. I couldn't risk bringing her back here and having Edward and Bella show up. I couldn't place her back into this scenery when they weren't here. I was stuck.

"Do what you have to do. She'll understand either way. Family is always important, but she also understands that you're going to do what's right for Renesmee before anyone else. She knows the feeling too, Jake."

I nodded, knowing Paul would do the same thing for her in this situation. I was grateful that she had him to protect her. That she would be okay without me.

"Keep in touch and always let me know when you need one of the pack to come help you with anything. We'll be there."

"I know, thanks, Sam."

"Take care of your girl. She's counting on you more than ever."

I took a deep breath. "She'll be fine."

"I know she will."

I forced a smile and turned away from him. The rest of the pack was there to see us off. Renesmee peeked out to say goodbye quickly, but hid her face as new tears flowed.

"Jacob, wait!" I heard Carlisle calling behind me.

I turned to look at him and noticed a pink bag in his hands. "Don't think that's my color, Doc." I mumbled.

"No," he chuckled and held it out for Renesmee. "She's growing, so Jasper had some new papers made up for the both of you. You're still under the same names, but there's a few in there with different ages for Renesmee. The only thing you have to do is place recent pictures in there. Jasper has all the directions written out for you. And I know Bella gave you both some money to last you, but I put some more in there. Money doesn't last forever."

"More?" I gasped. "She gave us enough to last forever. We're more than fine with what we have."

"Please, take it, Jacob. Take it for Renesmee."

I sighed heavily and took the bag in my free hand. I wasn't about to put it on her back. It reminded me too much of the very first time we had to leave. She didn't want to wear it either; her arms tightened around my neck and her face dug deeper into my neck.

"We'll be in touch, Jacob." Esme leaned forward and kissed the back of Renesmee's head. I could feel new, hot tears soak my neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and backed away from Renesmee's family. I couldn't hold her here any longer.

Without a second thought, I turned my back on my pack brothers for the second time.

Renesmee was silent the entire way home. I didn't even try to make conversation with her. She just wanted to be held, and that's exactly what I did. She never left my arms until we walked through the front door.

I placed her on her feet and she walked slowly to her room. I followed directly behind her, my arms out, ready to catch her if she needed my support.

She paused at her closed door and turned to fully look my in the eyes for the first time since Bella and Edward left her. Her eyes kept mine locked with hers as she took a slow breath in and let it out.

"Jacob," she sighed. Her voice no higher than a whisper.

I dropped to my knee in front of her so I was level with her eyes. "What do you need, Ness? What can I do?"

She swallowed loudly and her bottom lip quivered. "I just want to be alone for a while." She whispered.

"Oh," I forced myself to look calm, but I wasn't sure how to let her be upset on her own.

She backed away from me and I wanted to follow after her. I needed to make sure she was okay.

"Sorry," she squeaked and shut the door. I stayed on my knee, starring at the closed door in front of me.

I could hear her crying as she changed her clothes and climbed into bed. I turned slowly to lean against her doorframe, settling in for the night. I wasn't about to leave her in there crying, and go sleep in my own bed. She wasn't going to sleep and neither was I.

I cried silently as her sobs were mumbled by her pillow.

Her door opened slowly and I picked my head up from my knees to look at her. Her face was red and her eyes were full of new tears waiting to spill over.

She breathed in unsteadily and leaned down to open my arms, and climbed onto my lap, curling up there.

"Stay with me, Jacob." She mumbled against my chest.

"Always and forever." I whispered into her hair.


	42. Chapter 41: Edward's POV

***Edward's POV***

"Bella, please." I begged. The agony soaking my voice. Renesmee's thoughts were loud in my head as we walked away from her. It was painful enough to walk away from my heartbroken daughter, but it was even worse to have to listen to her thoughts.

"Okay," Bella whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Renesmee's thoughts disappeared and I glanced over at Bella. "It's around her, but I don't know how far I can go with it."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her. "Thank you."

As we walked out of the yard, Renesmee's cries became quieter.

Bella seemed to stiffen as she walked and I urged her forward.

"I cant." She hissed, pulling out of my arms.

"We don't have all day." Jane snapped. "Not our fault you broke the rules. Get over it."

"Don't talk to me!" Bella yelled.

"Can't wait to let Aro know you saw your monster."

Bella moved fast and it was hard to dictate her moves since I couldn't hear her thoughts. She threw herself at Jane screeching as she collided with her.

"Bella, no!" I yelled, darting after her and locking my arms around her waist. It was easy to yank her free, but she struggled in my arms.

"You don't know how bad I want to tear you apart!" Bella threatened.

"You don't know how bad I want to make you suffer." Jane threw back.

"Girls now lets wait until we get back to Aro to decide to lives and who doesn't." Felix smirked as he took Jane's hand and led her forward. He turned to glare at me.

_Keep your mate under control or I will restrain her next time._

I tightened my grip on Bella's waist to keep her in my arms. I needed them occupied or else I would have taken his head off.

"Ouch!" Bella hissed, digging her nails into my arms. "What is he telling you?" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder; back to where our daughter watched us leave. "I miss her already."

"Me too, love."

Bella's hand slid into mine as we walked. _I want to tell Aro we're done. He can see through both our memories that she's grown. He can see that she's no threat to our kind. I want my daughter back and I'm tired of walking away from her. I can't do it again, Edward._

I closed my eyes as I listened to her inside my head. I watched the visions she was giving me of our daughter growing each time we've seen her. So much time we've already missed. I could understand her feelings.

I wasn't looking forward to talking to Aro about us leaving, but I knew Bella had something planned. She always had something she was planning.

Aro seemed to already know something was wrong the second we walked in. His smile matched his smug thoughts.

"Jane, dear, come forward." He said cheerfully, holding his hands out for her.

She immediately went to him and placed her hands in his.

I watched her visions as she gave them to him. She went through the fight, then moved on to an innocent hunt the others went on, but focused on the fact that Bella and I left them. I clenched my teeth together when she made up a vision of Bella refusing to go hunting and telling her she was going to see Renesmee. As her memory dragged on, she added more lies into it. I shoved Bella out of my way and stormed towards them when Jane showed Renesmee snapping at Jane and threatening her.

"She's lying!" My voice was so loud that it shook the walls around us. I shoved my hands into Aro's, pushing Jane out of the way. "Look, no lies are coming from me. I have more than one person's thoughts inside my head. You know I can't make that up. See my daughter through her guardian's eyes. See her the way everyone else see's her."

"Master, have I ever lied to you? They don't want to be here," Jane jabbed a finger towards Bella. "I bet she's got Edward to play along with another one of her tricks. She's played your mind before, Master, she can do it again. Don't let them fool you!"

I watched wide-eyed as Aro dropped my hands.

"Felix, Demetri." Aro waved his hand absentmindedly towards Bella. "Put her-"

"Get your hands off her!" I growled, darting across the room.

"Jane." Aro said her name just as he thought it and I didn't have time to react. The invisible fire licked at my skin. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel anything but pain. The only sound that I heard was Bella's high pitched screams. I couldn't find her in the darkness. I couldn't feel my hands to reach for her.

It seemed like hours I sat in the darkness of both Jane and Alec's powers. For the first time in over one hundred years, I was exhausted.

I opened my eyes and peered around the dark room. My room. I was on the couch. I sprang to my feet and looked around the room. My eyes fell on Alec, but he stood, motionless, at the door.

"Where's my _wife_!" I spit out, my chest rising and falling as I panted.

Alec shrugged and his thoughts were focused on how he would blind me if I were to attack him. There was no hint as to where they took her.

"I demand to speak to Aro."

"He's… not here." Alec smirked and his thoughts came crashing into my head. It was almost like he held them back like water behind a dam. He opened the floodgates and visions of Aro and Jane discussing Renesmee knocked me off my feet. I fell back on the couch, forced to watch them decide to go search for my daughter.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed as loud as I could. I jumped to my feet and picked up the couch, tossing it at him.

He dodged the couch and stood, smirking at me. "I'm on strict orders to keep you in here. The others are keeping Bella…. Under control."

"I swear anyone lays a hand on her and they're dead! Do you hear me!"

Alex snorted and shook his head. "Might be a little hard mind reader, she's being quite difficult."

"Good!" I snapped.

"Done talking." Alec sighed and my world went blank.

I wasn't sure how much time passed until the blackness was gone, but Alec disappeared from my room. I stumbled forward to follow him.

Everyone's thoughts were focused on Bella and I followed them to where they were keeping her.

I gasped when she had her arms locked around Demetri. I went to move, but another member of the guard's thoughts caught my attention; he was planning on tackling her.

I spun around and knocked him to the ground.

"Felix, call off the search. Tell Aro to come back or you lose a member of the guard. You can torture me, you can threaten me, but don't you _dare_ threaten my daughter."

No one moved as they watched her tighten her grip on Demetri. I couldn't figure out how she had the strength to keep him in her arms, but figured it was just a mother protecting her child. There most likely wouldn't be a vampire in the world that could take her down right now.

Bella's lips brushed against his neck and I took a step towards her. "Call Aro back." She growled.

Demetri stood, frozen in her arms.

"_Now!" _Bella growled fiercely and bit his neck.

He cried out from the bite and I moved to take her in my arms.

"I'll let her go!" I threatened them.

"Alec." Felix hissed.

"Don't think so!" Bella snorted. "You're not touching him."

I sighed, relieved that she had her shield up.

Demetri groaned and nodded towards one of the wives standing in the background. She disappeared and I loosened my grip, but kept Bella in my arms.

"Take him back to his room. She's staying down here." Demetri growled.

"She's staying with me." I demanded.

"It's your head."

"I'll take that chance."


	43. Chapter 42

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope you all have a happy and healthy 2011. I'm starting my year off with a clean slate. My past is in the past and there's no point in looking back on it. I'm hoping to be updating more often, so keep an eye out! I started writing these fics back in 2009 and can't believe it's 2011! Thank you ALL who have followed me this entire time. I know there are quite a few of you who are dedicated enough to read every single one of my fics whether you're team Jacob or team Edward. You guys are the most amazing group of people ever. You're constantly considerate when I say it's going to be a while before I can update again, and you ALL are quick to come to my aid when one of my stories are being bashed. I thank you all for making my 2010 seem brighter than it was. I look forward to reading all of your reviews, and I wanted to let you know that I do read them all. I get so many in a day that it's hard for me to reply to them, but I do read what you all have to say and I appreciate every single review. I cherish the one worded reviews to the paragraph long ones. Thank you again and good luck in the 2011 year. **

**

* * *

**

*Renesmee's POV*

The past two days went by without much conversation between Jacob and I. Only a few words were exchanged between us since he stayed with me in the hall the night we came home. I fell asleep crying in his arms as he stayed awake and cried as I wept in my sleep. When I woke up I vowed not to let Jacob see me that upset again. It hurt me to see him so hurt because he knew there was nothing he could do to make me feel better. I wasn't going to ever put him through that again.

"Okay," Jacob huffed, tossing his grease-stained rag on the couch beside me where I was curled up in the corner, watching TV. He's been tinkering around in the garage all morning, changing the oil in the car.

I peeled my eyes from the screen to look up at him glaring down at me.

"Get up and get dressed."

I continued to stare at him, not sure if he was trying not to smile or growl at me. Either way it was an emotion I wasn't expecting. Thinking he was joking around, I turned back to my show.

"No you don't." He grumbled, bending down to toss me over his shoulder. I squeaked from the sudden movement.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The happiest place on earth."

I snorted. There was no such thing in my world.

He sat me down on my feet in front of my bedroom door. "Get dressed, please."

"What's the happiest place on earth, and why do you think it will make _me _happy?"

He rolled his eyes and reached into his back pocket, and held two tickets to Disney World in front of me.

"No thanks." I sighed and tried to walk around him to go back to the living room. The excitement was boiling inside of me, but I fought to ignore it. I really did want to go, but I was in too much pain to be happy and watch other kids with their parents. To make things worse, I couldn't even experience the park with my parents. At least not in the sunlight.

Jacob's arm shot out, blocking my way. I draped myself over his arm and he quickly took my hand and placed in on his cheek.

I scrambled my thoughts to keep my excitement deep inside, but he caught it before I could lock it away.

"Thought so, now get dressed."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Because I'm tired of seeing you mope around the house. We're going to get you out and into the sunlight. Just because your life seems to pretty much suck right now, doesn't mean the world stops turning. Doesn't mean you're going to freeze in the state your in. Experience the things you can while your still little. You need this and I need to see you at least smile. That's all I'm asking."

I flashed him a sarcastic smile and he laughed at me, touching the corner of my lip.

"My favorite Renesmee smile. The one that lights up your pretty face."

With my palm still to his cheek, I let out a long sigh and showed him my decision.

"Great!" His smile beamed and I couldn't help but smile back. I, too, have been waiting for my favorite Jacob smile.

"That a girl," he let out a sigh of relief and patted my back as I walked into my room. "Leaving in ten!" He called out as I shut my door behind me.

"Be ready in an hour!" I yelled back.

I heard him groan and mumble, "Women," on his way back down the hall.

"It's real!" I gasped, pointing to Cinderella's castle. I found myself pulling at Jacob's arm as we walked towards it.

"Well… I wouldn't say it's…" Jacob trailed off and I wasn't worried about what he was going to say. I was mesmerized by the look of this place. It was more magical that I could have ever imagined.

"What do you want to do first?" I heard him ask, but I was distracted by the beautiful woman in the yellow gown smiling at me.

"Bell," I whispered. Her entire story was my favorite out of all the movies. An ordinary brown-haired, brown-eyed, girl falls in love with a beast- a monster. Her story wasn't far from my mother's.

"Hello, and my are you a pretty little girl." She spoke softly to me.

I dropped Jacob's arm and stood, gazing, at my favorite character.

"What's your name, princess?"

"Renesmee," I dropped my head and shook it slowly. "And I'm not a princess."

"Why of course you are, Renesmee. Every little girl is a princess. You sure are in my eyes."

I smiled and looked into her pretty brown eyes. For a moment I saw my mother. I saw her smiling face dressed up in the glamorous gown, swept away by the love of her monster. I was suddenly happy. Happy that my parents were together.

"You know, my parent's story isn't very far from yours." I said, smiling up at her. Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder. A warning.

"Fairytale love is always the best ones." She winked.

She moved on to take pictures with a group of smaller children.

I turned to Jacob and took his hand again at the same time he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Now who's she again?"

I giggled. "Bell. From Beauty and the Beast."

"Which movie was that again?"

I rolled my eyes. "The one with the girl who falls in love with that big wolfy-dog-monster-thing that lives in the castle."

"Oh," he nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"It's like mom and dad, except place a vampire in place of the beast."

Jacob shuddered and ushered me forward.

We wondered around the entire park, enjoying all the rides and shows we could possibly fit in. By the end of the day I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Jacob pulled me onto his lap as we sat on the sidewalk, waiting for the parade to come through.

I managed to keep my eyes open through the parade, but fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the fireworks.

When I opened my eyes, Jacob was pulling my blankets over me. "Thank you for today, Jake. I didn't think I had it in me to smile and be happy. You were right, though. That place is magical."

"Well, then, my work is done." He sat down on the edge of my bed and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry you have to go through all this. I'm here for you, Ness. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. You'll understand more when you're older, but I can't physically or mentally stand for you to be unhappy. It hurts me too much."

He was right, I didn't understand what he meant by that, but he was my Jacob. We were close, closer than anyone I know. I could understand that. It hurt me, too, when Jacob is upset.

I sat up and crawled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Jacob, I want you to go to your sister's wedding. It's important."

He shook his head slowly and I heard his heart speed up.

"I want to go, too."

"You want to go back?" His voice was only a whisper.

I leaned away from him to look at his face. I could plainly see the torn feelings in his eyes. He wanted to keep me away from there, but he also wanted to go.

"You're happiness is just as important to me as mine is to you." Even though I wasn't sure what Jacob meant by me understanding when I'm older, but I was old enough to know how much he means to me.

"I'll think about it."

I nodded. "I'll order you a tux."

Jacob laughed and pulled me to his chest. "Oh, Renesmee," he sighed. "What would I do without you."

I giggled and shook my head. "You've got that backwards."

He raised an eyebrow at he looked at me.

I placed my hands on his face and let my own words echo through his mind. _What would _I _do without you._

"Let's not ever think of that. We're here and we're together."

I nodded and he laid me back in my bed.

I was out before he even turned off my light.


	44. Chapter 43: Renesmee POV Bella's POV

"What are you watching?" Jacob asked as he threw himself on the couch beside me.

"The weather channel. Why?"

"Why are you watching that?"

I shrugged and tossed him the remote. "There's nothing on TV."

"Why don't you go swimming?"

I looked behind me at the door leading to the pool and sighed. "Can I see if Nicole and Ben can come over?"

I watched Jacob's jaw tighten and he nodded.

I ran across the yard and waited impatiently as they changed. The three of us raced back to the house and dove into the pool. Jacob was already sitting outside.

I was about to jump off the waterfall when Jacob leaped to his feet and ran out the screen door.

"Jake?" I called after him. I turned quickly on the marble tile and slipped from the water rushing over my feet. I screamed as I fell, smacking my face against the edge of the tile before falling into the water.

Big arms wrapped around me and Jacob yanked me out of the water.

"Where did you go?" I asked him, rubbing my nose.

His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I looked down at the hand that was rubbing my nose. I gasped when I saw my own blood.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I saw something out there. I should have never left you."

"Jake, I would have fell if you were sitting here or not." I stared back at my bloody hand. "I'm actually bleeding." This was a first for me.

"Guys, out of the pool while I clean her up." Jacob said as he carried me inside.

"Nessie, breath." He shook my shoulders lightly after he sat my on the bathroom counter.

"I'm bleeding." I whispered, looking down at my bloody hand. "I'm not supposed to be."

"Honey, you hit your face on hard marble. Of course you're going to bleed. You may be half vampire, but you're still half human."

I kept still so he could clean my face off. I easily stayed calm since he was so relaxed about my face. It couldn't be bad at all if he didn't seem worried.

He touched the bridge of my nose and it didn't hurt as much as I was expecting.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief and kissed my forehead. "It's just a bloody nose. No break, no cuts, nothing. You're going to be just fine."

"Since when did you go all doctor on me?"

Jacob chuckled and helped me off the counter. "Since you needed me to be one." He winked and held the bathroom door open for me. He followed me into the kitchen and handed me some ice in a towel. "Go sit by the pool and relax for a minute. I'll be right back."

"Where-" I cut off when he hurried out the front door.

I wondered back out to the pool where Ben and Nicole were sitting on the side of the pool.

"You okay?" Ben asked as he stared at the towel in my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You hit your head hard. I was thinking your dad was going to have to bring you to the hospital."

I laughed and shook my head. "Naa, I didn't hurt myself that bad."

We sat impatiently as we waited for Jacob to come back. As soon as he walked into the pool area, Ben and Nicole leaped into the pool.

I watched Jacob walk around the pool to the patio chairs and sat on a lounge chair.

I got to my feet and wondered over to him. He opened his arms and dropped his legs on either side of the chair. I curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me, moving my hands from the towel to hold the ice against my nose for me. I rested my head against his chest and watched my friends as they swam around.

Most kids I know would be begging to go back in the pool and play, but I couldn't figure out why I was so content where I was. I didn't want to go back and play. I liked sitting with Jacob.

The sky got black as it did every day here. Jacob sent my friends home and we went into the house before the storm hit.

He made us dinner and I curled up on the couch to read one of the books I took that were my mom's.

**

* * *

**

*Bella's POV*

I waited impatiently in Edward's arms as everyone watched me. I was grateful that Aro was called to come back, but the fury was still boiling the venom that ran through me. I locked my muscles in place so I wouldn't move to attack anyone. It would be too easy to slip out of Edward's hold on me, plus the fact that he wouldn't expect me to make a sudden movement since he couldn't read my thoughts.

"What happened here?" Aro asked as he walked into the room.

I took a step towards him, but Edward yanked me back before my foot moved forward. His lips brushed up against my ear before he spoke.

"I may not be able to read your thoughts, love, but I still know exactly what you're thinking. Killing Aro isn't going to make things better. Easy, Bella. I know it's hard, but let me handle-"

"You stay away from my daughter, and yes, Aro. That's a threat." I spit out, ignoring Edward.

He sighed heavily, but I was focused on Aro's smirking face.

"We don't attack each other in here, Bella."

"Then tell your guard and those two witches to stop attacking us. I want out, Aro. You can't keep me here anymore."

"Hand over your offspring and you go free."

"Over my pile of ashes." I growled.

"That could be arranged." Demetri said, taking a step in my direction.

Edward gripped my arm tightly and yanked me behind him. "I'd like to see you try." His voice was low and cold.

"You know the rules, precious Bella. We agreed to keep away from your young one as long as you obey me. You haven't been doing a very good job."

"Sorry, but I guess I'm not meant to follow your orders."

"She's not able to follow her own husband's orders, Aro. Why would you expect her to follow yours!" Felix argued.

"She needs to be quarantined!" Jane yelled in her high pitched voice.

"She needs to be trained." Alec chimed in.

"You need to stay away from her." Edward growled.

"Quiet!" Aro demanded. Everyone's head dropped except mine and Edward's.

"You know you can't hold us here anymore! You've seen Renesmee in everyone's thoughts. You've seen how she's grown."

"And I've seen her temper, quite like yours, so that makes it more believable."

"What Jane showed you was a lie!" I screeched. "Renesmee would never raise her voice to anyone she didn't know. She never raised her voice to the people she does know. She's not a threat to anyone and she's even been taught to hunt animal blood rather than human blood. She'd never hurt a human." My eagerness turned into pleading as I spoke. I didn't want to lose my edge, but I couldn't stand to be away from her anymore.

"When she stops growing as you said before. She will stop, right?" Aro asked me.

"Yes." Edward answered before I did. "She will at the human age of seven. She will look around the age Bella and I are. The only thing that will separate her from our kind is her heartbeat."

"Well, we will have to wait until then, now, don't we."

"No!" I cried out. I couldn't wait until my daughter was grown to finally be able to be her mother. She wouldn't need me then. She'd be an adult. She'd fall for Jacob the way they're meant to be, and once again, he'll have her. But this time it would be by her own choice.

"Well, you could have her stay here with you both."

"No." Edward snapped. "She's not coming anywhere near you."

"Then you just made up your mind. You stay, the three of you stay, or she stays. Obviously you're going with you staying."

"We'll see." I growled.

Aro seemed to ignore me and nodded towards Demetri and Felix.

"This was not part of the agreement, Aro." Edward said as he reached behind him to hold me against his back. "You said she was never to leave my side."

"I wouldn't have to separate you if you knew how to control your mate."

"What makes you think you could?" Edward asked him, but his answering growl meant Aro answered silently.

Aro smiled and Edward held me tighter against him. "Then she will stay with me."

Edward snorted and shook his head. "Most definitely not."

"Your choice, Edward. She stays locked up down here, or up with me."

"None of the above!" I yelled.

"She's _mine_." Edward growled fiercely.

Aro shrugged and turned his back on us.

"If she's staying down here so am I!" Edward called after him, but he just waved his hand in the air.

The heavy metal door was slammed behind him and four guards stood in front of it, their backs pressed against it as they watched Edward and I. Once again, we had lost this fight.


	45. Chapter 44: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

"Hello! Jacob are you listening to me?" Renesmee stood on her chair, one knee on the table and she leaned towards me, waving her hands in the air.

I blinked a few times before focusing on her face. "What?" I hated to make her repeat herself, but I was trying to figure out what I should say about me disappearing earlier. I didn't want to worry her by telling her a new scent was nearby. I couldn't scare her like that.

"What's going on with you?" She asked, sitting back down on her chair to finish her dinner.

"Just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Want to share?"

I shook my head and slumped over my plate.

"Are you sad?" Her eyes widened and I could see nothing but worry.

"No, Ness, I'm not sad."

She tightened her lips and leaned back in her chair. Out of nowhere, her eyes lit up and she leaped off the chair.

"Where are you going?" I called after her as she ran through the house.

"I have to make a phone call!" She answered. I opened my mouth to ask her why and who she was calling, but she cut me off. "Privately!"

I stood up quickly and my chair tipped over. I hurried after her, but she slammed my bedroom door shut before I could reach her. "There is no one you need to speak to privately!"

"Yes there is!"

"That better not be Ben you're calling, young lady!" I slapped my hand over my mouth. That slipped out. I had no idea where that came from.

She giggled somewhere on the other side of my room and I gripped the doorknob. The knob wiggled in my hand, but she had the door locked.

"It's not Ben!" She squeaked when I jiggled the door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you tell me what you're doing!" I couldn't help how hard my heart was pounding in my chest. I had no idea who she was talking to. I racked my memory for a time that she was speaking to any kind of stranger. To match her secrecy with the new scent I found outside. No. They couldn't be connected. She knows better.

"Did you get it?" She hissed, obviously trying to be as quiet as she could. I pressed my ear to the door to hear her better. She got the talent from her father to speak too low. "When is the flight?"

"Cullen!" I roared and kicked the door open.

She yelped, jumping to her feet and dropped the phone.

"Renesmee?" A familiar voice asked frantically through the phone. "Honey are you okay?"

Renesmee was frozen as she stared at me with eyes full of tears. She blinked and they trickled down her cheeks.

I stormed towards her and grabbed the phone. Renesmee quickly backed herself into the corner of my room, watching me with wide, wet eyes.

"Hello?" I growled.

"Jacob? Where's my niece!" Alice's high pitched voice grew higher with her concern.

"Oh, oh damn it! Nessie…" I turned, to ask her why she was talking to Alice about plane tickets, but she narrowed her eyes at me and I could see the anger fueling her tears now.

"You ruined it!" She screeched, leaning forward, her hands flying out in front of her, and shoving me. She stomped her feet as she walked around me.

"Nessie, wait!"

"No!" She yelled, spinning around to face me. "You just had to get in the middle of it like you always do! I'm not a little kid anymore, I look like I should be seven, so stop treating me like I'm two!"

I stood with my mouth open, not sure how to respond to her fit. I felt horrible. "Seven is still too young to be sneaking around!" I called after her, but she ignored me.

She ran out of my room and I heard her own door slam shut.

"Jacob, what the hell is going on over there? She sounds like a teenage girl arguing with her father because he wont give her the car keys." I could hear the humor in Alice's voice.

I rolled my eyes. "That day will come, too."

"She's pretty pissed at you right now."

I sighed and slumped down on my bed. Alice was right. "I know."

"She was just trying to get you to your sister's wedding. She's been on and off the phone with us for a few days now. We've got the plane tickets for the two of you. She's even called your sister on a tux. You were just going to have to get measured when you got here."

I slapped my hand to my forehead and groaned. "Why couldn't she talk to me about this?"

"You do so much for her, Jacob. She knows that. She was just returning the favor."

"I'm officially the worst person in the world." I muttered.

Alice giggled. "To her, yes, but to me, no. It's just you over there protecting her. She doesn't understand that because she's just a child. You have to remember that she may only be almost three, but she looks older and understands more that a child her age does."

"I know, but I caught another scent today while she was with her friends. I wouldn't have overreacted so bad if I didn't have that to worry about, too."

"A new one?" Alice was suddenly alert and I heard her hit the speaker on the phone. The rustling of clothes silently surrounded her. I could picture Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper huddled around the phone.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Vamp stench, but whoever it is, they're alone. I did a quick run earlier. Oh, and Carlisle. She bleeds."

"Renesmee?" He asked, his voice closer to the receiver.

"Yeah, she slipped by the pool and hit her face pretty hard. She's got no marks or scratches, but her nose did bleed a good amount."

"She okay?" Four voices asked at the same time.

"She's fine. Like I said, just blood. Nothing else."

"Keep an eye on that nose. Seems as if a human would have shattered their nose by hitting that hard, but the vampire in her skin saved her from just that. Of course she'd bleed. Was she in pain?"

"No as much as she should have been. She didn't even cry."

Alice snorted. "That's because she's Bella's daughter. How many times did that woman get cut up and not a tear shed. She'd drag herself away swearing she was ok."

I laughed at that. She had a point.

"I'm afraid you're right, Alice." Carlisle agreed, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"If I come home for my sister's wedding, Bella and Edward are not going to be there, right?"

Alice was quiet for a moment and sighed. "No, Jacob. They're on a tight lockdown. Bella is… being Bella."

I was suddenly grateful for her stubbornness. I could only imaging the hell she was putting the rest of the volturi through.

"Okay, let me go calm the fire I started here and I'll have Ness call you back."

"Good luck!" Alice laughed and hung up the phone.

I walked slowly through the house and paused before knocking on Renesmee's door.

"Go away!" She mumbled.

"I can't do that."

"It's easy! Just turn around and move your feet in the opposite direction of my room."

I reached out and opened her door. "Looks like I've got a genius on my hands. I would have never figured that one out without you."

She picked her head up from the pillow she was crying on and narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm not laughing."

"I wasn't joking."

She smiled slightly and hid her face back in her pillow. I pretended not to see it.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to ruin the surprise. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Who cares!"

"I do."

"No you don't!"

"Look, I'm not going to keep things from you, and I think you're old enough to hear this." I sighed. I was stuck. I walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge. I laid my hand on her back to sooth her, but she flinched and slid away from me.

"What." She snapped.

"I left earlier today because I smelt something. The wind blew and I caught a scent of another vampire. I was worried about you, so that's why I reacted the way I did before."

"I know better than to go off with some vampire. My parents haven't taught me much about growing up, but they did teach me not to talk to strangers."

"And I understand that, but I worry about you. I understand that it's way too much, but it's just me. I need to have you safe, Ness."

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, sitting up to face me.

I leaned in towards her. "Absolutely anything you need."

"I need you to relax a little, Jake. I'm not going anywhere. Promise."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You keep that promise and I'll keep mine."

"And what's that?"

"I'll give you a little more space." That was the hardest thing I would ever have to say. I didn't know how to give her more space. I didn't even know how to breath without her near me. How was I going to let her go? How was I going to loosen my grip on her?

She crawled on my lap and hugged my shoulders. "I can see how hard that promise is. I don't know how, but I can just tell."

I knew exactly why. "We're just close like that. Our relationship is special."

She nodded and her eyes sparkled with pride. "I agree."

"How about we walk and get some ice cream. Then you can call Alice back."

She scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "That's not the way to suck up."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. "And what is."

Her hands flew to my face and I saw her hunting.

I chuckled. "I should have known."

Her hands tightened on my face as she showed me her cravings. "Please?"

"Let's go, but you have to stay close to me. I don't know where that scent is leading."

"There goes your promise." She chuckled as she stepped into her closet to change.

"This doesn't count! There's a vampire out there."

"Yeah," she smiled, leaning out of the closet. "Me!" She hissed and flashed me her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "You're the teddy bear version of a vampire, little girl."

"I can be scary!"

I nodded. "In the morning, yes."

"No!" She laughed. "Like right now!" She yelled and flew across the room, her hands in the air and she let out a high pitched wail as she leaped towards me.

I flinched from the sound and look on her innocent face. I've seen that angered vampire face before. She was suddenly identical to her father after he realized I had imprinted on her. I was suddenly bent over laughing.

She kicked my leg. "That wasn't supposed to make you laugh."

"No, no. I'm not laughing at you. Just someone you reminded me of."

"Who?"

"You looked just like your father."

"I did? That's who I wanted to look like!" She cheered and skipped out of the room growling down the hall. "I'm Edward Cullen!" She yelled and a loud clatter came from the living room. "Oopse!"

"What did you kill?" I asked as I hurried into the living room after her.

"The lamp." She smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's get you some blood before you kill the TV next."


	46. Chapter 45

It was hard to concentrate on my meals with Jacob's hot breath breathing down my neck. I was taught to hunt with my parents tight at my side, but I was growing up, and Jacob had let me hunt on my own for two years now. The hunts were just like my dad had explained to me. His voice filled my head as I closed my eyes, trying to ignore Jacob's fur brushing up against my back as I drank.

_Renesmee, you did good hunting for the first time today. _He had said as he tucked me into my bed. _But you might not always want your mother and I close to you like we were. I want you to know that it's perfectly fine and to please let us know the moment you feel crowded. _He had smiled and tucked one of my curls behind my ear. _The vampire in you will take over more and more as you grow. When we hunt our senses take over and it makes it difficult to have others near us. We won't be upset if you need more space. _

Jacob sniffed behind me, yanking me from my thoughts and concentration on the drained deer in my arms.

I lurched to my feet and growled at him. _"Can you back off!"_

He whimpered in surprise and backed a foot away from me.

"I'm sorry, but vampires like space when they hunt. We're no where near any other vampire scent, so let me hunt."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to point out the fact that I wasn't a full vampire.

"My dad told me I would feel the need to hunt on my own like he does as I grow. Well, I'm feeling that need now and, I love you, Jake, but it's really hard having you breathing on me while I'm drinking. Plus having your scent mixed in with my hunt is way too appealing. And your heartbeat is making my throat burn more."

I had upset him- no, I had hurt him. I could see it in his eyes, but he held his posture strong. He huffed, shook his head, and held his chin high as he backed another foot away from me.

I reached for his fur, but he flinched away, closing his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Jake. You're an animal, I'm a vampire- okay, half-vampire, and hunting is taken seriously by my kind. My dad told me he had to take my mom out on her own for her first hunt. They don't really hunt in groups. They're spread out."

Without a sound, he leaped over my head and trotted into the trees.

"Jacob!" I called after him.

He came back into view on two legs this time, his face set in an angered stare. He leaned against the tree he was standing by, his arms crossed tight against his chest.

I stood silent, waiting for him to say something to me.

"So go." His voice was so cold that I shivered from the sound of it. "You want to be this big strong vampire and hunt on your own, go."

"You going to follow?"

"Nope. I'll wait here."

I swallowed loudly. "What if I cross the scent of the vampire?"

He shrugged. "You're the vampire."

Was he trying to get me back for upsetting him? If he was, then it was working. I didn't want to go off on my own. I never hunted fully by myself.

I straightened up and forced myself to run away from Jacob. I looked over my shoulder and he still stood in his human form, but he wasn't even watching where I was running off to.

My heart pounded in my chest as I tried searching for the sound of nearby prey. I couldn't hear anything but my hammering heart in my ears. This isn't how vampires hunt. I had no idea what I was doing.

A rustling sound came from the bushes to my right and I screamed, running from the sound.

"You baby!" I yelled at myself. "You have teeth to kill and you run from a…" I turned to look at whatever was making that sound. "A bunny?"

Laughter came from behind me and I narrowed me eyes as I turned towards the sound.

"I thought you were letting me go off on my own."

Jacob dropped his arms from his sides and shrugged away from a tree. He walked towards me, reaching out to rustle my hair. "You really think I would let you run around out here on your own? I wanted you to see for yourself, that yes, Edward was right about the vampire in you needing to hunt alone, but you're still too young. You think if he was here now he would let you off on your own?"

I shook my head, imagining him running behind me, protecting my back as I hunted. I smiled at the thought, wishing he was hunting with me now. Wishing we were hunting like we used to.

"There's a bobcat roaming around just over that hill. Either you hunt it or I will."

"I got it!" I hissed and crouched to spring.

Jacob's feet pounded the ground behind me as he followed at an appropriate distance. For once, I closed my eyes, imaging my dad running at my flank, his voice whispered in my ear;

_You got it, baby. Let the hunt take you. Speed up and take your kill. Don't be afraid, no one will interrupt you. I'm watching. _

I growled fiercely when the cat came into view and leaped onto it's back before it even realized I was there.

When I was finished I stood up and could see the proud smile plastered on my father's face. I blinked, shaking my head and Jacob's wolfy grin replaced my vision.

I giggled and hugged his leg. "Thanks for that, Jake."

He nodded and we ran back towards the house.

"You packed?" Jacob asked as he poked his head in my room.

"Yeah, those two are going. And my carryon bag is behind them."

Jacob's eyes widened and he scratched the top of his head. "We are coming back, kid."

"I know, but the smaller bag," I pointed towards the duffle by my suitcase. "Is hair supplies, accessories, and shoes to match the dresses I packed in my suitcase."

"Dresses? It's just one wedding, Ness."

"Aunt Alice told me to bring my favorite ones and she'll help me pick out the best. But she also said I have to bring all my shoes to match the dresses depending on which one she likes the best."

"Did you pack something to sleep in?" He asked, kneeling down to open my suitcase.

I scrunched up my nose and pursed my lips when he turned to look at me.

He laughed at me and stood up, nodding. "I have room in mine, pack what you need in there."

"Thanks! I was going to get another bag, but I figured you'd flip out over me bringing three bags."

"Plus a carryon." He added.

I giggled.

He shook his head and sighed. "You're a Cullen all right."

I smiled widely at that. I sure was.

Rachel was there with Paul to greet us at the airport. Rachel waved excitedly and Paul bent over with his arms ready for me.

"You've gotten so big!"

I giggled in his arms as he swung me in a circle. He tucked me under his arm and held me towards Rachel. She ran her fingers through my hair with her free hand. Her other held Jacob close to her side.

"Good job getting him here, Nessie."

"It was hard work." I sighed.

Paul lifted me to his shoulders as we walked to get our bags. Of course he teased me for all mine, but I didn't mind.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" Grandpa Swan crooned the moment we walked through Billy's door.

"Grandpa!" I cheered and ran towards him. I hugged him until he loosened his grip on me.

"Okay, hold on. Let me get a good look at you." He knelt in front of me, and I held still as he backed me away at arms length from him. He looked me over slowly, tears welling up in his eyes. I didn't see him the last time we were home, so he was looking at a big difference from the time I was here with my parents and my mom brought me to see him. I look two years older than the last time he saw me. "Wow, Ness. You just get more and more beautiful every time I see you. And so much like your mother."

"Momma's doing well, Grandpa." I knew he needed the reassurance, even though I didn't know for a fact that she was okay.

He nodded, pulling me in for another hug. "I miss you both, so much." He whispered into my hair.

"We miss you, too." I whispered back, knowing I could answer for my mom. I knew she missed her dad. I figured I missed mine, so she had to feel the same way I did.

He pulled me onto his lap and kept my there until I fell asleep for the night.


	47. Chapter 46

"It's dress-up time!" Aunt Alice squealed as she danced towards me. She scooped me into her arms as if I weighed two pounds, and spun me around. She placed me back on my feet, but wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I looked up at Jacob, sitting at the kitchen table of his father's small house. "Can I go get dressed at the big house?" I asked him, pleading as much as I could with my eyes. He was too far away for me to get my hands on him to show him how much I wanted to go.

Jacob stared back at me for what seemed like forever. He took a deep breath and got up from the table to walk slowly towards me. I held my own breath preparing him to say I wasn't allowed to be out of his sight. He stopped in front of me, looking over my head at Aunt Alice. With his eyes still on her, he bent down and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't make her late." He finally spoke.

"Yes!" I hissed, jumping up into his arms. "And I know, Jake, I'll be good and listen to everything they say."

He smiled and kissed both my cheeks. "And have fun."

"Okay!" I said quickly and leaped out of his arms. I took Aunt Alice's hand and tried as hard as I could to drag her towards the door. She didn't move easily, but soon gave in to my pulling and tugging. Once she finally moved, I was out of breath.

"I mean it, pixie, she's due back here at four."

Aunt Alice spun around gracefully to look at him. "She's a Cullen, Jacob, she's supposed to be fashionably late. And I do recall you being late to the last wedding you went to." She spoke matter-of-factly and took my hand as she walked out the door.

"Not funny!" He yelled after us.

I didn't know what wedding he went to before this, but I guess it was ok to be late. I was more confused than I ever was. I made a mental note to ask Aunt Alice about it later.

"Your Porsche!" I cheered as I skipped towards it. Out of all the cars my family owned, I loved this one the most. My mom's was a close second, though.

"I figured you'd like driving back in this."

"How did you get it, again?" I knew it was a story that involved my parents, and I never gave up an opportunity to have her tell me more about them. I liked the stories she had.

She laughed her high-pitched laugh and sped out the driveway. "Your father promised me this car if I kidnapped your mother."

"Why?" I giggled.

"Because she was human and he was always worrying about her. He was hunting for the weekend and didn't want her left alone, so I kept her at our house. I kept her alive and he got me this."

"Why did she have to stay with you, though? Was there vampires around?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes on the road.

"Oh," I looked out my window. There was more to the story, I knew there was, but I had another burning question.

"What is it?" Aunt Alice laughed, looking over at me.

"What?" I asked with wide-eyes.

"I may not be able to see your decisions, but I do know that look on your face. It's the same intense look your mother gets when she's deep in thought about something."

I smiled, content, and leaned back against my seat. "I do?"

She nodded and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was the last wedding Jacob was late for?"

"Ha!" Aunt Alice laughed loudly. "I knew you were wondering about that." She reached over and ran her fingers through my hair. "Your parents."

"Why was he late?"

She snapped her mouth shut and I knew, for whatever reason, she wasn't going to answer.

We were silent for a little while, until I turned to look at her. "Are they coming?" I whispered. I already knew the answer to the question, but things change.

"No, sweetheart. They're not. I'm sorry."

I shrugged, swallowing the lump in my throat. "It's okay, it would have been hard to leave them again, anyway."

She reached over and patted my leg.

"Hey kiddo!" Uncle Jasper smiled widely as we walked into the house.

I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of my vampire family. The smell made me feel warm inside. I was home.

"Cookie?" Grandma Cullen asked as she walked into the living room with a plate full of homemade cookies.

I licked my lips and took one. "Thank you!"

"Feed her now before I get her dressed. I don't want anything in her hands or mouth the minute she gets her dress on." Aunt Alice told my grandma.

She nodded and handed me another one, winked, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Grandpa?" I asked, looking around my small circle of family.

"He's stuck at work, but will be here any minute. He's excited to see you." Uncle Jasper answered.

I nodded, took a bite of my cookie, and munched on it as I wondered through the house. I smiled at the fact that they still had pictures of me all over the walls. I had a place here. Walking through the house, seeing all the pictures of me looking like a normal little girl was nice to see. It made me look like I lived a natural life. The love in my parents' eyes as they held me between them in some pictures was just the same as any other family in the world.

"That's my favorite." My grandma said behind me as she reached over my shoulder and pointed to a picture of Aunt Rose and I. She had dressed me in a pink and white flowered dress with a matching bow in my hair. She had her arms wrapped around me and we were both laughing. I looked around three. She was happy then. "She adored you, you know."

I nodded slowly, trying to keep the tears back. "I'm so sorry she's not here anymore. It's all my fault."

"Renesmee, no it's not. She was protecting you. She's done it from the very beginning. Don't be sorry, sweetheart. She would have done it all over again if it was to keep you safe. We all would give up our lives for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that special."

My grandma wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "You are a very special little girl. Don't let anyone ever tell you differently. I'm not just telling you that because you're my granddaughter, but because you've changed this entire family for the better." She smiled and kissed my nose. "You were the one that stopped the feud between the werewolves and us."

"Me? I thought they always got along because of mom and Jacob."

"Nope. In fact, your father despised Jacob because of his friendship with your mom. That is until you came along and fit perfectly. You were the missing puzzle piece."

"Really?"

She nodded and Aunt Alice walked around the corner, smiling. "Ready, Ness?"

I glanced at a picture of my mom, Jacob and I and noticed the love in his eyes as he held me. I suddenly couldn't wait to be back with him. I couldn't wait to see what he thought of my outfit.

I spun towards her and nodded eagerly. "I want to look nice for Jacob."

"I'm sure he'd love any outfit you wore." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Come on, lets get started."

It took hours, but I was finally dressed and my hair was done. After much begging, Aunt Alice decided to let me have a little bit of makeup. I had light eye shadow on, and a light pink lip gloss to match my pale pink dress.

"So grown up!" My grandpa said when I walked into the living room. I ran towards him and his arms were open and ready for me. "You look absolutely beautiful, Renesmee."

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. I slid from his arms and glanced at the clock. As much as I wanted to stay with them, I wanted to show Jacob my dress. "Is it time to go, yet?"

"Half hour is acceptable." She winked and opened the front door.

"I'll ask Jacob if we can visit before we leave to go back home." I promised them and hugged everyone goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride." I said when we pulled up to the small church.

"Have fun." Aunt Alice smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I got out and walked into the church. Jacob was pacing back and forth just inside the door. People were still up and walking around, so I wasn't that late.

"Jake!" I called out and hurried over to him.

Jacob spun around and his frustrated face smoothed out immediately. "You look… pretty." He swallowed loudly once I got closer to him and he bent over to look at my face. "You wearing makeup?"

I nodded.

"For what?"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You're too young for all that." He said and swiped his finger across my bottom lip, wiping off the gloss.

I didn't know why I was so hurt by his words. I knew he was just tapping into his father instincts with me, but I expected a better reaction. Or at least I hoped for one.

I pushed by him and went to go find a seat.

"Nessie!" Jacob called after me. I ignored him and went to walk by the guys in their tuxes, but he stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me." I snapped.

"You with the bride or groom?" He asked, holding his arm out towards me.

I leaned away from him, confused.

I squeaked when strong arms lifted my up. "She's with me." Jacob growled and carried me to our seat.

"Put me down!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he sat me on the bench.

"Nothing."

"Did I upset you?"

"No."

"You lying to me?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Sorry."

"For what?" He had no idea what he was sorry for.

"Jacob, it's time." Paul shook his shoulder and tugged him towards the front of the church.

"Sit tight, and we'll talk later." I jabbed a finger in my face and turned to walk away.

I stuck my tongue out at his back and he laughed, turning slightly to look at me.

"I saw that."

"Hmf…" I groaned and leaned back against my seat.

The service seemed to drag on forever and I couldn't take Jacob's eyes baring into me, trying to figure out what I was so upset about.

I slid off the bench and walked silently towards the back of the church.

I clapped my hands over my mouth when Jacob's fingers locked tight around my arm. "You scared me!" I hissed. "And why are you away from the ceremony?"

"To follow my troublemaker."

"I'm just going to the bathroom, and everyone is looking at you, over-protector."

"Five minutes." He sighed and walked back into the church.

While his back was turned, I stepped out of the church and sat on the steps. The sun was setting and I liked the pink and orange colors it made across the sky.

My five minutes were almost up and I stood up to go back inside before he came looking for me again.

"_Pst" _Someone hissed behind me.

I turned towards the trees to see who was calling me. My eyes narrowed and I walked towards him. "I know you." He was that vampire Jacob threatened.

"Come here, I have someone who wants to say hi. She's come a long way to see you."

"Mom?" I whispered to myself, taking the last few steps towards him.


	48. Chapter 47

"Yes," he hissed. His smile made his face look scary.

I took a step towards him, but hesitated when the look in his eyes made my mother's voice echo loudly thought my head. _Renesmee, I know you're probably never going to have to go through this, but going off with people you don't know isn't the safest thing to do. They may seem nice and wanting to help you, but they could be mean and want to hurt you. If you happen to be in that situation and you feel uncomfortable about it, scream, baby. You know any one of us can be at your side in a blink of an eye. Do you understand me? _

I nodded just like I did when she was talking to me one morning before the big fight.

"Yes." He agreed with me, but I wasn't nodding at him. His voice brought be back to reality. Just beyond the brush could be my mother's real voice and not just my imagination. This guy wasn't necessarily a stranger. He helped out my parents, right?

I growled at myself, wishing the adults would have let me in on some of their conversations so I could know for sure.

"You're really with my mom?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Of course," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal- as if I should have already known that.

"Where's my dad?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't have let her go off with him on her own.

"He's visiting with your family. Your mother couldn't wait to see you, so I offered to escort her." He laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. "You know how protective your father is of both of you."

I couldn't help but laugh with him. That would definitely be my dad. I took a deep breath and another step towards him. "Mom?" I called into the trees.

"Oh, yes!" He hissed, grabbing the top of my arm and pointed towards the trees. "She's so excited! I can see her smiling."

I squinted towards the trees, but couldn't see anything. "Where? I don't see her." I tried to back away from him, but his grip tightened until my finger tips throbbed from loss of blood.

"You doubting me?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at me.

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "You're hurting me." I whispered around the lump in my throat.

"Let's go see her." He said through clenched teeth and yanked me roughly towards the forest.

I let out a surprised squeak and glanced behind me at the church disappearing from view.

_Scream. We will hear you._ My mother's whispered voice echoed in my ears.

I opened my mouth and filled my lungs with needed air and a hand slapped over my lips before I could let it out. This hand was rougher than the one around my arm, but it was from the same guy. We were alone in the forest now. No mom.

"You don't want to do that unless you would like your guard dog dead." He hissed in my ear.

I cold shiver ran down my spine. I held my lips together in a tight line. Jacob wasn't going to get hurt because of me. I would make sure of that. I could keep quiet.

"That's a good little girl." He sighed and kept his hand over my mouth and arm and lifted me up, tucking me under his arm so he could walk faster. Soon we were running much too fast and in a zigzag motion. I knew what he was doing. We were running in circles, confusing Jacob and the others from trying to follow our scent.

I couldn't hold the tears in anymore when the black car came into view. I would be tossed into it and my scent would be gone from Jacob's nose. I closed my eyes, letting the hot tears stream down my face. I pictured Jacob's smiling face, his strong, protective arms wrapped around me. I was safe in my happy place. I was safe in his arms- where I should have stayed. Where I could have kept him happy.

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter when I was thrown in the back seat. I didn't want to know where I was going. I kept a hold of Jacob and I felt better. This man could have sent me anywhere and I would feel safe. Safe as long as I had Jacob's face behind my eyelids.

"What's wrong with her?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I didn't dare open my eyes and lose sight of Jacob, just to see who was talking.

"Beats me, but she's here, isn't she?" He released his grip on me and slid in the seat next to me.

"Hey, kid, open your eyes." The voice from the front seat spoke again.

I dropped my chin down to my chest, refusing to let go of Jacob. I knew I would lose control without his face there in my head. I would lose him if I opened my eyes.

"_I said open your eyes, damn it!_" The driver screamed as loud as he could.

I screamed from the sudden screams coming from him. My eyes shot open and immediately started crying uncontrollably.

"You're not using some psycho power to communicate with your dog, are you?" The driver growled, turning in his seat to look at me.

I shook me head quickly.

"What can you do, kid?"

I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him.

"Tell me or you're you'll never see your parents again." He demanded.

I swallowed loudly and took a deep breath, looking down at my hands. "I can show you what I'm thinking with a touch of my hand." I muttered quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Show me." The man sitting next to me ordered.

I bit my lip and unwillingly reached up to touch his pale face. I pressed my palm to his cheek and showed him that I wanted to go back to Jacob. I flashed him images of him angered and what he would do if he could save me now.

He laughed, slapping my hand away. "Fun little talent, take after Daddy, huh?"

I pouted and slumped back against my seat.

He snorted and shook his head. "That protector of yours has a temper," he clucked his tongue. "Wouldn't have left you with a man that unstable if I were your parents."

"They love Jacob!" I snapped.

He leaned away from me with mock, wide eyes. "You inherited his temper."

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope, both my parents have one."

He laughed without humor and leaned in towards me. "I do have the ability to end your life within a matter of seconds. I suggest you keep quiet from now on."

He was right. My heart hammered loudly in my chest and I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, but it wasn't working.

I tried keeping myself awake, but we've been driving for hours and it was getting late. I gave up hope of having Jacob find us because he would have already. I leaned against my door and closed my eyes. I dreamt of how scared Jacob was at this moment. Wondered where he was looking for me, and wishing there was some way I could sent him a message- a hint of where we were. It wouldn't have helped if I could do something like that anyway; I had no idea where we were, or where we were heading.


	49. Chapter 48: Bella's POV

**Hey all! Thanks for all the support I've been getting. I also wanted to point out a few things. For those of you on my facebook (link is on my profile), you should know that I'm having a contest for my Host fansite. It's to win a copy of The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide. If you want to win the book, visit my site (link also on my profile) and check it out! I also added a donation box to the sidebar of my site to help keep all these amazing contests going. Every penny goes back to the fans! Good luck to those of you who are going to enter the contest! **

* * *

_***Bella's POV***_

I paced in front of Edward in our room. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't dare look at him. I had to figure things out. I had to plan on how I was going to get us out of here. The fact that we had two guards outside our door crushed my plan on running for it. Edward and I were both much faster than any one of the guards. I was grateful I didn't lose my speed from when I was a newborn; It was still with me today. I could keep up with Edward with no problem when he ran his fastest.

With Caius gone on a hunting trip with Heidi, it gave me a little time to figure things out. Aro and the others were starved, so they were no longer focused on Edward and I. I had to push aside the blazing fire in my own throat to focus on getting my daughter back.

Without notice Edward's fingers locked around my wrist as I went to make another pass by him.

My head shot up to look at him, my eyes met his black, bruised eyes. He was thirsty.

His eyes widened with questions he didn't want to ask out loud. Jane would listen in as soon as our voices were heard on the other side of the door. He looked down at my hand and slowly brought my hand up to place my palm on his cheek. He wanted to know what I was thinking.

I sighed deeply, I could tell him and know Aro would be too distracted with his feeding to pay attention to his thoughts. I curled myself up on his lap and pressed my nose into his neck, breathing in his scent. His arms locked around me, holding me against him.

I pressed my lips to his neck and felt him shiver under me. I couldn't help but smile. I opened my mind for him and let my thoughts enter his.

_We need to get out of here. Let me take out Jane. Alec would be no problem once she's gone. They can't get to me with their powers. Then we run. We're faster than anyone here._

Edward was tense under me and I kept my face hidden in his neck. His hands moved slowly from my back, up my arms, and gripped my shoulders. He pushed me back so I had to look at his face. His lips were set in a tight line and he shook his head.

_I can't think of anything else, Edward. We've snuck off, we've run away… what else is there to do then take them out this time. _

"Bella," Edward moaned, dropping his forehead until it pressed against mine. "It's not possible." He whispered so low I knew no one else heard him.

_Please, we can try. If I go down fighting, then so be it. At least I tried getting her back. She'd continue on living her life with Jacob if we don't make it out. It's nothing new for her. I can't live another day being Aro's servant. I'll kill him before he gives me another order. _

"You need to hold on a little longer. Do it for me, please. Do it for our daughter. She'd be devastated if we were gone forever." He whispered into my ear.

_We're already gone. Edward we're barely even a couple here! I need you as my husband, not my guard. I need us to be a family again. I pressed both my palms to his face, flashing him memories of him and I together right after I was changed, right after Renesmee was born. The love we shared as husband and wife and the admiration we shared as parents._

I could feel Edward's breathing deepen and his lips crashed against mine. I took it as him feeling the same way.

His lips moved to my neck and trailed down to my shoulders, his fingers yanking back my shirt to give him access to my skin.

Jane and Alec outside our door were quickly forgotten. For this moment I had my Edward back. The man I married. The vampire I was unconditionally in love with.

The room was a mess as we laid in the middle of our torn blankets on the floor. I held myself closer to Edward, not wanting to lose this feeling again. But the outside world- our outside world was here waiting. I moved to get up and get dressed, but Edward smiled and locked the muscles in his arms. I couldn't move- well, I could, but I didn't want to fight it.

"Wait!" Edward hissed, jumping to his feet. "Felix" He threw my shirt at me and I grabbed my jeans. I turned to see if he was decent and he held my cloak out for me.

I rolled my eyes. "There went that perfect image." I groaned and let him place the stupid black fabric on me.

Just as we finished, three loud rasps sounded on our door. "Aro wants you." Felix's voice sounded amused about something.

Edward growled as he flung open our door. "Why would he want us to watch?"

Felix snorted and pointed to Edward's eyes. "You're thirsty and it would be fun to watch you drool as we feed on the young group we have waiting for us."

"I'm not going." I snapped.

Felix leaned around Edward and smirked at me. "You have no choice."

"Like hell I do." I growled.

"Bella, it's fine. You can keep it under control, right?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. Of course I could. This wasn't the first time Aro made us watch in hopes that we would dive in and feast with them.

Edward took my hand and we walked steadily towards where everyone was waiting.

"Welcome!" Aro spoke cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Glad to see you, too, my Bella." He smiled warmly and turned towards the doors, smelling the air deeply. "Ah, yes, time to eat."

"Finally," a few in the crowd murmured behind him.

As soon as the human scent slammed into the room, my throat was uncontrollable. I gripped Edward's hand tightly as the heartbeats beat in my ears.

I focused on the wall across the large room as soon as the screams broke out.

"Don't breath." Edward reminded me as he wrapped his arm securely around my waist.

I nodded, agreeing with him.

It seemed like hours passed before the last gurgled scream cut off. I still refused to breath, knowing the freshly spilled blood was still potent in the room.

"Oh, what a great catch this time, Heidi." Aro praised. I quickly looked around the room realizing Caius never came back from the hunt with her.

"Wait, we have dessert." Jane smirked. I followed her gaze to a small girl curled up in the corner, hiding. Her curly hair hid her face, but I could clearly see her trembling.

"Bring her forth!" Aro yelled, clapping his hands with excitement.

One of the members of the guard that was closet to her, reached for her ankle and dragged her, screaming to the middle of the room. Her body type and size was the exact match of Renesmee.

My eyes grew wide as she was forced to her feet. She glanced at all of us in front of her and her eyes fell on mine.

Edward's wrapped both his arms around me. "Was this necessary, Aro?" He snapped. Edward knew by his thoughts that this girl was indeed chosen to be brought back here because of her resemblance with Renesmee.

"It is." He nodded, thrilled with his new way of torturing us.

"Let her go!" I cried out. My eyes were locked with the little girl. She belonged to a mother and father who were probably worried sick about her. Who would give just about anything right now to have her back safe with them.

"Well, now, what fun would that be? Go on, my Bella, taste the most purest blood there is out there." He breathed in deeply again. "Smell her blood, Edward. Feed off the fear."

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Ok, who wants her?" Aro was obviously bored. At once three members of the guard dove for her.

"No!" I screamed and Edward's hand collapsed over my eyes and yanked me against his chest.

I cried tearlessly into his shirt, sobbing for the girls parents. I, too, knew the pain of losing a child. But at least I knew mine was safe.

"Okay, well I assume you wont want the next one we brought you, either, then." Aro spoke without amusement.

I looked up at Edward and watched his focused face on Aro. He was confused by his thoughts.

"Please!" A familiar voice echoed in the halls outside the room.

Edward's hands gripped my shoulders tightly as the hummingbird heartbeat filled our ears.

"It can't be," Edward whispered. He was speaking more to himself then to me. "She's safe with Jacob. She's safe with Jacob." He kept repeating.

Caius walked in the room first with a smug smile on his face, but my eyes stayed glued to the doors behind him. Behind him came Eli, the vampire we let go from the newborn fight. And he dragged along my red-faced daughter.

My shield immediately erupted from me without even trying. I threw it across the room and cradled her inside it.

Aro clapped once again and cheered. "Now this is a party."

"You bastard!" Edward yelled. He dropped my arms and dove for him.

Renesmee's terrified scream echoed through the room.

"Edward!" I yelled, watching Caius turn and take Renesmee into his arms, his teeth showing as he smiled.

"One more step, Edward, and…" Aro trailed off as he pointed in her direction.

I went to move to help her, but three sets of hands were locking me in place.

I stared at my daughter, but her fear was focused on Edward now. She was more concerned about what he was about to do, than the lethal vampire holding her.

"You went too far, Aro. We had a deal!" I was pleading with him.

"And you broke it, my dear."

"Let her go!" Edward growled fiercely.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screeched.

"It's ok!" I told her." Shut your eyes, honey. You're fine." I told her. She seemed to like that idea and quickly snapped her eyes shut. Her face immediately relaxed.

"It's Jacob." Edward answered my unasked question. I wasn't sure how he knew I was wondering what she was thinking about that made her so calm.

"Jacob!" I gasped, looking around the room. "How?" I asked myself. How could Jacob let me down? I asked him to protect her. How is it possible that she's here and he's not?

"That was easy." Eli laughed.

"I warned you!" Edward screamed and flew across the room at him.

"Edward, don't!" I yelled, but he wasn't listening to me. He paused in time to see Caius' lips lowering towards our daughter's neck as she still stood calm and thinking about Jacob.


	50. Chapter 49: Jacob's POV

**Hey guys! Just a quick update, I know some of you have been asking. My mother and I are doing great! I'm feeling so much better and am so glad to be back to writing. I'm also going to be working on my _Host_ fansite more, so if you're a fan of Stephenie Meyer's, _The Host_, check it out! I know I told you guys about it before, but here's a quick reminder: I'm running a contest for my Host site! Follow my site thehostfandom on Twitter and mention us in one of your tweets! You could win a copy of _The Twilight Saga: The Official guide_! And since I put a donation button on the site, I personally thank anyone who donated or will donate. It's helping me keep the site alive and able to run all these amazing contests. It gets hard since I run them all the time and I completely cover shipping charges across the world. So the give back means a lot to me. **

* * *

***Jacob's POV***

"Five minutes." I warned her. I knew she needed a few minutes to herself, but for what, I had no idea. I did, or said something that had upset her - that much I knew.

I turned to walk back to the ceremony, but wanted to stay with her and demand her to talk to me, but I grew up with sisters. I knew how they were at her age, or rather her size. Whatever was bothering her, she needed to be alone. I had to learn to respect that.

I stood at the alter, behind Paul and listened to the service. Five minutes was almost up. I knew she always took me seriously when it came to time limits. She really must be upset. I looked down at my hands, trying to figure out how I could make it up to her. I smiled when I imagined me pulling her out on the dance floor. That would make her feel better. I nodded to myself, took a deep breath, and glanced at the back of the church once more. No Renesmee.

I listened through the music playing and the echo of voices in the room as Rachel and Paul repeated their vows. I couldn't hear her. I listened harder thinking it was the beat of the piano that was drowning out her heartbeat.

My dad cleared his throat from his seat and my eyes shot to his face. His eyes were wide with concern as he stared at me.

I moved my eyes to Renesmee's empty seat and then glanced at the back of the church, silently letting him know I was looking for her.

He followed my gaze, threw my a slight smile and wheeled himself to the back of the church to bring her back in.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. She'd listen to him. He'll bring her back in.

A few minutes later my father wheeled himself back in and immediately I noticed he was empty handed.

At the same time the ceremony ended and I pushed past Rachel and Paul as they walked back down the aisle.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I rushed by my sister.

"Well?" I asked as I stood over my father. My arms shook, but it wasn't from me ready to phase. I was completely and utterly terrified.

"She's not here, Jake." My dad spoke slowly.

"What do you mean? Check the bathroom." I stepped around him and walked into the ladies bathroom. "Renesmee!" I called out nervously.

No answer.

"Ness?" I fought to keep my voice calm.

No answer.

I leaned against the sink, my stomach was in a knot. Every beat of my heart send a wave of pain through my entire body. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I knew the pain of heartache before. But this was worse than that. I would gladly accept the pain of a broken heart over this kind of pain.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and splashed cold water on my face to keep myself focused. "She's outside." I whispered to myself. Picturing her bouncing around the yard outside the church.

I stormed out of the bathroom and in a tight line was Paul, Seth, and Sam. Their faces were an identical mask of horror.

"What?" I snapped.

"She's not outside, Jake. Maybe you should sit down." Sam's arms were out in front of him as if he was going to catch me. It was then that I realized the room was spinning. It was spinning because I was swaying back and forth on my feet. Feet that I could no longer feel.

"I don't need to sit."

"Yes, you do." Sam insisted.

"Why?" I demanded.

"There's a scent outside that doesn't belong to any of us. It…." Sam trailed off so he could take a deep breath.

My hands balled into tight fists. I was trying to keep the panic inside. I had to keep a strong face.

Sam stepped towards me, placing both his hands on my arms to hold me upright. "Jacob, the scent disappears with hers."

"No!" I screamed out. What have I done? Why did I let her go off on her own? She was mad at me. She was hurt. I let her go.

"Jake, we'll find her."

I shook my head slowly. "No, she's fine. Call Carlisle. Call Esme… Alice has her. She went back there."

Sam shook his head slowly. "I wish that was where she went, but it wasn't the Cullen's scent."

"I'm going." I growled. The panic in me was turning into rage.

"You can't go! Jacob, we don't know where she went." Seth tried reasoning with me.

"Jacob!" Alice's high pitched voice froze us all in place.

"Easy, he's not stable." Jasper warned her.

"Of course he's not!" She hissed back at him and hurried over to me.

"Alice! Did you find anything? Where is she? You know? How could she get away like that? How could I let this happen? I need her back, Alice. We need to get her back!" My questions rolled off my tongue. I didn't have control over my pleading. I knew I was being weak in front of everyone. But my whole world was crashing down around me. The reason for my existence was missing. I couldn't function without her. I couldn't breath.

"Hey, hey," Alice spoke quickly, stepping between Sam and I so she was directly in front of me. "We'll find her."

"Bella. Edward. Bella…" I trailed off. They put her life in my hands. How could I let them down? How could I let Renesmee down?

"Esme is going to contact them if she can get through." Alice spoke soothingly.

I turned to face Rachel, tears in her eyes. "I have to go." I whispered through my own tears.

She nodded and hugged me. "I hope you find her, Jake. I'm so sorry." I stepped away from her and she shoved Paul in my direction. "You have to go help him."

"Rach," he looked around at the guests standing silently around us.

"If it was you missing, I would do anything in the world to get you back. I couldn't image the pain he's feeling right now, Paul. Help him find her. He needs you more than I do right now. That little girl needs you more than me."

"I love you." Paul spoke quickly and leaned in to kiss her.

I closed my eyes and turned away. My feet were moving before I told them to. I was flanked by the entire pack of wolves.

It felt weird to be running with the pack again. But I was still only connected to Sam. He kept his mind open so I could see the others, and know if someone got to her before I did.

Sam was right though. Her scent ended by the road. She got into a car.

I snapped my teeth together, growling. I knew the scent. It was Eli. I flashed the image of him in my head for Sam to give the others.

_He was interested in her. It's his scent now. I know it._

_Where would he have taken her?_ Sam repeated Seth's question for me.

_I don't know. I don't know!_ I didn't know where he was from. I didn't know where he could be going.

We ran until the sun began to rise. I heard Alice's faint cries as she called my name. I threw myself forward, running as fast as I could to reach her.

When I arrived at the Cullen's house, they were throwing bags into Carlisle's car.

I growled impatiently.

"Edward sent me a vision. She was brought to them." Alice choked out.

I snapped at the air in front of me. Today was the day I would take down the volturi.

"We're going, too." Alice nodded, agreeing with my unspoken words.

I hurried around the corner and phased back, throwing on my suit pants and slipping my arms through my white button up shirt. I didn't bother to button it up as I hurried back into the garage.

"How long will it take to get there?" I asked.

No one answered me. I figured it would be too long for me to handle. So I didn't ask again.

"We're ready, bro." Sam said as he walked into the garage with the rest of the pack behind him.

I shook my head. "We've lost too many for you to come along now. We're attacking on their land. They're going to be ready for us."

"She's a part of us because she's a part of you, Jake. We protect a pack brother's imprint just as he would. We'll bring her back home, and we're going to do it together."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Thanks." I whispered.

It seemed to take forever to get to Italy. It was dark when we arrived. We ran in silence, everyone focused and ready. The guards outside the gates were easy to take down.

"Some guards." Alice grumbled as Sam and I finished them off.

"You guys have to walk through in human forms. There's not enough room." Jasper informed us.

I nodded and we quickly phased and put on the same clothes we wore to the wedding.

"Alice, stay behind us. You know they want you to join them. If you don't have to get involved, then don't." I told her.

She nodded and slumped back with Esme, letting Carlisle and Jasper lead them.

I was at the front, leading everyone through the halls.

I started to run when I could hear Renesmee crying and Bella screaming for Edward.

We burst through the door and Renesmee's eyes shot open to look at me. In the instant she saw me, it was obvious the entire world was listed from her shoulders. She smiled despite the fact that Eli and someone else was holding her.

I scanned the room for Bella and Edward. They were both on opposite sides of the room. Each of them being held back. Edward was still as he watched me, but Bella had to idea. She was still thrashing herself, making it very hard for the three huge vampires that were holding her, to keep her in their grasps. I was sure if they could sweat, they would be.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect you to come." The leader, Aro, I think, stood up and walked slowly towards me.

I tried keeping my trembling under control. I wasn't going to fight in front of Renesmee.

"How did you find her so quickly? I was very careful with my planning." Aro said as he paced in front of me.

"She's not yours. She belongs in my care. Hand her over and you can live." I decided to start with a compromise. I didn't want to scare Renesmee.

"But her parents broke the rules, therefore she belongs to us know."

"Like hell she does!" I growled.

"Let me go!" Renesmee growled. I was startled by her fierceness that I turned away from Aro to look at her.

Aro laughed lightly. "Go on, let the little one go. She can't get far."

"Jacob!" Bella gasped just as Renesmee was let go. I half expected her to run towards either Edward or Bella, but she flew across the room and leaped into my arms.

I hid my face in her hair as I tried keeping my sobs under control. Luckily mine were drowned out by her own.

"Make this quick, and let her go. You're services as her caregiver are no longer needed." Aro's voice sounded far away. I was focused on Renesmee, safe in my arms.

Her arms were locked around my neck and she whipped her torso around to face Aro. "Back off!" She barked. Her voice was startling. Anger erupted from her that I have never seen before.

"You can say your goodbyes, little Renesmee, but you belong in our care now. It was discussed the day your dog took you and ran. Your parents promised to stay with me as long as you were left alone. If they didn't, well, you would join us as well."

"That was never the plan!" Bella growled, throwing her body again.

"But is was, young Bella."

Renesmee wiggled in my arms and I placed her on her feet, keeping my hands on her shoulders.

She took a step away from me and I stepped with her. She was the one to take the protective stance in front of me as Aro spoke to Bella. She was protecting me…

I glanced over her dirty torn dress and slipped my button up shirt around her. She didn't seem to notice me putting it on her.

Aro turned back towards me and Renesmee crouched down even more, growling. He laughed at her and leaned down so he was at her level.

"I wont harm him."

"I don't believe you." Her voice was sharper than blades.

"There's no reason to not believe me, child."

"Leave Jacob alone!"

I couldn't believe the change in her attitude. I expected my innocent Renesmee to be this terrified mess, instead of the strong-willed little girl standing to protect me. I could tell Edward and Bella were both trying to grasp that as well.

"Well, I see a few we would love to have stay with us." Aro was looking directly at Alice.

"In your dreams." Alice grumbled. "I know for a fact that you're not going about this the right way, Aro." She stepped through the line and stopped when she reached me. Out of instinct, my arm shot out to stop her from going any farther. "Never have you forced someone to join you here. It's against your rules to hold an immortal child under your watch. You going to raise her to drink human blood? To be the immortal child you go around and destroy? He's giving her a human life where she's learning the values of growing up in the human world. You take her in and vampires everywhere are going to come down on you, thinking you created something you fought so hard to destroy in the past. You want to start that war again, Aro?"

He was silent for a moment as he stared at Alice, then looked down at Renesmee. She had him. He sighed deeply and knelt in front of Renesmee. "You may leave with your dog, but it's your parents who hold your life in their hands. They made me a promise."

"We'll stay." Bella said quickly.

"Why?" Renesmee sobbed. "What's the big deal? Because she can protect you? Because his mind reading gift is better than yours? It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, child." Aro answered her.

Renesmee took a deep breath and shoved her hand in his. My hand tightened on her shoulder and she reached behind her and took my hand with her other. She let me see what she was showing him.

She was pleading with him through her visions. She was showing him how much it hurts her to be without her parents. She's wondering if he would be upset if he were to lose his most proud members of the guard, and making the connection to her loss. Her vision's changed and they became a warning. How angered she is that I have to stand here in danger. Her final image was a promised one. She imagined herself older, standing with her parents and I as we watched a pile of ashes burn. Her innocent mind couldn't place faces in the fire, but she envisioned black cloaks.

"I will take that into consideration, little one." Aro sighed and stepped away from her. Such a vivid gift you have. I've read many minds in my time, but none so lively as yours," Aro sighed, deep it thought about something.

"She'll never walk in your shadow!" Edward growled.

"Well that would be her decision once she becomes of age." Aro shrugged and stepped away from us.

"Release." Aro said with a wave of his hand, and Bella and Edward were let go. "For the child, to prove to her that I'm not evil, say goodbye." He said and turned back to look at Alice, sighing heavily. "Do think about joining us. You all could be together again."

"It's just a matter of time before you let them go, too." Alice hissed.

Aro smiled warmly and backed out of the room. "Watch them!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

As soon as the door shut, Bella and Edward both darted across the room. Renesmee was in both their arms before I could blink.

"I'm so sorry you had to see this place." Bella said as she rocked her in her arms.

"It was worth seeing you, though." Of course Renesmee found the light in this situation.

"Stick close by Jacob, please." Edward begged her.

"I will, daddy."

Bella hugged her tightly and whispered something into her ear, so low that I couldn't hear.

Renesmee smiled and nodded. "Okay," she answered.

Bella placed her daughter back on the ground and leaned into Edward as she raced back to my open arms. Tears streaming down her dirty face.

I locked my arms around her and walked up to where Bella and Edward were standing. I kissed Bella's cheek. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

"He had us all tricked… even Edward." Bella said softly. "I don't blame you."

Edward nodded, agreeing with her. "But don't let it happen again." He added.

"I swear." I vowed.

"Love you." Bella forced a smile and touched my cheek, then dropped her hand to Renesmee's back.

"Love you, too, Bells." I spoke through my tears and backed out of the room.

The rest of the pack engulfed me in a tight circle with Renesmee locked in my arms.

I glanced at the rest of the Cullens as they spoke quietly with Bella and Edward, before I walked away, once again, leaving my best friend behind.


	51. Chapter 50

I peered over Jacob's shoulder, trying to see my parents one last time before he walked us around the corner. He stopped when we got to a larger area with some chairs and a desk. Jacob sat me down and cupped my face in his hands. I looked up into his eyes and realized he was crying.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that?" He whispered through his tears.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." I squeaked.

"Don't be sorry. Just promise me you wont ever do that to me again."

"I swear!" I answered quickly, and threw my arms around his neck. I would never go off on my own the way I did, but it was time I started thinking about my future. About Aro's future. Even though I was the size of a seven or eight year old, I needed to think more grown up. I hoped my father didn't catch the hint in my thoughts while I was showing Aro my warning. I tried not to fully think about it.

There was only one way my parents would be free from Aro, and that would be if I ended him and his stupid coven. They would never expect an attack from me. I had years to plan my attack on the volturi. I'd wait until I turned seven. When I would stop growing, when I would be an adult. I could protect Jacob better once I was older. I could end the worry for him. I would end the volturi.

"Ness?" Aunt Alice's voice brought me back to the present. "You okay?"

I nodded and looked around, realizing I was in Jacob's arms and we were walking down a dark alleyway. My eyes grew wide and I looked down to see where my hands here. I sighed when they were balled up tight against my stomach. My palms not touching Jacob's skin.

"I'm fine." I answered her. "My parents okay?"

"They're fine. Let's just worry about getting you home." Grandma Cullen smiled warmly.

"We're splitting up at the airport." Jacob told her.

Both her and my grandpa stepped in front of Jacob and I, forcing him to stop walking. Jacob's arms tightened around me, holding me against his chest.

"You think that's the best thing for her?" My grandpa asked him warily. His arms half held out, his hands twitched towards me.

I heard Jacob's teeth ground together and he spoke through his teeth. "What do you mean?"

"Why don't we try keeping her with us for a while. I'm not saying she's not safe with you. She's very smart for a child her size, but in the end, she's still just a child. I know how hard it must be for you to try and raise her. I believe she would be better off with us for a little while. We could start tutoring her, something she needs."

"You don't trust me now?" Jacob growled, his arms shaking around me.

My heart was hammering in my chest. I didn't want to leave Jacob. I didn't think I could be able to handle not having him around all the time. My arms automatically tightened around his neck.

"I never said that." My grandma held his hands up, showing him he meant no harm. "I'm thinking about what's best for Renesmee, and she needs structure, more protection than just you, and she needs to be a child."

"I'm smarter than any college student. I know what I need to know. And I know I'm not leaving Jacob." I told my grandpa before Jacob could say anything.

"It's okay," Jacob said softly.

I shook my head. "No, it's not! I learned my lesson, I'm never leaving your side again. Please, I lost my parents. I can't lose you." I turned to face my vampire family. "Don't put me through having to lose Jacob, too."

"He could stay with us." Grandma Cullen suggested.

I shrugged, pursing my lips. "Or you could come live with us." I offered.

I loved living in Florida with Jacob. It was our world away from everything in Washington. I wasn't going to give up on that.

"Can they, Jacob?" I begged him with my eyes.

He seemed to melt under me and nodded slowly. "That would be okay with me."

Jacob and I went back to Florida, while my vampire family packed up and got ready to move down south with us. I was looking forward to having them see how Jacob and I live, but I wasn't looking forward to having to be tutored. I didn't need schooling. My parents always told me I was the smartest person they knew.

"Ness?" Jacob called out from the living room.

"Here!" I yelled back. It was a routine thing we started. If I was being quiet in another room he would call for me, and I always answered right away. If he was quiet and I couldn't hear him, I'd call out for him.

"What are you doing?" His voice grew louder as he walked towards my room. He poked his head in and raised an eyebrow when he saw me laying across my bed.

I lifted my head to look at him. "I'm just thinking." I bit my bottom lip, knowing he would want to know what I was thinking about.

"And you want to share?"

I shook my head.

Jacob fully stepped into my room, his face was concerned. "You ok?"

I nodded.

"Something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Jake. Just thinking about how it's going to be like living with everyone again."

He rolled his eyes and threw himself on my bed, laying on his back beside me. "Tell me about it."

I rolled onto my side to face him and he wrapped his arm around me. "You think it's a bad thing?"

He shook his head then shrugged. "It's not every day you see a werewolf living with a bunch of vampires."

I leaned up on my elbow and glared at him. He stared at me for a moment and his face softened, then he laughed lightly.

"Ness, you're only part vampire. And I like you." He winked at me and I had to smile back.

"I'm still a vampire, though." I argued jokingly.

He nodded. "But you're special."

I had nothing to say that could beat that. I let Jacob win this one.

"So you've seemed different since we got home. You want to talk about anything that happened? You have any questions?"

I shook my head. I knew he wasn't worried about my reaction to seeing my parents in their environment. Jacob knows me well enough to know I have something on my mind, but that something was never going to be given away. Not to Jacob. He would never let me go off on my own to defeat an enemy.

"Talk to me, Ness. You mad that I let you out by yourself? If you blame me it's perfectly-"

I sat up quickly to cut him off. "I don't blame you at all. I'm just getting over the whole thing, that's all. I'm really perfectly fine. I may be young, but I understand more than I should. I understand what I saw and am accepting it. That's the life my parents are forced to live. I don't think of them any differently, either."

Jacob leaned away from me, his eyes wide. "That was a very grown up answer."

I shrugged. "I'm growing up." And I couldn't wait to be fully grown. I split my family up, and I was going to be the one to put it back together. I just needed time and Uncle Jasper to teach me how.

I figured I'd have to make it a game with him. I couldn't see me just going up to him and asking if he can teach me how to fight, and him agreeing on it. I'm a kid, and kids like to play. I could pull that one off easily. The rest I'll have to figure out.

"You haven't hunted in a while, and I could use a night pummeling something. You up for it, kiddo?" Jacob asked and I couldn't have been more excited.

I grabbed his hand and leaped off my bed. "I'm sticking close to you, though."

He smiled and nodded. "You were whether you liked it or not."

I was glad he took it as me scared. I wanted to see the way he attacked his prey. Me fighting as a vampire isn't going to kill Aro. I had to fight as a werewolf as well.


	52. Chapter 51: Edward's POV

***Edward's POV***

I glanced up from my family to see Jacob carry my daughter away. She looked over his shoulder and I quickly looked away. I couldn't meet her eyes, if I did then I would run to her; snatch her into my arms and never let her go. Bella was right, there was no way either of us could be apart from her much longer. It's not how it's supposed to be.

The thought reminded me of Renesmee's thoughts earlier. How quickly her innocent mind went from fear to pure hate in a split second. I knew that was the vampire in her. Giving her the ability to be distracted so easily. But her thoughts were a littler more concerning. She wanted revenge. It's not something a child her size should be thinking about.

"You're damn lucky I don't rip you apart!" Bella's high pitched screaming brought me out of my thoughts.

She lunged across the room towards Eli, but I was faster. I darted in front of her, catching her in my arms.

"Let me go, Edward!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"I can't do that." I strained to hold onto her.

"Killing one of your kind isn't how it goes here, my dear. See, Eli works for me. He's a part of our family." Aro smiled widely at her.

She screamed and tried throwing herself out of my arms to go after him. I held her as tight as I could. "Talking about breaking rules, _Master_? You sent vampires to kidnap my daughter and bring her back here! No children are allowed-"

Aro wagged his finger in front of him and shook his head. "I'd be careful how you finish that sentence, young Bella."

Bella stood up straight, confused by his words.

"That's not the same!" I snapped, starting Bella in front of me.

She whipped around to look at me. I kept my eyes locked on Aro.

He cocked his head to the side with a smirk on his face. "And how is it not?"

"She's half human. We didn't bite her to create her. She's not a raged vampire."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "He's trying to push that rule on us again? You can't win that fight, Aro! She's being raised more like a human than a vampire. You know you see more of her human side."

I bit my lip, hoping Aro would do the same. Bella is oblivious to Renesmee's threats towards Aro. She can't see just how much of her vampire side is showing through as she gets older.

"But the child has some fight in her," Aro raised his hand, gesturing towards Eli. "How much of a fight did she give you?"

"None." Eli answered. "It was easy to get her away from her guard. She was alone when I found her.

I shuddered as I watched his memory play back the events. Renesmee, beautiful in her dress, and Eli scooping her up and running with her. She sat quiet, eyes closed just as she did when she was here.

Bella's hand slid up my arm, her eyes baring into mine. She knew what I was seeing. For the first time, I swatted her hand away and stormed towards Eli.

"I warned you to _leave her alone_!"

"I was just doing what was asked of me. Aro is my leader, not you."

"But she's _mine_! Not Aro's, so when it comes to that child, you answer to me."

"Come now, Edward. It's all done with now. She's not to be harmed again. After all, Alice did have a point. I will not ask for the return of the child until she becomes of age." Aro waved and walked out of the room.

I stood frozen from the image I saw in my head. A full grown Renesmee, standing in a black cloak, behind Aro's right shoulder.

"I wish you could show me What you're thinking." Bella said softly.

"We need to talk." I whispered and dragged her behind me towards the doors. I didn't stop until we were back in our room.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"It's Renesmee." I sighed.

"What about her?"

"She's getting older… and… well, I'm not sure if it's the imprint, or the vampire in her. She was different, Bella. Her thoughts were negative towards Aro. Once Jacob was in the room she wasn't scared for her life anymore. She was protecting his. There was no fear in her thoughts, no sense of her age. She would have fought to keep Jacob safe."

Bella smiled she shook her head. Her arms slipped around my waist and she hugged me tight. "It's just the imprint, Edward. She's getting older and she's going to understand that he isn't always the protector. She's going to want to keep him safe just as much as he wants her safe."

"But how do you know?"

She leaned her head against my chest and took a deep breath. "Because I loved Jacob almost as much as she does. There were times I had strength I never knew I had to protect him when I thought he was in danger, and I was only a human at the time. I don't want to say I know how she feels because I've been there, but I do. How many times have I put myself in danger to try and keep you safe? It's in her blood."

I let her believe I agreed with her, but I didn't. It was more, and I had no idea how to inform Jacob.

_Edward, a moment?_ Aro silently called for me. I groaned and peeled myself from Bella's arms.

"I'll be right back." I said softly and kissed the tip of her nose.

She nodded and immediately stepped away from me. She was lost in her thoughts, and she wasn't sharing them with me.

I glanced at her once more and hurried out of the room. The faster I got to Aro, the faster I could get back and demand her tell me what she was planning. Knowing Bella, it wasn't going to be good.

"Yes?" I hissed as I walked up to Aro.

"We sent out Eli and a few others to hunt since they were rather busy with…" Aro trailed off with a shrug. "You and your mate are welcome to hunt if you'd like. Think of it as a truce."

"You kidnap my daughter and as a truce, you let us hunt? I don't find that even."

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." I growled. I knew we needed to hunt, and it would be a good way for Bella and I to get some frustrations out from the days events. Plus I knew arguing with Aro would get me nowhere.

I ducked out of the room and hurried back to find my room empty. I quickly ran though everyone's thoughts to see if there was a threat towards Bella. Everyone was surprisingly silent.

I wondered through the halls and ran into Heidi. "Hello, Edward." She smiled and nodded.

"Have you seen my wife?" I asked her, trying to sort through her thoughts.

"Last I saw her she was walking towards the back entrance about five minutes ago." Her thoughts confirmed her words.

"Thank you, Heidi." I said and walked back to my room. She probably just needed some time to herself. I could give her that.

It was almost an hour later she returned to our room.

I stood up and she jumped away from my outstretched arms. "What is it?" I asked, alarmed by her movement.

"Nothing," she quickly situated herself and kissed my cheek. "I don't know why I reacted that way. Guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and refused to make eye contact with me.

"Aro said we can go hunting."

"No!" She said quickly. "We need to stay in… stay right here."

"Okay, okay." I placed my hands on her shoulders and she seemed to relax. "You sure you don't want to talk?"

She opened her mouth to talk, but the commotion outside cut her off.

_Eli's dead! _

_Someone killed him!_

_It was definitely one of our kind. No human would know how to kill a vampire like that. _

The thoughts were screaming in my head as the voices filled Aro in on Eli's limbs burning deep in the woods where he was hunting. The two he was hunting with said it was probably just a feud between him and another vampire's hunting grounds. The didn't stay long to find a scent. There were too many trails we've all left anyway, to determine who it was.

I knew who is was, and it wasn't a nomad passing through. I looked down into the guilty eyes of my wife. I raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her bottom lip.

"You!" I hissed as low as I could. "You know how dangerous that was! You realize you could have gotten yourself killed?" If my heart could beat it would have probably been out of control with the panic I was feeling.

Her hand came up and touched my neck. _I had to. It was the only way to protect Renesmee. My scent is all over the place out there. They will never suspect it was me._

I was more furious that she went off like that one her own, but at the same time I was impressed that she actually killed him.

"Swear to me, Bella, swear you will never do that again."

She nodded. "Promise."

I could tell she didn't like being a killer. I couldn't see her gentle hands being murder weapons. It wasn't who she was, but it brought me to believe, that Renesmee get's her protectiveness from both her human and vampire side. If she put her mind to it, she could be just as dangerous as her mother. That's what I had to worry about.


	53. Chapter 52

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say a quick hi and that I appreciate all the support everyone has been showing on my facebook page (link on my profile) and through the reviews on here. I just want to remind everyone that I do read every single review, but because there are so many, I don't respond to them. So if you have a question you need to ask me about something, send me a private message on here, or ask me through my facebook page. On facebook would probably be the quickest way to get a hold of me. **

**Well I know I promised Lost Souls AND Young Hearts to those of you on my facebook, but I'm still have a little bit of a writers block with Young Hearts lol, but I did come through with Lost Souls ;)! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The night air was cool as we crept through the forest. There was a light wind, which kept throwing my hunt off. The rustling of the leaves on the branches around me were distracting to the footsteps and heartbeats I was listening for.

Jacob must have noticed the tense irritation I felt. He stood behind me and placed both his hands on my shoulders and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

I smiled and did as he asked. He was going to show me his tricks on how to hunt. This undercover training stuff was going to be easier than I thought. Of course Jacob would crumble beneath me the moment I was not happy about something.

"Clear your mind," he continues, oblivious to my accomplishment. He paused while I took a few more calming breaths. When my shoulders relaxed, he continues softly. "Listen beyond the wind."

"It's the leaves… I can't do it." I wined.

"Here," he stepped away from me and got down on his hands and knees. "I don't know if this will work for you, but it's what I do while in my wolf form."

I quickly got down on my hands and knees just as he was. He closed his eyes and tilted his head so his right ear was towards the ground. "Feel the movements of the ground through your fingers in the soil. Wait for the vibrations of an animal running. Listen with your ears, through the wind and rustling of the leaves. Listen for the heartbeats that match the vibrations. Let it all come together."

I found myself drifting deeper into concentration as I listened to the tone of his voice. It was something about the way he was guiding me that pulled me under.

I could suddenly hear everything around me. Feel the slight movements of the smaller creatures scurrying around on the forest floor. And soon the larger vibrations were there under my fingertips. My fingers dug into the soil as the heartbeats pounded in my ear in complete tempo with the vibrations beneath my hands.

"Jake," I moaned, feeling my throat erupt in hot flames.

"Go for it, Kid. I'm right behind you." I could hear him moving behind me, and for the first time I felt the shudder in the air as he shifted into the animal that stood ready behind me.

Without looking over my shoulder, I took off in the direction of the bobcat off running in the distance.

I could hear Jacob's paws pounding behind me, but I focused on splitting my brain in two. Half of it hunted, and the other focused on my guard behind me.

I took the bobcat out faster than I ever have before. The kill was smooth and clean. I was proud of myself.

I stood up when I was finished and immediately met Jacob's wide eyes.

He shook his head a few times and pressed his head against my chest, pressing my back against a tree. He wanted me to stay put while he hunted now.

"Wait!" I yelled before he ran off. "Can I follow? I'll be quiet."

Again, I could tell he took it as me being scared. He nodded once and I placed myself at his right flank. I kept up with him easily, and it felt great to be running at his flank. I was meant to be here. I was meant to be the fighter I was going to become. Here at Jacob's flank it felt complete. I couldn't understand the feeling, but it was there.

I have never noticed how graceful Jacob moved while in his wolf form. I've seen a whild wolf before; the way they stagger around, always stalking as they walked. Not my wolf- not my Jacob. Every movement flowed into the other as if he was doing a coordinated dance. I watched the movement of his muscles as he stood on his hind legs, towering over the bear in front of him. He threw his shoulder into the bear's chest, knocking him to the ground. His left front paw crashed down on the bear's face, snapping his neck. He growled as he brought his mouth down on his neck and ripped at the lifeless bear.

I was in complete awe at the way he took him down. I could fight like Jacob.

"Well?" Jacob asked as he wondered back over to where I was waiting for him to phase back.

"You're amazing!" I gushed as I leaped around in front of him. "How do you do it?"

"Wait a minute. Me first. How did you become so tidy when you hunt?" He crossed his arms against his chest as he waited for me to answer.

"I'm growing up, Jacob," I rolled my eyes. "I'm not always going to be a sloppy hunter. Look how good my parent's are at hunting."

Jacob nodded. "You've got a point. You're father if pretty good. I do recall you're mother coming home her first hunt quite messy."

I giggled.

I couldn't hide my excitement to have my family finally together again. It would soon be complete as soon as I won back my parents. I peered through the front window at the three beautiful cars pulling in the driveway.

"They're here! They're here!" I yelled, leaping over the back of the couch. "Jacob, they're here!" I ran through the house trying to look for him.

"I here you." He said as he walked out of his bedroom, catching me in his arms and tossing me over his shoulder. I laughed and squealed all the way back to the front door.

Jacob placed me on my feet and I burst through the door. I ran directly to my grandpa and he caught me in his open arms.

"You grew!" He smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

I leaned away from him and looked down at my body. "I did?"

"We'll have to start up your measurements again." He was as excited to measure me again as I was to have him here.

I groaned and wiggled out of his arms.

My grandma dropped down on one knee and I fell into her loving embrace. I looked over her shoulder and saw my uncle Jasper. The one who would teach me how to take- I gasped, cutting off my thoughts. My palms were touching my grandma's neck.

"Renesmee?" She asked warily, standing up to look over my head at my grandfather.

"What?" I asked quickly and as innocently as I could.

"You want to talk about something?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, thank you."

I slipped through my grandparents and moved on to my aunt and uncle.

"Alice, why don't you and Renesmee start unloading the cars. Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper and I are going to lay out the expansion of the house."

Aunt Alice nodded, taking my hand in hers. I watched Jacob confusingly follow my grandparents towards the back of the house.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked looking up at my aunt.

Her face was just as confused as Jacob's. She sighed deeply and looked down at me. "I wish I could see it, but it involves you, so I cant." Her shoulders slumped forward and she sulked back to the car.

"Sorry," I muttered and followed behind her.

The sun had set behind the clouds, so we took our time unpacking the cars, not having to worry about the sunlight. My mind was not focused on that anyway. I couldn't help but worry about giving too much of my plans away to my grandma. I had to learn to be more careful. I wondered if I could learn to control my gift. I wondered if I could shield someone from my thoughts. Another thing to add to my list.

It was late by the time Jacob came into the house followed by the others. I met his eyes from the couch and knew exactly what he wanted.

The rest of my family stood silent as their eyes were on him. He crossed the room and I stood up on the couch, ready. Without pause, Jacob reached for me and took me into his arms, carrying me through the front door.

He sat down on the front steps, keeping me on his lap. "We're going to set up trails around the woods here. We'll be back in a few hours." My grandpa patted Jacob's shoulder and they disappeared into the darkness.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Jacob leaned in and kissed the back of my head.

"Ness…" he started off, saying my name slowly. "Do you think you have to protect me in some way? That you need to learn to be stronger than you are?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then what's with this new tough girl attitude? You're only three years old, Renesmee. And even so, you're just the size of a nine or ten year old. You're a child." His tone was strong, reminding me of who I was.

"I know." I whispered.

"Do you?"

I nodded.

"You're half human, too. As much as you may want it, you might never be as strong as me or your parents. I want you to understand that, Ness."

I wasn't going to let him tear my plans apart. I had the determination to be just like my parents. But I had to let him believe he was making me believe it.

"Yeah… I guess." I forced myself to sound defeated.

"What were you planning, anyway?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to learn to protect you."

"That's it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Promise?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest so he wouldn't see my face when I lied to him.

"Promise." I whispered, forcing the words out.

He was quiet for a moment and just when I thought he wasn't going to believe me, he sighed. "Okay, then." He stood up, taking me with him. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"Can I wait until they come back? I want to say goodnight to them."

He nodded. "As long as you stay in bed. I'll send them in when they get back."

I hurried to dress for bed and Jacob tucked me in.

"Night, kiddo." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Night, Jake."


	54. Chapter 53

**Hey guys! Just a reminder, Renesmee is 2 and around the size of a 7/8 year old. :)**

* * *

I woke to the sound of laughter coming from the living room. I sighed deeply and stretched my body as I rolled onto my back. My eyes were heavy as I tried to pry them open. I blinked a few times, expecting my room to be bright from the morning sun, but it was barely lit.

"Now you've done it." I heard My grandpa whisper. "Renesmee's awake." No sooner than he finished his statement, Aunt Alice was at my door, smiling in at me.

"Sorry," she grinned. "Jacob is a sore loser. I beat him at Chess. I didn't mean to wake you. It's very early, go back to sleep."

"Nope!" I chimed, leaping to my feet and bounced across my bed. "I'm awake now."

Jacob appeared behind her and shook his head. "It's too early for you to be up."

"Oh, come on," Aunt Alice gave in to the pout I was displaying. "It's not like she's got anything special to do today. She can take a nap later if she's tired."

"Yay!" I cheered and leaped for her. She caught me easily and carried me passed Jacob.

He mumbled not nice words to himself as he followed her back out into the living room.

I slid from Aunt Alice's arms and skipped over to sit on my grandmother's lap. She played with my curls as Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper taught me how to play Chess.

By the time the sun was bright in the sky, I had beaten Jacob twice.

The day moved on smoothly, and I was surprisingly energized, despite the fact that I was up before the sun.

Jacob placed a sandwich in front of me at lunchtime and I noticed the rest of my vampire family cringe at the smell of it.

I scrunched up my nose and shoved it away from me.

Jacob caught the plate before it slid off the table and placed it back in front of me. "You're going to eat. You didn't have anything for breakfast this morning."

I leaned back in my chair and shook my head. "Vampires drink blood, not eat sandwiches."

"Oh," Jacob grumbled, shaking his head. "So now you're a full vampire? You've never had a problem with eating human food before."

"It's ok, Jacob, we'll take her hunting later tonight." My grandpa offered. He looked down at me and winked.

"Don't think that's a good idea." Jacob disagreed. "She's going to be exhausted, Doc, she's not going anywhere."

"What?" I shrieked. "I need to hunt."

"You just went." Jacob argued.

"Vampires need blood."

"You on this vampire kick now? Yesterday you were all about wanting to know the ways of werewolves."

"I can't help where I come from." I spoke flatly and slid from my chair.

"Sit back down, Renesmee."

"I'm not hungry." I called over my shoulder.

"Let her go, Jacob." I heard my grandma say as I walked into my room.

He just didn't understand that I needed to keep close with my vampire side. He already caught on to the fact that I wanted to learn more about his werewolf ways of hunting. I now needed to learn more about my own self, and acting like a vampire was the only way to do it.

Jacob would always be special to me, but having my vampire family here, I didn't need Jacob as a father figure anymore. Right now he was more like an older brother, a friend I could depend on whenever I needed him.

I could tell he was having a hard time making that transition. My grandparents are here now, they are who I should be following. I wanted Jacob there to go to when my grandparents told me no.

I was surprised that Jacob didn't come into my room to have one of our talks. I sat for an hour waiting for him to come after me.

"Hmf." I moaned and swung open my door.

I walked through the house in search for Jacob.

"He's not here." Uncle Jasper answered my unasked question.

My eyes shot down to my hands, even though he was across the room, I wanted to check if I was somehow touching him.

He chuckled and walked over to me. "I could tell by the anxiety you felt. I figured you were searching for Jacob."

"You're good." I sighed.

He nodded and winked. "Years of practice."

Bingo. This was my chance to get him.

"Uncle Jasper?" I asked, looking back down at my hands. "You think my gift can grow?"

He cocked his head to the side and sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside him.

I hoped on the couch and touched his cheek. _Will I always have to touch someone's skin in order to show what I'm thinking?_

"Possibly. We can't be sure."

_What about if I'm touching someone's skin and not intending to show my thoughts?_

His eyes seemed to light up. "That might be possible. You're mother is a shield, so I don't see why you wouldn't be able to shield some of your mind from flowing into someone else's."

"Great!" I cheered. "Can we try?"

"Sure, think of something you don't want to show me. Really concentrate on not showing me that particular thing."

I listened carefully to his directions. I figured to think of something small, since I knew this was only a test.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I concentrated. Uncle Jasper seemed to watch me with the same concentration. I clenched my teeth and touched his neck.

"You're hungry." He said softly.

I groaned and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"You're not going to get it the first try, Renesmee, you're mother didn't get hers right away either."

I nodded.

"You want me to get you something to eat?"

I touched his cheek and concentrated on my _no_ rather than the truth.

"That was very good!" I jumped from his enthusiasm.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I only heard the no in your thoughts, but I could feel the guilt you felt for lying to me. If I was anyone else, I would have been convinced you didn't want anything to eat. But since it's me, well, I knew you were lying. You might just get this quicker than I thought." He slapped me a high five and I screamed with delight as I ran through the house.

I wanted to tell Jacob about my growing gift, but I remembered he wasn't here.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked anyone that would answer me.

"He went for a run." My grandpa answered me.

"He mad?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Not at all. He just needed to get out for a little while."

I knew Jacob, he never went out without telling me. He was mad. But I let my grandpa think I believed him.

The time couldn't come fast enough to go hunting with my vampire family. When the time finally came, Jacob was back from his run, but refused to come along with us.

When we got to one of the trails my family made, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper went their own way.

"You ready?" My grandpa asked, crouching down to run with me.

I nodded and took off in the direction I wanted. I could hear my grandparents run at my flanks and closed my eyes. This was the moment I have been waiting for. I imagined them as my parents, watching my back while I hunted. It was easy to place that vision in my head.

I kept my eyes closed and relied on my senses as I hunted. The vampires behind me were watching for threats, so I knew I didn't have to, but I wanted to.

After my first kill was drained, I turned towards my grandparents. "How can I drink and listen to threats around me? I can only concentrate on the blood after a kill."

"That's easy, split your mind in two. Listen at the same time you're feeding. Always know the sounds around you at all times. You're not always going to have someone watching over you while you hunt. Soon you'll be old enough to hunt on your own. It may be harder for you to split the human part of your brain, but the vampire in you will have the ability to concentrate on both things at once."

"Okay," I said and crouched to attack my neck kill.

This time I did as he said. I could hear and sense everything around me as I drank. I knew exactly where my grandparents were watching me, and the sounds going on around me, but I was still able to enjoy my meal.

This vampire stuff was a lot easier to catch on to than the werewolf.


	55. Chapter 54: Jacob's POV

***Jacob's POV***

I ran myself a path from the circles I was running in. I couldn't go too far away from the house without Renesmee. I hated being away from her, but I needed to get my thoughts straight.

She was growing, yes. Our relationship was changing in front of my eyes, and I figured I would be happy to see it progress into the next stage, but I wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Our relationship has been similar to a father/daughter. Now I was suddenly placed out of that bond with her. She only needs me as she would need a friend. Someone to look to when she needed advice.

_Having them move in was a mistake._ I grumbled to myself. They are the reason Renesmee was forced to pull away from me. She now has her grandparents to look for leadership from. Not me.

_Jacob?_ Leah's voice filled my head. _Everything ok?_

_Aren't you supposed to be back with Sam's pack?_ I growled at the empty space in front of me.

_Girl problems? _She chuckled. I imaged myself trampling her and she growled. _Seriously, why don't you talk to Sam about it? It's probably just a phase she's going through._

_I don't need to talk to Sam. Get out of me head and go back to his pack._

She phased out and I had my mind to myself again.

She was right, though. This was just a phase, just the next step to her growing, and the growing of the imprint. There is going to be phases where she needs me more than others. She needed me more than ever before, I should be grateful for the help now. No imprintee has ever had to rely on their wolf before, not like Renesmee's had to do. This was her cooling off period. A chance to create a friendship with me rather than as a parent.

I glanced at the path that would lead me back to where she was. The sun was about to set, and I could feel her worry in the air around me.

"There you are!" Her voice was strained as she ran across the back yard towards me.

"I was just out running. Had some energy I wanted to burn off."

"I thought you were mad at me." She bowed her head and I knelt down in front of her.

"Never." I urged, placing my hands on her shoulders.

She flashed me her best smile and threw her arms around my neck. "Guess what Uncle Jasper taught me!"

I looked over her head towards him and he shrugged.

Renesmee continued as if I never looked away from her. "I'm learning how to shield some of my thoughts. Just like Mama does!"

My eyes grew wide as I stared at her. "You can do that?" I looked up at Jasper. "She can do that?"

Carlisle was the one to answer, "She's showing signs of it working. Her gift will grow as she does. There's nothing indicating that this is all she can do. She's flipped Edward's gift since birth, but it's Bella's that has always been a mystery."

"I thought she flipped hers as well? No one can get into Bella's mind… and no one can keep Ness out."

Carlisle nodded, pursing his lips. "We don't know that for sure. Edward had only made that assumption because she could get through Bella's shield."

"Isn't it cool?" Renesmee bounced excitedly in my arms.

"Very.." I answered slowly.

"I'm going out hunting soon, are you coming?" I was grateful she changed the subject. I wasn't ready for more changes.

"Of course I'm coming." There was no way I was letting her go off hunting without me.

"Well… could you… keep back a little?"

My jaw dropped. Did she not want me to go?

Jasper cleared his throat and shook his head when I glanced up at him.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"She mentioned before that she was worried about having you in your wolf form around us while we hunted." He answered my confused look.

"Oh," I sighed, relieved. "How about I stick around just like this," I gestured to my human self.

She smiled and nodded once. "Good!"

She flipped from my arms and ran over to Jasper. "Show me how a real vampire hunts."

"Renesmee, don't you remember hunting with your parents?" Carlisle asked her as we started towards the cars.

"Yes," she answered, turning to look at him. "But I've been hunting with Jacob for so long. I want to refresh my memory."

"It's ok," Jasper smiled, taking her hand. "This will be fun."

Renesmee couldn't have looked happier as he led her away. Something wasn't right with her. There was too much she was trying to learn too quick. She was planning something. There is only one other person in this entire world that crammed like her. Bella.

Whenever Bella wanted to plan something she studied all ways to get it done. Only her daughter could carry it just as bad as she does.

I stayed back while Jasper and Alice hunted with her. Carlisle and Esme stood at my side as they watched like marveling grandparents watching their grandchild at a sports event. They cheered her on and encouraged her when she needed it.

Just like I had taught her, she caught on with Alice and Jasper leading her very easily. She was a natural by the time she was full.

She slept in my arms the whole way home.

"You're worried." Carlisle said softly as I turned her bedroom light off and shut her door.

"You going to be my shrink now?" I mumbled and walked by him.

"I don't blame you for being worried that she's growing away from you. It's natural, Jacob. You don't want her looking only a few years younger than you and still thinking of you as one of her parents, now, do you?"

"It's not the point! Look at Edward and Bella; they are forever frozen as teenagers with a rapidly growing kid…I don't want to discuss this with you." I snapped. I wasn't going to let him be my therapist now.

"She was asking for you all day today. Worried about you."

"I didn't mean to make her worry."

Carlisle waved his hands between us absentmindedly, "I know you didn't. She's still tied to you, but she's going to pull away from your ways of life and stick with her own roots. Her calling as a vampire is very strong, and as she gets older she will want more and more of it."

"Did some research?" I guessed.

Carlisle nodded. "There are others out there like her. I know you're not fond of Nahuel, but he does have sisters. They are nomads just as their father is. They hunt humans as if they were full vampires. Renesmee has the potential to be strong. Possibly more so than Nahuel's sisters. Bella and Edward are not your average vampires. They are both highly gifted, and very talented. As my research tells me, Nahuel's father is not."

I nodded slowly, taking in everything Carlisle had to say. "So we do have a little monster on our hands." I laughed at my ill attempt at a joke.

Carlisle smiled and shrugged. "We will teach her right, Jacob."

"I know." I sighed, defeated. I was exhausted from many ways my mind was torn today.

I went to walk into my room, but stopped short, spinning around to face Carlisle again. "That's it!" I hissed.

"I'm afraid I'm not following…" Carlisle cocked his head to the side, confused.

"She knows the strength she's capable of. She's planning something, I'm sure of it."

"Planning what?"

"Nessie. She's going to… going to… I don't know what she's going to do, but it's big. She's trying to tap into her strength. She knows she's got it. What she's going to do with it, I have yet to figure out."

"She probably thinks she needs to protect you, or us. Her parents were taken from her, so she most likely thinks she needs to be strong enough to protect the rest of her family." Carlisle answered. He smiled to himself, satisfied with his conclusion.

I shook my head slowly as I thought about it. "I don't think that's it, but it's something Bella would do, so it's not unlikely that Renesmee is thinking that she needs to be the protector. I can go with that for now." I yawned and turned back to my room.

"Goodnight Jacob." Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and walked towards the living room.

I shut my door and stared at my bed. I wasn't tired, but my body felt exhausted. I sighed deeply before I dragged my feet across my room, tossing my shirt into the corner, and threw myself on my bed.


End file.
